


In My Veins

by KurtsAnatomy (TheSwanOfWinterfell)



Category: Glee, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kurt, F/M, Kurt is Bella's Cousin, M/M, Smut, Top Jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanOfWinterfell/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dangerous encounter, Kurt moves in with his cousin, Bella Swan to escape. As he integrates into life in Forks, he meets Jacob Black, the boy who captures his heart and soul. But with love comes secrets and Jacob has one that could send Kurt right into the clutches of peril...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Kurt Hummel stood at the airport terminal with a sad smile etched upon his pristinely moisturised face. He was wearing his signature outfit that clearly displayed his ennui about leaving Lima. His accurately fitted white shirt partially covered by a black waistcoat lay finely above his impossibly tight black skinny jeans. His white Doc Marten boots completed the ensemble. There were no brooches, no pins, nothing to embellish the ensemble. That was how the Glee Club knew that he was sad to be leaving. Gone were the days that Kurt Hummel would strut around town with splashes of colour added so many layers of flamboyance to his outfits. No, his declining attitude was definitely reflected in his choices of attire. Out with the rainbow, in with the monochromatic colour schemes that filled most of his wardrobe by this point.

Kurt had always been bullied, terribly so, but his junior year marked the beginning of a perilous turn of events. The jocks seemed to want his blood more than usual. Not even the new arrival of honourable Sam Evans could protect Kurt from what was truly at stake. During their farewells, Sam admitted that he could have done more to help the boy out, but Kurt reminded him that it was not his place to be the protective figure in his life. The two had somewhat established a friendship over Sam wanting to be the bodyguard detail assigned to defend Kurt from every twinge of adversity, but Kurt had simply wanted a friend. The friend that he had lacked for so long in his life. The male figure that would joke about sex with him. The guy that would treat him just as he would treat the rest of his male cohorts. Kurt had thought that maybe Finn would be that friend, but Finn had only concentrated on the parts of their friendship which included Kurt giving him advice about his numerous romantic endeavours or the parts where Kurt crushed on him.

Puck was definitely out of the equation. The two had simply never seen eye to eye and that was not about to change. Puck had apologised for his past treatment of Kurt during their short goodbye, but they mutually agreed that they merely respected each other and that their personalities clashed too much to really connect. They did share a farewell hug and Kurt rather thought that Puck was communicating an unspoken message of atonement, but they then moved on with their lives as they always had.

Kurt used to be quite close with Artie when Glee Club first began to meet, but that had tapered away into nothingness when he started dating Tina. Kurt and Tina were very close, but Kurt often felt as though he was intruding on their time together and he could never really find opportunities to hang out with just the two of them.

Mike and Matt were similar in their own right and Kurt had never really bothered with them. He preferred outgoing personalities and the dancing duo were shy even outside of a school environment. Kurt had spent some time getting to know them a Glee party during sophomore year, but the two did not really try to uphold their end of the conversation very well.

As for the rest of the school, none of the other guys were comfortable spending time with Kurt, as they were of the opinion that he was only there to peek at their junk. They would become unsettled and that would be it. He was partnered up with Steve Dobbs during a Spanish project and Steve had demanded that they work individually and not spend time together during the creation of their presentation. Kurt hadn't been offended. What was the point when isolation was all he expected when it came to males at McKinley?

But the jock block was something else entirely. Rather than merely being unnerved by Kurt's very existence, they acted on those hateful feelings and got their kicks out of tormenting the boy. Slushies, dumpster tosses, locker shoves, homophobic and personal slurs. You name it, Kurt was the subject of it. One time, Azimio Adams even went so far as to insult Kurt's deceased mother, which resulted in Kurt throwing a chair at the bulky jock. It took a desperate intervention from Coach Sylvester and Mr Schuester to have Kurt's permanent record remain unblemished on the count of self-defence. In the privacy of the Science wing, though, Coach Sylvester had commended Kurt for his plucky pro-activism and practical methods of just retaliation. Kurt was insanely proud of his actions but would never even dream of admitting that to Principal Figgins. He wanted Julliard to notice that he was a mature, collected student who dealt with his problems in non-violent ways. It wasn't just about his talent anymore. His personality was being appraised too along with his flawless academic record. He knew that he could nail the audition, so he was looking forward to a likely acceptance from the esteemed school.

Well, that was until David Karofsky began escalating the torment for some unspeakable reason. The threats were more detailed, precise and definitely more abundant. Kurt's back never escaped the perpetual bruising and his dry-cleaning bill was astronomical. Kurt began to miss days from school, his previously perfect attendance slowly dripping away down the drain. His father never questioned it as he had cunningly covered his tracks by redirecting all calls from McKinley High to his own cell. He would ignore them, of course. Some days he didn't even have the motivation to leave his bed. And for Kurt Hummel, that was a stretch. Once he had returned to school each day, Mr Schuester had quickly labelled him as "depressed". Kurt scoffed as such a term, believing himself to be stronger than that, but secretly wondered if Karofsky's insane torment was really driving him into a deep state of depression.

Between his severe exhaustion and his short temper, Kurt was at a loss as to what persuaded him to go and chase after Karofsky that fateful day. His phone screen was cracked; but it was the little thing that sent him over the edge. He was going to have to pay to fix it and he was saving up to get himself some tickets to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. There went that plan. Between Kurt's drycleaning bill resulting from the dumpster dives and slushies and the amount he was paying to have his car fixed everytime one of the jocks tampered with it, Kurt was almost unable to afford some of his daily luxuries such as his moisturisers and God forbid, his fashion ensembles. He cursed the day that jocks ever messed with his Gucci bag or his Calvin Klein jacket. It just wasn't fair.

So he yelled. And then he ran into the locker room, hellbent on getting Karofsky to leave him the hell alone. He had definitely not expected what followed his furious rant about how he hadn't actually done anything directly to the jocks besides exist. Karofsky had pinned him to the lockers and forced him into a deep kiss. There was no passion, no heat, nothing but desperation and hatred. Kurt was in no physical position to heave the large jock away from him, but he certainly tried. He resorted to delivering a swift hit to Karofsky's dick with his knee, sending the jock into a painful position, allowing him to flee the room, and then the school.

The subsequent interrogation had not been fun. His father, Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins were all grilling him about his recent downward spiral and the source of it. When Coach Sylvester mentioned "the porky kid's treatment of Sweet Porcelain", Kurt had been too defensive and given the game away entirely. The whole issue (including Dave's very serious death threats) slowly unravelled itself and the web of destruction and hatred was revealed. David Karofsky was not punished, no matter how many times Burt Hummel threatened to take a flamethrower to the school.

And after a long, heated, discussion between Kurt, Finn, Burt and Carole, Kurt was leaving and heading for safer pastures. Burt had lengthily Googled the safest places in America and come up with the solution, after consulting with Kurt, that Forks, Washington was the place for Kurt to be until he graduated high school and gained his acceptance to Julliard. Coincidentally, Elizabeth Hummel's brother Charlie Swan made a name for himself there as the local police chief. After a very brief telephone call, Charlie invited Kurt to live with him, as well as Kurt's cousin Bella. Kurt had only met his cousin once, at Elizabeth's funeral. Kurt had sullenly refused to speak to anyone who wasn't his father, but Bella understood. Kurt was quite excited to see her again, as well as his Uncle Charlie.

And that was how Kurt ended up waving goodbye to his friends and his family as he left to board his plane to Seattle. Charlie and Bella were collecting from Seattle Airport and welcoming him into his new life in Forks.

Kurt hugged his friends, lingering extra-long in the embraces of Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Sam. The latter had promised to take the first flight out to Washington as soon as anything potentially dangerous went down. Kurt had laughed and waved him off, making him promise to look after his girls. Sam had slung his arm around his girlfriend, Quinn, and accepted the task rather eagerly. Sam seemed to want to make sure Kurt understood how sorry he was, doing anything he asked to prove himself.

"Call me every day, Kurt." Mercedes demanded as he let go of her. The other three around her nodded simultaneously. It seemed as though Kurt would have to call each of them individually every night. There were things that he could tell Mercedes that Sam would not care for and vice versa. He would configure a group Skype conversation with them, though, for Glee Club updates. Rachel had demanded that he only attend a high school that had a Glee Club, so Kurt could be leading vocalist and compete with them at Nationals that year. Kurt had rolled his eyes and confessed that he would actually miss the small Jewish girl, to which his feeling were enthusiastically reciprocated.

After an awkward side-hug from Finn (with the taller boy shiftily looking around them to see if anyone saw their brief touch of skin) and a loving embrace from Carole, Kurt turned to his father.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" Kurt said, referring to his father's recent arrhythmia, also the main reason Kurt had against leaving. Burt smiled tearfully and nodded.

"Carole and I have coordinated shifts at work so she can monitor my progress at work. She's a nurse, they understand situations like this. And I'm sure Finn won't mind pitching in sometimes, won't you buddy?" Carole nudged her dazed son, who nodded softly.

"Totally. I'll look after him for you, dude." Kurt almost rolled his eyes, laughing ironically at how Finn never understood his distaste for the word 'dude'.

"Thank you, Finn." The tall teenager wrapped his long arm around Rachel, who cuddled into his embrace, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Come here, you." Burt instructed gruffly, wrapping his loving arms around Kurt's shoulders, trying not to cry on his waistcoat.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy." Kurt sniffled sincerely. It was going to be hard parting with his father, but Kurt knew that his safety depended on it. Charlie and Bella would look after him and it would be nice to be in a more accepting town for once.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. If you have any trouble there, you're coming straight home and I'll sell a kidney so you can go to Dalton."

"Oh, Daddy." Kurt chuckled and kissed his father on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Kurt. And I'm so proud of you. Now go get your plane before we have to take you home and do this all over again." Burt shooed Kurt towards the gate and Kurt took his carry-on luggage over to where the man was checking ticket information. Kurt was glad that they had shipped over most of his belongings beforehand, so the luggage wasn't too substantial. Turning, Kurt gave his signature wave, making the Glee Club chuckle softly as they each mentally said farewell to their close friend.

* * *

Kurt sat on the plane, the Pilot episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ playing on his laptop screen in front of him. He was barely concentrating on the program, though. In his mind flashed all the potential scenarios that could occur in Forks.

One: He could absolutely detest the place and the bullying could escalate. He could become so much more miserable that he was in Lima and have to stick it out there until graduation.

Two: He would love it and fit in there really well. He would make lots of friends and possibly find a loving boyfriend there. Everything would be perfect.

Three: Well, Kurt rather loved the prospect of Scenario #2 so he spent the rest of the journey fantasising about an ideal life in Forks, Washington rather than Lima, Ohio. The two seemed worlds apart, yet he was the common denominator that connected them both. A subtle link that craved acceptance and a home. Lima was his home, he figured, but only because of his dad and his friends. He had never really belonged in the town. Maybe Forks was his calling spot before he headed for the bright lights and wild spirit of New York City.

Charlie and Bella were waiting for him at the airport as promised. The flight was not particularly bumpy, so Kurt had napped for an hour or so before remembering that he had to depart the aircraft shortly. Kurt smiled at them shyly as he approached.

"Hey, Kurt!" Charlie coughed as he pulled Kurt into a slightly awkward hug. "My God, you've grown. You're a man now." Kurt waved off the pragmatics of that statement and smiled at his cousin.

"Hey, Kurt." Bella's slightly deep voice mumbled.

"Hello, Bella. It's been a while. Puberty did you justice, I see." Kurt looked at his cousin properly for the first time in eight years. Sure, she was a little on the pale side, but she _was_ beautiful. He imagined that she thought herself plain, much as he did about himself.

"You too." She smiled thankfully and nodded.

Charlie sensed the underlying awkwardness between the two and cleared his throat once more. "Shall we get going, then? Kurt and Bella both nodded, following Charlie to his police cruiser. Along the way, Charlie silently commandeered Kurt's luggage so that he wouldn't have to carry it.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie." Charlie grunted his thanks and neatly placed Kurt's luggage in the trunk as his nephew clambered into the backseat of the cruiser. Surprisingly, Bella boycotted the shotgun seat for the other backseat. Charlie hoped that the two would begin some sort of conversation so that Kurt's integration into the house wasn't completely awkward. He knew that he was not good during social situations that didn't involve football, so he would have to rely on Bella to do most of the communications regarding teenager stuff that Charlie really didn't get and sometimes he didn't even want to begin trying to understand the younger generation and their gadgets. That made him feel rather old. To counter this, Charlie turned on the radio station that Bella usually listened to. He remembered the digits but not the name. Some female singer was belting the hell out of a ballad and Charlie didn't actually mind it.

Kurt smiled as he stared out of the window, transfixed by the constant sheet of rain that blanketed the already damp sidewalk. Hearing the song, he sung quietly along with it.

" _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace…"_ Bella grinned as she closed her eyes, taking in the high, clear sounds of her cousin's tuneful melody. He was magnificent, even at a reduced volume.

"You're a really good singer." Bella commented, interrupting the chorus. Kurt blushed slightly but nodded.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Burt told me you were in a singing club at your old school." Charlie intervened, glad to contribute something to the conversation.

"Yeah, the Glee Club. We performed in show choir competitions. Is there a Glee Club in Forks?" Kurt turned to Bella. He liked Uncle Charlie a lot, but wanted to rebuild his relationship with his cousin primarily. Her expression turned slightly sad. Kurt desperately wanted a creative outlet in Forks. He had brought his sewing machine so that he could make some more of his own clothing designs for any future portfolios he would put together when he was a famous actor, but that was about it. Of course, there was always singing alone in his room, which never failed. But Kurt craved something more communal which brought people together just as the establishment of the New Directions had. He knew he was asking for a lot and Bella's expression disappointed him slightly.

"No, I'm afraid not. The closest thing we have to a Glee Club is the Speech and Debate Team. Now that I do _not_ recommend unless you want the highlight of your day to be Jessica Stanley hogging all of the important issues." Kurt smirked slightly. Now didn't that hit a little close to home? He almost laughed at the thought of Jessica Stanley being in the New Directions.

"I think I'll pass. I had enough extra-curricular activities at McKinley for Julliard to take notice of."

Bella's eyes widened. "You want to be an actor?"

"Ever since I saw Audrey Hepburn in _My Fair Lady_." Kurt nodded, glad to establish some conversation. "As a backup, I think I'd like to be a writer."

"That's what I'd like to do, I think." Bella smiled, happy that she shared something in common with Kurt. "Though I'm not sure I have it in me to write the next Great American novel." She laughed, as did Kurt. It wasn't in a malicious way, just in a way that recognised the competitiveness and arduousness of the creative writing field.

"There's always poetry. And play writing. And journalism. Failing that, you could be a critic. Don't give up hope." Kurt's eyes shone at the prospect of a dream. Bella already knew that he would do whatever it took to be an actor, no matter how he got there. Julliard or not, Kurt Hummel was going to act. "So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Kurt hoped it wasn't a sore topic for her and that she did have one. It would be sort of awkward if she didn't. It lowered self-esteem drastically, Kurt knew that much. To his relief, she nodded happily, colour flooding to her cheeks and light brightening up her eyes when she spoke.

"Yep. His name's Edward. You'll meet him at school. He sits with our lunch table with his sister Alice and my friends. I'll introduce you to the Cullens soon enough. Oh, and you have to meet Jacob!" The lilt in her voice intrigued Kurt. He wondered if she was trying to set him up. That was awfully cute of her if she was.

"I look forward to meeting all of your friends and your boyfriend. Anything to have friends in this town." Kurt giggled nervously, hoping that the issue of him having lots of friends wouldn't come up. However much he cherished his Glee friends, he always wished for more acquaintances.

"They'll love you. I have a feeling that you'll fit in well here. If there's anything that Forks High School absolutely goes crazy over, it's a new kid." Bella rolled her eyes, thinking of her first week at Forks. She was asked out three times and shouted at by the volleyball captain for injuring her arm. Talk about contrast.

Bella was really excited for Kurt to meet Jacob. Ever since Jacob had come out of the closet to her, he had talked of how lonely it was on the Reservation as he was the only gay kid there. Even in Forks, the number of out gay kids was lacking. She hoped that Kurt and Jake could hit it off. They were definitely each other's type. And with Jake's new haircut that even had happily attached Bella looking at him twice, Kurt was sure to love him.

The major thing Bella was worried about was how the supernatural influences within Forks would affect Kurt. Obviously, she was completely wrapped up in it, but that didn't mean that Kurt had to be. She figured that if he started seeing Jake, then he would have to know. Surely he couldn't stay in the dark for so long. If Jake imprinted, he would have to be told why Jacob suddenly felt like the Earth moved just because Kurt breathed. She was in half a mind about whether Kurt should know about the Cullens and their identities. He _was_ family after all. Bella made a mental note to ask Edward whether it would be okay. If Edward gave the okay, she would tell Kurt. People had no idea how it felt to keep something that huge to yourself for so long and she would also have another thing to bond with Kurt over. She just hoped that Kurt and Jacob were meant for each other. Kurt's arrival in Forks may have been commandeered by a raging, closeted bully who had no concept of boundaries, but that didn't mean it wasn't fate. Charlie's rumbling voice disrupted her from her thoughts.

"Well, we're here. Say hello to your new home, Kurt."

Kurt stared out of the window at the house. It was only slightly smaller than his house in Lima, but it looked older, with more of a history. He figured this was the house where Bella grew up. The way she smiled when she saw it told Kurt that when she moved back from Phoenix, she had remembered all of the memories she had there. Kurt just hoped that he could make some too that were equally as special.

Kurt went to get his luggage from the trunk but was stopped by his Uncle.

"Now, Kurt, leave that to me. You just go inside and acquaint yourself with the house. I forgot to tell you about the arrangements, but I'm afraid you'll have to share with Bella. There's a spare room, but it isn't big enough for a bed. I built a wardrobe for your things and there are some shelves and drawers , too, but that's all I can manage, I'm afraid." Charlie looked thoroughly frustrated that he couldn't provide a more independent living space for Kurt, but the younger boy shook his head.

"Uncle Charlie, that's no problem at all! I feel grateful enough that you're letting me live in your home, I don't expect anything more than that. You've already done plenty." Clearing his throat, Charlie walked in front of the teenagers with Kurt's bags.

"How about we order pizza tonight? To welcome Kurt to the town?" Charlie proposed and Bella groaned.

"He acts like pizza is for special occasions, but unless you count every Tuesday as a special event, then he's a total liar." Kurt giggled and confidently put his arm across Bella's shoulders, walking one step at a time to his new home.


	2. Beginnings

Kurt's first night in Forks was much less daunting that it had previously seemed. The fact that he was rooming with Bella meant that he wouldn't be alone of a night-time, something which pleased him greatly. It turned out that both he and Bella were quite light sleepers, so they could stay awake with each other until they both were too tired to talk anymore. Bella spent the first few hours of the night explaining the ins and outs of Forks. He was starting school immediately the next day which Bella thought was rather impractical. She had done the same and had almost gotten herself lost on the way to find the building in the first place. Bella had generously offered to share her truck with Kurt until he acquired a car of his own, which he gratefully accepted. He did make sure to mention that he would only use it if Bella didn't need to that day, which she thought was fair. Kurt had some savings stashed away for New York. His dad could cover most of the tuition that he couldn't cover with a loan, so Kurt's savings account had a little extra in there than he needed. He discussed potential job opportunities with Bella and she decided to put in a good word with the Newtons to see if Kurt could work there if there were any vacancies available. Kurt had hugged her at this point. She had offered to do so much for him that he felt overwhelmed.

That was when the tears began.

Kurt was shedding tears of happiness, though, at being in a new place. He missed his friends already and would regret not going to Nationals with them in a few months, but his safety was of paramount importance at this point. He was miles away from David Karofsky and his wrath and he would be safe. If that meant leaving his friends, then he was willing to take that risk as he had done. He gushed to Bella about how grateful he was to her and Charlie, but she rebutted him by reminding him that they were family and there is nothing that family wouldn't do for each other. And then Bella did something that was completely unlike her when she wasn't with Edward.

She _cuddled_ Kurt. Bella Swan was locally known as being somebody who didn't cuddle people. She hugged well enough, but cuddling was too mushy for her. It wasn't that she was trying to be a hardcore woman, but she just didn't usually like cuddling. But Kurt was soft and warm and _family_. As his cousin, she was supposed to provide a service when he needed cuddling, she would be there to do it for him. When he needed honesty, she would be there. When he needed anything from her, she would be there. Because he was longer that boy that she knew from a signature in a birthday card. He was right in front of her and sharing her bed and she knew that she would do whatever it took to make him feel welcome. After everything he had gone through, it was certainly what he needed.

The sun shone brightly through Bella's thin curtains and she groaned at the light hit her eyes directly as they fluttered open. She rolled over slightly and frowned when she didn't bump into Kurt. She shrugged. _He must already be up,_ she figured. Her alarm clock read 7:30AM. Charlie would have already left her work and the quiet whistling she could hear from the small room adjacent to hers meant that Kurt was already getting ready for school.

They were due to leave at 8:00 and Bella was right on time for her routine. She quickly inhaled a granola bar (she only ate cereal or pancakes when she woke up early, which was rare) and freshened herself up in the bathroom. With her teeth brushed and face washed, she slipped into the first even slightly co-ordinating outfit she blindly selected that morning. As much as Alice persisted that she change up her wardrobe, she was not very fashion conscious; therefore she went to school in anything that she owned and fancied wearing.

Her hair was a different issue. She tried to sleep as motionlessly as she could to prevent it from becoming tattered and messy. On good days like this one, all she had to do with brush it a few times to make herself look halfway decent for her dazzlingly beautiful boyfriend. As much as he insisted she looked beautiful even when in her sweats with her hair messed up, she wanted to at least make some kind of effort for him.

When she was ready to her satisfaction (which seriously was not much at all), she knocked on the door to the spare room and waited for Kurt's quiet mumble of "Come in" before she entered. He was sat in front of his vanity that he had shipped from Lima. The pristine mirror lay atop of a countertop that was filled with lots of different products that Bella didn't even recognise. She instantly knew that Kurt would get on extremely well with Alice. She had sudden visions of the two going on shopping trips to Olympia, coming back with bags full of designer accessories and shoes. Bella was glad that Alice finally had a shopping partner who matched her eye for fashion. She was sick of trudging around glamorous stores telling Alice that every single item she picked out "looks cute".

Kurt was fabulously attired in a light grey button up and a blue spotted bowtie to match. His black braces made his look so much more 'showbiz', which Bella figured was the look Kurt was going for. His tight black skinny jeans hugged his thighs extremely well and his tan boots completed the look flawlessly. Kurt turned to her and beamed.

"Well? What do you think?" He stood up and gave her a theatrical twirl, to which he nodded.

"You look great!" Bella enthused. She didn't know much about fashion, but she knew when something looked good. Kurt appraised her selection and tutted. She was wearing an outdated black band t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and Converse. She supposed that it was a somewhat cliché choice for someone who didn't give a shit about fashion, but she rocked it.

"Oh Bella, what in the name of Gucci are you wearing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Bella absent-mindedly wondered how long Kurt spent in the closet before being identified.

"It's my look, I guess. And don't even try to change it. Alice already has and she failed. I'm not sure that you can do any better. I'm a lost cause in fashion." Bella deadpanned. Kurt shook his head.

"Well, Alice certainly mustn't have tried very hard. Bella, as a thank you for everything, I'm going to take you shopping and treat you to anything that I think will look good on you. Your boyfriend is going to want to buy me an island after he sees my improvements. This weekend, I insist. Take us wherever there's a decent shopping space and I'll work my magic. I've certainly treated worse cases than you." Kurt grimaced at the thought of Rachel Berry's cobalt pantsuit which Kurt had personally ripped once Rachel outgrew it. Age wise, not height. She was still outrageously short.

Bella tried not to giggle at the tune _'Popular'_ from Wicked came into her head. She wondered if Kurt's flamboyant influence had rubbed off on her _already_. She loved him, but she certainly hoped it hadn't. "You can try. Can I invite Alice too? You might need reinforcements!"

"Certainly, I would love her to come along! Anything to get you wearing anything but that." Kurt sprayed his hair with a touch more hairspray before popping the cap back on it and sliding it into his messenger bag. Bella ran into her room and grabbed her rucksack, meeting Kurt at the top of the stairs.

"You ready?" Bella asked. Kurt sighed deeply and nodded.

"I guess so. As much as I can be. I'm excited to meet all of your friends, but I'm worried that other people won't like me. A lot of people at McKinley thought I was a bit too much."

"The one thing I can guarantee is that you won't get any crap from anybody. Forks High School has a surprisingly low bullying rate. Must be something to do with the size. If you alienate even a few people, you run the risk of losing half the school. But don't worry, you'll be with us."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Oh, I hope we're in some classes together."

"Chances are we will be. Even Gym. Though I warn you, I'm a serious danger hazard. If you're on a team with me, please watch yourself. I do not want to hurt you, but I might just do exactly that." Kurt laughed along with Bella, glad to be gelling with her. He followed her down the stairs and left the house. That reminded him to go and get a key cut after school that day. Charlie had mentioned it before he left for work that morning and Kurt had been touched that he would get his own key. Charlie had pointed out that it was only practical, but Kurt was pleased by the gesture nonetheless.

He opened Bella's drivers-side door for her, to which she was taken aback. Nobody but Edward ever did things like that for her. He usually picked her up in the morning time for school, but Bella had insisted that she and Kurt ride alone that particular morning so he could get accustomed to the route and not feel like he was third-wheeling. Edward liked to talk about his night, and that would surely give away some sort of secret to Kurt. Kurt was perceptive and he would pick up on even the tiniest hint given to him. On the other hand, if he somehow guessed, it save Bella having to tell him. She would see Edward in English class first period so she would talk about it with him then. They usually spent the lesson chatting amongst themselves about anything and everything.

* * *

As soon as Kurt stepped into the Forks High School building, he knew that he would be much better accustomed to this school. Everybody that he looked at smiled at him warmly. Bella had warned that everybody would know his name, but not his story. She warned him not to tell anybody any major details about himself, but knew that he wouldn't anyway.

"What do you have first period?" Bella questioned, hoping that he was with someone she knew.

"Study period." He answered morosely. What was the point in giving him a study period first before he had been assigned any work?

Bella smiled. "So has Alice. She'll probably be around somewhere." Bella knew that she would have heard Bella say her name and appear as if from nowhere. She wouldn't flit about in her vampire way, though. She would just idly walk up to Bella as if she had just been passing. She was very inconspicuous.

"You called?" A clear voice echoed from behind them. Kurt turned and his jaw fell open. Before his eyes was a beautiful, a _truly beautiful_ woman whose pixie-like features left him almost breathless. She was magnificent and she definitely knew it. Her boots definitely looked this season's Prada and Kurt was instantly enamoured. "Bella, who is _this_? I think I would've noticed a gorgeous guy on your arm that wasn't Edward." When Alice laughed, Kurt wanted to laugh with her, but he was attuned to the conversation. He was too busy checking out her outfit.

"Alice, this is Kurt Hummel, my cousin. I was hoping you could show him around first period. Kurt, this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister and my best friend."

Alice smiled triumphantly. "So I've taken over Jacob? Good to know." She stretched out her hand, which Kurt took, clearing her throat. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Likewise. I'm sorry for staring but you're wearing this season's Prada ensemble and I thought they were only limited in their availability. Just _how_ did you manage to get a set?" Alice grinned, knowing that she had found the one person she had been searching for in this town. A true fashion genius like herself. Bella was completely hopeless.

"I have contacts. I can get just about anything you could hope for. When's your birthday? I'll make sure your gift is extra stylish." Alice linked arms with Kurt as they both said goodbye to Bella.

"I have a feeling that this is the beginning a beautiful friendship." Kurt commented as they turned the corner, eyes stuck staring at the duo. Their struts were in-sync with each other and that had been a genuine accident. Alice smirked at she saw the students try to figure out the enigma that was Kurt Hummel. He had arrived with Bella Swan and was now seen powerfully walking the halls with Alice herself. Nobody could figure him out, she guessed. She wanted to know more.

"If I wasn't currently dating my soulmate, we would be eloping later this afternoon."

"If I wasn't currently interested in all things phallic, that is." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Alice chuckled. This guy could _play_.

"Oh honey, it's cute that you think that matters to me."

"It certainly matters to me. Though I must say, you are quite beautiful." Alice blushed slightly, the blood flooding to her cheeks and tinging the delicately pale skin. Kurt knew that Forks didn't get a lot of sunshine, but she was even paler than Bella and he didn't think that that even existed in North America.

"Thank you, Kurt. You are too, by the way." Kurt blushed even harder than Alice did, not wanting to comment his current opinion on that matter for fear that Alice would think he was fishing for compliments.

Alice stopped abruptly mid-strut and Kurt let go of her. Her body was rigid and her eyes widened considerably. Kurt cautiously waved a hand in front of her face and tried to garner her attention back to him. She wasn't blinking and Kurt quickly became worried.

"Alice?" Kurt snapped, scared that she was having some sort of stroke. As if nothing had happened, she blinked and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"You-you scared the hell out of me, what _happened_?"

"It's fine, Kurt. Sometimes I just get caught up in my own mind and I need a minute to wander. My attention span can be less than stellar a lot of the time."

Kurt sighed, his heart racing erratically. "At least I know if this happens again."

"Sorry for scaring you." Alice pursed her lips and made a note to tell Edward what she had just seen. Maybe he was close enough to her to read her mind, but she texted him anyway.

_Edward, I saw something really bad about Kurt. Don't tell Bella x_

She knew that Bella would just worry and worry until snapping and telling Kurt to stay away from everything in Forks, causing problems that didn't need to be solved yet. She didn't know how far in the future her vision was, but she knew that it was important they resolve the issue before it was too late for them all.

She turned back to Kurt, apologetically, and grinned. "So, where do you want to see first?"

"Actually, not to put a pin in your welcome wagon routine, but could we maybe just sit and talk somewhere?"

Alice nodded. "I'm glad you said that. I hate showing people around. Once you've seen one classroom as this school, you've seen everything. You've already passed the cafeteria, so you'll know where to meet everyone at lunch. We can use the social areas and I'll answer any questions you have about Forks. I'm not a great tour guide, but that's merely because I find this school too tedious to be interested in anywhere I'm showing you."

Kurt chuckled, glad to be fitting in well with Alice. It seemed like she was important to Bella, so he was glad to make a good impression. Alice led him into an abandoned social room and took up one of the sofas to himself, gesturing for Kurt to take the other one.

"So, ask me anything."

Kurt asked her lots of different questions, ranging from nearby shopping destinations (which prompted Alice to plan a trip to Olympia to culture and lifestyle with Forks itself. Alice explained about the barren state of the town culturally and told Kurt that the nearest thing Forks had to a relaxing spot was the beach at La Push. Kurt made a mental note to go down there and check it out when he was alone. All of the moving and settling in at a new school had made him a little bit disoriented and he needed some thinking time alone. Maybe he could go after that school today as Bella told him that she usually got a ride home from Edward and offered him the truck for the day so that he could explore a little bit individually. She knew that it had helped her to get to grips with the town so she figured that it would help Kurt just as much.

* * *

Kurt went to English second period and he had to introduce himself. Adjusting his braces, he smiled at the class, waving slightly as he said his name. The teacher gestured to the only available seat on the second row, adjacent to a friendly-looking boy who was blushing and waving at him. Kurt slid into the seat, slamming his newly acquired textbook on desk and thanking the teacher as he was handed a copy of _The Great Gatsby_. Kurt smiled at the book and then at the boy next to him, who bit his lip.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton!"

Kurt wracked his brain for when he heard that name before. After a few moments, it hit him. Bella had mentioned a sports and hunting store owned by the Newton's. Kurt figured that Mike was their son. "Kurt Hummel."

"How do you like Forks so far? It must seem like a completely different universe compared to Lima." Kurt frowned, about to snap at the boy for knowing too much, but heeded Bella's advice about staying calm. Kids at this school were bound to know that the chief's nephew rolled into town from Lima, Ohio for some unknown reason. So Kurt bit back the impending tirade of impatience that bubbled dangerously on his tongue and smiled brightly.

"It's definitely wetter, but the people are nice." Mike looked immensely proud of his town for making this boy feel welcome and at home. It was a common fact that Mike was bisexual. After serial dating Jessica Stanley until they both decided they were only friends, Mike had experimented, confused as to why he wasn't completely attracted to a hot girl like Jess. Her personality had upended him a little bit, but she was gorgeous, so why wasn't he all in? After some nights spent at Tyler's house getting to grips with the male body in all of its naked glory, Mike had quite happily conceded his attraction to both sexes. And he could not deny his attraction to Kurt. He laughed at the irony of it all; he wondered if Charlie Swan just produced family members that moved to Forks just so he could fall for him. First Bella (and hadn't that been a lost cause from the get-go?) and now the beautiful Kurt Hummel. Mike found himself wanting to know everything about him and get as close to him as Kurt would allow. He figured that this was how Bella felt about the ultra-mysterious Edward and his large family. Thoughts of Bella, aside he turned back to Kurt.

"Well, if you need a tour guide, then I would be happy to escort you around town."

Kurt blushed, unused to the male friendliness and bit his lip. "Thank you, Mike, but I figured I would do that alone. Get to know the ghosts, so to speak, and let myself go at my own speed."

Mike was a little disappointed but he understood. "Oh, that's fair enough. If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know."

"Well, Bella mentioned something about your family owning a store and I was wondering if any job vacancies had opened up recently?"

Mike was incredibly glad that Kurt asked today of all days. Just before he had left for school, his parents had told him that Randy Jefferson, who had been the worst employee Mike had ever worked with, was _finally_ getting fired and that they would post the employee notice tomorrow, to give themselves time to organise the books. "Your timing is impeccable, Kurt. My parents just fired somebody this morning. If you want, I'll recommend you. I can't promise anything, but I got Bella her job and my parents seem to trust my judgement. How about it?"

Kurt beamed at the thoughts of sliding straight into a job in his first week. "That's wonderful, Mike! Oh, you're my saviour! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem at all." Mike loved that Kurt had a good opinion of him thus far. He didn't want to screw things up before he had a chance to ask him out. He didn't want Kurt's first day at school to be like Bella's. He, Eric _and_ Tyler had all asked her out on the same day. She had been completely overwhelmed by the attention and their chances were eschewed by their hastiness. If they had played it right and asked her before she met Edward, they might've stood a chance. Well, him might have. Eric was borderline creepy and Tyler had no concept of boundaries.

"Pay attention, class! Now that we're finally done reading the novel, I think it's time for us to discuss the themes in more depth. We'll be studying one theme per lesson, starting with possibly the most important theme of Dreams and Reality. Open your study guides to page 23 and begin answering the short questions while I mark your last quizzes. From what I've seen so far, you've all done abysmally." The teacher instructed bluntly. Kurt was reminded of a much nicer Coach Sylvester. Mike rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt once more, to resume their conversation.

"Have you read the book before?" Mike was hoping that he hadn't, so they could study together. To his dismay, Kurt nodded emphatically.

"Many times. It's one of my favourites! Just the romance and glamour of it all. Oh, I want my life to be like that." Mike almost groaned. Had Kurt just implied that he wanted a disgustingly wealthy bootlegger to throw parties at his grand mansion just with the hope that he would show up and they would reconnect after years and years even though he was currently dating somebody else? Mike scowled at the comparison. He worked at a sporting goods store in _Forks_. He was hardly anyone's idea of Jay Gatsby. More like James Gatz.

"Oh, do you like the extravagant type? The one that decorates in solid gold?"

Kurt shook his head. "I think you misunderstood me, Mike. I like the novel because of how much Jay loves Daisy. It may be construed to some as creepy and obsessive, but when it's true love, there's not much that you wouldn't do to have that spark once again. It's a powerful symbol for how the class differences and feebleness of reality can't stand in the way of true love. It's meddlers and bad luck that stopped Jay and Daisy from having their happy ending." Mike chuckled at the enthusiastic way Kurt talked about the novel. He wondered if he could be the Gatsby to Kurt's Daisy. Not that Kurt was anything like a woman. He just liked to consider himself more masculine than Kurt.

Kurt slyly took out his phone and unlocked it. Mike quickly peeped at his background which showed Kurt and an attractive blonde guy posing adorably for the camera. "Your boyfriend?" Mike enquired, wanting to know the full extent of Kurt's situation before making his move. Kurt's eyes narrowed infinitesimally before he answered.

"No, that's just my best friend, Sam. Well, I had a huge crush on him once but that's moot now. He wanted me to put this as my lock screen so that I wouldn't forget him. Look at me, I'm spilling my soul to you. I'll shut myself up now."

Mike was still hung up on the fact that Kurt had crushed on this guy. Sure, Mike appreciated his beauty and would probably want to tap that if he was around, but that didn't stop him from realising Kurt's type. In short, not Mike.

Sighing, he guessed he would have to settle for being the Nick Carraway of this little equation.

* * *

Lunch came rather quickly for Kurt that day. After sitting silently next to his Spanish partner, who didn't speak at all, he ran into Mike at the door. "Mike? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am. You. Bella wanted me to walk you to our lunch table." Mike lied easily. Surely Kurt wouldn't question the good intentions of his cousin, right? Mike wanted to be bold and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, but he most definitely was not brave enough.

Kurt thought it was strange that Bella didn't send Alice or even Edward if she wanted Kurt to get there safely. How could she have known that Kurt and Mike had met in English class? Further unravelling the issue, Kurt suspected that Mike was up to something and made a mental note to watch him in the near future for any other odd signs like this one. He walked to lunch with him anyway, not really making much conversation. He was incredibly famished and couldn't wait to demolish the chicken salad Bella had conjured up the previous night. From what Charlie had said, Bella was a tremendous culinary master and could make the hell out of most dishes he liked. Kurt hoped he was right. It would be nice to have somebody else around that could cook.

Mike led Kurt to their lunch table, where Bella and Alice both sat, separated by an extremely beautiful, older-looking boy with tousled bronze hair and a jawline to put Finn's to shame. With the way he cuddled into Bella, he assumed that was Edward. With a minute pang of jealousy, Kurt found it in himself to be happy for them, especially now he could see how in love they are. To Alice's right was an also attractive male with a very intense expression on his face. He turned to Alice and kissed her nose. Kurt realised that was Alice's boyfriend who she passively mentioned earlier. He couldn't recall a name, and maybe she didn't give one.

Next to them were _another_ happy-looking couple. Kurt was getting irritated with all of the happiness and romance around the small table. A short Korean boy was busy sweet-talking a slightly Mexican-looking girl. The love in both of their eyes was enough to make Kurt move on with his quick analysis of the table.

The only unattached person at the table was a short brunette girl who reminded Kurt a lot of Lima's very own Rachel Berry. Kurt figured that this was Jessica, the debate team girl. By the way she stared up at Kurt and Mike, it was clear that she was into the latter, giving him the same eyes that Alice was giving to her boyfriend.

Edward coughed and Bella looked up, spotting Kurt and Mike walking together towards the table. Bella made Edward move along the table slightly so that Kurt could sit next to Alice, someone he was familiar with. Kurt took his seat and gave Alice a quick hug. Bella spoke up.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is everyone. This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled widely and shook Kurt's hand. Kurt suppressed a shiver at how cold he was, but continued listening to Bella. "Next to Alice is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale." Kurt looked at Jasper and, suddenly, he wasn't so nervous to meet all of Bella's friend. There was an underlying tension within him that made him want Bella's friends to like him, but that faded away with Jasper's warm smile. Alice gripped Jasper's hand tightly and he relaxed somewhat. "Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber are currently the ones making out." Bella chuckled as Jess slapped Eric on the shoulder, turning their attentions to Kurt. They waved shyly, as did Kurt. "That's Jessica. Stanley and lastly, Mike Newton."

Kurt frowned. Wasn't Bella already aware that Mike and Kurt were acquainted. Mike's shifty gaze said it all. _Aha!_ Kurt thought to himself. _Caught you, Newton._ Kurt raised an eyebrow pointedly and stared at Mike. Mike's smile faltered under Kurt's heavy gaze. Edward's sudden snort made Kurt's head torn.

"Something funny, Edward?" Kurt smiled light-heartedly. He rather thought that Edward had joined in their little staring match.

"No, just my own thoughts. I'm quite the comedian." He side-eyed Bella, who smirked at his gaze. There was something going on there and Kurt reminded himself to ask Bella about it later when they were alone.

Kurt caught Mike looking at him once again and felt quite unnerved about how fixated the other boy was. Did Mike…like him? It certainly seemed that way. His effort to make conversation, his lie about Bella just so he could walk Kurt to lunch, the possessive stares. This made Jessica glare at Kurt with a righteous indignation. Kurt snorted slightly as he conjured up a Glee scenario in his head. Mike was Finn, Jess was Rachel but the twist was that Finn liked Kurt rather than Rachel. Jessica was so evidently hung up on Mike, but Mike's interests had moved on to Kurt himself. He didn't want to cause a rift between himself and Jessica before their friendship had begun. He figured that the moment he got confirmation of Mike's crush, he would talk to Jessica and tell her that it wasn't how it seemed. Mike was a nice guy, attractive, the friendly type, but Kurt rather thought he tried way too hard to get Kurt to notice him. He didn't want somebody who was desperate and whiny about their love life. He wanted a man who would smooth talk his way into Kurt's life with some killer flirtation devices in his arsenal. Mike just wasn't who he wanted. In fact, he hadn't seen anybody who had caught his eye.

All of a sudden, Kurt remembered the enthusiasm in Bella's voice that had appeared when he mentioned her friend, Jacob. Kurt wondered again whether he was setting him up with Jacob or whether he was just another friend. Whatever it was, Kurt was intrigued by just the very mention of somebody that Kurt needed to meet. Another snort from Edward disrupted him.

"Another funny joke?" Kurt smirked. Edward nodded, his mouth tightly shut. "You'll have to introduce me to your superior humour and wit, Edward Cullen. If it's enough to make yourself laugh, I imagine I would chuckle too." Edward winked and chuckled to himself as he (probably) fed whatever he was _really_ laughing about to Bella. He couldn't help but think that it was about him. He wasn't being vain, just paranoid. People talked about him at McKinley quite a lot and it wasn't unnatural for people to whisper about him.

"Kurt? When you're back from your town-searching, I need to talk to you about something." Kurt nodded happily and figured that he was about to be let in on whatever Bella and Edward were discussing. Alice frowned at Edward and seemed to be sending a silent message with her thoughts. Edward nodded and pointed to his phone. Kurt didn't really want get in the middle of _that_ discussion, even though he was literally in the middle of the two teenagers.

Kurt heard his name being spoken and turned to Angela, who had asked his opinion on the décor of the school.

"I'm the head journalist for the school newspaper and I'm doing a feature on the look of the building. Apparently, there's money to be spend on renovations over next summer, but we need student feedback and suggestions. I already have a ton from Alice, but you seem to have an eye for all things fashion." Angela smiled widely and Kurt instantly knew that this girl was going to be his friend.

"Well, all of the bright white wallpaper gives me a little bit of a headache and it doesn't exactly promote healthy brain stimulation. From the outside, it's a little bleak, so maybe some signs or posters would help spruce the place up. As for the interior, anything to make this place less resemble a hospital." Kurt said, stifling a snort when Mike guffawed loudly into Jessica's ear. His eyes flicking from Angela to Kurt, he wanted to see if Kurt had noticed that he laughed at his joke.

In turn, everybody stared a Mike, knowing glances on their faces. Jess' eyebrows furrowed together slightly. Kurt knew _that_ look. It was the look he gave to Quinn when she was dating Finn and then again when she started dating Sam. Jealousy, intertwined with bitterness and resentment. Jess bit her lip and got up from the table. Angela made a move to go after her, but Kurt stood up first.

"Let me go. I think I know how to cheer her up." Kurt flitted lithely across the room after Jessica, leaving Mike the subject of everybody's attention. Eric shook his head.

"Way to go, Mikey. You've pissed off Jess."

Bella nodded. "She totally still likes you, Mike. And you're fawning all over Kurt's every word like a puppy. And you're sitting right next to her. Just consider her feelings, won't you?"

Alice stepped in. "Kurt and I have clicked really well and I can already tell that he's very forward. If he likes you, he makes it very clear. He'll find an excuse to sit with you, to engage you in conversation and promote his assets to you, making sure that you know he's a viable option. Which he definitely is in your case. Not that I blame you. His ass is divine." Mike and Eric both looked to Jasper for a reaction. The latter shook his head.

"I can't even complain about her complimenting another guy. Kurt's ass is _fine_. I know I'm not gay, but hot damn." The rest of the table chuckled at his comment. "Edward agrees, don't you Ed?"

"If he wasn't going to be a future relative of mine, I would definitely have trouble keeping my saliva in check." Edward grinned at Bella, who couldn't help but smile at his comment. Mike gritted his teeth.

"Jessica and I have tried several times to make things work and we both agreed to be friends."

Jasper took point on this one. "That may be true, but if she was hanging all over another guy while you were right there, that would still make you jealous and hurt, wouldn't it?" Mike considered this for a moment before speaking up.

"Yeah, I guess it would. You guys are right. I'll apologise to her later."

"And Kurt." Edward added stonily.

Mike was taken aback by his bluntness. "Why Kurt?"

"The way you've been staring at him is sort of creepy to him. He doesn't like it when you do it. Just make sure he knows that you're not planning on jumping him."

"Seriously, _how_ do you know that?"

Edward smirked at the boy. "Intuition."

* * *

Kurt caught up with Jess at the end of the hallway. "Jess, wait."

"What's up, Kurt?" Her tone was sharp and bitter and Kurt never wanted her to say his name like that ever again. Words had power, but so did the way you said them.

"I just want you to know that I'm not interested in Mike. I believe he might be showing some interest in me, though, which I can see is problematic for you. It's obvious that you like him and I promise that I'm not trying to sabotage any chances you may have with him."

Jess thought that Kurt's argument was extremely valid and fair and she couldn't blame him too much. She didn't, it was more Mike. He knew what he was doing but Kurt had no idea of their history. "It's not you, Kurt. It's Mike. We've dated on and off for a year before agreeing that we worked better as friends. It's still hard to see him showing interest in other people, though. I'm not really over him. I'm sorry if I've made you feel guilty over this, it's my issue, not yours. Though if you don't want Mike's attention, just tell him. I'm not saying he'll back off, but he'll respect your boundaries sometimes." Jess smiled slightly as did Kurt.

"I'll do exactly that in English tomorrow. Doing it now might seem like you've bullied me into saying no. It might give him the wrong idea about me."

Jess' eyes lit up. "I hadn't thought of that. Have you given any thought about joining the Speech and Debate Club? With your logical reasoning and my loquacious personality, we could definitely beat the other teams in the state!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, wanting to sit back at the lunch table and put a halt to Jessica's thoughts about ruling Speech and Debate Club as a pair.

* * *

The end of the day came just as swiftly as lunch did. Kurt's Biology lesson was filled with Tyler Crowley making lascivious comments about the two of them fornicating behind the bleachers. Forcing to partner with him until the following term, Kurt figured that it was a chance to brush up on his sarcastic bite without alienating anyone. Edward and Bella were sat at the work station opposite, watching with intrigued eyes, as was Mr. Banner, their teacher.

"Tyler. Crowley. I've spent just under twenty five minutes with you and you have made thirty six suggestive remarks about our sexual activity. Which, by the way, does not exist and never will. I apologise for bursting your bubble, but I wouldn't want to piss off your right hand. It definitely has more interest in your genitalia than I do and I imagine that, given your wanton attitude towards sexual intercourse and approaching people, it has tons more experience with pleasuring you. Kindly refrain from making such comments again unless you wish to find yourself on the receiving end of all of my knowledge of the terrifying art of Krav Maga. In case you're unaware, it is designed to attack the most vulnerable parts of your body. I'm sure I don't need to expand on this. If you're quite finished propositioning me about having sex with you, we have cells to inspect."

Everybody was starstruck. Not even Rosalie Hale's biting remarks left more sting than Kurt's insulting tirade. Tyler's friends made noises towards him. Edward raised his eyebrows, impressed, whilst Bella was beaming with pride at her cousin. Tyler's face visibly deflated and his posture slumped. He returned to his cell inspections without another word.

* * *

Kurt met Bella and Edward by the truck so Kurt could get the keys. "Oh, Bella, once I get home, I'm cooking you something to say thank you for sharing your truck with me. How do you feel about steak tartare?"

Bella licked her lips and her stomach answered on her behalf.

"Excellent! Edward, will you be joining us?"

"Another night, maybe? I have a lot of homework." Kurt nodded, glad that Edward wasn't refusing simply because he was there and he and Bella wouldn't be alone.

Bella handed Kurt the keys and waved goodbye, getting into Edward's shiny and beautiful silver Volvo. Kurt respected such a nice car and he knew that it was one of the nicer cars in the lot. Kurt started the engine and freely drove down the roads of Forks, not really knowing where he was going.

* * *

A couple of wrong turns later, Kurt came to a dead end. Well, for his car, anyway. There was a sign detailing his location, but he couldn't quite read it. Halting the truck's engine with a loud rattle that he made a mental note to look at later, Kurt approached the sign and read it.

_LA PUSH BEACH: NO DOGS ALLOWED._

Kurt's mind wandered back to the conversation he had had with Alice that morning about destinations in Forks. Remembering La Push beach as one of them, Kurt stepped through the gates and walked for a long while, taking in the delightful greenery. He could tell that he wasn't specifically in Forks anymore, judging by the how scenery changed and became a lot greener rather than the murky browns that inhabited Forks. The footpath was cracked yet stable and Kurt didn't actually mind walked through the slight forest to get to the beach. He was cursing the donning of his Kurt Geiger boots this morning as he didn't want the sand to stick to them, but he had had no idea that he would be exploring a beach after school. Also, they had gotten themselves a few compliments throughout the day from passing strangers. Kurt couldn't even remember their faces.

Eventually, Kurt reached the beach. The forest opened out into a vast cavern of sand, the water gently pushing up against the edge. It would have been deserted if not for a lone figure standing far away from Kurt. Kurt breathed in the sea air and admired the thick blanket of sand that adorned the land. The closest thing to a beach one could have found in Lima was the children's sandbox play area at Watson Memorial Park. The difference was that the kids provided the water in the form of their saliva. Kurt was happy to have somewhere to reside when the weather was too warm to stay indoors. He turned to face the water and simply looked out of the view. The water wasn't the deep blue colour that the holiday brochures to Turkey advertised, but instead a much more subtle grey. It wasn't a horrible colour; in fact, Kurt rather liked the simplicity of it. It reflected the weather in Forks and everybody's attitudes about their sullen town. Besides Charlie, of course. Charlie Swan _loved_ Forks. He had raved about how familiar everybody was with each other and how much of a routine he had developed with everything staying the same for twenty years.

Across the beach, Jacob Black was reeling. His feet pulled themselves towards the distant figure and his heart was racing. His head felt like an iron pipe was being plunged into it repeatedly. The fluctuation of his emotions became too complex for Jacob to handle and he breathed deeply, becoming increasingly more ragged with each step he took. Even if he had wanted to remain motionless, his body had other plans. His bare chest was greeted with the slight breeze but, obviously, he felt no shiver tear its way down his spine. Instead, he concentrated on not falling apart with the current environment going on inside his head. A rapid maelstrom of feelings hit Jacob at the same time, forcing him to close his eyes.

He gradually got closer to the figure he was approaching and could just make out features. Stunning eyes, flawless complexion and a body that would had many people drooling. The boy turned to Jacob and smiled pleasantly, not realising Jacob was all but ready to fall apart at his feet.

If Jacob had called Sam at that moment, the older man would have confirmed.

Jacob Black was finally _imprinting._


	3. Conversations

Jacob's head swirled as he processed what was happening. A new colour has washed across his vision, changing his perspective on just about everything around him. Everything was brighter. The water was rippling at a bright blue colour. Jacob knew that his canine-like senses had impacted his vision slightly, but this was different. He assumed that Sam saw the same. Saw had talked to him about imprinting once when he was scared that he had imprinted on Bella all that time ago. Jacob remembered that particular conversation very vividly. Sam had told him that Jacob would be rooted to this planet _because_ of Bella, not just because she wanted him around. Jacob knew that this was what that felt like. This boy was unlike anybody he had ever seen. Even the attractive Cullens didn't hold a candle to him.

His pale skin complemented his features perfectly. His lean stature told Jacob that he was amazingly toned until the smart clothing he wore. Jacob was disrupted from his ogling by the boy's musical voice calling to him. Jacob felt a shiver of extra warmth flow through his body at the direct address.

"Can I help you?" His tone wasn't sharp or unwelcoming, just curious. Jacob knew that he would never get tired of hearing that voice. He would do whatever it took to listen to this boy speak forever.

"Uh, sorry, I just—." Jacob realised that he didn't know how to answer that question. He couldn't exactly say _"sorry, I just wanted to let you know that you're my soulmate, no big deal, let's talk."_ With a deep inhalation, Jacob tried again. "I just thought you looked lonely and wanted offer you some company."

"What exactly gave you that impression?"

Jacob chuckled. He knew that this would be a challenge. "I've been to this beach a _lot_ of times and people only come here alone if they're feeling lonely or want to escape from someone. I just took a guess."

" _You're_ here alone. Why would that be?" Kurt shot back, answering the boy's question with another question to deflect. He didn't want to talk about anything with a stranger. Although he couldn't deny the insane attraction he was feeling. Besides the boy's smouldering good looks, there was something else that made him want to keep talking to him, no matter how much he was skirting the issue. He was reminded somewhat of Puck, with his obvious good looks and tanned skin. The boy held the same posture as Puck often did, slouched with his hands rooted deep into his pockets.

Jacob paused. Again, he couldn't exactly tell this boy that he was pulled to the beach by a stronger force than gravity: love. It would freak him out and then he wouldn't want to speak to him again. He simply couldn't turn around and leave him now, it would hurt Jacob way too much. "I'm escaping from my annoying friend Leah." He lied simply. It was only a half lie. Leah _was_ annoying and currently at Jacob's house, so technically he was escaping. "It's quite rude of me to approach without telling you my name. I'm Jacob Black." Jacob held out his hand, which was hesitantly taken by the boy, who smiled pointedly.

"As in Bella's best friend? _That_ Jacob Black? I'm Kurt Hummel, her cousin. Nice to meet you."

 _Holy. Shit._ Jacob had definitely not expected that! He knew that Bella's cousin was coming to stay and Bella had mentioned that he was cute, but Jacob had not been prepared to _imprint_ on him. Beauty must be a prominent thing in their family, then. Kurt shared the same pale complexion as Bella, but Kurt's looked a lot healthier. Jacob didn't like to tell her, but Bella often looked ill with how pale she was. She was still beautiful, though, but Jacob was too transfixed on Kurt to even think much about Bella right now. Even his name buzzed around in Jacob's mind like a rampant bee, unrelenting yet welcome. Kurt. Hummel. He desperately wanted to say it aloud, to see how it flowed from his tongue as he expected it would.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you then. I usually hang out at Bella's a few nights a week." Jacob grinned, making Kurt slightly breathless. Kurt instantly knew that he was interested in this boy. Bella hadn't explicitly mentioned his sexuality, but her vibe gave it away. Still, Kurt had been wrong before (read: Sam Evans) and he didn't want to make presumptuous judgement before Jacob overtly said something himself.

"I look forward to more of your company, Jacob Black." Kurt was feeling quite giddy inside, but he did not want Jacob to see through his guise and notice his excitement just through simply conversing with the boy. His neck was angled up slightly as Jacob was quite a bit taller than him. Kurt guessed about 6'2" as he was a little smaller than Finn, but not by much.

"This sort of feels like a goodbye. Are you not sticking around? We could take a walk down the beach." Jacob suggested, not wanting Kurt to leave so soon before Jacob inevitably spent the rest of the day and night thinking perpetually about him. Jacob could spend another week detailing every intriguing facet of his eyes alone. The way that sparkled, the way that many different hues combined to make the most fascinating colour known to mankind (and animal kind alike). Jacob reckoned that many secret lay behind his veiled eyes which were just waiting to be uncovered. Jacob hoped that he would be the one to learn everything about Kurt Hummel and prayed Kurt felt something towards him, too.

Kurt, however, was too busy marvelling at Jacob's shirtless body. His abs were so chiselled, so defined, that they even put Sam's and Mike's to shame. Thick, exposed veins ran up his arms, fading slightly when they reached the large bicep, which clearly had been trained to perfection by Jacob. Kurt's eyes roamed across to Jacob's chest, his firm pecs bulging out from his body, large round nipples completing the impressive display. Jacob blushed slightly as he noticed Kurt's staring, but he didn't say anything. It might have embarrassed him and Jacob wanted Kurt to be comfortable.

"Kurt?"

"What, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kurt's mesmerising pools flickered up to Jacob's warm brown ones and he smirked slightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk across the beach. This is probably one of the nicest days you'll encounter in Forks. It would be a shame to waste it when the beach is this empty." Jacob cocked his head behind him and Kurt studied the vast sandy beach ahead of him.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Kurt walked beside Jacob, feeling the breeze wash over him. It was neither cooling nor warming, but it was pleasant. Everything about this moment was pleasant to Kurt.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Jacob questioned, wanting to get the awkward yet compulsory moving questions out of the way as soon as possible. Kurt shrugged his response.

"It's okay, I guess. It is a little colder than Ohio, but nothing to complain about. It just means that I get to display my scarf and coat collection at school. The people are nice enough, but I miss my friends a lot already." Jacob nodded. It would be strange if Kurt didn't miss his friends a great amount. He was on the other side of the country and had only been here for a day. He was still growing accustomed to all of the changes going on in his life.

"Understandable. I mean, Forks is pretty different to anything else you'll see." Jacob almost chuckled at his own ironic statement. There weren't a lot of places in America that were home to both a pack of werewolves and 'vegetarian' vampires but Jacob kept that to himself. He figured that Bella would fill Kurt in when she saw fit. Well, and Edward too.

"Bella mentioned that you don't live in Forks specifically." Kurt raised his tone so it was more like a question. He didn't just want to make an odd statement and expect Jacob to answer something that wasn't even a questioned. At times like this, Kurt rather hated the rules of discourse.

"No, I live out here on the Quileute reservation. It's not too far from here. It's pretty isolated though. Besides the beach, people don't really make a habit of coming up to the reservation unless they're visiting someone. There's not a lot to see. That's why I spend a lot of my time in Forks. It's not like it's New York, but at least there's civilisation here." Jacob laughed and he was over the moon when Kurt chuckled too. If Jacob thought Kurt's voice was magical, his laugh was something completely different. It lilted several times and was quite quick, but high and clear. It made Jacob's confidence grow though, because he knew that Kurt wasn't just laughing to laugh along, that he genuinely found something humorous in Jacob's speech.

"That's true. I love New York. I'm hoping to move there when I graduate." Jacob saw the hope and wanting in Kurt's eyes and could immediately indicate how much Kurt Hummel desired New York. "Everything's riding on Julliard, though."

"The performing arts school? Damn, you must be good." His sister Rebecca had auditioned twice for Julliard for music, but she hadn't gotten in. She was magnificent at her piano, one of the best Jacob had ever heard, but she still hadn't managed to get in. Jacob relayed this story to Kurt, who still didn't seem downhearted by it.

"I'm applying there for drama and I figure that my chances are quite good." Kurt managed not to sound snobbish and conceited with his statement, Jacob just knew that he was confident in his talent, with Jacob adored.

"Well, I'm definitely rooting for you." Jacob breathed in slightly and took a gamble. Subtly, he interlinked his large fingers through Kurt's slender ones and coiled them around his hand. Kurt looked up at the boy and Jacob expected him to rip away his hand and berate Jacob for not having any boundaries.

Kurt, however, thanked whomever was currently looking down on him that Jacob Black was holding his hand. Kurt felt an unnatural wave of warmth hit him and rush through his body at Jacob's very touch. He was like…a space heater or something. Kurt smiled shyly at the taller boy and blushed outrageously. Instinctually, though, Kurt stiffened slightly at the feel of a large man's touch. Flashes of Karofsky flitted through his brain, uninvited, and made Kurt feel very wary. Jacob's responding smile, though, reassured him that he was _not_ Karofsky. The major difference being the lack of hatred and punching.

Jacob thought suddenly of Bella and how similar their blushes were. Kurt's, however, was much more adorable. Jacob could have been biased due to his undying bond with the boy, but he couldn't deny that Kurt looked completely kissable right now. As if on cue, the smaller boy bit his lip and relaxed in Jacob's touch. Jacob paused, not knowing whether that was one of Kurt's signals or not. He knew that it was _not_ one of Bella's, resulting in Jacob misreading the signal and being punched. It hadn't affected him, of course, but the intention was there nonetheless. It had resulted in an angry Bella _and_ an angry Edward; two things that Jacob did _not_ want on his plate.

With Kurt's hand touching his own, Jacob finally felt as though everything in the world was right. If only Kurt felt as strongly about him as he did about Kurt. It was times like this when Jacob wished that humans had a more powerful way of falling in love. Vampires sometimes waited hundreds of years to find their soulmate so that when they did, they could love in a powerful fashion. Werewolves had imprinting which literally meant that your entire world revolved around them. Humans just fell in love; pure and simple. The way that Bella loved Edward was a rare kind of human love and Jacob sincerely hoped that it ran in the family.

"This is…nice." Kurt stammered, unsure of how to go about reacting to the unusual turn of events. He wasn't used to guys being so forward with him. The only guys who had ever actually shown interest in Kurt were Mike and Tyler. And that wasn't about to go anywhere anytime soon.

Jacob was different, though. Jacob was blunt about what he wanted and he took charge. And the fact that he was stunningly beautiful only helped matters much more. But it could also complicate them, Kurt thought to himself. Jacob certainly made him feel very self-conscious and inferior about his physical appearance. Jacob was basically the epitome of everything that was attractive about a human being and Kurt…well Kurt was not. Even though Alice and Bella had made note of his apparent beauty, he still wouldn't believe them. His friends in Lima had also commented on this, but Kurt was still reluctant to believe them. If Jacob told him though, well he might just start to take notice. He tried very hard each day to make himself look presentable, but he didn't necessary think he was making himself attractive.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward. I know we literally just met a few minutes ago, but this felt right." And, in that moment, Kurt heart melted. It swelled to the maximum size and then just crumpled. It was all too much. "Your hands are really soft, by the way."

"My secret? Duck fat." Kurt hoped that Jacob wouldn't be repulsed by the fact that he used duck fat to moisturise his hands sometimes. Jacob just laughed.

"That's a new one. Hey, it definitely works. So what's your story? Why exactly does Forks get the pleasure of having you around?" Jacob asked, hoping that he wasn't too inquisitive. He figured that Kurt would just refuse to answer the question or deflect so they could move on.

Kurt, meanwhile, was blushing at Jacob's compliment, hidden in his question. "It's a long story, I guess."

Jacob just smiled. "Kurt, you can tell me that you don't want to explain, it's fine. I don't exactly have the right to know, I was just curious."

Kurt shrugged shyly. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just not really a story that you tell in the first ten minutes of meeting someone. I'm sure you'll know about it soon though. Doesn't information travel fast around here? Everyone already seemed to know my name and where I moved from."

"Ah, well, you're the Chief's nephew. Charlie's a popular guy in Forks. He's probably been raving around your arrival since he sorted things out. Then I guess I should stick around if I want to hear the story. Now I'll have a reason to visit Bella." Jacob winked. Kurt laughed slightly.

"Like you didn't before." Kurt challenged.

"If it means I get to see you, I'll be there every day."

Kurt didn't mean to say what he said next, it just came out, rather like Cady Heron's 'word vomit'. "Why are you being this nice to me?" It came out rather accusatory and Jacob reeled back slightly, as though Kurt had physically struck him. "I'm sorry, I just—."

"Kurt, it's fine. If it bothers you, I can be less nice to you. I guess I'm just friendly and you seem like a cool guy."

"It's not that, I guess I'm just not used to people being nice without an ulterior motive." Kurt's expression fell slightly and Jacob suddenly felt cold and empty. Like the world had in fact stopped turning on its axis.

"You shouldn't always put faith in precedent, Kurt. I feel like that has something to do with Lima."

Kurt heaved a sigh. "I know that everything's different here and the people aren't out to make my life a nightmare but I still can't shake the feeling that everything I have here is going to crumble."

Jacob nudged him slightly. "Well, there's nothing you could say or do to drive me away. Unless you asked me to stay away. Then I would respect your boundaries and stay away. But you'll always have me. That may not seem much considering we're mere acquaintances but even if the world is against you, I'll be here."

Kurt teared up. It was true; he didn't know Jacob very well, but he knew that he could count on him when he needed to. Jacob didn't seem like the kind of person that would betray him, especially since Bella would flay him alive. If Bella considered him a true friend and ally, then Kurt did too. Bella's choice of friends seemed pretty good, possibly with the exception of the leering Mike Newton, but it was pretty solid otherwise. She had a group of well-rounded people in her life that Kurt would completely trust when he got to know them more. Bella's judgement was good (fashion excluded) so he knew that he was in good hands. Especially with Jacob. Jacob felt like what home felt like even when he was miles away. Jacob's fresh scent and warmth made him feel relaxed and _safe._ Jacob was his sanctuary. Already, he knew there was a connection. He hated the fact that he was putting so much faith in somebody who was basically a stranger to him, but he couldn't help it. It was an automatic reaction of his body. He had never trusted somebody so overtly after a short amount of time before, but he felt like he could tell Jacob anything. Even about what happened in Lima. Only Charlie and Bella (and possibly Edward) knew about it thus far and Kurt was counting Jacob as somebody who could be trusted. But would Jacob feel the same way about him once he knew? Kurt was scared that he would see Kurt as disgusting for letting himself be assaulted by his worst bully. Kurt shook his head shortly, knowing that Jacob was more than that.

Jacob was _home_.

"You don't know what that means to me. I've always just felt alone, no matter how many people I talked to everyday. With you I'm finally feeling like there's somebody in my corner."

"Always." Kurt didn't know how true Jacob's words actually were. Kurt's sad eyes amplified themselves in Jacob's eyes and the taller boy enveloped Kurt in a sudden hug, hands cradling Kurt's head. Kurt reacted instinctively and leaned his head on Jacob's strong chest. The hard muscle felt comforting, like he was hugging Sam. But there was more to it. The fact that Jacob timed it perfectly and only hugged him when he needed a hug said a lot. Mercedes usually just hugged him whenever she felt like it, but Jacob seemed to know what he was thinking and feeling much more accurately than his girls did. He was really starting to feel like Jacob was an integral part of his life and after fifteen minutes? Well, that was pretty worrying. Kurt found his head spinning dizzyingly at how quick everything was going. Kurt had a dangerous suspicion that this was what falling in love felt like. He just hoped that Jacob felt it, too.

Kurt felt his phone vibrating in the tight pocket of his skinny jeans. His leg was connected to Jacob, so the bulky boy felt it too. _Very_ reluctant to release him, Jacob stepped backwards slightly, already feeling the emptiness of being separated from his mate, even slightly. Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Bella." Kurt said before answering.

"Tell her she has the worst timing." Jacob joked, making Kurt chuckle.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?"

" _Kurt, Charlie just called saying he'd be home earlier than expected. It's not for another two hours, but I really need to talk to you before he gets home."_ Bella's voice told him that whatever she needed to talk to him about was important. Like, _really_ important.

"Oh, um, yeah. Okay, I'll be home soon."

" _Where are you? The signal is really shit."_

"La Push Beach." Kurt answered, hoping she would get the gist of what he was saying. He could almost see her blush forming and eyes widening.

" _Oh! I see! Are you with—?"_

"Yes. Exactly."

" _Crap, I'm sorry. I'll just see you later, then."_

"See you later, Bella."

Jacob smirked, having heard everything with his wolfish instinctive hearing. Even in his human form, it was still more potent than a human's. He knew that Bella would want them to get together so that Jacob wasn't lonely anymore after Bella's rejections, so she would probably do whatever it took to get them together. Not that Jacob was complaining of course. He would feel Kurt's farewell like a kick in the teeth. He was almost scared of phasing as he didn't want the pack to tease him about his imprint. Leah had made a snarky comment about Jacob's sexuality and the rest of the pack had laid into her (rather harshly, Jacob thought)so he knew that she wouldn't bother him about that again. No, it was the impending comments about Bella's family ties to Kurt that made him dread the transformation from human to werewolf. He would have to face them sooner or later, though, but he would have rather faced it later. Much, _much_ later. "Cousin checking up on you?"

"No, she just needs to talk to me about something. It sounds important, so I should probably go." Kurt said, although he really just wanted to stay with Jacob for as long as he could.

"Yeah, of course. But…I'd really like to see you again soon." Jacob stated confidently.

"Jacob, you'll probably be seeing a lot of me. Get used to it because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Um, c-could I maybe have your number?" Kurt rushed it out, secretly hoping that Jacob hadn't heard him so that he could just forget the whole thing. But, with his supreme hearing abilities, Jacob caught onto every syllable, drinking in the whimsical tones of Kurt's voice, laced with nervousness.

"Sure! Can I have your phone for a second?" Kurt nodded obligingly and handed Jacob his phone. Jacob tapped in his digits, smirking slightly, glad that he remembered his cell number by heart. He didn't have it with him, which he realised had been a mistake. "I don't have mine with me, so just text me and I'll save your number." Kurt looked down, seeing "Jacob" written in his phone's neat font. It looked a little lonely, so Kurt edited it and added a simple smiling face emoji, representing how much Jacob made him smile.

"Awesome. I'll text you when I'm home. Thank you for being here, Jacob. Can I see you tomorrow?" Jacob's heart leapt at the thought of seeing Kurt only the very next day. Kurt felt needy for saying it, but Jacob's emphatic nod made him more at ease. He _so_ had it bad for Jacob and he wasn't even denying it because Jacob showed some interest, too.

"I'll be here, probably. If I'm not, just give me a text and I'll walk over." Jacob suggested.

"I'll be here after school until Bella needs me for something." As much as Kurt liked Jacob, Bella would always come first for him. Family was important, after all.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then." Now this was the awkward part that Jacob always hated. Even in movies, the farewell was always so clumsy. Did he kiss Kurt or did he just hug him? What was the standard decorum for this sort of thing? Jacob settled for a hug, roping Kurt into his strong arms and smelling the fresh apple aroma wafting enticingly from Kurt's hair. Kurt marvelled once again at the warmth that was emanating from Jacob's body. How could somebody be so hot? Temperature-wise. Well, and physically too. Jacob was stunning. Before releasing the smaller boy, Jacob pressed a quick, yet lingering kiss to Kurt's forehead, watching as Kurt waved and then walked away back to his car. Jacob watched his ass as he walked, the animalistic side of him appreciating the view.

 _Hot damn,_ Jacob thought immediately. _An ass like needs someone to treat it right._ His vulgar instincts began to drive him crazy and he had to will away an awkward erection at the thought of what he would do to Kurt's ass given the opportunity. Jacob shook his head, clearing his mind of all sexual thoughts (well, most of them anyway) and began to sprint across the beach, returning home for the night so that he could think and dream about Kurt until his patrol.

Rogue vampires were still on the loose. The red-haired bitch that had given Bella trouble was back with a vengeance and wanted Bella dead to complete some blood debt that Edward and Bella apparently owed to her. Something about her bloodsucker dying by Edward's hand or something. Jacob didn't really understand vampire logic. He pretty much stuck to werewolf etiquette and tried not to concentrate on vampirism too much if he could help it. Apart from how to kill them, of course.

Closing his front door quietly in case his father was soundly dozing on the couch, Jacob crossed the main room and crept into his bedroom. Flopping down onto his bed, he began to imagine scenarios where he and Kurt were laughing and holding hands. Jacob picking him and spinning him around. Jacob winning him a stuffed animal at a carnival. Every single romantic situations he had ever experienced flashed into his mind and he and Kurt were the participators.

So far, he didn't mind the imprinting. It was the absence from Kurt already that crippled him. He wanted to be close to Kurt all the time and it physically pained him to think about being away from him. Love was a tricky thing and he just hoped that Kurt reciprocated his potent feelings towards him.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop the wide smile that appeared on his face as he drove home to Bella, thoughts of Jacob running through his brain. The way Jacob smelled like home, the feelings of Jacob's hand locked intertwiningly with his. The strength and protection of Jacob's embrace. He longed to feel the softness and firmness of Jacob's lips capturing his own in a fierce, passionate kiss. He figured it would be too soon for them to have kissed at the beach, so Kurt painfully refrained. He had never wanted something so bad in his life and, this time, Jacob seemed to want it too.

Kurt pulled into the driveway, killing the raucous engine of the Chevy. Kurt figured that it drove pretty well and he would definitely do some work to improve it (with Bella's permission of course) in the near future when he had the money for all of the necessary parts. Bella would obviously know that he was coming. Charlie's police cruiser was not parked anywhere around, so Kurt figured that Bella would want to talk to him quickly and efficiently.

He closed the front door and hung up the truck key on the hook by the door. "Bella? I'm home!" He called into the house, hearing nothing.

"Kurt? I'm upstairs!" Bella replied a few seconds later. Kurt nodded to himself before ascending the stairs, finding Bella in her- their- bedroom.

"Hey, what's so urgent?"

"Kurt, you'll need to sit down." Bella stated clearly, her hands trembling slightly.

"Oh my God, this does not sound good. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just something you need to know. Now, before I say what I need to say, you have to promise me that you will keep an open mind about everything I tell you. You can't interrupt me or dismiss anything out of hand. Anything I say from this point onwards will be the complete truth and I do have proof to back it up if you require it. Just sit tight and let me explain."

"Okay. Hit me." Kurt steeled himself, ready for absolutely anything that Bella could possibly want to tell him. She was being rather ambiguous about the whole thing and Kurt had imagined her telling him anything related to illnesses or Mike Newton's English textbook.

"You know supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves and the like? Well, they exist." Kurt nodded, having considered the possibility himself once upon a time. His scientific mind had dismissed it out of hand as Bella had warned against, but he was still open to the possibility of their existence. But he wondered how Bella would know and _be able to prove_ such a thing. Unless…

"They're here in Forks. You've met some of them actually. Any ideas? I'll just let that sink in."

"The Cullens."

Bella's mouth flapped open slightly, not expecting him to make the connection. "What? How did you know?"

"They're impossibly beautiful. Certain types of vampires are known for having beauty beyond belief. Plus, when I shook hands with Edward earlier today, he was ice cold, as was Alice. I did a research paper on them once, so I'm pretty much clued in. Although I had no idea that they actually existed. Wow, it's a good thing I'm sitting down."

"Wait, you don't want proof or think I need to be committed?"

"No. Even if I hadn't noticed strange things, you're my cousin, so I would probably believe anything you told me. I hope I'm not pissing all over your next point, but they were acting slightly strange today and my research hadn't shown anything about strange behaviour."

"I'm getting to that." Bella said, still quite shocked that Kurt was staying so calm and rational about everything she had said to him. That just proved that he was all kinds of awesome and would get along with Edward pretty well. Emmett and Alice, too. Bella was worried about possible clashes with Rosalie, as everybody seemed to do upon first meeting her. She would dwell on that more when the situation presented itself, not whilst she didn't need to. That was a skill Bella was picking up from Edward. He could be quite lax about things that weren't an immediate obstacle while Bella herself worried about everything and anything she could find to fret about. Being prone to injuries kinda did that to a person.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper have special abilities. As well as their vampire traits, they possess magical gifts that enhance their minds and other people's, too.

"Edward can read minds. You might've picked up on that before at lunch. Well, he was basically listening to you and Mike thinking completely different things about each other and it amused him. Your thoughts interest him quite a lot, actually. He can't help it, though. He'll probably speak to you about it later, but he will respect your privacy if you're truly offended by the prospect of him invading your thoughts." Kurt processed that for a short moment.

He and Edward would probably become great friends and there would probably be certain things that he couldn't tell Bella or any of his other friends. Communication through thoughts might be helpful in the long run. Plus, it wasn't as though Kurt had much to hide. Once the Karofsky debacle unravelled itself, he was pretty much an open book. And he did already feel like he could trust Edward, mostly because Bella did, unconditionally.

"No, it's fine. If it's extra effort for him to not read my mind, he doesn't have to stay out of my head. In fact, it might prove useful if I feel awkward saying something aloud or if I lose my voice. He can be like a pigeon carrying a letter to somebody. Of course, I value Edward as more than a courier. I think that our friendship will work a lot smoother if he can access my thoughts. I'm also quite funny in my own head. It might amuse him." Bella laughed slightly, knowing that Edward was outside their house, listening to every word in case Kurt needed proof of vampires existing. "So what about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice can see the future. If something is set to happen, she can get glimpses of it. She won't know when exactly it's going to happen, she just gets flashes of an event. Of course, like Edward's, it's more powerful the closer she is to a person."

"So when she completely spaced during first period and her eyes went wide, she was seeing something in the future?" Kurt wanted to confirm that before Bella went on.

"Yes, she was having a vision. Though she hasn't mentioned anything to me about it. I know it can't be _about_ me because she can't anything regarding me. Just as Edward can't read my thoughts. Apparently, I'm special like that." Bella chuckled which made Kurt smile.

"Jasper?"

"Jasper is an interesting one. Jasper can influence the emotions of people around him. For example, if a situation is heating up, Jasper can make the people involved feel calm and at ease."

"So that explains how happy I felt at lunch. One second I was nervous about meeting your friends and the next, I'm feeling warm and satisfied and _confident_. Jasper's a genius."

"He can read people's feelings amazingly. Again, if you want him to leave your emotions alone, just say. He's happy to do that. Alice is a different story, because she can't control when she sees things and who she sees."

"Makes sense. And sometimes I need help controlling my emotions so if Jasper happens to be around, he can help. Now I get why you hang around these gifted vampires!" A sudden thought crossed Kurt's mind. Was _Jacob_ a vampire? It didn't really bother Kurt that much if he was, but he just wanted to know now. Seconding that, he wanted Jacob to be the one to tell him, so he didn't ask Bella about it.

"I'm impressed with how well you're taking this." Bella nodded, giving Kurt a small applause. The fashionista bowed his head and smirked.

"I handle different very well. Also, it's not my place to have an opinion or a reaction. As long as they're not a danger, why would it be a bad thing? I'm definitely shocked, because I thought Lima was weird! But I'm strangely calm about it. Is Jasper around?" Kurt joked, looking around the room. When he turned back to Bella, Edward was there. "Okay, what the fuck? That was cool. Have you been here the whole time?"

Edward grinned and shook his head. "I was outside. I came in through the window. A vampire thing."

"That must help if Charlie ever bans you from the house." I joke, but Edward's face is stoic.

"You're quick to catch on, Kurt." He looks to Bella and they share a smile. Kurt smiles, too, at how cute they are together. Kurt already knew that they were soulmates and neither one would ever be happy without the other in their life. He wanted something like that. "Yeah, it's great." Edward added, reading Kurt's thoughts. Kurt went to scowl, but then remembered he gave his express permission to Edward to read his mind.

"This is going to be fun, I can tell." Bella said and Kurt nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot! How was your time with Jacob? He'll probably tell me his side of things later, but I want to hear it from you first!" Bella squealed, which seemed very uncharacteristic of her to do. Even Edward frowned slightly. Seeing his look, she blushed. "Sorry, I'm just excited that my cousin and best friend are falling in love."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "It's not that just yet, Bell." Edward smirked knowingly.

"Oh, it _so_ is." Edward grinned, flashing his teeth (fangs rather?) pointedly.

Kurt threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, so _maybe_ I'm thinking about him more than I should after only just meeting him. Maybe I want to just be in his arms all the time! Maybe I just want him—." Kurt broke off that particular thought, suddenly very aware that his cousin was in the room. Edward gleaned the rest of the thought and winked, pressing a finger to his lips at Kurt's pointed glare.

"It's clear that I'm not included in this discussion, so I'm going to make myself some coffee. Kurt, you want some?" Kurt shook his head politely, refusing to drink anything but Starbucks. He knew that it was snobbish and that Starbucks was ridiculously overpriced, but he appreciated the quality. Homemade coffee simply did not cut it for him anymore.

He relaxed once he knew that Edward would not be vocalising his latest thoughts about Jacob and started to think that he might have the male friend he can be a guy around after all this time.

"I can do that." Edward stated shortly and Kurt beamed at him. Vampire or not, Edward was male too, and he probably understood every single urge that Kurt was feeling towards Jacob.

"Maybe not about Jacob specifically, but yes I understand the basics of what you're thinking." Edward clarified with a smile.

"Thank you, Edward." Kurt put everything into a short sentence.

"And just what are you thanking for me for?"

"Making Bella happy. I can tell that you're it for her and I know that I've only just reconnected with her, but thank you anyway. As long as you don't hurt her, we'll be really good friends. Well, here's the part where I would usually threaten you with my Krav Maga, but I assume that vampires possess a superior physical strength that means that you could flatten my organs with your nose." Edward shook with silent laughter, his smile lighting up his marble-like face.

"Kurt, let me be very clear about this. I will _never_ intentionally hurt Bella without hurting myself too. Or you, for that matter. It's clear that we're going to get along well and I already consider you family. If you want, this weekend, you can meet the rest of the Cullens? Unless you don't have plans with Jacob."

"I must protest. Whatever I'm feeling for Jacob, we've only known of each other's existence for about two hours now. We don't have any plans."

"So it's just a matter of his face, among other body parts, showing up in your thoughts every few seconds?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt blushed deeply. "Kurt, it's okay. No need to be embarrassed. As you thought before, I am a man. I know everything you're currently feeling right now." The slight widening of Edward's eyes told Kurt everything he needed to know. He guessed that Edward wanted to be physical with Bella but was afraid of hurting her during the pleasurable experience. _Is that right, Edward?_ He added, thinking directly to Edward. The vampire just nodded solemnly, as did Kurt. "That being said, or thought, you should probably talk about things like this with my brother, Emmett, once you acquaint yourselves. He looks intimidating, but he's really just a teddy bear. A very kinky teddy bear."

Kurt laughed, unable to picture what Edward's brother must have looked like. Shaking his head slightly, he remembered that he had said that he would text Jacob so that the other boy had his number. Taking out his phone, he sent a quick message to him:

_Hey Jacob, it's Kurt. I'm home now and here's my number_

Kurt internally debated on putting a kiss at the end, consulting Edward in his mind for advice. The vampire nodded.

"I guess you don't want to beat around the bush and play hard to get. Just put one. The worst thing that could happen is that Jacob doesn't put one back. No harm done. Though something tells me that he's going to be putting one back to you." Edward's smirk told Kurt that Edward knew more than he was letting on. With a slight blush, he added the 'x' and sent the message.

His eyes lingered on Jacob's contact information: _Jacob <3_

With a wry smile, Kurt tapped the edit button and amended it to what he felt was more appropriate and relevant given his feelings towards the boy.

He added a heart. More specifically, _his_ heart. As far as Kurt were concerned, it was Jacob's now. He hoped that Jacob would look after it.


	4. Experiences

Kurt, Bella and Edward spent the night talking, mostly. Edward explained to Kurt that his family was a rare coven of vampires who only fed on animal blood and not humans. Kurt was mightily relieved to hear that news and the prospect that he wouldn't be chewed up as a result of any sudden pangs of hunger that Edward may experience. Kurt was juggling their conversation with a text message conversation that had begun with Jacob. Kurt's heart fluttered every single time his phone buzzed and it leapt once it was Jacob's name that Kurt read on the screen.

Charlie had called saying that he was watching a game at Billy's and was just going to crash on Billy's couch rather than driving home in the dark, rainy conditions of Forks at midnight. Bella was happy, because that meant that Edward could stay longer and that made Edward happy, too. Edward had offered to leave if he was imposing on Kurt's time with his cousin, but Kurt had made it rather clear that Edward's presence made him feel a little safer and it made Bella happy, which was double win.

Edward monitored Kurt's thoughts from time to time, making sure he was being truthful with them. Some of the things that he thought about Jacob were particularly heart-warming and he had to stifle several instances of cooing to prevent Kurt from blushing. Edward could practically read the entirety of Kurt's conversation with Jacob and even he had to admit that it was completely adorable and Edward was definitely rooting for the two to be romantically entangled.

Bella was going crazy at the thought of being the only one not privy to Kurt's thoughts. She had debated the issue of telepathy with herself repeatedly and, although she would not want to be bombarded with thought after thought from meaningless strangers, she was curious about Kurt's mind and how it worked. She figured that she could just ask Edward later, but there were some things she was better off _not_ knowing. Bella was also glad that her boys were getting along well. Kurt and Jacob, but also Kurt and Edward. She had expected them to form a connection, but they seemed to really like each other. Kurt thought Edward was hot and Edward appreciated Kurt's rear amongst other aspects of his physicality. If Edward was anyway inclined to males, she would have competition, she figured. Well, that was if Kurt thought of anybody else but Jacob now. Bella marvelled at how quickly love worked sometimes. From the vibe she was getting, she figured that maybe Jacob had finally imprinted on somebody worthy. He would love Kurt unconditionally and Bella knew that that was something that Kurt needed in his life; somebody who wasn't going to leave him or bully him or double-cross him. Jacob would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that Kurt had everything he needed and then some.

Edward broke the comfortable silence with a sudden thought. "Hey Kurt, do you want to meet my family now, perhaps? They're all at the house and we have nothing else to do. Don't worry, they're all sufficiently fed. They won't bite. Well, Emmett might but it'll be a friendly bite." He winked playfully.

Kurt was not going to pretend that he wasn't scared, but this was Edward and Alice's family. Surely they wouldn't hurt him.

"Absolutely not, Kurt. We've all agreed that Bella had the strongest human scent we've ever witnessed and she's still in one piece and they love her. They're going to love you too."

Kurt went out on a limb on nodded. "Wait, but before we go, can I ask what the deal is with having such a large family. I mean, how is it that you're all vampires?"

Edward laughed slightly. "We're not actually related, any of us, by blood. Wow, a pun. Anyway, Carlisle was turned first. He was lonely and craved company and was drawn to Esme, my technical mother. She saved her from certain death and created a life with her. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I came afterwards. We were all bitten because we were about to die. I'll let everyone tell you their own stories individually, but they weren't changed unless they had another choice. Carlisle would never have done it if it wouldn't have saved their life. Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes, is probably the most amazing man you will ever meet. He's a doctor. He tries to compensate for immortality by helping others live longer. Esme is his wife and I'm telling you, nobody could ask for a better mother to look after them."

Bella winced slightly as she thought of her Aunt Elizabeth. And the funeral. And how broken Kurt was about it. She saw the slightly pained look in his eyes and sighed. Kurt cringed at the thought of somebody's mother. He knew it was irrational, because most people had mothers, but it still hurt to think about happy families with a mother who wasn't buried in the ground. Edward quickly realised his mistake.

"I apologise profusely, Kurt. I had no idea. I probably should've scanned your thoughts before speaking."

"No, it's okay, Edward, honestly. It's been eight years. The mention of your own mother shouldn't make me feel morose about mine. I'm sure Esme is a wonderful woman." Bella nodded.

"She is. Really."

"I'm sorry, carry on, Edward."

Edward dipped his head. "Then there's the complicated part. The rest of us are coupled off. There's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Bella and myself. Bella and I are the only couple who aren't married yet, but the other two are completely content with their marriages. Emmett is a great brother and friend. I think you'll come to like him a lot. Rosalie can come across as slightly jaded around humans. She gets a little jealous of the fact that you can age and develop. She's a nice person though, at heart, and I'm sure she'll like you." Kurt noted the lack of enthusiasm when discussing Rosalie. "You've already charmed Alice, of course, and Jasper really likes you as well. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Bella was still hung up on Edward's subtle mention of the word 'yet'. She knew that she would marry Edward one day, but his tone made it seem like it would be approaching very soon, something she wasn't sure that she liked. She knew that she wanted Edward forever, but wanted more time as a single woman.

Kurt took all of Edward's notes and compartmentalised them for when he might have needed them. "Okay, I'm ready. Let me meet your family." Kurt took a deep breath.

"My car's out front. I'll give you both some human moments." In a flash, Edward had disappeared. Bella pointed outside the window and Edward waved from his position inside the car.

"Amazing." Kurt breathed to Bella's agreement.

While Kurt was retouching his moisturiser and changing his outfit, Bella had changed herself into a pretty skirt and some black formal shoes. Still flats, Kurt noticed with a heavy sigh. He would have to get his girl in heels at some point in her life. He reckoned that Alice had already tried, probably more than once and remained unsuccessful to this day.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Kurt flicked his mascara brush one last time and blinked, nodding at Bella's question. "Don't be nervous. I'm not exactly Jasper, but there's nervousness pouring off you."

"It's a good thing I don't perspire when I'm nervous." He chuckled, checking his phone from texts from Jacob. Their conversation had revolved around Kurt's newfound knowledge of the existence of vampires and Jacob had confirmed that he knew as well. Kurt had quickly told him about his impending trip to the Cullen household and Jacob had responded just as quickly.

_Don't be nervous, baby, they'll love you xxxx_

Baby? Kurt wasn't displeased by the cute term of endearment but he figured that it was a little soon. He went back and forth in his mind a few times and decided that the fact that he was falling in love with Jacob meant that the addition of pet names was not a hasty thing at all. Kurt snorted as he pictured Edward chuckling at his inner dilemma. _It's so not funny, Edward_ , he thought for the vampire's benefit.

Kurt and Bella joined Edward in the car, Bella taking shotgun as they had decided. Kurt rode in the back, unable to stop himself from singing quietly to the radio. Another one of his favourites was playing.

" _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_ For the first time in a long time, love song lyrics were actually sort of relevant to Kurt's life. Edward was too busy enjoying the sound of Kurt's voice to concentrate on his thoughts, so they were safe for the moment. While he sang the short lines, Kurt thought about Jacob, about how they met, about how Jacob was bold and confident, about how his lips lingered slightly on Kurt's forehead as they parted. All of this passed through Kurt's mind as Taylor Swift's lyrics softly passed through his vocal cords.

Kurt thought on the last declarative in the chorus. He was completely Jacob's now and he hoped that Jacob thought of him as the best thing to happen to him because even already, Kurt knew that Jacob would be a prominent part of his life and possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to him; his first (and last) true love. For the first time since learning about Edward, Kurt hoped that for once he wasn't listening. It wasn't exactly a private moment he was having, just an intense one and he wanted it to be special and romantic and having another guy listening intently would kind of ruin the mood a little bit.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Kurt." Edward remarked warmly.

"Thank you." Kurt was used to compliments about his voice, but he still got awfully shy when it was brought up. He was a confident singer, but somehow hearing people state their opinions made him regress into the shy teenager he was before Glee Club began.

* * *

With Edward's driving, they managed to reach the Cullen's house in ten minutes or so. Kurt's nerves were at their peak, despite Jacob's text message reassurances to stay calm and be himself.

Kurt exited the car and straightened the bowtie that he had thrown on at the last minute and marvelled at the sight of Edward's house. Despite its concealed location, the house was very open, shiny glass windows on every side of the house. There was more window than wall to it, the views from all around the house accessible from within quite easily. Kurt quickly wondered about privacy, but then remembered that there was nobody around for quite a bit. They were privatised as it currently stood.

Edward quickly threw open the door, Bella and Kurt following swiftly behind him. The Cullens were all gathered in one room, the main room, watching a baseball game on television. Kurt had no idea who was playing, his fascination with ball sports limited. Edward released a chuckle at the irony of Kurt's thoughts, the pale teen shooting him a jovial glare. When Kurt _really_ focused his attention on the Cullen clan, his breath was literally taken away.

All six of them were stunningly gorgeous. Alice and Jasper sat cutely together on one armchair, the petite girl coiled around Jasper like a snake. She was peppering his head with kisses, making Kurt's heart call out for Jacob inadvertently. Ugh, love, Kurt thought, making him desperate and needy. He didn't need those feelings combining with potent feelings of love he felt for Jacob. He still surprised himself that after one conversation, he was utterly besotted with the boy. Enamoured. In love with. Whatever you called it, Kurt was it.

The next couple, who Kurt presumed to be Emmett and Rosalie, were probably the most flawless couple to exist, Beyonce and Jay-Z included. Rosalie was extremely statuesque, even from a seated position. Her blonde hair flowed way past her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. Her face was delicate, composed with a smile that lit up the room. Kurt thought Emmett was completely gorgeous and was secretly glad that he had met Jacob _before_ laying eyes on Edward's brother. His muscles bulged through his tight shirt and his golden eyes pierced Kurt's own with an intensity that (if not for Edward's ameliorative description) would have vastly intimidated Kurt. Emmett had the same build and aura of the jocks at McKinley, but with a lovable feeling that made Kurt feel slightly more at ease.

Carlisle and Esme were the furthest away from him. The large room looked a lot more homely when Kurt focused his attention on them. They were on separate seats, unlike the other two couples, but they looked a lot closer with each other. Kurt was getting increasingly more agitated with their perfection the more he looked. Carlisle's handsome face signalled to Kurt that he looked much younger than he actually was at his age of turning. His features were evenly composed on his face and he gave off an air of pleasantness and welcoming. Esme was the female equivalent. Her face was kind and warm and when she smiled, Kurt felt like he should be embracing her and complimenting her interior design.

They were the perfect family. They all stood at the same time, Alice and Rosalie climbing off their husbands. Alice bounded over to Kurt at normal human speed, throwing her arms around his neck jollily. "Kurt! You should've told me you were coming! I feel underdressed around you now!" Kurt chuckled at her as she let him go. As Esme hugged Bella, Edward addressed his family.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel, Bella's cousin. He's new to Forks after moving from Lima, Ohio. By the way, Bella and I filled him in on our situation, so there's no need to hide anything from him. He's family now." Edward smiled warmly at Kurt as Esme approached him, hugging him.

"Welcome to our home, Kurt. It's so lovely to meet you!" Esme's eyes were a beautiful, shimmering golden and they all but screamed kindness. Kurt found it hard not to love her already.

He didn't know why, but Kurt's eyes flitted to Rosalie, who had a sneer etched on her beautiful face. "He's not family. He's just another human that we're obligated to protect because of Edward." She scoffed and left the room.

If Kurt wasn't already well versed in the art of having people insult him, he would've taken that extremely personally. But he had heard and experienced much worse than that, so he shook it off. Carlisle approached him next, smiling apologetically.

"Don't mind Rose too much. It's not personal, she just has issues with humans." Rather than a handshake that Kurt was expecting, Carlisle pulled him into a tight hug that was filled with just as much compassion as Esme's. "You _are_ family now, Kurt. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all. You're welcome here anytime you like. Even if you're not with Bella or Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle." The older man nodded and went to join Esme in the kitchen, giving the others some time to meet Kurt. Emmett walked over next. At his full height, Kurt figured that he was the same size as Jacob, except he was quite a bit bulkier. It was clear that Emmett knew of his beauty and played it to his advantage.

"Great to meet you, Kurt! Like Bella, you're so breakable." Emmett commented and lifted Kurt into a hug and spinning him around. Kurt didn't expect such familiarity within first meeting someone, but Emmett Cullen struck him as the friendly type.

"It takes a lot to break me, Emmett." Kurt replied.

Emmett's booming laugh reverberated around the room. "Please, I could use only my thumb and still crush you to pieces."

"One of the many perks of being a vampire. If you were a human and we had a fair playing field, I could definitely take you. It's not all about brute force, you know. It's also about strategy and knowing your opponent."

Emmett scoffed. "You're right. I know that my opponent is immensely breakable." He winked before his gaze turned serious. "Sorry about Rose. You'll get used to it. I know Bella certainly has." Bella turned to Kurt.

"It's true. She despises me but she remains pleasant towards me for her family's sake."

"That's good to know." Kurt thanked Emmett, the larger man saluting mockingly and flitting off to check on his wife.

Kurt figured he was done was the introductions as he had met Jasper at school, but the last remaining vampire surprised him by holding out his hand.

"We didn't get a chance to talk properly before. I'm Jasper. It's really nice to meet you." Jasper nodded politely and flashed over to Carlisle and Esme, who were talking intensely to him. Alice nudged Kurt.

"I'm sorry if he seems a little cold towards you compared to everybody else. He's newer to our way of life than everyone else. He's still a little tempted by the call of human blood. Don't worry about it, though, he's almost able to fully resist it. He won't hurt you, Kurt. I won't let him and neither will anyone else." Alice explained.

"Even Rose?" Kurt chuckled jokingly as did Alice.

"Like Carlisle said, it's not a personal issue she has with you. It's all humans, really. I'll let her explain to you in her own time, but she's sort of resentful towards human life."

"Because we get to grow and develop." Kurt filled in, echoing Edward's earlier words.

"Mostly, yes. Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll get you a drink. Any preferences?"

"Just some water would be nice, thank you Alice." Kurt grinned thankfully and seated himself on the corner seat, where nobody was sitting when he walked in. He definitely did not want to impose on the vampires seating positions, if they had specific places. He and his father did back home and Bella informed him that Charlie had a specific seat, so he had to be wary. His phone buzzed, signalling a text from Jacob. His heart thumped wildly as he saw the name of his love on the screen.

_How's the introduction going? Did Rosalie scowl at you yet? Xxxx_

Kurt laughed at the fact that Jacob knew exactly what was going down. Shaking his head, he typed out a quick response, not wanting to seem rude or antisocial. Nobody else was in the room, but still.

_Are you sure you're not secretly here? She's upstairs. She kinda stormed off. How are you doing? Xxxx_

_Missing you quite a bit, actually. I know it's weird since I only saw you a few hours ago xxxx_

_I promise you, it's not weird. And you're not alone in your feelings either. Xxxx_

Kurt was immensely glad that Jacob typed correctly using grammar and standard English and also that he was missing Kurt already, just as the converse was also true.

_Well I won't disturb your night. Have fun baby! Xxxx_

There it was again. _Baby_. Kurt was getting more accustomed to Jacob's pet names the more times he used them. Suddenly Emmett appeared next to him.

"Jesus, Kurt, I could hear your heart beating from upstairs. What's got you in a dither?"

"Well, it might be the fact that you vamps keep sneaking up on me and scaring me half to death! Make some noise when you walk, or whatever it is that you just did." Kurt panted, short of breath. Emmett chuckled at the fragile human.

Already, he liked Kurt. Kurt had wit, fashion sense and he would never admit it to anyone (especially Rosalie. Edward didn't count because he could read his thoughts) but Kurt truly had an amazing ass. Emmett was all about the female body, but he could definitely appreciate Kurt's beauty. He would make a great friend. He had a new target to embarrass now. Bella was just too easy for him sometimes. She blushed at basically everything and it took the fun out of it.

"Nah, it was hammering well before I scared you. I take it it's about whoever you were just texting." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, who waved him away.

"Are you sure you don't read minds like Edward?" Kurt raised his own eyebrow and created his signature stare.

"Nope, you're just predictable. And also it's the speed that Bella's heart still beats whenever Edward's around. I usually tease her about it, but it's gotten boring so I guess you're my new project. Operation: Embarrass Kurt is officially a-go." Emmett smirked.

"Fine, you caught me. There's a guy. It's still really new, like a few hours, but I'm feeling more for him that I usually would after a conversation or two." Kurt blushed slightly, making Emmett shake his head and laugh.

"You're just as easy. I can't wait until we start talking about sex." Emmett remarked comfortably. Kurt's blush deepened slightly, making Emmett burst into a fit of giggles. Hearing a man as burly as Emmett _giggle_ was quite unsettling for Kurt, making him laugh too. Alice and Edward walked in on them like that and sighed.

"It was only a matter of time before Emmett found someone like Kurt to play around with. He knows too much about us and Bella, but he's learning things about Kurt as they go. Emmett's going to have a lot of fun." Alice said to her brother who nodded.

"So is Kurt. He's thinking about how nice it is to have a male friend who doesn't care that he's gay. Emmett's just looking forward to embarrassing him." Edward explained to Alice, who figured that the two thoughts made complete sense. Kurt's flamboyance would have made it quite difficult for him to establish male friendship in a backwards town like Lima. Alice's initial knowledge of Lima had consisted of the lack of progression of the town. She guessed that something dreadful must've happened to Kurt to make him leave his family and friends. Edward nodded solemnly and a pang of pity erupted in Alice's stomach. She now had a new incentive to protect Kurt and make sure nothing bad ever happened to him.

Just as Kurt and Emmett's chuckles ceased, Rosalie floated down the stairs, approaching them.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Kurt. I was out of line and I hope you won't let it cloud your judgement of me. It really is nice to meet you." Kurt could tell that she hadn't been made to say that by Emmett or Edward. He calculated that the family was very lax in the sense that there was no pressure to do things that the others did not want to. They would probably make a case as to why something should be done, but there was no compulsion. He was glad that Rosalie had apologised, but in his eyes there was no real harm done. He knew it wasn't his fault and whatever was wrong wasn't really about him too much. So he had let her think and act how she wanted without complaint.

"Likewise. Thank you for apologising, but it really is okay. I've heard way worse, you're not really stepping on my toes here." Kurt gave the blond a short hug as she bent down towards him and groaned as his head hit the back of the sofa softly. It was only then that he realised just how tired he was. It had been an awfully long day. He had started a new school, fell in love, learned of the existence of supernatural creatures and met his cousin's family of vampires. It was certainly different to Kurt' usual days, but it had been a very satisfying one at that. Nothing like that ever happened in Lima, so the excitement of Forks was a very welcome change. Before he knew it, his head landed on Emmett's firm shoulder as the vampire was slouching and Kurt fell into a potent slumber.

The vampires and Bella chuckled slightly at the sight. Kurt was in a sitting position, his head lolled to the side, resting peacefully on Emmett. The vampire in question just shook his head at the feebleness of human rest.

A knock on the door surprised all of the Cullens. Who would visit them at such a late hour uninvited? Edward supplied the answer.

"It's Laurent. He just wants to see you, Carlisle." Esme was already at the door, inviting Laurent in, but being careful not to appear too pleasant. After the whole scenario with James and Victoria, they were in no rush to welcome Laurent back into their lives anytime soon. The black vampire stepped into the house, looking around it in wonder.

"Good evening, Cullen family. You have a delightful home. I hope you're all well." After a few uneven nods, Laurent entered the living room.

"What brings you here, Laurent?" Carlisle questioned, realising what had drawn Laurent to the house. Laurent stared directly at a sleeping Kurt, a predatory glance in his eyes. Emmett, not wanting to disturb Kurt's rest and make everything worse, simply stared right back at Laurent, making him aware that Emmett could tear his head from his body with but a little burst of strength. Laurent inhaled deeply, the scent of the sleeping boy's blood filling his nostrils. He had never smelled anything so potent before. Even Bella's scent didn't appeal to him nearly as much. Laurent idly wondered whether the Cullens had changed their lifestyle and were preparing this human for a snack. And what a delicious meal he would be. Laurent longed to sink his teeth into the pale flesh and feeling the warm blood flow past his teeth and down his throat. He would be so satiated with a meal such as the sleeping human.

"Absolutely not." Edward gritted his teeth and stepped in front of Laurent, Alice joining him, shaking her head slightly.

"Ah, I forgot about your little talent. Do not fret, I was merely appreciating the scent and admiring your resistance towards such a singer." Laurent licked his lips.

"Kurt's a part of the family. He will not be touched." Esme fired back, a protective glint lighting her eyes.

Laurent held up his hands. "Okay. I agree to that. Just don't let him wander around unfamiliar territory for too long. Who knows what might happen to such an appealing human?" Laurent shrugged before approaching the door. "I'll see myself out." Laurent left the house and Carlisle closed the door behind him.

"Emmett, take Kurt upstairs, please." Carlisle posed it as a question rather than a request and Emmett nodded, sweeping Kurt into his strong arms and carrying him up the stairs. He walked at a human pace, not wanting to risk waking Kurt up. He took the stairs two at a time, chuckling at the human in his arms.

"I remember needing sleep. Such a human quality." Emmett briefly debated where to put him and settled on Edward's totally unused queen-sized bed. The Egyptian cotton sheets would feel nice when Kurt woke up. He went to put Kurt on his own bed, but there were too many memories and questionable stains embedded into the mattress that Emmett felt slightly strange about letting the boy nap there. The vampire flitted back downstairs just as a phone began to loudly ring, Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ sounding from the speakers.

Kurt's phone had fell out of his pocket when Emmett had picked him up. Bella's quickly grasped the phone and saw the caller.

"It's just Jacob. I'll take this." Bella left the room promptly, knowing that the vampires could hear the entire conversation anyway. It was more out of habit that she left. "Hey, Jake. Kurt's asleep in Edward's room. He's has a long day and he passed out."

"Oh, hey Bell! That's cool, just tell him I called when he wakes up that I'll call him tomorrow. Hey, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just worn out. Everybody loves him. I suspect that Rosalie does, too, she's just too proud to show it without proving that she was wrong for snapping."

Jacob laughed. "I don't see why they wouldn't adore him." Bella smirked to herself and took her opportunity.

"You imprinted on him, didn't you?" She guessed.

"Correct. And I know it's real this time. It's not like with you. With Kurt, everything's real and suddenly I can't imagine life without him. Whenever I think about him too hard, my head spins and I feel like I need to see him or hear his voice. That's sort of why I called."

"Aw Jake's in love!"

Jacob scowled to himself, forgetting that Bella couldn't see him. "Make fun of me all you want, but I'm finally in a place where I can be happy."

"Just for the record, Kurt feels the same way. Well, he hasn't _quite_ imprinted, but he's definitely considering you a major part of his life. He indirectly serenaded you with Taylor Swift lyrics in the car."

"Shit, he likes me too."

"No, Jake, he _loves_ you too. This is real for both of you and I know this already. I'm glad you're both happy. But Jake, I really should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. Love you." Bella quickly added.

"Sure sure, I'll talk to you soon. Give Kurt my message, okay? Love you Bells. Bye." Jacob hung up, leaving Bella to return to the kitchen.

The vampires hadn't seemed to have been listening in to her conversation with Jacob, but that did not necessarily mean that they hadn't heard anything. Bella didn't hear them talking to each other, so she figured that they were silently listening to everything, but looking as though they were deep in discussion.

"What did Jacob want?" Alice asked curiously. She couldn't see anything related to Jacob and his werewolf pack so she liked to know what they were up to.

"Oh, he just wanted to speak to Kurt." Bella shrugged nonchalantly. She guessed that they all knew about Jacob new imprint. It was possible that Edward had filled them in.

Nobody said anything, though, they were all thinking about another more pressing issue.

"What are we going to do about Laurent? If he's anything like James, he won't stop until Kurt's blood is his." Jasper pointed out helpfully. Esme's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Kurt was already one of her own and she hated when they were in danger.

"We take him out. Trick him into meeting us somewhere and then attack him from all sides. Tear his head clean from his body and burn the residue." Emmett growled angrily. He had only just met him, but he was fast becoming fiercely protective of Kurt.

Carlisle shook his head slightly. "Laurent is too smart for that. He knows that we're onto him, so we're going to have to figure out how to watch over Kurt until we think of something more specific." Carlisle's eyes rested warily on Rosalie, who pursed her lips.

"Fine by me. Laurent's a lying piece of work. I can run patrol around Bella's house tonight if it would help."

Edward disagreed. "I'm there anyway tonight to protect Bella from Victoria, there's no reason why I can't do both jobs at once." Everybody nodded in acquiescence. Emmett raised a good point.

"What about when none of us can watch him? When we're hunting or if it's sunny."

"Jacob." Bella answered immediately. "I can let Jacob know what's happening. His imprint bond will make sure nothing gets past him. He'll be fully concentrated on trying to stop Laurent."

Esme raised a hand to stop Bella's suggestion. "But what about Jacob? Surely that won't be healthy or _fair_. Making him worry about Kurt all day. He won't sleep, he won't eat. Sam explained how strong the imprint bond was to me. It'll be torture for Jacob. We shouldn't tell him about this. We can handle it ourselves."

Bella hadn't thought about that. She was extremely glad that Esme had appealed on behalf of Jacob's wellbeing because she hadn't considered how tireless Jacob would be in search of Laurent. It might have made him sloppy and he might miss Laurent's arrival in Forks because of exhaustion or otherwise. "You're right, Esme. Of course it's not fair for him. But I don't want you guys to worry about this. I don't like the thought of you standing in the cold all night just so you can protect us."

"Bella, don't worry about us. We've got forever to do our shit. We can spend a few nights protecting the people we love." Emmett replied gruffly. Bella nodded, knowing that she would never win this argument. She had tried many times before regarding Victoria, but had failed. Her efforts would not amount into anything and she knew it was a waste of time and energy trying to convince them to stay away from her protection detail for a while.

Edward suddenly clenched his fists and swallowed audibly. "Alice, Carlisle. Can I talk to you both outside please?" His voice was rigid and calm at the same time, scaring Bella slightly. The only other time she had heard his voice sound like that was when she was debating the issue of her being turned into a vampire with her.

Alice looked at him knowingly and flashed outside, Carlisle quickly following suit. Bella looked to the remaining four vampires with questioning eyes.

"Any idea what they could be talking about?" Bella asked shortly.

"Well, it's definitely not my birthday party." Emmett replied, his face stony and serious.

* * *

"What's all this about?" Carlisle asked once they were out of earshot of the other vampires.

"Alice?" Edward spoke softly and seriously. The petite girl nodded quickly and described her vision.

"I didn't really see much, but I saw enough. It was Kurt. He was in a small room with a piano. I couldn't see anybody else but I got the feeling that Kurt wasn't alone. He was on the floor in total agony. He was losing blood and a lot of it. He…he had a vampire bite on his neck. I couldn't see a vampire anywhere, though."

"What happened then?" Carlisle bit his lip in worry.

"I don't know. That's the issue. I don't know whether he survived it. Whether he became one of us or died from the loss of blood. I don't know when it's going to happen and I don't know where, but it's going to happen. Unless something drastically changes, we can't stop it."

"What are you saying, Alice?"

"I'm saying that…unless we find out all the details, Kurt is in danger of more than just Laurent."

"Have you considered that it might be Laurent who bites him?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I thought of that after I saw how he reacted to Kurt, but I don't think Laurent is patient enough. This place wasn't in Forks, at least I didn't recognise where it was. Laurent is too hungry to plan something like that. This is bigger than just Laurent." Alice explained solemnly.

"We can't let anything happen to him. Becoming a vampire would destroy him, maybe it'd be worse than death. We need to come up with a plant to save him for what lies ahead." Carlisle stated and the three continued to whisper heatedly.

Meanwhile, Kurt sat, curled up on Edward's large bed, hearing the ominous truths of Alice's vision flow in through the slightly open window.


	5. Plans

Bella picked up her phone, dialling Charlie's number quickly. Of course, he didn't answer, so she left a message.

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella. Listen, Kurt and I are at Edward's house and we completely lost track of time and we don't want to drive home in the dark so we're going to stay the night and come home tomorrow morning before school. So we'll see you tomorrow morning Bye, Dad." She hung up and re-joined the Cullen family in the kitchen.

"I left a message for Charlie, so that's sorted. So what do we do now?" Bella asked hurriedly. She had hoped that somebody had come up with a solution. Her lip twitching, Bella yawned involuntarily, eliciting laughs from the Cullens.

"It's so weird being around people who need sleep." Emmett commented, receiving a scowl from Bella. She had to admit though, she was damn tired.

"Why don't you go and rest, sweetie? You've had a long day." Esme suggested, Edward nodding along with her. Bella shrugged, suppressing another yawn.

"I'm good, honestly." She wanted to help in any way that she could.

"Bella." Esme's voice turned stern and Bella knew that she had to go to bed. Even if she spent the entire time brainstorming ideas for Kurt's protection detail or how to tackle Laurent, she would have to do it lying in the bed that Edward had shipped in for her from Paris. It was competely unnecessary, but it hadn't even come close to denting a hole in the Cullen fortune. Edward didn't use it, it was only for her (well and Kurt earlier on, of course).

"Okay. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night, Bella." Alice smiled as she started for the stairs.

Edward took her hand. "I'll take you." Bella's favourite smirk appeared on his face as she was heaved onto his back as they flitted up the stairs and into the spare room. "I would have taken you to my room, but Kurt is…sound asleep in there. Goodnight, my love. Sleep well." Edward kissed her forehead and was gone from the room in an instant. Bella had underestimated the potency of her drowsiness and she fell into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. She didn't have time to think about Kurt or Laurent as her state of consciousness rapidly changed.

Edward placed his hands on the counter, rocking back and forth slightly. "Kurt's awake. And he heard us talking outside." He directed it at Alice and Carlisle, but Rosalie and Jasper nodded too. "I'm guessing you all heard us as well?" Their signals of affirmation made Edward sigh. "So much for privacy around here." He mumbled under his breath as a worried looking Kurt descended the elaborate stairs.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I couldn't sleep. An unfamiliar bed and all, it was messing with my back a bit." The knowing looks that the family were giving him made him raise an eyebrow.

"Kurt, we know that you heard us talking outside." Carlisle explained, making the slender boy nod.

"I'm sorry, but the window was open and I was awake and—."

"Kurt, it's fine," Alice interjected. "At least now we can include you in whatever we decide to do. My visions are subjective, this might not even happen at all."

"With my luck, it most certainly will. Things like this seem to follow me."

Emmett chuckled. "What, so bloodthirsty vampires and near death experiences are regular occurrences in your life? No need to worry then." He deadpanned, making everyone roll their eyes at him. He shrugged. Everyone knew that Emmett's way of dealing with unfortunate incidents was to deflect his emotions by using humour and sarcasm to lighten the mood and stop inquisitions about his feelings. They were used to it by now. Kurt simply said nothing. Jasper took point on an explanation.

"Look, Kurt, we're going to have to prepare for the circumstances that you will be bitten by a vampire. Alice didn't see anybody else around you, but that doesn't mean nobody was there. Maybe nobody has decided to go there yet. If you want, somebody can be with you or near you at all times to make sure that you're safe." Kurt shook his head immediately.

"I don't want to be a burden. You all have lives. They don't suddenly revolve around me."

Esme pulled him into an embrace. "Family is never a burden, Kurt. We'll do whatever we can to keep you from harm." And Kurt knew by her soothing tones that she wasn't just saying that; she really meant it. Kurt was overwhelmed by the sudden sense of family within the room.

"You'll be safe with us, Kurt." Alice promised, her smile reaching her beautiful eyes.

Kurt knew that he would be. Although he couldn't suppress the sadness and the anxiety of the situation. Just when he thought things were getting good, something bad had to happen to knock all the happiness away.

* * *

Jacob tossed and turned in his bed, knowing that something was wrong. Physically, he felt fine but the way that his heart heaved within his chest told him that something was wrong with _Kurt_. He couldn't place exactly what, but Jacob knew that he wasn't happy at the moment. From what Sam had detailed about imprint bonds, there was a special connection that helped him be attuned to Kurt's emotions and, if they ran too high, he could feel it. He grunted as he felt the heaviness of his heart and tossed his bedcover away from him, feeling the warm breeze from the ajar window dance across his bare chest and legs. Jacob barely slept in actual clothes lately. In case he needed to phase on the fly, it was definitely easier if he slept as loosely clad as he possibly could without risking exposure. Jacob grabbed his cut-offs and a thin t-shirt and leapt from the open window, dashing into the woods before he felt his neck jerk to the right.

His head rolled around considerably and his legs began to ache and feel different. His spine bulged through his skin as he swiftly went from two legs to four. After a short growl, Jacob began to run. His clothes in his mouth, Jacob tried desperately to block the other wolves from peering inside his mind.

 _Where ya goin', Jake?_ Embry asked mentally. Jacob growled and continued to bound towards the Cullen house.

 _Nowhere._ Jacob's telepathic tone was short and irritable. Until he knew that Kurt was okay, this feeling would not cease. Jacob did not like feeling this feeling and he wanted- no, _needed_ to see Kurt and be there to protect him.

 _Oh, so you're NOT headed to the Cullen house to check on the guy who you imprinted on?_ Leah's mental tone was incredibly sarcastic.

 _That's enough, Leah._ Sam's voice appeared in Jacob's head. _Jacob, do what you have to. Seth can take your patrol._

 _Oh, man._ Seth whined childishly, earning himself an extra lap of the woods from Sam.

Jacob ignored the argument that was going on between Leah and Sam and concentrated on speeding himself up. He made it to the Cullen house in under fifteen minutes, a new personal best for him. The worry of having Kurt to look after made it completely worth the while, even if his legs were a little sore from the run.

He concealed himself under a patch of trees before phasing back, quickly throwing on his cut-offs and shirt, noticing his lack of underwear for the first time. He hadn't really thought about it a lot. It hadn't really made a difference to how he felt when he phased back into human form. Sure, there was a breeze, but Jacob's natural warm temperature made it all moot.

He heard Edward sigh from inside as he knocked at the door. He felt Kurt's inner tension and desperately hoped for somebody to welcome him inside right that second.

Alice opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, not domestic pets can come inside. Have you cleaned your paws, Jacob?"

"Move aside, leech. I'm here for Kurt."

"Jacob?" Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw Jacob's large frame in the doorway. He was completely confused about Alice's comments, but shook them off as his eyes met Jacob's.

"Hey, Kurt." Jacob eyed the other vampires warily, knowing that his presence was not the one they most craved in their house. "Where's Bella?"

"She's asleep." Rosalie answered. "Now just what are you doing here?" Rosalie was careful to omit any animal themed jokes from her reply, knowing that Kurt was unaware of Jacob's wolfish situation.

Jacob realised that he didn't have a response to that that wouldn't reveal everything to Kurt. "Um, I just—."

Carlisle saved him from having to respond. "It's not important why you're here, Jacob. But since you're here, there's something you should probably know." Carlisle began to explain about the Laurent situation plus Alice's vision. Kurt sighed a breath of relief as he realised that Jacob knew about vampires and that the Cullens were immortal beings.

"Well that's not going to happen. Not while I'm around." Kurt briefly touched on the Sondheim reference in his head (eliciting a quiet chuckle from Edward) but focused on the more pressing issue at hand.

"Jacob, you are _not_ getting involved with this. These vampires could hurt you and I don't want that to happen." Kurt's tone was steely and fierce and it was hard for Jacob to protest when his eyes grew firm and to their maximum size. Jacob shared a fleeting look with Edward, who nodded pointedly. "What's going on?"

"Kurt, can we take a walk? I have to tell you something."

"I swear, if I hear anymore life-changing confessions today, I might have to commit myself to some sort of mental institution. But yes, let's take a walk. If you're about to tell me that you're a freezing-cold immortal creature, you might have to revive me after I faint." The vampires chuckled, knowing that Kurt had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours alone, but was probably about to reach his daily quota for weirdness in Forks with Jacob's revelation.

Jacob reached out for Kurt's hand, which was immediately taken and Jacob made sure to take Kurt into the woods, well out of earshot of the vampires (and Edward's abilities) before he sighed, realising that he would have to strip in front of Kurt. He wasn't uncomfortable with his body by no means, but he didn't know how Kurt would react. "Kurt. What I'm about to tell you is pretty big news and you can't interrupt or freak out. You can totally cut ties with me if it's too much, but you need to know." Kurt frowned, wondering what Jacob could possibly have had to tell him that might require him leaving Jacob alone.

Jacob whipped off his shirt quickly, rendering Kurt immobilised at the sight of his firm chest and abs. Kurt realised that he was going to notice something different about Jacob's body every single time he saw it. This time it was the glowing of his tanned skin and how healthy it looked.

But when Jacob began to unbutton his cut-offs, Kurt had to interrupt, no matter what Jacob had said not to do. It was getting a little bit intense and, honestly, Kurt didn't know whether he could handle the sight of a naked Jacob, for whatever reason he might have been stripping.

"Oh my God, why the hell are you taking off your pants? Jacob, please, explain!" Kurt was completely flabbergasted at the sight, but wasn't completely averse to the idea of seeing all of Jacob for the first time. He was glad that Edward (possibly) couldn't read his thoughts at that moment, because he was already blushing enough for three lifetimes.

Before Jacob slipped his last layer down his legs, he paused. "Kurt, it'll all make sense in a moment, but I have to do this. If you want to turn around, then you can. It's up to you."

Kurt nodded and covered his eyes instead. He wanted to see Jacob naked for the first time only when they were becoming intimate with each other and not a moment before. He heard the sound of the material brushing against Jacob's legs and felt a potent urge to peek through his fingers and see what was before him, but he stopped himself. He heard Jacob grunt slightly and definitely questioned what he was doing whilst naked that required grunting, but saw something much different when he uncovered his eyes.

Standing before him was a vast, wolfish creature where Jacob was previously stood. The russet fur and the big, kind eyes prevented Kurt from running away. He still felt scared, but he flashed back to what Bella had said about werewolves as well. He had not concentrated on that part specifically, more focused on the fact that vampire existed. He hadn't believed in werewolves, but the fluffy creature before him proved that very fact was indeed true. His fear was somewhat diminished when a high-pitched whining noise was emitted from the animal- Jacob.

The wolf padded towards him slowly and dipped its head. Kurt's hands quivered as he ran them through the thick fur that coated Jacob's new form. It was strange to even think it, but with all of the weird that he had experienced that day, it wasn't completely shocking to him.

Jacob whined slightly and nuzzled into Kurt's chest, showing him that he could be completely lovable and non-threatening.

"Hello, Jacob." Kurt chuckled and the wolf's tongue protruded from its mouth happily. It closed its eyes and turned suddenly, running through the trees and out of sight.

Kurt frowned, wondering where Jacob had disappeared to. He heard a faint growl in the distance and within a few seconds, Jacob was walking towards him and adjusting his shirt on his chest. Kurt couldn't help the pang of disappointment that resonated in his stomach that Jacob had redressed himself and he was also glad that he wasn't unconscious at that present moment.

"You're a werewolf." Kurt stated as Jacob nodded to him.

"Yes. I'm a werewolf. But I have to say now that I will never hurt you. Even in my wolf form, you're still the world to me." Kurt's heart buzzed at that.

"Well, I don't quite know what to say."

"Let me explain something to you. It might make everything make more sense. We wolves have this experience within our lives called imprinting. It's basically when we meet the person that completes our lives. We immediately know that our feelings towards that person go beyond love.

"It's like…It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do...You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. And for you, I'm all of those, Kurt. I looked at you and I knew that I had imprinted. My soul feels joined to yours. I came over here tonight because I felt your pain. I didn't know why you were upset, but I knew that I had to make you feel happy and safe because my world ends if I can't do that anymore."

"You…imprinted on me." Kurt didn't ask again, but repeated it so that he could process it. "So…you're eternally bound to me?"

"Pretty much. You're my life now. You come first, Kurt Hummel. Before anything and everything else in my life, your happiness comes first. But I have to say now that if you don't want me in your life, please tell me now so that I can deal with that. If you do, I'm forever yours." Jacob had automatically walked over to Kurt and held him in an embrace, demonstrating his love and care for Kurt.

"I want you, Jacob. As my soulmate, my best friend, my protector, I don't care. As long as you're around and happy. That's all that matters. And I know that I can't exactly imprint on you, but whatever the human equivalent is, it's happened. It hasn't even been a day and I've imagined us side by side forever. I _love_ you, Jacob Black."

Jacob's body filled with an uncontrollable heat. Jacob figured that it was the fixation of the imprinter and imprintee bond. Kurt had declared his love for Jacob, so nothing could bring them apart now. Nothing could.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. I'm always yours." Jacob slowly brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle, dragging his lips cutely across the bumps, relishing the contact. Kurt felt warmth flow through him at the feeling of Jacob's lips pressing against his bare skin.

Yep, this was love alright.

* * *

The moon glared brightly down at the vampire, as he awaited the arrival of his friend. She would come through the door at any moment.

"How was your visit to the Cullens, Laurent?" The woman purred from the doorway. Her feline grace made Laurent shiver slightly. Her sexual magnetism was undeniable. It was a shame that she was still mourning the loss of her lover.

" _Very_ interesting. Victoria, I have found a singer. It turns out Bella Swan has a cousin who smells _even more delicious_ than she does. The Cullens are rather protective of him, but I'm so thirsty. No mere human will satisfy my thirst anymore. I need the boy's blood."

Victoria snorted. "Your singer is a boy? Oh, Laurent, is there something I have missed?"

Laurent shook his head. "I don't want to fuck the boy, Victoria. I want his blood running through my teeth and slipping down my throat, all lovely and warm…"

"Oh, stop it Laurent. You're making me incredibly thirsty. But you know, this gives me an idea. We can get you your singer and I'll get Bella's head at the same time."

"You know best of all how protective the Cullens can be, Victoria. Is it worth the risk?"

"You leave that to me. Here's what we'll do. We do what James attempted to do before they got him. We lure this boy to a distant location. Maybe attack his family or something." Victoria shrugged lazily.

Laurent frowned. "But that failed last time. And James was one of the best."

Victoria sighed solemnly, a thought going out for her perished mate. "The difference is that, this time, we'll both be somewhere else. You've made an appearance and I'm sure you made it perfectly obvious that you're lusting after his—."

"Kurt Hummel."

"… _Kurt Hummel's_ blood. So they'll follow your scent somewhere, but you won't have him. I will, and they'll never suspect me. I'll keep Kurt contained while you make your way to me. Then, when they come after you, I'll take Bella for myself and rip her throat out with my teeth."

Laurent shivered at the thought. "I'm in. But Victoria? We do this quickly. I can't wait much longer and it hasn't even been a day yet."

"We'll accomplish this. For James' memory." Victoria looked up at the moon, her lip curling slightly. "For James."

"For James." Laurent echoed gravely.

* * *

"Hey, Jess!" Mike Newton bounded down the hallway towards Jessica Stanley's back. The others were right the previous day; he needed to apologise to her. He was out of line. Although it wasn't _his_ fault that Kurt Hummel showed up all beautiful and with an ass that wouldn't leave his mind. The thoughts of what he would do to Kurt's body if Kurt gave the okay were passing through his mind all night. Even so, Jessica deserved an apology.

"What do you want, Michael?" Mike flinched at her use of his full name.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I know that it wasn't right of me to moon over somebody else while you're sat next to me. I know we're not together anymore, but it was inconsiderate of me."

Jessica, rather than nod understandingly and accept his apology, turned sour at his words. "I get that you're into Kurt now and that's fine. It hurt seeing you moon over him but I've come to expect that from douchebags like you who only care about their own feelings. Have a good day, Mike." She turned on her heel and strutted away. Jessica was immensely proud of herself. She had had the confidence to put Mike in his place. Maybe now she could finally start to get over him. She didn't need a boyfriend. She was headed for Yale (hopefully) after graduation so then she could do what she liked without Mike Newton controlling her every move.

Despite his tumultuous day prior, Kurt Hummel walked through the halls of Forks High School with a reinforced vigour that had everybody staring at him as he passed. It wasn't in the negative way that students at McKinley did; people seemed genuinely interested in him and what he was doing. Kurt clutched his phone as it sat in his pocket, thinking about the text he had received that morning.

_How is my beautiful boyfriend doing after last night? Xx_

Kurt had only then realised that he and Jacob had not discussed their relationship status. Kurt figured that they were boyfriends, but did not want to assume anything in case he was being hasty. Even though they had both declared each other their respective soulmate, he didn't want to label anything without Jacob's confirmation. That text had put a skip in his step. His glittery scarf was wrapped firmly around his neck and his boots clacked against the floor tiles with a resounding noise that had rhythmically transformed into a beat. It was as if Kurt was walking to music.

His high spirits declined slightly as he turned into his English class, where Mike Newton already sat, waiting eagerly for him to come in. Kurt stifled a snort and the urge to roll his eyes as he slid into his seat, unwrapping his scarf and placing it on his lap.

"Hey Kurt." Mike said shortly.

"Hello, Mike." Kurt replied.

Mike glanced up at the door where Mr Berty would be appearing any moment. He swivelled slightly on his chair to face Kurt.

"Listen, Kurt. I need to apologise for my actions yesterday. I've been told that I came off as a little creepy and territorial, which I didn't mean to at all. I'll work on it. But I do really like you, Kurt. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend? We can do anything you want?"

"I'm flattered, Mike, that you see me in a positive light, but I have a boyfriend." Kurt explains quickly, wanting to get this particular conversation cleaned up at soon as he possibly could.

"Oh. I thought the guy on your phone wasn't your boyfriend."

"No, he's not." Kurt said shortly. Mike was pushing. "If you must know, I met him here."

"You've been here for two days!" Mike was definitely irritated now which Kurt was having none of. His lip curled and he raised an eyebrow. Mike backed away slightly.

"The same amount of time I've known you for, yet you still insist on asking me out! Please accept my life choices, Mike. If you liked me even a little bit, you wouldn't contest my decisions."

"Who is it? I'll accept your decision and won't pry anymore, but I need to know who it is."

Kurt frowned at Mike's desperation, but relaxed slightly. "For your information, his name is Jacob Black. We met on the beach."

Mike coughed and spluttered loudly, drawing attention over to their desk. Kurt rolled his eyes, staring people down until they looked away. Just another thing he had gleaned from Quinn and Santana. The ability to politely intimidate people.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, annoyed at Mike's reaction.

"No. Not at all." Mike bit back shortly and a little rudely. No, a lot rudely, Kurt thought to himself. "I just think that—."

As if on cue, Mr Berty strolled nonchalantly into the classroom, startling Mike and putting an end to his explanation. Frankly, Kurt couldn't care less. Kurt paid attention as Mr Berty explained that they were looking into the theme of Fitzgerald's treatment of his female characters in the novel. Mike huffed as Kurt ignored him for the rest of the period.

* * *

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up." Kurt smirked at his boyfriend (and oh how amazing that word felt to say and think) as Jacob walked across the beach, a wide grin settling on his gorgeous face.

"And miss seeing you? Never." Jacob cuddled into Kurt's touch like a puppy (no pun intended). "If you said you wanted to meet here so you could throw knives at me, it'd still be worth it because I would still get to see you and your smile." Uncontrollably and not at all on purpose, Kurt grinned massively at Jacob's words.

"Now why would I throw knives at you? Oh, now that I'm thinking about it, we might need a new meeting place." Kurt smirked slightly, but Jacob frowned.

"How come?"

"The sign says 'No Dogs Allowed' Jacob. I guess now that includes you as well." Kurt cracked up, checking to make sure he hadn't offended Jacob. Jacob's responding grin told him that he had amused the taller boy.

"Maybe I should just leave then and leave you alone to think about your words?" Jacob was acting impressively well; his smirk was hidden beneath a serious mask. But Kurt was auditioning for Julliard; he had Jacob beat by a lot.

"I hate being lonely." Kurt's voice was lowered and Jacob almost whined at how lost he sounded. The taller boy smiled and gave the game away.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake, it's fine. It was a joke, I knew you weren't serious. You'd miss my sweet ass too much."

"Damn right. But also how soft your hands are." Jacob brought Kurt's hands up for a kiss. "And how cute your blush is when you get embarrassed by something." Jacob kissed either one of Kurt's cheeks. "And how kissable your lips look." Jacob checked for any signs of hesitation before slowly leaning in and softly brushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt kissed back enthusiastically, one of his hands curling around Jacob to rest on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Kurt's other hand rested on Jacob's strong chest, gripping his shirt slightly. Kurt was surprised that he was even wearing a shirt, but most of his mind was focused on how well it defined his torso and abs. Jacob's body melted into Kurt's, the two seemingly become one, the heat from Jacob's skin warming Kurt up considerably. Jacob's hands flew to Kurt's waist, holding him intensely before reluctantly pulling away from his soft, kissed lips.

Kurt breathed, noticeably short of breath. "That was one hell of a first kiss."

"It'll by no means be the last." Jacob declared before pecking his lips once more. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the lingering feeling of Jacob's kiss tingling on his lips.

* * *

Bella and Edward lay on Edward's bed, the former curled up in her boyfriend's arms. Her head lay on his chest comfortably as he stroked her hair.

"Do you remember that first day in Biology?"

"Like it happened yesterday." Edward replied, solemnly.

"The fan blowing my scent across to you. I thought my hair smelled bad all day. I had to switch shampoo."

"I'm so glad you did. This new apple scented one really smells glorious."

"It's Kurt's." Bella admitted. Edward nodded in approval, reminding himself to thank Kurt next time he saw the boy. "How are we going to do it, Edward? Protect Kurt, I mean."

Edward sighed loudly. "It's going to be tricky. I'm not going to lie. But _we_ aren't going to do anything. I am going to worry about this. You are going to spend time with your cousin and not have to think about a protection detail. We've got that covered, more or less. Emmett is already fiercely protective of Kurt, as are Alice and Esme. In fact, everybody is. Even Rosalie expressed an interest in looking out for him." Edward chuckled, his chest movements making Bella rise slowly before falling back down. Edward didn't have to breathe, so it was a rare sensation for her.

"I just always feel so useless about everything! Kurt is my family and I want to at least help protect him. I know he has your family and Jacob and probably the rest of the pack, but I want to do _something_."

Edward kissed Bella's head affectionately. "Baby, your job is to keep yourself safe. After all the danger we've been through, your safety is my top priority. If you're safe, I'm safe. If I'm safe, then Kurt's safe. See how that works?"

"So all I have to do is not get myself trapped and tortured by a sadistic vampire tracker or hit by vehicles and then Kurt will be safe?" Bella raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"That's the idea. Emmett and Jasper are going to take point tonight. They hunted this morning so they're all good. Alice and Carlisle volunteered to do tomorrow night and Rosalie and myself are the night after. We'll be looking out for any signs of danger. Laurent could be lurking. I can try to pick up his thoughts, but it won't be easy. I don't have a strong connection with him."

"What if Alice's vision comes true?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"It won't. True, Kurt may be hurt, but there will always be somebody to help him. If not us, then Jacob. Imprinting has really changed Jacob, for the better."

"I'm happy for them both."

"I'm just finally that Jacob and I can finally try to make amends and that he's not pining after you all the time."

"That is a relief. I'm also quite glad that Mike and Tyler have a new obsession, but I'm not happy with the way they're treating him."

"Kurt can handle it, love. You don't have to step in. If it comes down to it, Kurt will beat them up. If not, then Emmett will."

"He really likes Kurt, doesn't he?"

Edward pondered this for a moment. He and Jasper were Emmett's brothers, but he did not have a sibling quite like Kurt. Edward and Jasper were of a similar strength and build to Emmett, but Kurt was petite and _human_. Bella was different. She was a girl, Emmett had to be respectful. It was in his nature to be respectful to women. It was the era that they had all grown up in. It was the thing that was done. Edward thought about present day feminism and how women wanted more independence and equality, but Emmett and himself (not so much Jasper) would still treat them as they knew how. Bella and Rosalie's likeness for independence taught them a fair bit about giving them more freedom, but Emmett would still hold doors open, as would Edward.

Kurt's gender meant that Emmett could have a human friend with whom he could still be a guy around. With his brothers, things were awkward when discussing sexual situations, considering they were all a family. But, after reading Emmett's thoughts, Edward gleaned that the man was excited to have somebody else outside of their family with whom he could be himself. Rosalie wanted the perfect gentlemen and Emmett was that to her. But Emmett had a dirty, animalistic side which he could never express around his family or Bella. Kurt was that ideal boy that Emmett could be kinky and suggestive around without being inappropriate. Emmett could finally have fun again.

"Emmett is happy that there's somebody outside the family who he can be himself around. He has to censor some of his thoughts and speeches around his family, but when he and Kurt are alone together, Emmett's going to tease him so much."

"A rather unlikely friendship, don't you think?"

Edward quickly shook his head. "I was saying this to Alice yesterday; Kurt values that Emmett doesn't care that he's gay. He's never had a guy friend that hasn't cared about his sexuality in any way. Emmett's looking forward to having fun with him and having a close male friend who's a human. Emmett's human experiences are limited, so he gets to live vicariously through Kurt. It's a win-win situation for them both."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper likes Kurt, too, but he's insanely tempted by his blood. It's worse than with you. Jasper literally feels it every time Kurt's around. I just hope he can overcome it soon because he really wants to be friends with Kurt. Alice talks about him a lot, as does Emmett. Esme and Carlisle both think he's charming and Rosalie is secretly impressed by him. Jasper's just scared in case he's alone with Kurt and tries to hurt him accidentally."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm probably a little bit biased having been inside his head, but Kurt is an extraordinary person. Don't tell him I know, but I accidentally saw him thinking about the reason he left Lima. It's completely disgusting and I have half a mind to travel to Lima myself just to teach that Karofsky guy a lesson."

Bella nodded. "He didn't deserve that. Though part of me is glad that he's here. One, I love him, but also because he's found his soulmate already. He and Jacob are going to be very happy together."

"I know. It's all they both think about. Don't get me wrong, they've both thought of things that I would have rather not seen and cannot forget, but they think the world of each other. Jacob's imprint obviously makes Kurt the centre of his universe, but Jacob has an equally strong hold over Kurt. He's been quite unlucky in love in Lima, so finding his true soulmate is just what he needed. And Jacob would never do anything to hurt him, so he can trust him. Now that Kurt knows about the imprint bond, he knows that it'll hurt Jacob more than it will him if he messes up. They trust each other, they love each other."

"Much like me and you." Bella leans up to kiss Edward's lips and smiles.

"Bella Swan, you drive me crazy. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. The Light Before The Darkness

"You know, you really should start wearing shirts, Jacob." Kurt pointed out as he lay on Jacob's bed, curled up into his boyfriend comfortably. Kurt felt the pure heat from Jacob's body flood through him. He was relatively cold that day, so his boyfriend's warmth was doing him a lot of good. And Kurt was definitely not going to complain about Jacob's chest and abs, but he wanted to see Jacob's fashion sense. Plus, he would be lying if he said that Jacob's constant lack of clothing didn't make him a little self-conscious. If it wasn't the obvious muscle difference, it was Jacob's smooth tanned skin that made him envious. Kurt resented being pale. His complexion was flawless and lacked blemishes, but he longed for even a little colour to him. He wasn't one for a spray tan and Forks did not have a lot of sunny days.

"You love it, really." Jacob chuckled, feeling the smooth skin of Kurt's hand intertwined with his. Jacob was determined to explore every possibly avenue of Kurt's body and he spent a lot of time on Kurt's hands. Ghosting his fingers across the pale skin, Jacob marvelled at their proportion. His own fingers were large with demanded a lot of clumsiness. Definitely not as much as Bella, but still, there were times when cups were dropped because of his large hands.

"Do you seriously never get cold?" Kurt knew that Jacob's werewolf instincts made it so he didn't feel the cold, but he couldn't possibly belief that he wouldn't even shiver upon contact with the Cullens. They were ice cold.

Jacob shook his head. "Wolf thing. Our temperature never drops from the heat we're at now. I don't know why, but it's something about making it easier for us to phase."

"And you have to strip every time you phase?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, peering up from his position on Jacob's chest. He had seen his boyfriend transition into a werewolf a few times now and he had still not asked about the stripping down of it all. He wasn't interested in it, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious.

"It's just easier. I could keep all of my clothes on, but they rip and that just means buying some more clothes."

"But that means more _shopping_." Kurt's eyes lit up at the thought of being obligated to shop. Though he had winced a little at the prospect of tearing his new Dior scarf whilst transforming. Okay, he had winced a _lot_. That had made him understand why Jacob had to remove his clothing. He could carry them in his mouth while he ran and they did not hinder his speed.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you, okay?" Jacob laughed. Kurt had told him all about how insane he got about shopping. There had been a few Black Friday instances in Ohio with several episodes of shouting, brawling and even some intentional violence towards arrogant shoppers. Ever since then, Jacob was _scared_ of shopping with Kurt. Though a part of it made him insanely hot under the collar at the thought of his boyfriend _kicking ass_.

"It's definitely not for the faint of heart."

"And _I'm_ faint of heart?"

"If you can't handle me on a shopping trip, then yes. You are."

"I'm a freaking werewolf! How does that equal faint of heart?"

Kurt cocked his head. "Point taken. But in your human form, you're kind of a pansy." He could feel Jacob's chest heave from the laughter before he was displaced. Jacob had quickly slid himself from underneath and pinned the smaller boy to the bed.

"Does that seem like something a pansy would do?" Jacob growled lowly, his hands either side of Kurt's head. Leaning down, Jacob kissed Kurt on the lips, making the latter moan into his mouth and wrap his hands around his boyfriend's neck. Jacob tore himself away and smirked.

"Teasing is a cheap trick, Jacob." Kurt commented before Jacob kissed him again.

"There, now I'm not teasing. Anyway, I had something I wanted to run by you."

"Sure." Kurt nodded, his innate paranoia making him expect the worst, even though Jacob had pledged himself to love Kurt unconditionally. Anything could go awry.

"We've been dating for just over a week now and I think it's high time we went out on a real, official first date. There's this amazing Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and I want to take you there tonight." Jacob kissed each one of Kurt's knuckles, making the smaller boy shiver at the contact, unable to think straight.

"I would love to, Jacob. You're lucky I already have a 'first date' outfit planned for this occasion. But I have a lot of preparations to do to make myself look presentable for you. I'll let Alice know that I need her help." Kurt went into organisation and getting ready mode. Jacob watched as he mentally calculated how much time he would need to prepare.

"Kurt, slow down! You could quite literally turn up in a yellow jumpsuit with a purple hat and clown shoes and still be perfect to me. Though I know how much you love to go all out with your outfits, so I want you to show me how beautiful you can look when you put tons of effort in. Go crazy and pull out your best outfit." Jacob knew that Kurt loved being challenged and fashion, so he decided to put the two together and make the night a fun occasion for Kurt.

"You have a deal. But Jacob?"

"Yes, love?"

" _Please_ for the love of Gucci wear a _shirt_. And pants that go _past_ the knee please. You have great legs but I don't want to spend the night distracted by your calves."

"Deal." Jacob smirked, ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Edward had happily let Kurt borrow his Volvo for his date with Jacob, which Kurt very much appreciated. The Volvo drove a lot like his Lincoln Navigator which he had sold for his 'Forks Fund'. It had been done with a heavy heart, but Kurt knew that it was a practical, economically valuable decision. However, he hadn't been able to drive it all long. Jacob had taken the wheel when Kurt had "been driving way too fast". Kurt hadn't wanted to argue, quite content to watch how Jacob drove. Kurt was quite enthused by cars, so Jacob's driving skills had sparked an extra conversation piece within their time together.

"Jacob, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way I drive!" Kurt protested as they waited for their starters. Kurt had ordered bruschetta whilst Jacob had gone for the butterfly king prawns. Their table was quite secluded as Jacob very much disliked the chatter coming from other couples on their dates. When he had last ventured out to this particular restaurant, there had been a group of giggly girls who had much such a racket that they had been asked to leave. Jacob didn't want his first date with Kurt to be interrupted, so had selected a table outside. The moonlight shone on them and the stars were abundant; the perfect date setting.

"I know that." Jacob smirked, prompting Kurt to glare at him.

"So why was I asked to sit in the passenger seat rather than drive us there?"

"Truthfully? I wanted to see your ass one more time. So by making you leave the car, I got a great view." Jacob leaned over and took Kurt's hands in his own, thanking the world for just how perfect Kurt was.

"You could have just said that, you know," Kurt purred. "There's nothing stopping you from getting a good look whenever you want to." Jacob almost salivated a little bit and not because of the thought of his prawns.

"Oh God." Jacob breathe and Kurt winked, knowing that he had triumphed.

The waitress, Danielle, came over once again, placing their starters in front of them, giving Jacob one last lingering look. Jacob, however, was fixated on Kurt and how serene he looked. Kurt was very much noticing the expression the waitress had on her face. He hated being rude to service staff, but he felt it was necessary to stop her from ogling his boyfriend. It was very clear that they were on a date. The candles were numerous and Jacob held his hands oh so tenderly.

"That'll be all, thank you." Kurt snapped at her. Danielle scowled at him, noticing that Jacob hadn't even looked up at her. She turned on her heel and left to attend to another table.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"More than. I just wanted to make sure that Danielle over there wasn't going to slip you her number in your food." Kurt hurried, wanting to skip over the not so amazing parts of their date. Having to attend to flirtatious wait staff was not part of his plans.

"God, you're beautiful when you're jealous. Like I'd even notice her when you're right here in front of me."

"How is it that you always know exactly the right thing to say?" Kurt tilted his head.

"I'm just saying what I feel. The fact that it's what you want to hear just shows me how compatible we are." Jacob's thumb stroked over the back of Kurt's hand lovingly.

"Jacob Black, where have you been all my life?"

"La Push Beach, hoping that my soulmate would show up one day." Jacob retorted quickly. Kurt blushed. Jacob had won this one.

"And he most certainly has. Now shall we eat? I'm probably going to inhale this."

"A man with an appetite. Jesus Christ, that's hot."

Kurt started on his Pagnotta bread with a smirk.

They ate with scattered conversation between bites. This was a way to get to know each other properly. They knew that nothing could separate them, but the more they knew about each other, the better their relationship would be.

"So tell me more about Glee Club."

"Well, I've told you about everybody in the club, but as much as it was tense and cold sometimes, it was a homely place. Everybody wanted to be there and we loved each other." Kurt talked pensively about his old Glee Club. Jacob sighed.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

Kurt nodded. "I do. They were the first people besides my parents who accepted me. And I kinda feel bad because I said that I would contact them a lot and I haven't been the greatest at catching up with them while I've been in Forks."

"You have been quite busy here." Jacob pointed out.

"Finding out that your soulmate can turn into a giant fluffy dog kinda pushes everything else out of perspective for a second or two. I'll call Sam, Britt and Quinn when I get home. I have some major apologising to do."

"Just tell them that you've been having way too much fun."

"Do you call hearing about vision of your death fun? Because that's cause for concern, I mean if you're masochistic in some way, that's fine, but don't expect me to participate in that kink with you." Kurt smirked.

"I'm not masochistic, Kurt. But I would like to think that spending time with me cancels out the scary death stuff."

"Smooth." Kurt deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Jacob just laughed, simply glad to be in his company.

They chatted the rest of the night away, until their meals had been devoured and the bill paid. Kurt had argued about splitting it evenly, but Jacob had a rule. Since he asked Kurt out on the date, then he would pay. Kurt was already planning the next date. They had decided that they would take turns choosing where to go and paying for the dates. This meant that there was no repetition and they would both get a chance to show the other places they loved or things they liked to do.

Danielle had come over to flirt some more with Jacob, who had been as unreceptive as before. Kurt had stared her down (still thanking Santana and Quinn for that particular feat) until she had left. Jacob was getting very hot at the sight of Kurt taking control.

"Stop staring, you're making me seem less intimidating!" Kurt snapped playfully as they stood up. Tucking their chairs neatly under the table, they headed back to the car. Kurt made sure to walk in front of Jacob, giving the taller boy a view of his ass, just so that he could drive. Before Kurt could open the door, Jacob pinned him to the car, kissing him fiercely. His hands slid around Kurt's waist, pulling his body closer, sharing his wolfish warmth with the boy who was perpetually cold.

"You look beautiful tonight." Jacob admitted, making Kurt blush. He loved seeing the blood rise to Kurt's cheeks and stain the porcelain skin in his embarrassment. Jacob's hands ghosted over the blush softly before they were interrupted.

"Hey, fags! Cut it out! Unless you want us to come and beat you both up!" Six gangly boys had been lurking around the restaurant, Kurt had noticed, since before they walked in and they clearly had not left. He could see Jacob's eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching, so he intervened and grabbed his shoulders, forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

"Jacob, stop." Kurt said firmly in a hushed whisper. "You don't want to phase here. It's clear they're not going to go away. I've _got_ this. Get in the car." Jacob shook his head and pushed Kurt behind him. "Jacob, I know your imprint bond means that you have to protect me all the time, but you can't phase here! Do you understand me? If they find out about you, that's it. They won't keep it to themselves. People will try to take your pack out. Think about it, Jake." That was the first time that Kurt had used that particular term of endearment and it had seemed to work. Jacob whined softly under his breath.

"Let's just drive through them, Kurt." Jacob seethed, not wanting to see Kurt get hurt.

"And let them get away with treating us like we're freaks? Absolutely not. I'm done sitting down in the face of adversity. After everything that happened in Lima, I can't just run away again." Kurt had reluctantly confessed everything that had happened in Lima to Jacob, as well as Edward, Alice and Emmett. Edward had read his mind about it and he knew that he could trust his boyfriend not to judge him. Alice and Emmett had been listening intently as Kurt confessed to Edward the whole story. He hadn't minded them listening, in fact it was just one less time he had to tell the story. "Trust me. I can handle them."

Jacob sat in the Volvo, ready to spring out if it got too much. He really wished that Kurt had not gone to face them but trusted that he wouldn't just foolishly rush out and get himself hurt. Kurt was much too smart for that.

"Come to play, fag? Or do you just want a shot at my dick?" The rest of them laughed as the leader puffed his chest. Kurt snorted arrogantly and raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'd actually consider touching a plebeian who probably hasn't had his shots? Please, I have _standards_. You would know what they were if you weren't reeking of rancid body odour with a haircut that makes you look like a woodland creature has decomposed on your head." Kurt snapped back calmly. He didn't particularly want to attack them physically, but he would if he had to.

"This one's got a mouth on him that isn't just used for taking dick." The frontman swaggered closer to Kurt, holding out his hand for the rest of them to remain still. "You wanna show me what else you can do with that mouth, babe?"

"Listen up, fuckboy. This will be the last time you talk back to me. If I come here again and you're still a cocky asshole with penis envy, I'll have no reservations around putting your head through a wall. Do not misunderstand me."

"Dude, you're like twelve years old. You couldn't do jack shit to me."

"Your first mistake was implying that you wanted head from a twelve year old. That considers you a paedophile, which is absolutely abhorrent and not the way you want to be perceived. Your second mistake was underestimating me. If I were you, I wouldn't make _that_ mistake again." Kurt began to stare him down and was a little surprised that it was working. The guy backed off slowly, still trying to look cool and scary in front of his friends, but it wasn't working. They began to laugh at him as he ushered them away.

"Fucking fairy." He muttered as they all complied and began to walk in the opposite direction. Making sure they weren't going to ambush him, Kurt turned back to Jacob, who look flushed and was biting his lip hard. He strutted back to the car and clambered into the driver's seat. He looked across to his boyfriend who was smirking intensely.

"Kurt, that was so… _hot_."

"Jake, did you…?" Kurt's eyes travelled southwards pointedly.

"I couldn't help it. Seeing you so dominant and threatening turned me on a _lot_." Jacob didn't seem fazed by his revelation, as if it would have happened to anybody.

"Well, they shouldn't be bothering us again. But if that gets you hot, we have a lot to look forward to." Kurt couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction from the fact that he had produced such a reaction without even making contact with his boyfriend.

"Hot damn." Jacob muttered as put the car in 'Drive' and navigated his way back to Forks.

The Volvo screeched to halt outside of the Swan/Hummel residence and Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"You want to come in?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow, shocked. "Really?"

"Why not? Charlie is at Harry's until a little later and Bella's staying at Edward's. We're alone."

"Why are you just sitting there?" Jacob rocketed out of the car and raced around to Kurt's side, unbuckling his seatbelt and picking him up, bridal style. Slamming the door behind him and locking the door, Jacob laughed as Kurt struggled half-heartedly to be put down.

Jacob held Kurt with one arm and he manoeuvred the door open. He quickly locked out before throwing Kurt down onto the couch. Bracing himself, Jacob straddled his boyfriend, careful not to crush him, before attacking his kissable lips with his own. Kurt's hands found the back of Jacob's head, still decreasing the distance between them both and deepening the kiss. Moaning into Kurt's mouth, Jacob disconnected the kiss and deftly whipped off his shirt, causing Kurt to sit up and kiss the tanned skin lovingly, sending electrical shivers through Jacob.

Reversing the position and pinning Jacob to the couch and slithering on top of him, Kurt roamed his hands down the hard body before reaching the top of Jacob's jeans. Kurt started to unclick the button, but was stopped.

"Wait, Kurt, stop." Jacob whispered breathily.

"Why?" Kurt looked genuinely confused. He was ready. Was Jacob not?

"I want to do this with you. Like I _really_ want to do this with you, but I want to make it special. Our first time should be a moment that we'll treasure forever, not sloppy in your living room."

Kurt's head laid on top of Jacob's chest and he huffed exaggeratedly. "You're right. Can we make it soon, though? I'm not sure how long I can hold out if you're walking around shirtless half the time. Jacob laughed.

"If it helps, I can start wearing shirts."

" _So_ not the point. And if it's inconvenient for you, then don't start on my account." Kurt smirked.

"I should probably go." Jacob said, _really_ not wanting to leave Kurt, but knowing that if he didn't, they would probably be fucking on the couch in about ten minutes after Jacob gave in to Kurt's desires. Kurt deserved to be treated better than that.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to light a candle and convince that now is special enough." Kurt joked.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Kurt nodded. "I will. I have Emmett and Carlisle running patrol and nothing gets past them. I'll be okay. Do you need the Volvo?"

"No, I'm going to phase in the woods. Kurt, stop deflecting. Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?" Jacob pressed.

"Jake, I know you have you reservations about the strength of vampires, but they can handle other vampires." Kurt promised.

Jacob nodded and kissed Kurt fully on the lips once more, looking into his unique eyes. "I love you. Tonight has been perfect."

"Thank you for a lovely time, Jake. I love you, too. Jake, I swear if you kiss me like that again, I'll jump on you. Go!"

Jacob chuckled before putting his shirt back on and leaving the house, running deep into the woods.

Kurt flopped back onto the couch, running a hand over his face, thinking about how close he had come to sharing everything with Jacob. It felt _right_. He hadn't usually been that much of a sexual being, but Jacob sent him spinning into a world of seduction.

A bang from upstairs sounded loudly, making Kurt frown. Before he had chance to react, a figure appeared in the living room, making him jump.

"I was _hoping_ to run into Bella, but you're just as good. Kurt Hummel, I take it?"

"Hello, Victoria." Kurt said, sounding much more confident than he felt. The woman smirked, sensing his fear.

"Oh Laurent was right. You do smell rather delicious." She purred, stepping further into the room. Kurt's foot twitched as it usually did when he was nervous, but Victoria didn't notice. Her eyes glinted with mischief before her smile froze and faded. Her head twisted as she looked around the room. With one last breath in, she flitted from the room and was gone.

"Kurt?" Kurt relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice.

"In here." His voice shook, betraying his steely façade and exposing his fear.

"Oh God, Kurt. Did she hurt you? Carlisle's chasing her now. She knew we were guarding the house and set a trap near Quileute land. We fell for it and she got past us. We only realised she was here when the scent changed direction."

"I'm not hurt, I'm okay. Just a little scared. I didn't even hear her come in."

"You won't," Emmett shook his head. "Vampires are made for stealth, but that bitch is something else alright." His booming laugh made Kurt jump. "But we'll ignore her traps and stuff from now on, Kurt. You're safe, I promise." Emmett wrapped Kurt into a hug, into which Kurt relaxed. Around Emmett, he _did_ feel safe. Emmett smirked suddenly, pulling away. "Kurt, you reek of sex."

Kurt blushed, remembering how honed Emmett's sense of smell was, particularly concerning sexual activity.

"Don't even try to lie, Kurt. I know sex when I smell it. Plus, your lips are all plump and kissed. You so got some!"

"If you must know, we only made out. It was heading in that direction, but Jacob stopped me."

"Bummer." Emmett laughed.

"Only because he wants it to be romantic. I agree, but I'm not sure how long I can hold out." Kurt confessed. Edward had pointed out that Emmett gave good sex advice and Kurt was at a loss. He needed to air his concerns and issues about it to somebody who wasn't Jacob and in a way that wouldn't leave him feeling awkward and blushing. Well, he would definitely be blushing anyway, but the embarrassment might have been a little less with Emmett.

"All I can say is that if you're ready, then do it. You've managed to get past the dog stink, so what else is stopping you? You both want to, so why not do it tomorrow? Get a hotel room and the rest is history." Emmett smirked.

"Okay, I must protest. Jacob smells perfectly fine. It's a vampire thing. But I will not have insinuations that my boyfriend is of bad personal hygiene. And secondly, yeah we want to. I'm not even nervous about it anymore because I know that it'll be perfect."

"Also, I'm going to totally know after you've fucked. You'll have that "I'm not a virgin" glow about you and you'll be blushing whenever you look at me. And then everyone's going to know and you're to blush even more. This is so much more fun than embarrassing Bella." Emmett looked forward to making Kurt blush. Kurt was resenting the insinuation that he would be embarrassed sleeping with his boyfriend. It was perfectly normal and everyone knew that it would come around eventually.

"You can try to embarrass me, Emmett. You'll fail." Kurt challenged him, knowing that it was ultimately futile. Emmett was just that good. Although not even his jovial subject changes or light-hearted banter could deflect Kurt's mind from thinking of Victoria and the possibility of her or Laurent actually being able to hurt him…

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Kurt brushed softly at the tingling on his lips left by Jacob at least twenty minutes prior to him sitting at his makeshift vanity and figuring out a new thing he could try with his eyebrows. They were always flawlessly presented, but he was beginning to get bored and wanting to shake things up a little bit. His phone vibrated from its position on the counter and Kurt smiled at the Caller ID.

"Kurt!" The voice chirped down the phone. A warm feeling spread through Kurt's body as a sense of nostalgia kicked in suddenly.

"Hey, Sam."

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us." Kurt got the feeling that Sam wasn't alone. "Kurt, I'm going to put you on speaker, your girls are here!"

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt heard Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Santana's voices blaring at him from Lima, Ohio.

"Hello, ladies! I miss you guys so much!"

"Sounds like it, considering you haven't called us in at least two and half weeks, Lady Hummel." Santana said and Kurt could practically see her smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I've been…busy." Kur bit his lip, knowing that he had just unlocked the cage and allowed himself to be buffeted by a barrage of personal questions about his sex life. He couldn't lie to his best friends, though, not one bit.

" _Kurt?_ Oh my _God_ , you have to tell us _everything_!" Quinn yelled at him. Suddenly the hullaballoo was gone and Sam's lone voice rumbled through the receiver.

"I figured you didn't want to play 20 Questions right now so they'll catch up with you later. But you and I have to talk about this, Kurt. You're not getting away with it."

"Could I ever? Anyway, how is Glee Club?"

"That's what I'm calling about! So Miss Pillsbury totally came through for us and got Rachel and Finn out of the spotlight! Mr Schue had actually planned for you to sing a solo at Sectionals before you left." Sam's voice went slightly downhearted at the mention of Kurt's solo and Kurt's heart sank a little. He would have finally had his chance to show Lima what he could do and he had go and move away. Stupid Karofsky.

"That's great, Sam! So who's taking their moment to shine?"

"Well Quinn and I have the duet and Santana has the elusive solo this time! But that's not all! Brittany and Mike are showcasing their dancing during Santana's solo!" Kurt was overcome with happiness for his girls and Sam. It was high time that Rachel Berry sit this one out. But wait…

"Let me guess; Rachel threw a massive tantrum about how Mr Schuester is silencing her voice and ruining her career. She probably went so far as to actively silence herself as a representation of her supposed neglect." Kurt chuckled, jokingly.

"You're good, Kurt." Sam smiled and commended the boy on his psychic abilities. "We were all hoping you'd be able to come and see us perform!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sammy. Tell San, Q and Britt hat I'm proud of them! And tell Mercedes not to let it bother her, okay?" Kurt winced at he heard the front door slam shut, wanting to discuss going to Lima with Bella before he made active plans to do so. "I have to go, Sam, but I'll text you later. I'll see you next week! Love you all! Bye!"

Kurt took the stairs two at a time, invigorated by something to take his mind off Victoria.

Sigh.

She had been spotted numerous times circling the borders of Forks and had been seen once near the Cullen house, as if ready to strike. They knew that she never would unless she was adequately prepared, but still the precautions were made. Nobody had seen Laurent since his impromptu visit to the Cullens all those weeks ago but they all knew that he was planning something. How could he not? Kurt was his singer and vampires would do almost anything to get their singers. Edward and Bella had been the only exception because Edward had fallen in love with her and had not subsequently made her his suppertime meal.

Kurt reminded himself to inform Jacob of his trip back to Lima, reassuring him that he would be safe from Karofsky and safe from Victoria there. He would miss Jacob during his few days out in Ohio, but he did really need to see his friends. He missed them like crazy and needed a warm hug from his favourites to keep his spirits up.

Charlie was sat at the kitchen table, just opening his newspaper when he caught Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. You seem in a good mood. Something happen?" Kurt knew that Charlie's shifty glance was alluding to his sexual life with Jacob and Charlie's absolute reluctance to delve into the subject with his nephew. Kurt couldn't blame him, frankly.

"I was just on the phone with my friends in Lima and they've got the leads at our Glee Club's first competition of the year. I was thinking of heading back to Ohio to see it. This only happens once in a blue moon, really. I just wanted to run in by you first in case you had a reason for me to stay next week." Charlie smiled widely.

"I think that's a great idea, Kurt. It's funny that you mention it, actually, because I was talking to Burt the other day and he filled me in. We decided it would be a nice surprise for you to go back to Lima for Sectionals so we went ahead and got your tickets for you. They're in an envelope on the coffee table. It's just a little gift for being such a good houseguest."

Kurt's eyes twinkled brightly. "Charlie. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Kurt knew that Charlie wasn't really one for hugs and physical affection, so he kept his distance but made sure that his eyes said everything that a hug would have sufficiently said.

"No problem, Kurt. Just…be careful in Lima, okay? I don't want that oversized melon getting anywhere near you." Kurt had to laugh. He just had to. Charlie just got it.

"I'll be staying with my friends and my dad for all of the few days there so he shouldn't even know I'm back." That had made Kurt slightly more excited to go that Karofsky wouldn't be able to get to him in any way. The boy would have no knowledge of Kurt's return, however brief it was. He would stay for Sectionals and maybe the weekend before returning home.

"We got you an open return ticket so stay there as long as you like. Do come back though, I'll miss your pie." Charlie smirked at him.

"You got it, Uncle Charlie."

* * *

The plane journey from Forks to Lima seemed to be over in a matter of minutes. Kurt did have to pace the length of the plane several times to shake the feeling that somebody was watching him. He was overwhelmed with the relief that Victoria couldn't get to him when he was miles above her in the sky. Not even vampires could jump that high. He texted Jacob a few times, making sure that his wolf was doing fine without him. It had escalated somewhat rapidly into quite dirty communication, which Kurt didn't mind in the slightest. They still hadn't been intimate that way, so Kurt figured that he would reward Jacob for not going crazy while missing his presence during his stay in Lima. Kurt was going nuts trying to stay off Jacob's lap and all Jacob wanted was to drag him onto the aforementioned lap of his.

Kurt had also reassured the Cullens that he would be safe and they had in turn reassured him, too. Bella required their protection detail from Victoria also, so they would patrol the woods near the house anyway. Kurt felt at ease that his cousin was protected, still, but was mostly happy for a few days without worrying that he was going to be drained of blood in his sleep. He knew the Cullens were more than capable, but Victoria had gotten past them once already.

He smiled to himself as he departed the plane, excited to see his friends. Sam and Quinn promised to meet him at the airport terminal once he had arrived. The plane was on time, so he should have been seeing them shortly.

Kurt took a few steps quickly once he had gathered his small amount of luggage. He saw Sam and Quinn from a distance, but they had not seen him. He didn't want to shout and draw attention to himself, so he walked briskly towards them. He saw the sparkly sign that read "Hummel" from a distance and thought it was rather cute of them. It was airport etiquette, but he still appreciated the gesture.

A whirring sensation overcame him and he promptly let go of his luggage. His head ached dully as his world spun quickly and sickeningly. He felt a slight amount of contact on his arm and back but he couldn't quite stop his vision from blurring to understand the cause of the dizzy spell.

The bright lights of the afternoon Lima sky greeted him as the clouds suddenly came into their own and formed coherent shapes. A goat. A hammer. Kurt then realised that he was being carried. A wave of red hair swept into his hair and his stomach plunged downwards.

Victoria had taken him.


	7. Go Into The Shadows

Alice hit the floor with a loud smack. She hadn't been seated on her chair for that long and her mind was prodding at her, telling to her to pay attention to what the future could possibly hold for her.

_Kurt sat upright, blood gushing from the slits in his neck, eyes rolling out of focus. A wave of red came into view, looming over him and letting out a disturbingly feminine laugh._

"Oh my God! CARLISLE!" Alice yelled, flitting into the living room, where Carlisle was interestedly watching CNN.

"Alice? What did you see?" He questioned, concerned. Edward and the rest of the family appeared in an instant, Bella running down after them. Surprisingly, she did not fall down.

"It's Kurt. He's not there."

"Yeah Alice, he's staying at his friend's house in Lima." Bella said.

"No, he's not _there_. He's somewhere else. My earlier vision still stands but Victoria's with him! There was a room with a piano. It could be a school."

"Kurt's old school, maybe? McKinley High in Lima?"

"We have to go. Now. I'll call in some favours. I'll have a plane ready at the airport." Carlisle muttered, grabbing his phone and jabbing quickly at the keys.

Alice felt a throbbing in her head, the drowsiness taking control. Her head lolled back and she was given another glimpse at events to come.

_Laurent sat back in his chair, licking his lips in anticipation. He flicked through the television networks mindlessly, not coming across anything he wanted to watch._

"Stop!" Alice shouted suddenly, everybody stopping to a halt. Bella hadn't moved. "Laurent is somewhere different. I don't know where but he isn't with Kurt."

"We can track his scent. A few of us can go and make sure this isn't a trap." Jasper suggested and Carlisle acquiesced.

"Rose, drive Alice, Jasper and Esme to wherever Laurent's scent takes you. If Alice sees anything, call us." Carlisle threw Rosalie the keys to his car and they flashed out of the room, already speeding down the road before Bella even had chance to blink.

"Are we going to Lima?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

"We'll have to get Jacob on the way. He'd kill us if we didn't. We might need backup if Victoria tries anything. We'll find the school and see if we can be in time to save Kurt."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Let's destroy this bitch once and for all."

* * *

Victoria dragged Kurt roughly into the choir room, throwing him into the piano. Kurt's ribs were on fire and his muscles ached. He just wanted to go home. Victoria had punched him and kicked him more times than Karofsky ever had over a period of four years.

Victoria flicked the lock on the door, sealing them in the room. She shut the other door and shut the blinds as well, making sure that nobody could see her attacking a former student. Kurt was clutching the leg of the piano, gasping for breath. Every time he inhaled, a sharp pain would shock his system. Victoria's foot hit his spine, making his nerves tingle dangerously.

"Please… _stop_. Why are you doing this?!" Kurt yelled with more strength than he believed he had.

Victoria let out a sickening giggle, her devilish smile quirking at the lip. "You can thank your future family for everything you're going through right now."

He was halfway through thinking about what Jacob could have possibly done when it hit him. "What have the Cullens ever done to you?"

"Foolish boy! The Cullens ruined my life last year. They murdered my mate! His name was James. And he was everything to me. And they killed him. I have nothing left. Nothing!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Kurt tried, wanting to buy himself some time. He knew that nobody was coming to save him, because nobody knew that he hadn't made it to Sam's house. Besides Sam and Quinn, who probably guessed it was a delayed flight or a case of airport confusion. He was truly trapped.

"You're part of their world now. You're mating with that incessant dog!"

"You leave Jacob out of this!"

"Shut the hell up!" Victoria grabbed his head and tilted it back. "You listen to me, you little shit. I don't get what the big deal is about you. The wolf. The vampires. Laurent." Victoria paused and sniffed Kurt's scent deeply, feeling the aroma seep through her nostrils and fill her mind with bloodlust.

"Ah."

Kurt gulped.

"Now I get it. You _do_ smell delicious. I hadn't noticed just how delicious you smelled last time. No wonder Laurent's going crazy for you. I can barely resist you myself. I might just have to go back on Laurent's deal."

"What's the deal?"

"He gets to rip into your pretty little skin and I get payback." Victoria rubbed her hands together, trying to not ruin the plan by sinking her teeth into Kurt at that very moment.

"You don't want to let Laurent down." Kurt tried smirking.

"Nice try. But I'm so much older and wiser than you. I know every manipulative trick in the book. Don't even think about trying to work your way out of this one." Victoria laughed again, loving how infallible her plan was. Soon she would have Bella broken on the floor and her revenge plan would be complete. At last.

Kurt swallowed heavily as he contemplated the last moments of his life. He took a small amount of comfort in the fact that he would be dying in the choir room, the first place that he had truly considered a welcoming place outside of his own home. It was the place he had used as an escape from the acerbic hallways of the school; he could be himself and not be judged for any acts of self-expression.

He could sing freely there. His voice wasn't appealing to everyone, but it was good. He had learned how to improve it tremendously just by honing his weaker points with assistance from Mr Schuester. He owed a lot to this room and the people in it. It was a weekend, so nobody would be about. Not Mr Schuester or Coach Sylvester. Nobody that could hear him scream when the time came.

Kurt wondered if having your blood drained from you hurt more than other types of fatal injuries. He had watched _Grey's Anatomy_ , like a lot, so he knew roughly how things worked. But he didn't understand how the pain factored into the equation. Oh how he wished Dr. Derek Shepherd would appear in the choir room and stop his bleed and save his life. But this wasn't television. It was real life and time wasn't getting any slower. His last seconds would come and they would come soon. If he had nothing else to show for his death, he could say that he died at a place he had once called home. That was something, at least.

There was no way of stopping Victoria now. He was a fragile human and her strength and speed vastly exceeded his. He was prepared for the end. He had once thought about suicide as a way to stop the feelings of worthlessness and self-loathing, as well as the bullying, but he had stopped to think about his dad. He was all his dad had left on the planet. His wife had died and then the suicide of his son? Well, that would surely destroy a person. He loved his father and he couldn't do that to him. Not ever. He knew he wouldn't kill himself but he couldn't promise that he wasn't about to die. He knew the end was coming.

* * *

Alice kicked down the door forcefully. They had been tracking Laurent's scent and ended up in Seattle. Not too far, but it had been hard work trailing his scent.

Laurent froze, seeing the vampires. He hadn't expected this part of the plan. He briefly wondered if Victoria had set him up, but then wondered how that would benefit her endgame in any way. It wouldn't, he decided.

"Laurent." Jasper growled menacingly. Laurent smiled.

"Hello, Cullens. Can I help you with something?" He said dumbly.

"Where's Kurt?" Esme screeched forwardly.

"Is he not with your family?" Laurent pretended to furrow his eyebrows in thought.

Alice had had _enough_ of games. "Listen here, Laurent. You tell us where Kurt is right now or we'll snap your neck and burn the pieces." She extracted her cigarette lighter from her pocket and flicked it, seeing the flame flicker every which way. Laurent's eyes widened slightly at the threat and the sight of the flame. Suddenly he questioned if Kurt's blood rushing down his throat was worth the dangerous situation. He strongly doubted it now, seeing the fire in front of his eyes.

But he couldn't give himself up. He had to follow this through until the end.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was shaky, but he produced the words.

Jasper grabbed his arms and held them firmly behind his back, effectively pinning him to the spot.

"The rest of them are already en route to Lima, Laurent. The game is up. Victoria's going to die and we're going to save Kurt. But you won't be around to see it." Alice slapped him before crushing her arms against his head, breaking his neck in a swift motion. Esme gasped slightly but stayed silent as Laurent's dismembered head hit the floor with a notable thud. Alice smirked slightly and flicked the lighter on, tossing it onto the torso and legs. The fire rushed across the body, igniting every inch and bursting into a brilliant yellow-orange flame. Alice noted the resemblance between the roaring embers and Victoria, remembering what they had to do. She dialled Edward's number on her phone.

"Alice?" Edward's voice was shaky, an unusual characteristic for him.

"Edward, Laurent's dead. We tracked his scent to a hotel in Seattle. He claimed not to know where Kurt was. He had to die." Alice explained quickly.

"Good. He would've just betrayed us anyway. We're almost at the school. Victoria's scent is definitely there and Jacob can sense Kurt's presence. We've got time."

"Good luck."

* * *

Jacob's body shook uncontrollably as he restlessly waited for them to reach the school. "You know I can get out and run there, it might be quicker."

"And risk exposition in a new town? Jacob, that's not wise. We'll be there in a few minutes. Kurt will be safe."

"Fine," Jacob grumbled, banging his head against the window. Bella patted his knee.

"Jake, everything's going to be fine." Her somewhat soothing voice helped matters slightly as Jacob stopped fidgeting. He couldn't block the thoughts though. He could feel Kurt's ennui from a distance away and it was causing him physical pain.

He did not know what he would do if Kurt was hurt in any way. It would have been his fault. Even if it wasn't, realistically, it would always feel like a misstep to him. An error in his hardwiring. A failure of duty. He had sworn to protect Kurt from anything and everything and he was doing just the opposite of that. He felt completely useless, like having a lifeboat to save a drowning person but not being able to use it. He felt incapable and that was worse than the sorrow. It told Jacob that he wouldn't be able to protect Kurt in the future. It told him that he had failed as a protector, a friend and a soulmate. All three things, gone. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't blame him for this debacle (he noted how proud Kurt was be for him even thinking of using the word debacle) and that they could go on as normal.

It wasn't until Edward chuckled slightly that Jacob remembered that he was reading his thoughts. Bella looked at him inquisitively, unsure of whose mind he was reading. Jacob remained silent, his heart pounding furiously when he could sight of the school. He could definitely understand why Kurt didn't fit in here; it even looked as Podunk as Kurt described it to be. He could just tell that most of the students were not progressive and extremely closed minded.

"We're here." Carlisle announced suddenly and they all rushed in to save the potentially dying boy that needed their rescue.

* * *

"You know, I've had a change of heart," Victoria spoke out of the blue. Kurt jumped at the sound of her voice. He was fading in and out of consciousness due to his injuries and was drifting off when she startled him.

"You're going to let me go?" Kurt knew it was a long shot, but sometimes things like this happened. Sometimes.

"Do I look stupid? No, I'm simply going to worsen your suffering. With Laurent, you'd be dead in about a minute. No I'm going to make it last. I'm going to make you beg to die because the pain will be too much for your fallible human body to take. Or better yet, I'll make you immortal."

Those words resonated with Kurt loud and clear. He had had Alice's vision embedded in his mind ever since he had heard it. Victoria's words correlated with that and the terror took over.

"You're g-going to make me a v-vampire." Kurt stated calmly, although his voice betrayed him and shook timidly.

"You catch on quick. I think it'll be worse for all of the Cullens if you're a thirsty newborn. Let's see you try and resist Bella's blood after I turn you. You'll be attacking her every chance you get. You'll only dream of blood. Human blood. You won't settle until it's dripping down your face and flooding down your throat. It's the worst kind of torture. I could inflict pain on you as human, but where's the fun in that? There's no challenge. I can kill any human I want. Why waste such a delicious one with death? This way, I can taste your blood and take some sort of revenge at the Cullens." She looked at him murderously. "Just stay _very_ still." She sauntered over to him and crouched down.

Kurt was too weak to even think about moving, so he turned his face away, until Victoria's firm hands made him look at her. He didn't squeeze his eyes shut. That showed weakness and he vowed to go down fighting. He stared her straight in the eyes until she bared her teeth. They weren't quite fangs. Kurt was slightly annoyed that the myth wasn't true in the slightest but was thankful in the end. All things considered, fangs would have hurt lots more than regular teeth.

Kurt felt the pain, though, when Victoria sank into his neck. A sharp sensation attacked all of his nerves, making _everything_ hurt like a bitch. Kurt felt a cold wash of…something flood through his body, freezing his system before the burning set in.

The fire within him raged endlessly as it even reached the tips of his toes. He curled up in the foetal position and clenched every muscle in his body praying that the pain would subside.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He screeched, tears spilling from his eyes. It was definitely the worst pain he had ever encountered, by a long shot. Breaking two of his fingers simultaneously hurt way less. He would take two finger fractures any day of the week. At this rate, he'd even take all twenty fingers and toes.

Victoria just smiled down at him. "So weak. But that's about to change. Maybe I can have some fun watching you transition before I send you back to the Cullens."

"PLEASE JUST STOP THE BURNING!"

Jacob's head looked up. "That's Kurt!" He sprinted down the hallway and tried every room until he found the one he was looking for. From the description, he believed it to be Kurt's old choir room where Glee Club meetings were held when he was at McKinley. The vampires flashed after him and Jacob knocked down the door.

That's when his heart dragged itself downwards in his chest and his world shifted entirely. He eyed Victoria and weighed up his options quickly in his mind.

Option 1: He could phase and tear Victoria limb from limb. It seemed like a good option, something he had wanted for a while now. It would mean not overseeing Kurt when he was in pain, but it would be avenging him, so to speak. So that was viable.

Option 2: Hoping somebody else (read: Emmett) would take care of Victoria so he could hold Kurt and find a way to reverse what seemed to be happening. Jacob didn't even want to think the words in his mind. It seemed viable, too, so he mentally flipped a coin.

Jacob landed at Kurt's side instantly, Bella and Emmett following his suit. Carlisle lingered behind, assessing the situation. Edward charged Victoria, who leapt at the window and smashed through it, escaping instantly, flitting away beyond chasing. Edward sighed despondently and decided it would be a fruitless attempt to follow her.

"Edward, there's no hope in catching her now. You know what she's like." Carlisle sighed, Edward nodding in agreement.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called him over to see if he could help Kurt in any way.

"Kurt, can you hear me?"

Kurt clenched his teeth. _I can hear you, Carlisle! I'm trying to speak but the pain…it's too much. I can't. Just make it stop, now! I can't hold on to this for much longer. It feels like my insides are being torn apart by chainsaws that have been dipped in fire._

"Kurt, honey, come back to us!" Jacob pleaded desperately, tears filling his eyes and emotion lacing his voice.

 _Jacob!,_ Kurt attempted to yell. _Jacob, you're here. Jake, please. If you can help me, I don't know what to do. She…bit me and I think I'm…oh god it HURTS._

"Carlisle, can't we do something to stop this? I can suck the venom out like I did for Bella! I'll stop myself I promise!"

"Edward."

"No! We have to do something! Damn it, I can't read his thoughts! They're all jumbled!"

"Edward's right," Emmett said seriously. "We can't just let the transition happen. It's no way to live!"

 _Emmett's here, too. I have such a lovely family. They came to save me. But I don't think I can_ be _saved. I think…no I know this is happening. I never thought my life would amount to this. I'm…becoming a vampire. Carlisle, tell me I'm not going mad._

Jacob whimpered, knowing the fate that had befallen his love.

"Carlisle?" Bella spoke softly. The second's silence that followed proved to be the longest moment ever to grace time. Nobody spoke. Nobody breathed. Even Kurt was silent. There was no sniffle from Jacob or furious grunt from Emmett. Bella didn't gasp. Carlisle didn't make noncommittal noises. Edward didn't sigh. There was nothing. Until Carlisle spoke the words everybody knew were coming but dreaded to hear.

"It's too late." Carlisle sighed softly, his sound full of regret and sadness. "Kurt is becoming a vampire."


	8. Open Your Eyes To The World You See Before You

Kurt's eyes snapped open, a motion that reverberated all around the Cullen house.

He expected his eyes to be painfully straining themselves to adjust to the bright lights around him, but everything seemed bigger and brighter than ever before. When he blinked, it felt unnatural. Like he had to _think_ about blinking as opposed to it being a reflexive action. Kurt tried something and kept his eyes open for as long as he could.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen._

When he got to thirty-six, Kurt knew that something had happened.

He tried to access his short term memory, but nothing would come. It was just a whole maelstrom of excruciating _pain_. In every part of his body, there had been body. His legs had burned and burned. His heart seemed to be overtaken with a dreadful cold that bit its way up his veins and arteries, freezing them before unleashing a white hot fire that ripped across his nerves. Every breath that he took was a difficult one and they were reluctant.

Kurt's mind had echoed a single voice that had called to him while he was feeling the immense sensation overtake him. Kurt could spot that voice a mile away but there was something different about it this time.

It was singing.

_**FLASHBACK** _

* * *

"Kurt, dammit, please wake up! I love you, Kurt. If you don't wake up from this, I'll be all alone." Jacob slammed his fist into the wall, making it crack slightly.

"Jacob!" Alice berated him. "The wall has just been fixed from when Rosalie couldn't find her Gucci shoes! I will not have you destroying this house!" She sighed, her voice soft as silk. "I know you're worried. But we have all seen this happen. Kurt is going to wake up. The venom will set in soon enough and he will wake up a vampire. I'm not happy about it either, but that is the way it is."

Jacob whined softly. "I just…don't know what to do. I feel useless. I promised Kurt that I would always be there to help him! I failed with Victoria and I'm failing now! I don't want him to be in pain!"

Alice hummed in agreement. "None of us do. The pain should have ceased by now. And Jacob, you didn't fail. Nobody expected Victoria to ambush Kurt in Lima. Nobody even knows how she knew he was going. Kurt will still love you when he wakes up."

Jacob's eyes flickered with thought. "Will he? I'm a werewolf. His natural enemy! I was born to kill him. This isn't going to work is it?"

Alice shook her head. "I've been doing some research. You two are the first known vampire/werewolf soulmate bond ever to be recorded, but in a lot of other cases, love triumphs. Look at Edward and Bella. His natural instincts are to kill bite her throat and suck her blood, but he refrains. You can refrain. Your love is pure and strong enough to do this."

"Could you give us some time?" Jacob asked hoarsely.

Alice nodded, smiling sadly, taking a lingering look at Kurt. "You know, you should sing to him. Kurt loves music and so do transitioning vampires." She winked.

Jacob didn't sing outside of his bedroom. He had a nice voice, Rebecca had told him a long time ago, but he rarely sang. But he knew that he had to. It was what Kurt would have done had it have been Jacob lying on the bed, inches from death.

Suddenly, Jacob knew what he had to sing.

" _A fire burns, water comes. You cool me down_." Jacob's soft melody carried through the room. That much was true. Jacob was a raging fire, internally so, as his body temperature dictated. Kurt would wake up and be a cool breeze that washed over him. The naturally cold-blooded vampires, icy to the touch, were something of scientific counteractions to the blaze of the wolf.

" _When I'm cold inside, you are warm and bright, you know you are so good for me yeah."_ Kurt was like the ice that cooled him and the fire that warmed his soul. When he was without Kurt, he felt empty and raw, as though all of his insides had been roughly scraped out and dumped all over the floor. Kurt was his saving grace; the light had guided him. The blood that made his heart beat.

" _With your child eyes, you are more than you seem_ …" Jacob thought about the first time he had seen Kurt's eyes looking back at him. In them held innocence, but an overwhelming amount of wisdom and knowledge, along with compassion that Jacob had never seen before. Kurt was always one for self-preservation, but he had had to be in Lima. He was constantly being targeted by people who wanted to hurt him. He had to look out for himself.

"… _You see into space, I see in your face, the places you've been. The things you have learned, they sit with you so beautifully_ …" That was the truth also. Jacob knew that the lyrics spoke to him about the way he felt about Kurt more than most other songs did. It spoke of balance and love with a lot of passion and care. Kurt's experiences were locked into his eyes, especially the negative ones. His father's sudden arrhythmia, the incident with Karofsky, his mother's death. Everything that Kurt had gone through added to the pain in his eyes. It was through this that Kurt's true strength and beauty shone through. His resilience and inner strength amazed Jacob. If he had been through half as much as Kurt, he knew that he would have crumbled. Well, that was without Kurt to help him through it and see the light that shined above him.

" _You know there's no need to hide away, you know I tell the truth…"_ Jacob wondered if Kurt could hear him singing softly at his bedside. He hoped he could, not for the passion in his voice but for the words he was singing. About honesty and opening themselves up to each other. He knew that he was safe telling Kurt anything and Kurt was safe to do the same. He needed Kurt to know that his newfound vampirism did not change a thing. Sure, it made their love more difficult, but it wouldn't change the way that they felt about each other.

" _We are just the same…"_ Jacob pondered on that for a moment. They were both supernatural creatures now, when Kurt opened his eyes, they would be stronger and faster than ordinary humans. Jacob sighed as he realised that he wouldn't have to worry about Kurt as much. His breath almost went completely when he mentally conjured the image of Kurt sparkling in the sun. When the other vampires sparkled, it was extraordinarily beautiful, but Kurt would be something else. He would have to make sure he got to see that when Kurt was adjusted. He wondered how naturally self-control would come to Kurt. Carlisle had said that the most compassionate people tended to gain it quicker than those who weren't so inclined to kindness. The Cullen coven had grasped it pretty quickly and Jacob was sure that Kurt would too.

" _I can feel everything you do…hear everything you say. Even when you're miles away."_ That lyrics could not have been truer for Jacob and Kurt's relationship at all. They had a connection that granted them access to each other's feelings from a distance. Well, they would now that Kurt was a vampire. Part of him hoped that he gained Edward's mind reading powers to make their communication stronger. He wondered if Jacob would be immune to Kurt's power like Bella was to Edward.

" _Cause I am me, the universe and you…"_

" _And when you're on your own, I'll send you a sign. Just so you know. That I am me, the universe and you…"_

Jacob stopped the finale verse with a choked sob, hands resting on Kurt's face.

"I didn't know you sang, Jacob," Carlisle commented his amelioration from the doorway. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't, really. It felt right, now, you know? Like he could hear me. Loud and clear. Any idea when he'll wake up, Doc?"

Carlisle sighed. "The process usually takes three days, give or take. But usually there are signs by now. It could be another day until he wakes up. Alice mentioned that you had some concerns about your relationship for after he wakes."

Jacob nodded glumly.

"I can almost guarantee that it will be the same. Love is stronger than any venom. When two hearts connect as much as yours and Kurt's have, I don't think there's anything that can bring it down." Carlisle patted Jacob's shoulder paternally and left the room.

Jacob stroked Kurt's already cold hand softly and smiled.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

* * *

He had heard every word that Jacob had sung and returned their meaning with just as much fervour as his boyfriend had sung them.

He wanted to call Jacob, but his mouth wouldn't work.

Then, an idea struck. He could use his thoughts to signal to Edward that he was awake and that he needed to see Jacob, if he was still there.

_Hey Edward! I'm awake! Send Jacob up, will you?_

Downstairs, Edward's eyes widened and he sent a knowing look to Jacob. "He's awake. He's asking for you, Jacob. I'll come with you."

At Jacob's fierce protest, Edward shook his head quickly. "He'll be confused. And newly turned vampires are often temperamental. He needs to be advised and coached through this confusing time for him. Plus, don't forget that he could very much want to attack you. I'm coming with you."

Together, Edward and Jacob made their way up the steps and the rest of the Cullen family, plus Bella, gathered in the kitchen, ready to see how Kurt was doing once Edward and Jacob returned.

Jacob went immediately to Kurt's side, having seen the boy sitting bolt upright, a newly instilled _something_ lighting his face.

"Kurt?" Jacob tried softly.

Kurt was immensely pleased when he realised that his voice would sound words again. "Hello, Jacob."

Jacob smiled widely.

"Hello, Edward," Kurt regarded the other boy in the room. Edward had never seen Kurt so…serene.

"How are you doing, Kurt?" Edward asked calmly.

_I'm doing just fine._

Edward froze, taken aback by the melodic, unmistakeable sound of Kurt Hummel's voice in his mind.

Jacob tensed. "What? What is it?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Kurt appears to have developed a special ability. He apparently has the ability to transmit thoughts into someone's mind."

 _Are you sure it isn't just you reading my thoughts?_ Kurt asked without realising. "Wait, no I wanted to say that aloud!"

Edward frowned. "No, it's different to when I hear a voice. Here, try saying something to Jacob."

 _I love you_ , Kurt thought into Jacob's mind. Jacob froze, much like Edward did.

"Holy _shit_ ," he breathed. "That's so cool!"

Kurt shook his head. "Not if I can't control it! What use is it then?"

Edward sighed softly. "Kurt, forget about that right now. How is your thirst?"

Kurt licked his lips. He hadn't noticed until Edward mentioned it. He felt a cold burning in his throat and, suddenly, he yearned for something to drink.

Or some _one_ to drink.

"Bad. I've never felt like this before! I'm scared that I'll hurt somebody."

"That won't be a problem. Whenever you hunt, someone will be with you. I know that Emmett has already volunteered to take you on your first hunt. He picked up self-control the quickest out of all of Carlisle's sires, so he's probably your best bet. Trust us, Kurt, you won't hurt anybody. If you feel like you need to, let someone know so we can accompany you."

All of a sudden, everything that Kurt hadn't considered swirled around his brain and came out rapidly like more Word Vomit. "Wait…what about school? And Charlie? And aren't vampires and werewolves natural enemies? Can I still sleep even if I want to? What if somebody finds out? Then you'll all be in danger and I can't have that!"

Jacob soothed Kurt with a hand to his shoulder. "Kurt, you need to be calm. Edward, get Jasper up here to calm him!"

Jasper flitted upstairs at the mention of his name. "Afternoon, Kurt. You're looking well." Jasper clenched his jaw and made serenity float around the room until everybody was calm and refreshed.

"That's all kinds of magic, Jasper," Kurt chuckled.

"And hey, at least I don't want to drink your blood anymore!" Jasper smirked and Kurt noticed how much more relaxed he was now that he wasn't struggling with his bloodlust towards him.

"That's a definite positive to this situation."

Jacob coughed. "Can Kurt and I have a moment alone, please?" Edward and Jasper nodded, vacating the room. Jacob perched on the bed and turned to his boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Jake, why do the Cullen clan hate your smell so much? I think you smell delicious."

Jacob smirked pointedly. "Alice explained that. Because we're soulmates, that's reversed. They hate it but you'll begin to crave it."

Kurt felt arousal sweep through his system. "It's not the only thing I'm craving right now." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Jacob's mouth with an unrivalled, animalistic passion. Jacob smiled against Kurt's lips but pulled away quickly.

"That is the second time you've killed my mood, Jacob Black."

Jacob stroked Kurt's face softly and sighed. "Kurt, you have absolutely no idea how badly I want you. Seriously, it's frightening. But I want to make sure that you won't kill me while I'm buried inside you before we get to that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's probably wise. I hope it's soon. I'm getting a really bad case of blue balls."

Jacob nodded. "Cold showers and I are quickly becoming besties."

Kurt laughed and cuddled his boyfriend. "Jacob, you know how much I love you, right? Always remember that you're the one who keeps me in orbit. No matter what happens along the way, you'll always be the best thing that could ever have happened to me. I'm sort of glad that Karofsky did what he did. It meant that I've found you. Now that I'm a big, scary vampire, I can protect you just like you protected me!"

Jacob smiled adorably and blushed. "I don't even need to explain my feelings to you. I imprinted. That's the highest form of love in any species. It's an obsession, Kurt. It's borderline possessive. When you're talking to other people, I'm on edge. I trust you and I love you enough to not become territorial, but that's how it feels. Like I need you in my arms every second of every day. Any less than that is completely inadequate."

Kurt nodded, brushing their lips together shortly. "Now, shoo. My family wants to fuss over me and I can't think straight when you look like you do. I'll come and find you, okay? Maybe I can test out the mileage on my new talent. _And when I do, I'm going to constantly barrage you with filthy thoughts and images._ Because I'm evil like that."

Jacob laughed. "You're delightfully awful. I'll see you later, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too!" Kurt called after him, getting up from the bed. He figured that his limbs and muscles would be unbearably stiff after three days lying down, but they weren't. He felt agile and like he wanted to run everywhere. He glanced at the open window and pondered it.

Edward walked in, his family in tow. "Not a chance, Kurt. You'll stay where we can see you until you prove that you want go AWOL and attack a hiker."

Kurt chuckled, surprisingly and faced his family. "Hello, fellow vampires. How are we all?"

Emmett growled. "Disappointed. You're not longer breakable."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry, Em. Plus, I don't think I can blush, either. Sucks for you."

Alice flitted over to Kurt's side and Bella followed. "Kurt, you look so beautiful! Jacob is such a lucky dog." The family nodded.

Kurt frowned. "I am the lucky one, Alice. I've always been quite plain in my appearance."

Rosalie snorted. "Kurt, you're a _vampire_ now. We're all hot. Take a look in the mirror," she added, grasping his hand and flitting him towards the mirror.

Kurt looked and gasped. He _was_ beautiful. His previously flawless skin was embedded with a refreshed twinkle, almost as if he had used copious amounts of his Daisy by Marc Jacobs moisturiser that left a bright sparkle on his skin. In the sun, he had looked shiny, but in a good way. Now it was as though he was permanently like that. Not the sparkly part, but the transformation had done wonders to make his pale skin look _healthy_. His father always said that his moisturiser was slowly destroying his skin and that he would pay the price for youth one day. He laughed darkly at how wrong his father was.

His eyes shined like the brightest of diamonds; they looked hard and pure. They no looked showed his inner demons, but his external beauty. He turned back to his family and smiled.

"I'm…pretty."

Edward scoffed. "Kurt, Jessica Stanley is _pretty_. You're angelic."

Kurt knew that if he was capable of blushing, he would have done. Emmett knew this and shook his head.

"You've lost your element of fun, Kurt," Emmett whined,.

Kurt smirked. "For you, maybe. I'm looking forward to being on an even playing field. I'm going to destroy you, Emmett Cullen."

Emmett winked. "Just not while Rose and Jake are around, yeah?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Oh, he could play ball. "Maybe we'll let them watch."

Emmett's eyes widened and the Cullens burst into simultaneous laughter before Alice sighed.

"Kurt, not to spoil the party, but we need to cover some things before we let you hunt."

The mention of hunting sparked the raw thirst that Kurt was feeling. "Okay," he choked out.

"Well, this is all about improving your self-control around humans. For your first hunt, Emmett's going to take you somewhere away from them so that you know how to feed on animals. When you start to control your thirst, we'll experiment with some public settings, but you will always have one of us around to intervene if you struggle. Also, don't be too discouraged if it takes a while. You'll pick it up, I know you will." Alice put her hand on his arm and smiled confidently.

_Thank you, Alice._

"Kurt what the _fuck_?" Alice gasped, stepping backwards.

Edward laughed, having forgot to warn them. "Oh, I probably should have mentioned Kurt's gift. It's much like mine, but reversed. He can transfer his thoughts into somebody else's mind rather than speaking them. I also have a theory that, once trained, he will be able to hold full conversations and the make process go both ways. So when he transfers a thought into Alice's mind, Alice gains the power to respond in a similar fashion. It's quite brilliant."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't exactly see the future or control emotions, can I?"

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry Kurt, you're not quite as brilliant as my wife and I."

Emmett clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "What do you say to going to hunt now, Kurt? I'm betting that you want some blood in you."

Kurt tilted his head. "Shouldn't I be thirstier? I mean, it's driving me insane physically, but I've been happily standing here talking to you all for a good few minutes now without making a beeline for the door or the window. From what you all told me about newly transformed vampires, I should be causing chaos trying to get blood."

Carlisle paused. "You're absolutely right, Kurt. Maybe this means that you'll pick it up quicker than most. When you're turned, your qualities as a human are acknowledged and that shapes you into the vampire you're going to become. For example, it's my theory that Alice gained the gift of foresight due to how protective she is. She can forewarn others of upcoming dangers. I think that Jasper can do what he does because of how calm he is naturally. His temper rarely ever flares and so he learned to influence that in others. Edward here is just plain nosey."

Carlisle shook his head when they all laughed. "No, I think that Edward can read minds because there's a lot of paranoia within him, so his power allows him to tame that side of him. In fact, we all took things into our vampire lives, even if they weren't special gifts. Rosalie's natural grace and charm, Emmett's pure strength, Esme's unwavering compassion and my own pacifism and self-control. I imagine that if Bella ever became a vampire, she would still be as clumsy as ever."

Bella stuck her tongue out at her future father in law and smiled. "It's true, though." She curled up into Edward's side, but failed to notice the steely look on his face. Kurt paused for a moment.

_You don't want her to become a vampire._

Edward shook his head lightly, as to not let on that they were having a conversation. Kurt almost missed the rest of Carlisle's explanation.

"For yourself, Kurt, your love of communication was brought forward into your new life. You're a natural born performer, as Bella tells us, so you can express your thoughts and feelings to others in both private and public settings. Self-control varies upon technique and levels of compassion. Though they are not binding factors. Jasper is one of the most compassionate people I know, yet restraint has been tricky for him."

Jasper bit his lip but forced a smile. Alice kissed his cheek and Kurt pouted at how adorable they were, wishing that Jacob was here.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I guess I had better hunt. Let's go, Hercules." Kurt slipped out of the door, Emmett following quickly.

"Hercules, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "Hercules, too, had no natural concern for strategy. It was all about the power he put behind everything. I think I'm going to have to teach you the way of the wise."

Emmett scoffed. "You may be a feisty little new born, but I'm not your average vampire. I'm stronger and more attractive."

"Unnecessary self-praise."

"You didn't disagree," Emmett smirked. Kurt frowned.

"It's almost as if you _want_ your future cousin by marriage to hit on you. Does Rose know how freaky you are?"

Emmett put his arm around Kurt, smirking. "You don't know the half of it, little cousin."

" _Please_ do not let this be a thing," Kurt pleaded, leaving the Cullen house and opening his mouth in awe of the surroundings around him. He was always fascinated by the simple beauty of nature, but his newly enhanced vision gave him a chance to really appreciate it.

The greens were greener, the sky was looking an intriguing sort of grey rather than the dull kind that hung over him as a human. He could see every detail on the trees, even the little insects that crawled up the trunk. He saw a waterfall in the distance, gushing and crashing. He could hear the sound of birds chirping, but could not see them nearby.

"This is beautiful."

"Thank God you've finally acknowledged how attractive I am. Are you sure Jacob's your soulmate? You seem to have a thing for your cousin's boyfriend's brother."

"Stop being incestuous and get me some blood, you brute!" Kurt sparred and nudged Emmett, taking off into the woods. Emmett grunted and followed close behind, using his superior speed to outrun Kurt. So that Kurt didn't go too far, he stuck his arm out to break the flow of speed. Kurt crashed into the muscled arm and Emmett felt a pain there. Kurt was stronger than him, after all, for now.

Wincing at the muscular pain, Emmett growled. "Don't do that, Kurt. I don't want to have to miss dinner because I'm tracking your scent all over Washington!"

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I won't run off, I—." The breeze washed over Kurt's face. He loved the feeling, but something else captured his attention.

A scent.

A scent that overwhelmed him, seized hold of his entire being and pointed him in its direction. It made the dull ache in his throat flare up and explode. When he breathed in again, his nostrils filled with the alluring aroma, and he knew that he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into whatever was producing the smell. But he knew that he couldn't. That definitely was not an animal. He could barely hold out. So he acted pre-emptively and hoped that Emmett was quick enough and sharp enough to stop him.

_Emmett, there's a human. I need it. Stop me._

His staccato thoughts were enough to alert Emmett to the fact that he was running. Running and leaping over branches, surprised when he didn't hit a tree. Kurt's grace from ballet in his human life allowed him some extra finesse when navigating the woods as a vampire. He seamlessly weaved through the tall trees, kicking up leaves as he went. He knew that Emmett was hot on his trail, but he couldn't stop.

He emerged from the arch of trees and saw the sight that he was attracted to. It was a woman, incredibly beautiful, with radiant flowing blonde locks that swayed in the wind. She was holding hands with her two children, leading them in his direction. Kurt was frozen to the ground. There was a pulsating in his throat and all of his instincts led him to bite the woman and then her children. But then he thought…

How would he have felt if he had been walking with his father and some vampire had killed him simply because it was thirsty for blood? He would have been overcome with sorrow and an unmatchable rage. Kurt did not want the children to lose a parent as he had. It was too much for anybody to bear, even the strongest of people. As they passed, the little girl stopped and smiled up at him. Kurt vaguely sensed Emmett lingering behind him, observing but a second away from intervening if things turned ugly.

"You're pretty!" The girl beamed up at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Thank you very much. So are you! I love your hair, is it inspired by Princess Belle?"

The girl nodded emphatically. "I want to find my Beast!" Kurt laughed at how ironic that statement was. He had always empathised with Belle and now his soulmate could turn into a giant werewolf. If that wasn't kismet, he had given up on the idea.

"You'll find him, honey, I did."

The mother smiled at him at the girl caught up with her brother. "Thank you for talking to her. She doesn't have many friends. She thinks that people don't like her. You just made her day." And the woman _hugged_ him tightly, showing her gratitude. Kurt was not at all concerned with feeding on her. He had done a nice thing for a little girl and blood seemed unappealing at this moment in time.

The woman left, passing Emmett on her way, eyeing him curiously. Kurt knew that she thought Emmett was Kurt's boyfriend from the way she looked back at him, eyebrow raised suggestively. Kurt was a second away from transferring a thought into her mind, but stopped. How would she have reacted? Kurt quickly praised his self-control before turning to Emmett.

"I did it! I was around three humans and I didn't want to hurt them. I can do this. I can be around Charlie and Bella and my friends without wanting to kill them!"

Emmett shook his head. "I don't even know what the fuck just happened there. Nobody else has ever done that, been so calm around such a scent. Hell, I even briefly entertained the idea of tasting her. Kurt, are you sure you're a new born?"

Kurt laughed. "Positive. The three days of torture pretty much confirms that."

"Well, now you definitely need to find a deer or something, Kurt!"

"Not Bambi! Can't you find me like an evil mountain lion like Scar or something?"

Emmett groaned. "Wow, you _are_ a Disney freak. Most people can't afford to be choosey, but apparently you can hold out for a while."

Kurt nodded.

"So, you've found your Beast, huh?" Emmett smirked.

"Well, I think that turning into a giant werewolf at will constitutes a beastly demeanour."

"Do you think he's gonna be an animal in the sack?" Kurt groaned in horror as Emmett sounded exactly like Puck.

"Do not talk about this. I am having a hard enough time keeping myself from jumping Jacob whenever I see him. But we agreed that we wouldn't do anything until I was sure that my natural urge to kill werewolves was tamed. Hey, do you think it is?"

"If it means that you _finally_ get laid, then hell yeah!" Emmett boomed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How are you _this_ interested in my sex life?"

"I like getting people laid, Kurt. Especially virgins. I want them to love it as much as I do."

"You're so weird. Anyway, I'll let Jacob know that I'm all good to go. I'll just feed first."

Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "You say that like it's a secondary priority."

"I can do without feeding for a little while, Em. I think. Well, I need to now but I don't think that I'll need to do it that often."

"Wanky," Emmett muttered and Kurt growled. _Damn you, Santana Lopez._

"No. Absolutely not. I will not have 'wanky' coming back into my life."

"Ugh, you're not fun at _all_. Let's go get you some blood though, huh?"

* * *

Back at the Cullen house, Edward and Bella were curled up together on his bed, feeling blessed at the fact that they were merely in each other's arms, never mind that they were in love with each other.

"It's fortunate that Charlie's on a long weekend fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. How would we explain Kurt being missing for three days?"

Edward sighed. The subject of Charlie was going to be difficult, especially when he was responsible for looking after his nephew and that Burt Hummel would have something to say about him if Kurt returned to him with an unquenchable bloodlust. "I don't know, but it is a good thing that we don't have to think about that. As for Charlie, I think that Kurt is going to be really good at this self-control thing. He seems to have a knack for it already."

"I wonder how good I'll be at it," Bella mused briefly. She and Edward had not had this conversation. She knew that she wanted to be a vampire and she figured that that was Edward's plan for her.

"You won't need to know."

"Edward, I—."

"Bella, nobody has been turned because they want to be. We were all close to dying. There was no other choice. I won't give you this life if there's another alternative."

Bella sighed. "I'll die."

"And I'll be right behind you. Romeo and Juliet, remember?"

"So I'm going to pretend to die and you'll think that I'm actually dead and kill yourself. Then I'll wake up and kill myself, seeing that you're dead?"

Edward shook his head. "I would be Juliet. Seeing that you were dead would cripple me to the point where nothing is worth doing anymore. Without you, there is no light and there is no dark. There's just nothing. Life would not be worth living. I would kill myself."

Bella realised something. "But I thought that Carlisle tried everything to kill himself but couldn't."

"There's a sure fire way," Edward explained. "I would go to the Volturi and leave them no choice but to eradicate me from the world. Exposing myself to the humans would be the ultimate crime. They would rip my head from my body and burn the pieces."

Bella gasped. "Stop. Stop talking about this. Edward, I want you forever, but I don't want forever to be over in seventy years. I don't want to go for dinner with my seventeen year old boyfriend when I'm sixty. I want immortality. And if you can't give it to me, I'll ask Carlisle." Bella knew that that was a low blow, but she needed to get her point across. She sighed guiltily. "Look, a world without you is a world with much less value. This way, we can both live forever. Nobody would have to grieve over my death. Kurt wouldn't lose any more family that he has to. Edward, it's the only solution here."

Edward gritted his teeth. "There are other choices. Don't you want to go to college and have a life?"

"I can go to college anytime. Jasper has four degrees, Edward. That's not an argument. Try again."

"Don't you want a child?"

"I wouldn't be able to have one with you, anyway. So what's the point?"

"Fine, that's not a very good argument. What about—?"

Bella sighed. "Edward, no argument of yours is going to change my mind. I know that you don't believe me becoming a vampire is good for me, but it is. _You're_ good for me. Say that I was the vampire and you were the human. You knew that you wanted me forever, but your forever and mine were drastically different. Wouldn't you want more time with me? As much as you could get?"

Edward conceded, nodding his head. "Okay. I'll turn you. But I want you to have some human time to _live_. I can't be everything you live for."

"Oh, but I can be everything _you_ live for?"

"That's different. I've had one hundred _years_ of living. Well, technically. But there's so much you haven't done. Maybe I phrased it poorly. Bella, there are so many things that you've yet to experience. I'll turn you in a year," Edward offered. To him, that was a generous offer. A year of mortality and then a lifetime with the one she loved? How was that being unfair?

Bella shook her head. "A month," she suggested.

"Three."

"No. Two."

"No. That's too short. You won't have enough time to do everything."

"Everything like what, Edward? The only thing I want is you. You understand that, you feel the same. I can go to college and do all my human activity when I'm immortal. Can we say six weeks and compromise?"

Edward thought of something, smirking. "Compromise? Alright. I will turn you in two weeks."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really?" At that moment, she knew that the conditions of her compromise would be vastly in Edward's favour.

"Yes, sincerely. I will turn you in two weeks if…you agree to marry me."

* * *

Kurt felt the warm blood slide down his throat, immediately scratching an itch, so to speak. Emmett was floored by the way Kurt captured the mountain lion. He really _was_ all about strategy. He crept behind the lion as silently as a mouse and then jumped into a tree before it could see him. When the lion finally turned around, Kurt landed on it, piercing its skin with his teeth, feeling the blood flow past them and down his throat.

"I feel kinda bad."

Emmett nodded empathetically. "The first time can be like that. But Scar over there was about to go and kill Bambi, so you saved an innocent deer from mutilation."

Kurt nodded slowly. Emmett sighed. "Well, now that you've proven yourself in self-control with me around, time for the real test. Carlisle didn't expect you to get this far your first time, but I think you're ready. I'm going back to the house. You're going to follow me, ignoring the urges of the animals and the humans and make it back to me. You think you can do that?"

Kurt affirmed himself and watched as Emmett disappeared into the trees. Kurt was thankful for a moment alone with his thoughts.

Kurt thought about Jacob and that the fact that his new status as dead human/vampire meant that he and Jacob were natural born enemies. He thought of _Romeo and Juliet_ , briefly, before thinking that he could actually really hurt Jacob. He knew that werewolves were more than equipped to kill vampires, but Kurt was a new born. Jacob could get hurt.

And just as Jacob had done, days prior, Kurt picked the perfect song for the occasion, using his new freedom to belt it. Maybe his transformation improved his singing voice.

" _I wake in the morning, eyes open. They burn like they've never been closed…"_ Kurt thought about the moment when he first opened his eyes. It was unlike any other moment in his life. It was bigger than _Rose's Turn_. Bigger than when he won Nationals for the Cheerios. It was the start of the new beginning. One where he didn't have to die. One where he could stay with Jacob forever.

Wait.

Did werewolves age? Did they die naturally? He made a mental note to ask Jacob about this, or maybe Carlisle. He didn't really want to broach the subject with his boyfriend until he was sure that he could handle the news either way.

" _Heart beats loud like a thousand drums…"_ Kurt sang the lyric, noticing the newly imbibed power to his voice. It was still high and clear, but with an enriched sense of control, like he had trained it professionally. He never had, of course. Mr. Schuester and Rachel Berry had been shocked to hear that it was entirely natural.

" _Mother, will I explode? War is hell, our civil one…"_ Kurt thought, hard, about the natural war between he and Jacob some more. Would it get in the way of their relationship? How would Jacob's pack deal with the news? Kurt knew that the Cullens would be accepting, they always were, but Jacob had told him that the pack could often be self-righteous and judgemental at times. Kurt knew about Leah Clearwater's jibe about Jacob's sexuality and what the pack had done to her, so maybe they would be accepting and open-minded about Jacob's relationship with a person that they were trying to obliterate.

" _War is hell. Be civil, love and…_

" _Leave me, never to wound you…"_ Kurt pictured Jacob's face and how hurting him would be the ultimate mistake. He knew that his heart would not be able to take it. Maybe it would have been better for he and Jacob to part ways before one of them hurt the other. Kurt figured that if it was even possible for them to be apart, it would be best. Carlisle had informed him that his new life meant that he felt everything twenty times as much as before. He hated harder, he loved deeper and he hurt more painfully. That was a blessing, but also a destructive curse sometimes. His feelings for Jacob had surpassed everything he had ever thought could happen between them. Jacob was the centre of his world. Kurt smiled wryly as he thought about it. Kurt had imprinted.

" _Find me when calm comes to you. And hold me in your arms, this civil war of ours…"_ In that moment, Kurt knew that they could overcome everything that seemed previously impossible. Time, distance, obstacles. Everything. The world was theirs for the taking. All they had to do was take it.

" _Leave for the city, seven or eight. And listen to talk radio. All of the stories so familiar. Mother, will I explode?"_ Kurt appreciated how his improved voice floated up into the atmosphere, swirling around and creating a haunting echo that made him shiver.

" _Back to my town where the wolves are waiting, priming away in the dusk,"_ Kurt sang, thinking of the possible complications where Jacob's pack were concerned. Oh, how appropriate those lines were. It was almost as if the song was Kurt's life, how every lyrics seemed to relate oh so perfectly.

" _Every hour, contemplating…love, trust, anger lust…"_ Kurt thought about each one of the abstract nouns.

Love: He loved Jacob with everything he had and he knew that nothing could tear them apart, not even if they wanted it to. They would never wish for such a thing, because it would be impossible. Kurt also thought of the love he held for his new family, the Cullens. Though not strictly his family, he held them dear to his heart. They had risked everything to protect him and that said a lot. He thought about Bella and Charlie and how much he owed them for giving him a sanctuary away from Lima. Kurt thought about his father, Carole and Finn, and how much he missed them. He appreciated everything that Forks had done for him, but Lima was where he had grown up. It didn't feel like home, not really, but it held some good memories as well as some bad. He thought about his friends from Lima. Sam. Brittany. Quinn. Santana. Mercedes. Tina. Even Puck. He missed them a lot and he had not really put in the effort with them. He felt badly for that. Apparently, Bella had messaged Sam on Kurt's Facebook account detailing his sickness and reason for missing Sectionals. Luckily, Sam had not gone to Burt about his missing son as Bella had intercepted the move pretty quickly. He made a note to call them once he got back home.

Trust: Kurt himself was not a naturally trusting person. He trusted his father and Carole, not so much Finn, and his friends and the Cullens and Jacob. He trusted them all with his life and did not regret doing so. Sometimes, he hated opening up to people unless he knew that they would not screw him over one way or another. His school friends, Jess, Angela and Eric did not yet have his trust. They were friendly enough, but he had not really gotten to know them a lot. When he went back to school the next day (he assumed), he would make up for lost time and become real friends with them. It never hurt to have more friends. As long as he didn't become too vulnerable around them, he would be just fine with that little arrangement.

Anger: Kurt Hummel was an angry person. He was angry at the world for taking his mother too soon. He was angry at Karofsky for taking his first kiss and for the bullying. He was angry at Finn for not protecting him when he needed it. He was angry at Mr Schuester for not putting any faith in his abilities as a performer, even when Kurt had shown him more than enough talent. He was angry at Rachel for taking all of the solos and not even offering him one of them, even if it wasn't at competition. He was angry at Mike Newton for have double standards and not having respect. He was angry at Tyler Crowley's crass attitudes. He was angry at Carole for replacing his mother. He knew that she had not meant to, but she had fallen in love and married his father, effectively neutering his mother's influence.

Lust: Kurt was a very sexually frustrated boy. He had only masturbated once since leaving Lima. In the shower. Now that he was sharing a room with a girl, he couldn't exactly be as free as he used to be. He hadn't done anything of the sort with Jacob yet, so he had all of this pent up lust for his boyfriend and, shamefully, other boys. He couldn't help it and he assumed that Jacob did, too. Being around someone as attractive and confident as Emmett certainly didn't help matters. He had teased Emmett about being attracted to him, but he was definitely attracted to the muscular boy. They weren't technically family, so it wasn't wrong. His loyalties would always lie with Jacob and he would never be adulterous, but the urges were still there, threatening to expose themselves. Kurt kept them tempered down and would never act on them. Not even once. He knew that since his vampire instincts had kicked in, his lust was so much more heightened. His sex drive was off the charts. He needed Jacob in that way and he needed him now. He made yet another mental note to book a nearby hotel room for them both so that they could express their sexual desire for each other and consummate their relationship and soulmate bond.

Kurt decided to skip the bridge, his impatient nature coming out in him. _"Leave me, never to wound you. Find me when calm comes to you. And hold me in your arms. This civil war of ours! And hold me in your arms! The civil wars of ours…"_

Kurt finished the song, pleased with the improvements to his voice. He would have to belt _Defying Gravity_ soon to see how much that song had improved.

He made it back to the Cullen house only a minute and a half after he finished the song. Knowing that Emmett had implied that he not use his extra vamp speed to get there, he had walked leisurely, crossing a few humans as he did, keeping his thirst in check very easily. He had accidentally transmitted a thought into a passing guy's head, but it was jumbled and nonsensical. The man had looked at him quizzically, but Kurt had shrugged it off and continued to walk. He knew that he had to get his power under control as to not cause unnecessary incidents, but he had plenty of time for that. He had forever, after all.

* * *

The Cullens were all waiting for him when he returned, proud of what Emmett had told them about his efforts to restrain himself.

Kurt walked into the grand living room and took the seat in between Edward (with Bella on his lap) and Jasper. "So, how are we all?"

The family of vampires exchanged glances. Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Emmett told us about how well you did. I have to say Kurt, I'm impressed."

"High praise indeed," Kurt replied. "Thank you, Rosalie."

Esme beamed at him while Carlisle looked at him, intrigued. "How did you do it, Kurt? Nobody has ever resisted three humans with such potent scents before on their first try. Well, that we know of, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you're the first one."

Kurt shrugged as though it was a cakewalk. "It's strange. It was a woman with two children. I was drawn to the scent of the woman before I saw her. Her kids were what did it. I thought about how I would have felt it I had just been walking with my father one day and had to watch while some random human bit his throat and killed him by draining his blood. I thought about the children and stopped myself. When I concentrated on the repercussions of the stranger's life, my thirst was not so prominent anymore. On the way back here, there was a particularly strong scent of a jogger. Honestly, though, I'm not sure whether it was bloodlust or an extreme lust, the guy was _hot_."

The Cullens laughed and Kurt continued at Jasper's nudge.

"I had already fed and felt satiated, but I just didn't want to attack him. I did not feel the need to."

Carlisle's jaw slacked. Esme lifted his chin and he smirked at her. "Kurt, that's a phenomenal achievement. I thought Emmett was exaggerating when he told us. I sincerely think that you have mastered the art of self-control. In about three hours. That's a magnificent achievement, you know. Well done, Kurt!"

Emmett snorted. "I taught him everything he knows." Kurt shot daggers at him.

"Don't be trying to take my spotlight. I'm an actor, we don't take too kindly to that kind of behaviour."

Rosalie choked on her laughter before hitting Emmett upside the head.

Jasper looked to Kurt, as though he had had an epiphany. "Kurt, I think you've just helped me. So, if I concentrate on the families and friends of the humans, I won't be so drawn to them?"

Kurt nodded. "You have compassion, Jasper. Draw on experiences from your human life or the lives of others. If you want, you can use mine."

Jasper patted Kurt's knee. "You are a good egg."

Kurt preened. "I don't whether you're using your power to make me feel venerated, but I suddenly feel valued."

Jasper looked Kurt dead in the eye. "You are. More than you know."

Kurt was left alone in the living room to stew on that. His first experiences as a vampire had opened his eyes to so many things about himself that it was hard to believe that he was more or less the same person that he always was, just with enhanced physical abilities and emotions. He retrieved his phone from where it had been left before his transformation and checked his notifications.

There were two texts from Jacob and a few new inbox messages from Santana.

He checked his boyfriend's texts first.

_I miss you. Hope you're doing okay with the whole feeding thing. Come over when you can. X_

_Bella just texted me about your hunt. I'm so proud of you, I knew you wouldn't hurt anybody! X_

Kurt smiled widely at Jacob's texts and remembered what he had to do. Scrolling through a list of nearby hotels, he purchased a room with one bed for the next weekend. He and Jacob were going to finally make love to each other.

He opened the messages from Santana with a pre-existing smile on his face.

_Kurt, you missed Sectionals! I know you were sick, but it was amazing! My solo was flawless, of course, and Brittany and Mike's dancing was fabulous! Ken and Barbie were okay, too, I guess. Just kidding they were great! We tied with Dalton, though. Their lead singer was a cross between The Counting Count and Bilbo Baggins. He had an alright voice, but nothing compared to yours! Call me soon, Grandma, I realised that I actually miss you and I don't like feeling nice things. Xxxx_

_Holy shit, Kurt! Someone broke into the choir room over the weekend! The piano is wrecked, the chairs are wrecked and Mr Schuester's office was trashed! They think it was Karofsky! No idea why, but still…he could get expelled!_

_Kurt, the weirdest thing happened today. Did you actually make it to Lima? Because Sam found your hippo brooch in the corner of the room. Call me now!_

Kurt frowned and sighed, realising that he had in fact lost the embellishment during his altercation with Victoria. Even the name of his sire made him shudder.

He quickly dialled Santana's number and smiled when her raspy voice picked up first time.

" **Grandma, you're alive!"**

"Yes, Santana. I'm alive! I miss you!"

" **Don't make me feel the feelings, Hummel, or I'll fly to Forks and kick your ass!"**

"Sure. Anyway, you mentioned my brooch?"

" **Yeah, I did. Were you here? Something really strange is going on, Hummel."**

"Santana, I'll explain everything tonight okay? Can you get everyone on a Skype call?"

" **Who exactly is everyone?"**

"You, Sam, Britt, Quinn, Puck and Mike."

" **Chang? Puckerman?"**

"Yeah, they've been emailing me. Mike wants to know if I know his friend from Dance Camp, but I haven't met him yet. Puck is atoning for the bullying. It makes sense."

" **Okay, sure. We'll be there. Anyway, Schue is making me hang up. Asshole. See you later, Prancy!"**

"Bye, Satan!"

Kurt thought about what people in Lima would think about him breaking into the choir room. Deciding that that was another problem for another day, he went to the kitchen to socialise with his family.

His vampire family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's song was "Universe And U" by KT Tunstall  
> Kurt's song was "War Is Hell" by the fabulous Nicole Atkins


	9. Necessities

_Volterra, Italy_

Aro stormed into the room, his cloak swishing behind him. Marcus and Caius were already seated, waiting for their leader’s feedback.

He sneered at him, severely unimpressed with the information that he had just received from Eleazar. Detection of abilities had definitely come in handy, especially since the Olympic Coven had extended itself and had included many other talents. He was already monitoring them, but an alert had confused him very much. At first, he had thought that dear Bella had been turned already, but Eleazar’s information had concerned him.

There was another vampire in the Olympic Coven.

And he had a special talent.

Eleazar had honed his talents excessively and now alerted him to any newborn vampire across the world. His skill was rather like Demetri’s in that respect.

“Aro? Has Eleazar brought word of the newborn?”

Aro sighed. “Indeed. It is as we had feared. The Cullens have gained another special, talented vampire. That makes four. Along with Alice, Edward and Jasper, Kurt Hummel is the latest addition to their talented little coven. It is beginning to become a concern within the vampire community.”

Caius groaned. “They are beginning to overexert their limited authority as it is. With another powerful vampire in their midst, it will become more difficult to defeat them if confrontation is ever the last resort.”

Marcus shook his head. “We will not have to fight the Cullens, I assure you that. But who is this Kurt Hummel? He is not a Cullen, but yet he is part of their coven?”

Aro scowled as he sat down, not looking at his brothers directly in the eye. “The story goes like this. Bella Swan has a cousin who moves to Forks. He has been imprinted upon by a werewolf and, apparently, his blood sings to a variety of people. He is kidnapped by that strumpet, Victoria, and she turns him. The Cullens are not to blame for this. Carlisle was most sombre about the change.”

Caius narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Jane has been monitoring them for me ever since lovely Alice joined them. Too much power and they think that they can undermine us.”

Marcus scoffed. “Impossible. We have numbers and more power. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Demetri, they are all offensively useful. Plus, Aro, you have a certain diplomatic finesse about you that calms situations. There will be no need for violence, even if I have been waiting to take out the Cullens ever since they became a complete family.”

Aro looked far off into the distance. “We shall see if Kurt Hummel brings danger to our kind. If he does, he dies.”

_Forks, Washington_

Kurt pushed Jacob against the mattress, feeling the hard muscles of his chest against his hands. Oh how good it felt to finally be losing his virginity to his soulmate. He had waited long enough.

Ever since Kurt had perfected his self-control and informed Jacob about it, they had been planning their magical night that entire week. Jacob had provided the protection whilst Kurt provided an assortment of flavoured lubes for them to try. Jacob had preferred the strawberry one, so they had chosen that one. Kurt hadn’t minded. There was a nice raspberry one that he was kind of into, but that had been quickly vetoed by Jacob much to Kurt’s dismay.

When Jacob got the news that Kurt was finally able to be intimate with him without his vampire instincts driving him crazy to the point of murder, he was completely ecstatic. The pack had been forced to inadvertently listen to inner monologues about Jake’s first time with Kurt. He planned for it to be very special and, by the day before, the entire pack knew of every single little detail of how Jacob wanted it to go.

Their respective temperatures balanced each other out in a way that was perfectly reflective of their entire relationship. Jacob warmed up Kurt’s icy skin while Kurt cooled Jacob’s fiery hot temperature.

Kurt clambered on top of his gorgeous boyfriend and attacked his lips and neck with his own soft, plump lips. Jacob moaned under the pressure and began to buck his hips up into his boyfriend’s crotch.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later. Let’s just enjoy this for now,” Kurt suggested and licked and sucked at Jacob’s sensitive spot on his neck. An army of fireworks exploded simultaneously inside of Jacob and ensured that his penis was fully hardened and was struggling to gain freedom from Jacob’s cut offs. Even though he had promised Kurt that he would begin to explore alternative clothing styles, it had yet to happen. He had worn a shirt, though.

Jacob smirked and flipped Kurt’s over, pressing his knuckles into the bouncy mattress either side of the smaller boy’s head. “From here on out, we do what I say.”

Kurt shivered at the domineering side of Jacob emerging. It was a welcome surprise and it got him really hot really quickly. He slipped his hands behind Jacob’s thin tee shirt and felt the blazing muscles that lay below it. Ghosting across Jacob’s abs, Kurt’s hands reached Jacob’s nipples which had also stiffened due to the arousal.

At the pressure on his chest, Jacob ripped his mouth away from Kurt’s neck and bit his lower lip before slotting his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth as their lips met. Kurt’s legs wrapped around Jacob’s back and his arms around his neck. Kurt was a little hesitant about it, due to his now enhanced strength, but Jacob lifted him easily, standing at his full height. Kurt remained entangled around him, kissing at the corner of his mouth.

Jacob’s hands moved to underneath Kurt’s ass, holding him up. Kurt could definitely have held himself up, but Jacob wanted to at least contribute and pretend that Kurt wasn’t stronger than him in human form.

“Come on, be a little rougher, Jake,” Kurt winked, challenging the masculinity that fuelled Jacob’s libido. He knew that Kurt wasn’t fragile and could take it, but he wanted the first time to be special…mostly. The sexualised part of his brain wanted him to fuck Kurt rougher than he thought was possible.

“I’ll show you rough.”

Jacob threw Kurt down onto the mattress, surprised that it didn’t break. Jacob straddled him before pulling at his shirt, ripping it from his body. The buttons flew everywhere and Kurt whimpered slightly.

“I thought you wanted rough,” Jacob growled hotly in his ear.

“I do.”

“Head back,” Jacob commanded before grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s hair and tilted it back himself, pressing his lips to the icy throat before him.

Dragging his lips down the incredibly toned, porcelain body that lay beneath him, Jacob felt the familiar stirring in his groin become even prominent. He whipped his shirt off over his head, exposing the hard set of pecs and abs, thanking his werewolf side for his chiselled physique. Kurt almost salivated at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend and popped the button on his cut offs rather easily.

“Commando?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Always,” Jacob confirmed as his pants went sliding down his muscled legs. His fully engorged cock sprang free from its confines and ached due to lack of pressure.

Kurt sat bolt upright and wrapped a cold hand around Jacob’s stupidly large cock. “I didn’t realise you were so big.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Jacob smirked. He was unable to feel Kurt’s icy touch due to the overwhelming heat that radiated from him. It was a perfect balance of temperatures.

Twisting his wrist quickly, Kurt made Jacob gasp in surprise at the pleasure that shot through his body. Instead of continuing with the action, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of Jacob’s leaking cock.

“Don’t be a tease,” Jacob grunted impatiently.

“Sorry, love.” Kurt opened his mouth and took Jacob’s appendage into it, loving the feeling of the weighty length on his tongue.

Jacob bit his lip and hissed. “Fuck, Kurt. That feels so good. Do not stop that.”

Kurt looked up briefly and winked, sinking deeper onto the penis in front of him. Jacob was ten inches, roughly, and Kurt had them all in his mouth, the cock hitting the back of his throat as it twitched with pleasure. Jacob’s knees buckled and he almost came right there, no questions asked.

Kurt took the cock from his mouth and licked his lips. “I take it from your reaction that you want no more of that due to premature ejaculation.”

Jacob glared at his boyfriend. “That makes me sound weird. And you have too many layers on.”

Jacob lay down on the bed, stroking his hard cock as Kurt unbuttoned his delightfully skinny jeans and shimmed out of them. His quickly removed his boxers and wrapped his hand around his own cock, feeling the relief that came with the touch.

“Get over here,” Jacob commanded and Kurt crawled on top of his boyfriend. Kissing him, Jacob moaned. “You’re facing the wrong way.”

Jacob turned Kurt around so that the latter could resume sucking his cock. Jacob pressed his lips to Kurt’s time-stopping ass and Kurt groaned.

“God, that feels so nice.” Kurt smiled back at the shape shifter before getting back to work on his cock. Jacob chuckled to himself before his tongue flitted against Kurt’s entrance, wetting the place where he could not wait to shove his cock. Speaking of, he felt Kurt’s long tongue lick a large stripe up the base and he realised just how much he needed to be buried inside of his soulmate. _This is going to be amazing._

Jacob’s tongue darted between the cheeks again at the same time as Kurt’s tongue swirled around the sensitive tip of the large cock.

“Jake, I’m ready.”

It turned out that they never actually got to use the lube. In all of their haste, Kurt, after one last lick, crawled off Jacob but remained on his hands and knees, facing away from the other boy. Jacob drooled at the sight of Kurt’s ass and slipped the condom onto his waiting member, securing it. After wedging it in between Kurt’s ass and sliding it up a few times, Jacob pushed his cock into Kurt’s asshole.

If it wasn’t for his new vampire status, Kurt reckoned that it would have hurt like hell. Jacob was incredibly thick and no amount of preparation could change that.

“Oh my God,” Jacob moaned intensely as he shoved all ten inches straight into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

“Fuck, Jacob. That feels so good!”

Jacob pulled out slowly before slamming back in powerfully, nailing Kurt’s prostate with his first thrust.

“You need to keep doing that. Shit,” Kurt was biting his lip and trying not to reach his climax straight away.

“You like that?” Jacob asked anyway as he continued to pound Kurt’s ass with all of his slightly enhanced physical strength.

Jacob’s large hands grabbed Kurt’s hips and began to pull him backwards in time with his own thrusting, increasing the ferocity of the sex.

“Yes, oh fuck!”

Jacob smirked at Kurt’s language and found it extremely hot. Running his hands all the way down Kurt’s back, he pressed all the way inside Kurt and leaned over him, tilting his head so that Kurt was facing Jacob.

“Kiss me,” Jacob murmured and Kurt smiled before attaching his lips to Jacob’s. The latter’s hand coiled around Kurt and grasped his impressive erection, pumping it several times before breaking the kiss and speeding up his thrusts into Kurt’s ass.

Kurt couldn’t take all of the pleasure and felt his approaching orgasm hit quicker than he expected. “Jake, I’m gonna come,” he muttered before exploding, his seed shooting all over Jacob’s hand, coating it in his semen.

The feel of Kurt’s fluid on his hand turned Jacob on a lot and helped him reach his own climax. With one last almighty thrust into Kurt, Jacob shot his load into the condom as he pressed kisses to Kurt’s upper back.

Sated, Jacob pulled out, discarding the condom in the hotel room’s trashcan.

He licked his hands clean of Kurt’s juices and wrapped his smaller boyfriend in a tight hug. “That was…I would say amazing but it doesn’t do it much justice, does it?”

 _Definitely not,_ Kurt spoke in Jacob’s mind.

“I’ll never quite get used to that.”

“Thank you for what we just did. It was completely and utterly perfect. As are you.”

“You, Kurt Hummel, are the truly perfect one. Words don’t describe you well enough. Nothing does. You’re everything that I’ve ever needed and I’m the luckiest creature alive.”

“I love you so much, Jacob Black,” Kurt said warmly.

Jacob preened. “It still warms my heart to hear you say that. If yours was beating, I’m sure this would warm it, too. I love you so fucking much, Kurt Hummel and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kurt remembered his thoughts about werewolf aging and paused. “Jake? Not to put a downer on this whole night, but werewolves…do you…age?”

Jacob smiled. “No. We’re immortal, Kurt. I’ll stay like this forever.”

“Thank God I don’t have to deal with your wrinkles,” Kurt sighed in relief. “Also, you’ll look this beautiful forever and the world should thank you for that.”

“Excuse me, I have _you_ looking like _this_ forever. If the Universe wants to thank me for anything, it’s that I wasn’t in time to save you and you became immortal,” Jacob chuckled before realising that they had not really talked about Kurt’s trauma, merely skipped over it because it was convenient.

“Jacob, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Me too,” The other boy admitted with a sigh.

“I want to tell you that you should not blame yourself, okay? It’s just a miracle that Victoria had a change of heart and decided not to kill me. She turned me, thinking that I would have a harder life as a vampire. The joke’s on her because know I don’t die and I can fuck my boyfriend until the apocalypse comes.”

“That I can do. Seriously, though. I know that things are sort of better this way, but I swore to protect you and I failed. I shouldn’t have let you go to Lima alone. I should have accompanied you.”

“My friends _do_ really want to meet you. Mercedes doesn’t believe that you’re as hot as I make you out to be. I’ll watch her eat her words when she sees you.”

“You’re deflecting again. Just listen to me for a second. I need you to understand how this feels for me.

“You know that my whole life is centred around _you_. You come before anyone and anything. My first priority is that you are safe, happy and loved. I can’t bear to deal with what happened while you were with that bitch. I felt like the car was going at a snail’s pace and that you would be…dead when I got to you. During those three days when you were turning, I never left your side. I sang to you, you know.”

“Universe and U.”

“You…you heard me?” Jacob was shocked.

“When your soulmate is singing, you stop focusing on the searing pain and listen to the words. You have a lovely voice and that song means everything to me. I may have bought it from iTunes.”

“I was thinking about what to sing and I was about to start ‘ _I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’_ but I thought about how little you would appreciate the cliché so I stopped. Then that song just popped into my head. It felt right.”

“It _was_ right,” Kurt smiled. He turned to face his boyfriend and kissed him. “Can we sing something together?”

Jacob tilted his head but nodded. “I have something. Jump in if you know it?”

Kurt nodded.

Jacob cleared his throat and let his melodic baritone fill the room. _“_ _Look out of any window, any morning, any evening, any day. Maybe the sun is shining, birds are winging or rain is falling from a heavy sky…”_

Kurt smiled, recognising the beautiful song and joining in with his improved countertenor voice. _“What do you want me to do, to do for you to see you through? This is all a dream we dreamed one afternoon long ago…”_

Jacob marveled at the beautiful richness of Kurt’s voice and beckoned for him to continue the song simply because he wanted to hear more of the angelic notes float out of Kurt’s mouth. The fact that said mouth had just been doing obscenely pleasurable things to Jacob’s cock and now was singing so beautifully that Jacob never wanted to hear another sound again was just insane.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and continued. _“Walk out of any doorway feel your way, feel your way like the day before. Maybe you'll find direction around some corner where it's been waiting to meet you…”_

Jacob carried on singing the slowed down version of the song. _“What do you want me to do, to watch for you while you're sleeping? Well please don't be surprised when you find me dreaming too.”_

Jacob sang the first line of the part he skipped to and Kurt joined in, taking a higher harmony that he had figured out by ear. _“It's just a box of rain I don't know who put it there. Believe it if you need it or leave it if you dare. But it's just a box of rain or a ribbon for your hair Such a long, long time to be gone and a short time to be there.”_

“Your voice is incredible! Your Glee Club must really miss you.”

Kurt shrugged. “I wasn’t really their first choice for a solo. I wanted one, but it wasn’t too important.”

Jacob almost punched the wall. “How could they not cherish you?”

“Because they didn’t imprint on me,” Kurt chuckled.

“No, I mean your _voice_. It’s one of a kind and the most beautiful sound I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing.”

“I’m calling imprint bias.”

“I’m _not_. Seriously, feel free to sing for me whenever you want. Or maybe when we’re surrounded by people, you could sing directly into my head.”

“There’s an idea! Jake, I’m scared of seeing Charlie again. I know that I’ll be fine, but I actually look a lot different. Something’s going to go wrong.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong, Kurt. I’ll be there with you and so will Bella and maybe Edward.”

Kurt nodded, hoping that Jacob was right.

“I still cannot believe that you want me to marry you?” Bella gasped as she re-registered Edward’s request.

“I believe that is what I said.”

Bella frowned before thinking more deeply about it. “I don’t really know how to respond to that, Edward.”

“Well, it is rather simple. I shall rephrase. Do you want to marry me? Saying ‘yes’ doesn’t make us engaged, it just makes your intentions known to me.”

Bella nodded affirmatively.

“Okay. Do you want to marry me _now_?”

She shook her head. “I love you, Edward. But marriage isn’t really something that one does at the age of eighteen. It’s rather unheard of.”

“As is becoming a vampire,” Edward countered smartly.

“You know what I mean. There’s no reason why we can’t get married once I’m a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett get married all the time. And…plus, there’s another reason.”

“And that is?”

“Our wedding night. I want you to make love to me on our wedding night and we can’t do that if I’m a human. Well, we could but you have made your refusal clear over the past few weeks. Hell, even Jacob and Kurt consummated their relationship yesterday.” Bella shook her head slightly.

“I will more than likely obtain the unnecessary images of said encounter when I next see either of them. I am not looking forward to that, I tell you.”

Bella bit her lip. “Come on, we’re deflecting. And we need to talk about this, Edward.”

“Look, relationships require a certain amount of compromise in order to work. We know that we love each other eternally and that we will never leave each other, correct?”

Bella nodded.

“And we know that you’re going to be a vampire someday.”

“You make that seem like it’s years away, but yes.”

“So, I’m giving you something you want, immortality, in exchange for something that I want. You are forgetting that you would be a vampire before we got married. I would turn you in two weeks. It takes longer than that to plan a wedding.”

“Untrue. Kurt threw his father’s beautiful wedding together in a week. And with Alice on his side, maybe even four days.”

Edward sighed. Kurt had to put a foil in his plans, didn’t he? “Love, we don’t have to get married straight away if you don’t want to. As long as it is within the year, I would be more than happy to wait.”

Bella mulled this over rather momentarily. “I won’t really be able to avoid a large spectacle will I? Two of the most flamboyant people in America are part of my family. I can’t escape the marquee and the big white dress and the huge reception.”

Edward shook his head. “But you’ll look so beautiful in a puffy white dress.”

Bella smirked. “You know, you haven’t actually proposed to me. You just said that I _had_ to marry you. Commanding me works in some aspect of our relationship, but if I’m getting married before I’m done with my teenage years, I’m going to need a formal proposal. Just not in a public setting.”

“Done.”

“Then, yes, I will marry you, Edward Cullen.”

“This is all I have ever wanted since I was born.”

“Born or reborn?”

“Both.”

Bella smiled, kissing him passionately. “I love you.”

“You’re everything,” Edward replied simply as they cuddled together.

Kurt had arranged to go back to school after the weekend was out. Carlisle had called the school and excused Kurt on medical grounds, stating that he would be back to normal after a few days. The school had agreed and somehow, Edward had gotten them to excuse the absences from Kurt’s permanent record. Juilliard would still be in a position to consider him. Kurt thought about that some more.

Would Juilliard accept a vampire? Well, they wouldn’t know, but would Kurt still want to apply? Of course he would. He just didn’t know whether his new supernatural status would change that. Of course, he could always threaten them with his fangs if they declined him, but then they would _know_ and nobody in the human race was allowed to know. Well, besides Bella.

He had even spun a fantastical tale to his friends back in Lima about the break in, involving Karofsky…

_FLASHBACK_

_Kurt looked at the screen, seeing the smiling faces of his friends looking back at him._

_“Hi, Kurt!” They chorused._

_He waved. “Hey, you guys! Listen, I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but I wanted to explain something. Before I do, I wanted to congratulate you on your win at Sectionals! I want video performances so I can critique.”_

_Sam, Quinn and Santana nodded before he continued._

_“Well, you all know that I was too sick to come to see the show. But I was in Lima that weekend.”_

_They all frowned. Sam was the first to speak._

_“But Bella messaged me saying you were sick. Why would she lie?”_

_“Sam, it’s hard to explain. I planned on confronting Karofsky while I was there, getting revenge for everything that he did to me, especially during my last few weeks there. I hope Mike and Puck have been filled in on the most recent events.”_

_Santana nodded and Mike’s face screwed up angrily._

_“I wanted to go after him, Kurt, but Quinn wouldn’t let me.”_

_“I appreciate that Mike, but it’s been handled. Karofsky is in no position to hurt any of you ever again. If he does, he knows I’ll come after him again. We fought. I picked up some new Krav Maga from one of Bella’s brother’s in law and I beat his ass. But my brooch fell off. I would appreciate it if one of you could mail it to me?”_

_Sam nodded and held up the brooch. “I sort of don’t want to let it go. It’s the only part of you we have.”_

_Brittany sniffled. “Kurtie, will you sing for us?”_

_Kurt nodded. “Any requests?”_

_Puck interjected. “Sing what you would have chosen for your planned Sectionals solo.”_

_Kurt thought for a moment before sighing. “I’m going to take you down to the piano.” Kurt lifted up the laptop and placed it on top of the piano, fighting the urge not to flit down the stairs as to not alarm his Lima friends._

_Kurt smiled at them before tinkering with the keys. The song was not actually composed for piano, but Kurt could make it fit on the fly. He was just that good._ “Don’t want to ridiculous, but I, think you know I’m sick of it. And I kinda think that we can bend, do you? I’ll try to be a better friend to you.”

 _Kurt thought of his friends while he sang. Lately he had neglected him simply because more important things were on the horizon. Well, not anymore. Kurt vowed to always keep in touch with them. No matter what was happening._ “You know I miss you in my life and I, kinda think I realise that I was only looking out for me. Instead of getting you the help that you need.”

 _Kurt sighed as he sang the chorus._ “But who do you think you are? Who do I think I am? Barely listening to my oldest, my oldest friend.”

 _Kurt felt the keys more easily than he usually did. Had his new abilities helped his dexterity and piano playing skills?_ “I’ve given one, you’ve taken two, but these medicines have followed you. From the Eastern Coast and back again so I tell you once but not again. That I, only miss you in life and I hope you finally realise that I was only looking out for you. When I’m afraid to see this through.”

_He briefly looked at the screen and everyone was crying. Even Puck and Mike had tears flowing freely down their faces. He knew that his new voice was good, but maybe it was the emotional resonance of hearing him sing that did it. He really missed them._

“But who do you think you are? Who do I think I am? Barely listening, to my oldest, my oldest friend.”

 _Kurt felt a tear trickle down his own pale face as he came to the conclusion of the song, experimenting with some chords that he instinctively knew would work well._ “So want to sound ridiculous because I think you know I’m sick of this. And I kinda think that we can bend, do you? I’ll try to be a better friend, to you. You know I miss you in my life and I kinda think I realise that I was only looking for me. Instead of getting you the help that you need.

“Whoa oh, oh, ooh,. Whoa, oh ohh,” _Kurt sang for a few bars before his beautiful piano melody twinkled out in a faded conclusion._

_“Kurt, you sound flawless!” Quinn sobbed._

_“Please come home,” Brittany muttered. Kurt’s heart sank. He hated disappointing Brittany._

_“Tink has a boyfriend now. He has obligations now,” Santana winked._

_“I hope Jacob is treating you right, Kurt,” Sam warned. Kurt had filled Sam in on meeting Jacob and their date, not including the werewolf or imprint part._

_“He is.”_

_Kurt turned and saw his new family standing behind him, smiling. “Guys, I have to go. Make sure to get together another time and call me, okay?”_

_“Yeah,” they chorused before signing off. He closed the laptop and smiled sheepishly._

_“I’m sorry, I should have asked to use the piano.”_

_“Nonsense, Kurt! This is as much yours as it is Edward’s or Alice’s. Only those two play it,” Esme winked and Kurt smiled at her._

_“Thank you.”_

_Alice smirked. “Oh where have you been hiding that voice?”_

_Carlisle nodded. “It’s really something, Kurt.”_

_Bella nodded more enthusiastically. “He’s amazing! He makes shower singing seem like a night with Whitney Houston.”_

_Kurt knew that if he could blush, he would have. Emmett laughed knowingly. Edward waved him away. “You should have heard him in the woods after hunting with Emmett.”_

_Kurt swallowed. “You heard that? I was miles away.”_

_Edward winked. “I have a particularly good ear when it comes to hearing music.”_

_“Apparently so.”_

_“And you are a gifted vocalist, Kurt.”_

_Kurt thanked them all and presided to sit in the living room with them like a normal family would._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kurt smiled as he thought about that evening.

There was only one more thing that he had to take care of following his…adjustment into being a member of the undead. Well, didn’t that sound rather chilling?

As he thought about the possible complications of his reunion with Charlie, who had left him several worried voicemails until Carlisle reassured him that the quarantine was necessary for his sickness, he smiled at the thought of seeing his uncle again after worrying him.

All would be okay. He was sure of it.

* * *

Aro, Caius and Marcus touched down in Port Angeles, taking one of their private helicopters to the small city as they made their way to the town of Forks.

Aro sniffed as various human scents made their way up his nose and he relished the thought of hunting them.

But no.

Their only destination was the Cullen house. It was merely a warning to keep their new born under control and that his wrongdoings reflected on their coven rather than him.

“Maybe we should take the boy out,” Marcus suggested harshly.

Aro sighed. “And cause a feud with the Cullens? It is most imperative that that particular situation does not occur, Marcus. We will simply only intervene if the boy does something that violates the laws.”

Caius was silent during this exchange as he really wanted to kill something that was not a human. And wouldn’t a new born vampire be perfect for that little endeavour?

If he could only persuade Aro.

He would have what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt sang "My Oldest Friend" by the wonderfully talented Andrew Belle


	10. The Problem: Part I

Kurt had secretly wanted a little bit more time to adjust to his new life before going on to reunite himself with Charlie. Although he did have Bella, Edward and Jacob to watch over him as Kurt explained about his fake infection that had caused Carlisle to keep him quarantined without visitation allowances.

Jacob’s reassuring utterances and the feeling of his hands clamped around Kurt’s made the latter a lot more comfortable as Charlie closed the door.

“Bella? You home?” He called up the stairs.

“In here, Dad,” Bella replied. Kurt remembered all of Carlisle’s ‘acting human’ tips and blinked, inhaled and fidgeted all at the same time. Edward shook his head slightly and Kurt pouted, not used to having to concentrate on blinking in time and breathing before.

Charlie walked into the room and Kurt’s inhaled once more but he didn’t release the breath.

“ _Kurt?_ ” Charlie couldn’t believe that Kurt was actually back. He hadn’t seen him since he had left for Lima. He knew that his nephew was safe, but didn’t know what was wrong exactly.

And Kurt definitely looked different.

He took in Kurt’s new appearance and frowned, not really believing what he was seeing with his own two eyes. He still looked like the same Kurt, but fragments of his features were different. His eyes were a reddish colour, though his eyes did tend to change all of the time, so much that Charlie had a lot of trouble keeping up with it. Sometimes they were grey, then green, then blue, where was the consistency? Charlie rather thought that they depended on his mood, but he couldn’t be too sure.

Then there was the skin. Kurt’s skin had always closely resembled flawless porcelain, but there was a newfound glow that Charlie wasn’t sure what to say about.

There was the posture. Kurt’s rigorous ballet practises, according to Burt, had affected the way that he sat, but he was never this poised. Charlie thought he saw Edward nudge him slightly from his position on Kurt’s right, but he could not have been sure.

Then there was the attachment on his hand. Jacob. He figured that something might have happened between them once Kurt arrived in Forks, but Charlie was surprised with how quickly things had progressed. As long as Kurt was happy, Charlie was happy. And Jacob, too. But something told Charlie that Jacob was more protective of Kurt than anybody realised. A lot of things could be said about Charlie Swan, but he was nothing if not observant. Though he didn’t always verbally comment on his observations, he gleaned them all the same. And they helped. For when his contentment with his own company became too much, he could easily strike up conversation based on unspoken facts or relationships.

“Hey, Uncle Charlie,” Kurt said softly. Charlie noticed how even his voice was different. It was richer and fuller. It was still high, but now in a way that wasn’t completely ostentatious.

Kurt stiffened. _Oh God. He knows that something is up. I can see it in his eyes._

Edward coughed. “Charlie, sir, my father asked me to go over some things with you regarding Kurt’s illness. He would have come himself, of course, but he has been rather busy at the hospital of late so he delegated to me.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay. I’m just glad I’m finally getting some answers about what the hell happened to my nephew.”

Kurt smiled at Charlie but his head was swimming with doubts. He concentrated. _Edward, you’re going to have to come up with something really convincing._

“It wasn’t publically announced,” Edward began, “but there have been a number of strange outbreaks across Ohio. It was rather low key to begin with and the symptoms were not very noticeable to those who were not familiar with the disease. As soon as Kurt returned from Lima, my father noticed immediately. He had him tested and he tested positively. There was a course of treatments that my father used. Kurt is completely healthy now.”

Charlie’s eyes flickered to Kurt, who smiled. The former nodded shortly and wondered when the fragile boy that had come to Forks after having no other options had become…happy. Charlie wasn’t fool enough to believe that he had anything to do with it. It was, probably, Bella along with Jacob and Edward that had pulled Kurt from the depths of his issues and helped him to see the light of day.

“You sure you’re feeling okay, kid?”

Kurt nodded, his movements carefully controlled. He did not want to mess this up completely and then have to deal with the consequences. “I’m perfectly okay, Charlie. Honestly. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. In fact, I was thinking of making a nice stew for later as a sort of welcome home meal for myself. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great!” Charlie said, obviously enthused by the thought of Kurt being back in a state of normality. Kurt silently disagreed. Nothing was ever going to be Charlie’s definition of normal now that he was a vampire and his soulmate was a werewolf.

“Yeah,” Kurt tried to sound chirpy and upbeat, but he wasn’t quite as relaxed as he needed to be in order to pull it off.

He guessed that he would just have to work on it.

Kurt’s first day back at school was certainly an interesting one. Everyone was extremely curious as to why the new student had suddenly started to miss classes only weeks after joining the school. The Cullens would still attend but answer no questions as to their friend’s absences.

Kurt’s first class of the day was English, and he predicted that Mike Newton was barely speaking to him. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes but didn’t want to cause any more drama during lunch with their friend group. He had enough of that at McKinley.

“Hello, Mike.”

Mike looked up, grinning. “Hey, Kurt! You’re back at school properly, then?”

Kurt nodded. “I’m back and free from illness.”

“Have you done something different to your hair? Or your skin? You look...” Mike threw his hands up, slapping them on his thighs. There were no words.

“Nothing has changed,” Kurt said, hoping that the double meaning to his words would be received. Edward had notified him via text that there was a rumour about him and Jacob already surfacing which explained his bout of missing classes.

Mike nodded. “I see.”

“So, what have I missed in terms of the curriculum? Are we still on Gatsby?”

“Have you been sent the assignments?”

Kurt nodded. “I’ve done them, too. Actually, you have reminded me to hand them in. Mr Berty should be here in a minute.”

Mike frowned. “Kurt, are you _okay_? Like you haven’t blinked in a minute or two and I’m getting a little scared.”

Kurt blinked. “I’m fine, Michael, thank you. I also hope that everything that happened before my absence is behind us.”

“I guess. I asked around about this Jacob guy and nobody really has a bad word to say about him. As long as he makes you happy, there’s not a lot I can do, is there? You should know that if you change your mind, I’ll be waiting in the wings for you.”

Kurt was a little touched, but mostly irritated. His new vampire hormones made him clench his fists tightly. “Mike, that’s honestly very sweet of you. But I don’t want you to spend your time waiting for me to become available. Not only would it be fruitless, but it’s not fair to you. You deserve more than wasting your time on me.”

“Not true. In fact, you’re completely and utterly out of my league.”

“Don’t discredit yourself, Mike. You’re more than what you value yourself. Just because I don’t feel that way about you doesn’t mean that you’re not special. My word isn’t law. I don’t want to date Eric or Jasper or Edward, but that doesn’t mean they’re not amazing guys. I’m very happy to be friends with you. I’ll even play wingman on occasion. I actually got my friends Sam and Quinn to date each other. If you want Jessica back, I could probably help you with that.”

Mike laughed. “Everyone seems to think highly of everything you say. Alice pretty much worships you. As for Jess, I’m not too sure. She’s cute and she’s fun but I think that she’s too high-maintenance for me.”

“And you wanted to date me? I’m probably the most high-maintenance person alive. Seriously. Jess has nothing on me. I’m working on it, but I guess that’s just my personality.”

With a shrug, Kurt noticed Mr Berty walk through the door. Polished essays of different themes in _The Great Gatsby_ in hand, he strode up to the front of the class, careful not to use his special vampire speed in front of his peers. Suddenly, his anxiety about being noticed took hold and he forced a smile as Mr Berty looked at him.

“Ah, Mr. Hummel. Dr. Cullen informed me of your condition. It’s nice to have you back.”

“Thank you, Mr. Berty. I have all of my assignments here for you.”

“I look forward to grading them. We recently moved on to our Shakespeare module which encompasses _Hamlet_ and _Othello_. Have you read them before?”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. He was a Shakespeare nut. He read his plays again and again and again, loving them each time. He had never really identified with any of the characters, but every Shakespeare enthusiast actor craved the opportunity to play Hamlet. It was quite possibly the most complex male role in the canon. “Oh yes, I’m quite familiar with each. Back in Lima, I did a paper on the linguistic differences between Hamlet’s First Quarto edition compared to the 1979 edition. It was quite enthralling carrying out the research. You never quite realise how much has changed over time until you put them side by side.”

Mr. Berty looked impressed. “Well, I think you’ll thrive with this unit. I trust I can count on you to take on Hamlet during any reading we might do? We don’t exactly have too many Shakespeare enthusiasts in Forks. Your cousin has a real knack for the writing but she would never read aloud.”

Kurt nodded. “Bella is much too timid to read aloud. Rest assured, I will be more than happy to read whenever it is required of me, Mr. Berty.”

Mr. Berty. “Thank you, Kurt. I’ll have your papers back to you when they’re graded. Class, I’d like you to turn to your partners and discuss your current understanding of either of the two plays prior to having read them. If you’ve already read them, don’t give away plot spoilers.”

Kurt went back to his seat, where Mike was looking at him, open-mouthed. “I should have known that you’d be into Shakespeare.”

“I fail to see how people aren’t. I understand the perhaps too archaic status of the language, but the power of the story should overwhelm the actual words. If you see them live, the effect is much more prominent. Especially with _Othello_.”

“I guess I’m lucky we’re sitting together throughout all of this then. I’m shit at Shakespeare.”

Kurt eyed him curiously before speaking. _“I hope this is not a ruse to resume your flirtations with me, Mike.”_

Oh. Shit.

Mike’s eyes bulged and his face paled.

Kurt cursed to himself. _I just said that in his mind! I can’t exactly lie my way out of this, can I? I can’t tell him the truth, though. Fuck, what do I do?_

“Kurt…what the _fuck_ just happened?”

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. “I…” He saw Alice at the door of the classroom and she jerked her head towards the corridor. Kurt got the message and silently excused himself, slipping off the chair lithely. “Mr. Berty, I just need to consult with Alice about my next doctor’s visit if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Kurt.”

Kurt thanked him and joined Alice at the door. “I know, you don’t have to say it. I fucked everything up. Mike’s going to know that something is weird and he might not figure it out but he’ll know something and that’s worse.”

Alice grabbed Kurt’s shoulder and shook him firmly. “Kurt, calm down. We’ll think of something. Think of this as…an acting exercise. Mike just experienced something strange concerning you. _Lie._ That’s the only thing you can really do. If he finds out and then the Volturi find out that he found out, we’ll all be in danger. Including Mike.”

Kurt nodded. Edward and Carlisle had explained everything regarding the Volturi to him and, while he wasn’t particularly scared of them, he understood the damage they could do to their family and friends. “I don’t know how to explain that. He heard my voice in his _head,_ Alice. Ugh, I know that it was too soon to come back to school. I guess it’s just a good thing that this didn’t happen around Charlie! Who knows what would have happened?”

“You can’t think like that, Kurt. You just can’t. I’ll talk to Carlisle tonight. You’re spending the evening with Bella and Charlie, right?”

“Yeah. Jacob’s coming for dinner. Charlie wants to meet him as my boyfriend. It’s weird because Charlie has known him since he was a little boy. Oh, I bet he has pictures!”

Alice smirked. “You need Jacob. Did you drive in this morning?”

Kurt shook his head no. “Charlie needed to clear some things up with the principal so he took me. Bella rode with Edward. I can’t miss any more classes, Alice. Juilliard doesn’t look too favourably on multiple absences. It shows lack of dedication to academics and that is not going to do me any favours at all.”

Alice looked stern. “Kurt, I know that Juilliard is important to you, but there are bigger things at stake here. If your power strikes again, it could mean trouble. The Volturi is probably already scanning Forks for any mentions of vampires. Our coven is getting bigger very slowly and they’ve taken notice of that. You can’t allow anything like that to happen. If you have to drop out of school and get the rest of your high school credits another way, so be it.”

Kurt sighed. “You’re absolutely right. That was rather selfish of me. Of course this comes first. Juilliard isn’t a priority right now.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. Anyway, I’ll talk to Mr. Berty and you can go and wait by my car. Call Jacob and tell him to meet you at your house. You need grounding right now. Are you thirsty?”

Kurt shook his head, actually surprised that he wasn’t. “There’s a little tingle, but I’ve mostly forgotten about it.”

Alice chuckled. “You’re a strange kind of vampire.”

“ _That’s me_ ,” Kurt said into her mind and she shivered at the feeling of intrusion.

“I _so_ need to get used to that.”

Kurt laughed and thanked her once again before heading out to the parking lot.

Dialling his boyfriend’s number, he grinned as the man in question picked up. “ _Kurt_?” Jacob asked.

“Hey, Jake.”

“ _Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now? Is everything okay?”_

“I’m fine, just…something happened today. Could you be at my house in twenty minutes please? I need you right now.” Kurt hated asking Jacob to drop everything, knowing that he would gladly do it. One of the few downsides to the imprint bond was that Jacob would literally do anything to keep Kurt safe and would ignore matters in his own life to do so. “If you’re not busy, that is.”

“ _I’ll be there in ten.”_

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love you.”

_“I love you, too. Bye.”_

Kurt sighed as he leaned against Alice’s small car and blinked, liking the feeling of doing something at least a little bit like a human. As the wind blew across his face, his ears perked up, picking up a sound from a tree a little bit in the distance. As a human, Kurt would not have been able to see it, but his new enhanced sight gave him the ability to look into the distance and see a figure in a black cloak lurking in the woods. As soon as their eyes locked, the figure flitted away in a way that told Kurt that they were a vampire. It wasn’t any of the Cullens and there weren’t any other vampires in Forks. That was a fact. Carlisle would have known if there was.

“What’s got you so creeped out?” Alice asked as she bounced over to the car.

“I saw someone,” Kurt began. “By the trees over there. They were wearing a black cloak and hood. I think it was a vampire, judging by the way they ran away. It was _fast_. Like us.”

Alarm bells sounded in Alice’s mind and concern washed over her face. “Kurt, once you get home, don’t leave the house. You’ll be more vulnerable if you do. Jacob’s scent will repel them. I need to go and see Carlisle about this.”

“Alice, what is it? Is the Volturi? Are they here?” Kurt fired his questions in rapid succession. She nodded grimly.

“It appears so. We need to know why they’re here. If they came for a legal visit, we can work with that. If something has angered them…then…”

“We’ll be in trouble,” Kurt finished for her.

“And we might not win.”

For the rest of the drive, Kurt stared straight ahead out of the window, not even speaking to Alice. He was too scared and guilt pushed down on his chest. He needed Jacob right now.

Kurt saw Jacob pacing outside of his house and his heart soared and twisted in his chest. Just seeing Jacob made him happy.

Alice smirked at him before hugging him goodbye. Kurt quickly slipped out of the car and ran to Jacob’s outstretched arms. Jacob grinned widely and swung Kurt around, kissing him.

“I’m surprised you can still lift me when I’m pretty much solid marble now,” Kurt remarked.

“You forget that I have enhanced strength too.”

“Oh, no. I’m _very_ much aware of that,” Kurt smirked.

Jacob laughed. “So what’s going on?”

Kurt unlocked the door and led Jacob into the living room. Jacob sat down first while Kurt got himself a glass of water. Jacob wasn’t particularly thirsty. Kurt downed his glass in the kitchen before returning to his boyfriend. He draped his legs across Jacob’s lap and put his head on Jacob’s chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“My stupid vampire power was playing up today. I thought I had it all under control but I was talking to Mike Newton in English class and I spoke inside his mind. By accident, of course! He looked severely freaked out and I left without explaining. How could I have explained? For example, if you phased while you were with someone, that’s pretty self-explanatory. You’re a werewolf. But my power doesn’t equate to me being a vampire. I could always just tell him that I’m a psychic or something. I think that I’ll be—.”

Jacob sighed. “Kurt. Slow down. This is nothing that you can’t fix. I promise, everything will be okay.”

“This isn’t about Mike or people knowing I’m a vampire. It’s about the Volturi.”

“You mean the people who basically rule the vampire world?”

“The very same,” Kurt nodded. “Alice says that they’re watching us. They know about me. And the Cullen coven is becoming too large to escape notice. Alice thinks that if they come here, things could go really badly for us. I cannot have the deaths of my family on my conscience.”

Jacob smiled at the mention of the Cullens as his family and he supposed that they were. His cousin’s future in-laws were technically his family too by some distant distinction. “Nobody is going to die and I want you to get that idea out of your head right this second, Kurt Hummel! If the Volturi come to Forks for a fight, then they’ll be outnumbered.”

Kurt counted the numbers aloud. “There’s Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and me. I just know Bella will be sitting out somewhere. That makes eight. From what Carlisle told me, the Volturi have an entire vampire army at their disposal if things do no go their way.”

“You’re forgetting about the fourteen Quileute wolves on the reservation. Particularly a russet coloured one who really likes your eyes.”

Kurt was outraged. “No. Absolutely not, Jacob! I’m not having you fight in that confrontation, whenever it comes. Because it will arrive and you will not risk your life. This isn’t your fight!” Kurt raised his voice a little.

“Any fight you’re involved in becomes my fight. You’re my life. Anything happens to you and I cease to exist,” Jacob argued.

Kurt groaned, silently cursing the imprint bond for the first time since he met Jacob. “I’m sorry for getting angry with you. I just couldn’t deal with having to worry about you alongside the Cullens. And if I’m responsible for hurting you, then _I_ cease to exist. Please, Jacob.”

Jacob kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Hopefully it won’t have to come to that, angel, but I suppose I could be… _persuaded_ to sit out.”

Kurt smirked at him and found the spot on Jacob’s neck that drove him crazy and sucked on it slightly, sending Jacob into a fit of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Kurt.”

Kurt palmed Jacob’s already growing hardness through his pants before he heard the noise from outside. “Shit, Charlie’s back. What’s he doing home so soon?”

Jacob crossed his legs and Kurt chuckled at him.

“Hush, you. This is your fault.”

“I was persuading you!”

A knock sounded on the door and Kurt frowned. “Charlie doesn’t knock. Ugh, he probably forgot his keys again! Hang on Charlie,” Kurt called as he walked into the front hall, unlocking the door.

When the door opened, Charlie wasn’t there. Nobody was. Kurt groaned as he realised that it was probably a prank from some kid.

Until he saw the piece of paper on the floor.

“Jacob,” Kurt called into the living room and the werewolf darted over to Kurt’s side, where he held the paper up to his eyes. Kurt gasped at the giant, emboldened ‘V’ in the top middle of the page.

“Oh God,” Jacob murmured as he read the two frightening words.

_We’re coming._


	11. The Problem: Part II

Kurt had never really paid attention to the distance between the Swan-Hummel residence and the Cullen house. He had always been in the backseat of Edward’s shiny Volvo or in the passenger seat looking at Jacob. And wasn’t that one hell of a distraction? Staring at Jacob’s concentrating face as he manoeuvred the roads of Forks could definitely give a guy something to think about for a few hours at the most.

But when his mind was focused on the two words that flitted around his brain on a rapid loop, he seemed to pay more attention. Getting to the Cullen house as fast as he could was his top priority; warning the Cullens of the impending danger from the Volturi was the only thing running around his mind.

“Hey, try to relax okay?” Jacob’s soft voice floated into Kurt’s mind and rooted itself there.

Kurt, although never wanting to get mad at Jacob, found himself at the end of his tether. “Jacob, I can’t possibly relax right now, okay? This is a life and death situation and my being in Forks will have killed some of the truest people I have ever met! My cousin, my family, _you_ , everyone is in danger because of me! And don’t say it isn’t because it is! I’m the straw the broke the camel’s back and nothing’s going to be the same. So I appreciate your assurances, but they really are not helping this situation at all!”

As soon as the rapid spiel slipped from Kurt’s mouth like acid, he regretted everything. He remembered something that Jacob had told him about the imprint bond.

_“When you’re…angry and I’m the cause of that anger or any upset, it’s probably the human equivalent to you stabbing me through the stomach.”_

“Jacob…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—.”

Jacob reached across for his hand. “No, you’re right. You should be allowed to freak out. I just…don’t like seeing you anything less than ecstatic. This whole Volturi business is hard for us all. You especially. You’re a newborn, you don’t need this. You’re controlling your thirst and your new power and you don’t need me telling you that you should relax. What kind of advice is that anyway? I’m sorry.”

Kurt’s heart shattered into tiny fragments, each one a symbol of how much Jacob meant to him. The vulnerability that shined through Jacob’s wounded expression tore him apart. How was he supposed to cope with Jacob being in actual mortal peril.

“No apologies from you, Jake. I’m fine. We’re fine. We can handle this. Also, why is it that I don’t remember that I need to drink until somebody mentions it?”

Jacob laughed, glad for the break in the tension. “You’re a strange kind of vampire.”

“That’s literally exactly what Alice said. Like she used the same words.”

“Ah, well maybe vampires and werewolves have more in common than one might have originally thought,” Jacob said with a chuckle.

As they pulled up at the Cullen house, Kurt looked at his soulmate pointedly. “Don’t say that around them. Rosalie might just collapse.”

“I’ll make sure to keep my mouth shut about vampire and werewolf equality.”

Kurt nodded as he opened the door, skipping the step where Jacob did it for him like he usually did. There was a small pause between the two as they went into the Cullen house, looking around them for possible followers from the Volturi. Kurt came to the conclusion that the black figure he saw outside of the school was a minion of the Volturi, for sure.

He burst through the door and, predictably, they all knew that he was coming. Edward would have told them, surely, or else they would have heard him coming. Even if that failed, Jacob’s supposed mongrel stench (Rosalie’s words exclusively) would have alerted them to their presence.

“Kurt, what’s wrong? You look…worried,” Edward’s smile faded once he saw Kurt’s expression.

“I am. Worried, I mean. I was at home, well Jacob and I were at home and expecting Charlie so I answered the door and found this note on the floor. There’s a V on the top and it just says “We’re coming” which could have been really ambiguous if we didn’t have a clue as to who the ‘we’ are already so I thought I would come straight over to tell you all.”

“Breathe, Kurt,” Esme walked over to him and grasped his arms. “Just breathe.”

“Okay. It’s weird how not needing to breathe makes breathing really valuable.”

Carlisle coughed, looking at the note that Kurt had handed to him. “It’s definitely them. We don’t know when, but it’s them. We have a clue as to why. We know that they’re coming here.”

Kurt shook his head. “This can’t happen! What about Charlie and Bella and everyone?”

Carlisle sighed. “We have to make sure that they stay away from town. Alice will monitor her visions to scout for a potential location. We’ll be fine. They may want to assess the size of our family and wonder why we’re expanding. They probably know about everything that has happened. I don’t know how but they’ll know.” Carlisle looked out of the window pensively. “They always do.”

Emmett rubbed his hands together. “So we’ll fight, right? We’ll team up with the werewolves and take these bitches down.”

Kurt was the first to protest. “No! The werewolves are not getting themselves into this. Plus, Alice won’t be able to see them coming if Jacob is involved right?”

Alice raised a brow. “Nice try, Kurt. But I’ll still be able to see them arriving when we’re not there.”

Kurt sighed. “Damn. But you’re still not getting involved.”

Bella drummed her fingers on the counter. “Kurt, you should stay here until they come. I can tell Charlie that you’ve had to have more tests done for your illness.”

Carlisle nodded. “Good idea, Bella. You call Charlie and we’ll think of something. A plan that doesn’t involve the werewolves or a fight.” He looked at both Emmett and Jacob sternly.

Jacob put his hand up. “No. I need to do _something_! I can’t just sit at home wondering if everything’s going to be okay. I can’t just not know if Kurt’s safe or not. I just can’t!”

Kurt slipped his hand into Jacob’s and squeezed it tightly. “Jake, we’ll think of something. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, though. You don’t know what’s going to come of this. Please, just let me help you in some way. Carlisle, there has to be a way.”

Carlisle hummed in thought. “The Volturi will not look favourably on our friendship with the pack and they might strike unnecessarily.”

Jacob smiled. “When they do, we’ll take them out. It’s simple.”

Alice smacked him around the head. “No, it’s not that simple. The Volturi are ancient vampires and have dealt with werewolves before. They know how to kill you and they won’t hesitate. You’re not about to risk the lives of the entire pack because of your arrogance, Jacob.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Kurt is safe.”

Kurt interjected. “I understand, Jake. I feel the same way about you. But it’s not me to consider. It’s your pack. Sue Clearwater has already lost her husband. She can’t lose her children as well, Jake. That’s not fair to them. Look, if the Volturi are here for me, I’ll deal with them. I’ll explain about my unusual control and Emmett and Carlisle can back me up. If a fight begins…well we’ll worry about that if and when it happens. I know your imprint bond means that I’m your top priority but you need to think about the pack and your family. Please.”

Jacob looked at his boyfriend and soulmate, the large pleading eyes that stared back at him. How could he go against what he wanted? Jacob didn’t think that he could physically, intentionally disappoint Kurt. If the love of his life wanted something, then surely he would have to it? But if that meant leaving him sans protection, wouldn’t that be a bad idea? Jacob didn’t really have the answers and he didn’t think that anybody else would either. It was down to him to make that choice. And Kurt’s angelic face wasn’t about to back down anytime soon.

“Okay,” Jacob capitulated. “I’ll stay out of it. But only if you’re safe. If I think you’re in danger, I’ll fight for you.”

Carlisle tilted his head. “Jacob, the Volturi don’t like fighting if they don’t need to. Unnecessary eradication of a coven would look badly on them. They would lose respect with other vampires, creating the potential for an uprising. And even they couldn’t handle that. They’re powerful, but not invincible.”

“Which means that we could take them _down_ ,” Emmett grins, nudging a very displeased Kurt.

“Your recklessness scares me, Emmett. Promise me that you’ll be on your best behaviour in front of the Volturi.” Kurt pulled out his best glare and trained it on Emmett.

“I promise,” Emmett muttered, not a fan of the glare. Maybe Kurt could just glare at the Volturi and they would leave. There could be ticket sales and popcorn. Every vampire in the world would happily give their arms to see a spectacle like that, Emmett rather thought.

Esme smirked. “It’s like Kurt’s his mother.”

Jasper shook his head fondly. “More like his second wife.”

Alice giggled as Bella came back into the room.

“Carlisle, Charlie wants you to explain what’s wrong with Kurt. Edward ran with the whole Ohio-born virus thing, so just make up something related to that and he should be fine for a few days. He’s just concerned.”

Kurt sank into Jacob’s touch. “I hate what this is doing to everyone.” _Maybe I should just get away for a while with Jacob. Keep everyone safe and face the Volturi on my own._ Kurt momentarily forgot that Edward heard everything and was glaring at him stonily. Kurt got the whole _“You wouldn’t dare”_ message from him even though there were no words exchanged. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, sending a simple thought into Jacob’s mind.

_We’re going to be okay._

Alice pottered around the house, trying to distract herself from the impending altercation with the Volturi. It had only been four days since the news that they were arriving but she still had not heard anything yet.

She figured that with Jacob out of the metaphorical picture, she could visualise something about when/where the Volturi were supposed to be showing themselves. She had flirted with the possibility that it was a hoax from the Volturi to make them think about what they were doing. She rubbished the idea just as quickly, knowing that they weren’t thoughtful that way. They used their authority and numbers to produce fear and doubt within their enemies. That was how many vampires covens capitulated to whatever the Volturi wanted, even if it meant surrendering one of their own. They didn’t use tactics, they used brute force, sometimes without moving a muscle.

She massaged her temple as she attempted to stimulate her visions. According to Carlisle, her powers weren’t cognitive at all, they were just mystical and supernatural. His claim that it had absolutely nothing to do with her brain did not stop her from trying everything she could to make them happen when she wanted them to. Alice was completely powerless to her ability, something that made it that much worse. Edward, Jasper and now Kurt had always been in awe of what she could do opposed to them, but she craved the control they had. Edward had less control because his was always active, but Jasper had to make his happen in order for it to work. When Kurt was a more seasoned vampire, his would be the same. For now, it needed work.

Alice liked Kurt. She was glad that he was around. She hated the reasons for his arrival, but enjoyed his company. Kurt had the most in common with her. He liked fashion, musical theatre and was always useful for an interior design tip. She wanted to redecorate her and Jasper’s bedroom and Kurt was hugely helpful, providing a plethora of different suggestions, all which had some value in her mind. Yes, Alice liked Kurt very much. He was good to talk to, he actually listened. She knew that Jacob definitely had it good with him. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend package. Sure, he had lots of baggage, but Jacob gave him the room to work through it, all while helping him in whatever way he could. Even though Alice had pretty much imprinted on Jasper, she figured that it must have been nice to have somebody who was always in your corner, no matter what. However, she did not envy the situations in which Jacob disagreed with Kurt but was victim to the laws of the imprint bond, just like the conversation about the Volturi was.

She sympathised with Jacob, imagining if Jasper was in danger with her being powerless to defend him. A shudder ripped through her at even the very thought. The meeting with the Volturi was different, because Alice would be there too. Although Kurt was probably the reason they were there, it didn’t mean that the rest of them were safe. If the Volturi decided to attack, which Alice thought was entirely possible, they would have a difficult time overcoming that. And that made her mind ache. If she was human, hyperventilation would have been occurring.

She sat back and waited, closing her eyes, readying herself for the oncoming vision.

It came nine minutes later.

_An open clearing with dry ground came into view, a large space with trees surrounding it. The sky was clear, but specks of grey burst through and threatened the terrain with a potential drizzle. Seven hooded figures marched through the treeline, in sync, and moved with a frightening gait, one that intimidating the people they were meeting. One by one, they stopped in a close formation which signalled an attack._

Alice clutched her head and gritted her teeth through the post-vision pain she usually experienced. Edward had all but materialised into the room, seeing the vision in her head. Edward basically had two powers in one, being privy to her information at the same time she was providing that they were the appropriate distance away from each other.

“I know that place,” he muttered. “It’s randomly chosen, but I know where it is. I recognise it from when Bella and I went hiking a while back.”

Alice was shocked. “Bella hiked?”

“Not knowingly. I wanted to see me in the direct sunlight, so it was a fair walk to the clearing. We passed the space you saw. It’s not far.”

Alice nodded. “We can prepare ourselves, get familiar with the surrounding land in case we need to get away.”

“Any idea when?” Edward asked.

She shook her head. “Not really, but I think that it’s soon. We’re in mid-November and it’ll start to snow soon. My vision didn’t show any indication of snow. I’ll try to keep watching out for them to see when they start to make decisions about what exact day to go. They know how my power works so they’ll keep changing the date.”

“What if they change the location?”

“Unlikely,” she grinned. “They want somewhere close enough to us to ruin our livelihood if we displease them, but far away enough to avoid conspicuousness for themselves.”

Edward nodded, looking stoic. “Do you think we’ll all make it through this?”

Alice shrugged. “It could go either way, Edward. If they’re dissatisfied regarding Kurt’s transition, we’ll explain about Victoria, that we had no choice. Speaking of that bitch, any ideas on where she is?”

“I’ve been trying to read her, but it’s too far away. I think half of her is satisfied but half of her still wants Bella dead. Laurent is out of the picture, so she doesn’t need to bother with Kurt. I’m still looking out for her thoughts and so far she hasn’t come near Forks since turning Kurt.”

“That’s good. One less danger to worry about.”

Edward sat down next to her. “One huge danger to focus on. You got any plans?”

“One, but it’s risky. I can’t tell you, Ed. Aro enjoys your thoughts. If he touches you, the game is up. If he sees that we’ve even thought about this, he’ll definitely strike. And we don’t want that at all. Just leave it with me.”

“Okay. I trust you, Alice. I’ve got your back on whatever you’re planning. I just hope it’s good enough to keep us all alive.”

“No pressure then,” Alice smirked and Edward chuckled musically.

“None whatsoever.”

“Jacob, I’m _telling_ you to stop wearing those shoes. Immediately. You need to burn them. In fact, I’ll do it for you.”

Jacob wrinkled his nose. “I like these shoes. They’re comfortable.”

Kurt shook his head. “Ask any fashion designer what they think of the word ‘comfortable’. They’ll all tell you that it should be removed from the dictionary as an offence to fashion and life itself.”

“So everything you wear is purely for looking good?”

“Does it work?” Kurt winked.

“Too well,” Jacob conceded as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head lovingly.

“Well then you shouldn’t be complaining.”

“As much as I love them, those jeans can’t be good for your circulation.”

Kurt licked his lips. “I’ll admit, it used to be difficult squeezing into them, but they make everything south of the equator look fabulous and they go great with my boots.”

Jacob smirked. “I’m entirely grateful for them. Though you do look great without them.”

“I know.”

“I’m worried about you.”

Kurt sighed. “Jake, we’ve been over this.”

“That doesn’t stop me worrying.”

“We’re planning to just talk to them, that’s all. They’ll see that I wasn’t turned willingly or by the Cullens. They’ll see that I haven’t endangered anyone and that my self-control has been exceptional. I did feed yesterday so I should be good for a few weeks.”

“Weeks?” Jacob marvelled. “You’re _that_ good at this control shit?”

Kurt nodded. “I always like to be great at everything. No matter what it is. So I’m going to promise you that when I make it out alive after the encounter, I’m going to give you the best blowjob you’ll ever have.”

Kurt’s hand drifted to Jacob’s crotch, palming it enticingly.

“Oh God you’re such a tease. You know we can’t do it with Edward and Alice downstairs.”

“Ugh, the one time I’m disappointed by your aversion to exhibitionism.”

“You’ll thank me for it when we do it again. We’ll be that much more desperate for it that it’ll be so much better.”

Kurt smirked and finally got the chance to do what he had been planning for a while. He sent a thought into Jacob’s mind. _Imagine the feeling of my lips on you, craving you inside me, so deeply buried inside me that—_

Jacob playfully slapped his arm. “You stop that. At least Edward knows how dirty you are.”

“You like the fact that Edward knows how dirty I am? A little weird.”

They paused at the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs.

Edward burst through the door, a sombre look on his face.

At a glance, they both knew.

Edward swallowed heavily.

“It’s time.”


	12. The Problem: Part III

After much discussion, Jacob finally agreed to go back to the reservation and wait for an update. As much as Kurt knew that it would kill him, the Volturi might actually _kill him_ and that was an unacceptable conclusion.

Jacob sighed. He couldn’t sit still back at the reservation, not knowing whether the sole reason he existed was safe from harm of evil vampires. Part of him thought that it was unfair that Kurt had forced him, using some subtle blackmail tactics that Jacob was not completely blind to, to go back to his house and wait for something to happen. Surely Kurt didn’t expect him to just sit and twiddle his thumbs until dawn. The other part of him understood that Kurt was concerned and trusted that Kurt and the Cullens could take care of it without things getting messy. Nothing would stop him from being scared though. Ever.

“Are you sure you don’t need me there?”

Kurt pressed his nose against Jacob’s, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. “Jake, I love you for wanting to be there to protect me, really I do. But this is a mess I made for eight people not even including myself. I need to fix this and I can’t think straight if you’re there. I won’t know that you’re safe. Please understand. I can’t go back to life without you.”

Jacob put a hand to Kurt’s cheek, feeling a tear run over it. He sighed in defeat. He knew that he would have to stay because Kurt requested it. “And I can’t go back to life without you. It isn’t possible. So you make sure you don’t die, Kurt Hummel. If there’s a problem, don’t get sassy with them.”

Kurt scoffed. “I was looking forward to getting fresh with some ancient vampires.”

Jacob laughed half-heartedly but looked at Kurt, seriousness in his eyes. “Real talk though, be safe. Don’t do anything stupid. Please. You’re all I have now.”

“Using your imprint bond to blackmail me into staying alive will not gain you points, Black. But you make a valid point. I’ll stay safe. I promise. I’ll come back to you in a few hours. Get Seth or somebody to look out for you while you’re on the reservation, okay? I love you.”

“I love you, too. That doesn’t feel like enough.”

“I know how you feel, Jake. I do. But you have to be patient now, okay?”

Kurt kissed him lovingly before reluctantly breaking away and walking towards Alice, who smiled sadly at Jacob before they walked away to join the rest of the Cullens. Everyone was ready to go to the clearing and sort things out with the Volturi. In the back of their minds, they were silently preparing for a fight. If things went bad, there would only be one way out and that would be to fight their way out. Chances were slim, but not impossible.

As they turned, nobody saw Jacob wiping away tears.

As they walked, Kurt tried to send various reassuring thoughts to Jacob, but he wasn’t sure if he was getting them or if the distance was close enough for him to communicate what he was thinking and feeling.

_I’ll be okay._

_I love you._

_Stay safe._

All three sounded tame compared to what he felt, but Kurt soon realised that there were actually no words to describe everything that was going on inside his head and his heart. He quickly expanded on this, thinking that if he couldn’t vocalise how he felt, how was Jacob supposed to know about it?

Edward coiled his arm around his shoulders. “He knows, Kurt. Trust me, he knows. Believe me when I say that you are probably ninety-eight percent of what he thinks about. He reserves some space for the pack and his friends and us, but it’s not a flattering amount. You are his life and I say that completely literally.”

“Is that how you feel about Bella?” Kurt asked reflexively. It was strange. He could potentially die after meeting the Volturi, yet he was asking emotional, rational questions. Cursing, he looked over at Jasper, who looked back at him, smiling. Kurt was so grateful for Jasper keeping him calm. He was not entirely sure how he would be feeling without the influence of the Cullen vampire washing over him. He presumed that Edward felt the same as he did. Jasper was more than likely spreading the calmness through all of them though Kurt wasn’t sure his powers were applicable to himself.

Edward sighed contentedly, like just the mere mention of Bella’s name provided him with everything he needed. “Kurt, I do not have a clear recollection of life before Bella. And it has not been that long at all since we met, but everything else is irrelevant.” He succumbed to a previously stifled smirk before continuing. “Bella is the reason I look forward to the rest of my life. Because without her, everything seems foggy and dark. She is light and she is clarity when all else seems impossibly complex.”

Kurt’s heart swelled at the sheer poetry of Edward’s words and wondered if Bella knew just how much she meant to him. “That’s beautiful.”

“It’s the truth and I will never regret a single second spent by her side.”

Kurt knew what regrets usually symbolised. His father had mentioned that his very last conscious thought before slipping into his coma was that he regretted telling Kurt that he was disappointed in him about the family dinner situation. Edward surely wasn’t bracing himself for death, was he? For whatever reason, Edward was not reading his thoughts. So he posited the question into his mind instead.

_You have hope, don’t you?_

Edward just looked at him.

_Edward, you need to have hope. If not for yourself, but for the seven other people walking alongside you and for Bella._

Edward nodded. “Alright. This is going to be one of those ‘I told you so’ moments if we make it through this isn’t it?”

Kurt smirked up at him. “You bet it is. I love proving myself right.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

As it was a length walk to the clearing and well within the public eye, the Cullens and Kurt decided to walk humanly to meet the Volturi, giving them time to prepare and just a little extra time spent with each other in case things did not go their way in the clearing. Kurt wanted to spend a little bit of the walk with everyone, making sure they all knew how grateful he was to them. On the other side of Edward was Rosalie. They had warmed to each other significantly in the last few weeks, but Kurt still regarded her as the one he was the least closest to. Emotionally speaking.

“Hey,” he said simply.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Kurt hadn’t realised that he was doing anything.

Rosalie answered his unspoken question. “You’re making sure we all know that today isn’t your fault. We do know, Kurt. The Volturi have been monitoring us for some time. If anything, you prolonged their visit because they wanted to watch you to see how you would adapt. They like having reasons to exert their authority over the vampires. Don’t get yourself down about it, okay?”

Kurt nodded, surprised at her intuition. “Okay. Today has made me realise how much I actually undervalued time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Time itself. Even when I was a human, I never really thought about time as running out. Sure, my mother died and my father almost did, but it had never happened to me. When I was under the piano and Victoria was torturing me, I knew that time was probably running out but I didn’t really consider the fact that I was dying. I know that doesn’t really make much sense.”

Rosalie shrugged. “I’m following.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s like I’ve finally understood the concept of time. It’s flexible and you never actually know how much of it you have.”

Rosalie nodded. “Like we’re supposed to be immortal so we have unlimited time but one wrong move and all that just slips through our fingers like _that_ ,” she said, snapping her fingers to accentuate the impact of her point.

“We never really made the most of our time.”

She shook her head. “No, we didn’t. If we make it through this, we’re going shopping.”

“Deal,” Kurt smiled.

“You can move on now,” Rosalie suggested, knowing that he would have wanted to take the time to talk to everybody else. And she didn’t really mind. She had learned to like Kurt and consider him family, but was okay with the fact that she wasn’t as close to him as everybody else was.

Walking just separate from Rosalie, Emmett strode along, swinging his arms back and forth. He cracked his knuckles occasionally.

“We can’t fight them, you know,” Kurt interrupted his peaceful walk.

Emmett laughed, but it wasn’t his usual raucous chuckle. It was a light laugh, like he was struggling to keep his composure in light of things. “I know.”

“If we need to, we’ll do the best we can.”

“I know.”

“Emmett?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to be okay. You know that, right?”

Emmett breathed. “Oh, I know. They just make me angry. The fact that they can just dictate what happens to the lives of so many vampires simply because they’re displeased by what’s going on around them. They’ve been living for so long that their world views are completely outdated. They don’t know how to rule anymore.”

“So you’re saying that there needs to be a change in authority?”

Emmett shrugged. “It’s unrealistic to say that there ever will be. The Volturi are immortal and, unless an uprising takes place, I can’t see them relinquishing control.”

“Do you want that to happen?”

“If that ever was to happen, it’d be risky. The Volturi have some powerful reinforcements. It’d be incredibly difficult.”

Kurt hummed in agreement. “I want to thank you, Emmett.”

“Man, don’t do this,” Emmett groaned.

“No, I need to. In case…things don’t go our way there. You’ve been a big part of making my time here what it’s been and even though danger and death have been around every corner, it’s been good. So I will say thank you because you need to hear it.”

Emmett groaned once more. “You’re going soft. Just when I thought that you were a badass newborn ready to kick some Volturi ass with me. I’m disappointed in you, man.”

Kurt snorted. “Please. I’m the reason you have the strength to go on.”

Emmett nudged him. “Your point?”

Rosalie laughed alongside them. “Em, if you need a divorce so you can be with your true love, all you have to do is ask. Seriously, Kurt, he’s a handful.”

Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust. “I already have to educate my own boyfriend on what not to wear, I don’t want to have to tackle another mountainous fashion challenge.”

All of the Cullens began laughing besides Emmett, who scowled at Kurt.

“Hey, I dress better than your wolf. At least give me that.”

Kurt shrugged. “Jacob walks around shirtless and wearing cut-offs that expose his calves a lot of the time. Despite my objections, that is a good outfit on him.”

Emmett clicked his fingers. “Someone get me a pen and paper. I need to write this shit down.”

“Well now,” Kurt sighed, “I’m not sure you could pull that off.”

“Is this a challenge?”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s whatever you need it to be. Though when Rosalie and I go shopping for fabulous outfits, you’re coming too. I can’t have you wearing those ridiculous pants anymore.”

Rosalie smirked. “Babe, we’re Barbie and Ken.”

Kurt nodded before patting Emmett on the back and easily finding Jasper walking not too far from them.

“You feeling okay?” Jasper asked quickly, smirking.

“Thanks to you, I am. Thanks for, you know, making us all feel at ease.”

“I do what I can. I definitely can’t see the future or your thoughts but I can sure as hell stop you from being scared.”

“I was thinking, can you do it for yourself?”

Jasper looked solemnly at him. With a shake of the head, he sighed. “Do you realise you’re the only one who’s asked that ever since I was turned?”

Kurt gaped. “Really?”

“And you think you’re selfish,” Jasper scoffed pleasantly. “You care about people K, and I’m glad you’re around. Obviously the reason you came is far from ideal, but you’re here and you keep us on our toes. Thanks to you, I’m controlling my urges better and I don’t have to feed as often.”

Kurt smiled widely. “That’s great news! I know that my penchant for self-control might not have been the most satisfying thing to hear.”

“Nonsense,” the vampire replied, “I’m just glad that you’re not a bloodthirsty maniac. That would’ve sucked.”

Kurt glared at him. “You made a vampire pun. Really?” He raised his eyebrow and folded his arms as they walked.

Jasper shrugged. “It’s what I do. Now, I know Alice is getting impatient waiting for her turn.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s like you’re playing Pass The Parcel with me.”

Alice quickly linked arms with him and rubbed his shoulder. “This isn’t all down to you. Rosalie was right. It’s just bad timing. And hey, I’m sorry for what I said about Juilliard. It’s important to you, I know. I was a little tough on you.”

Kurt just stared at her. “ _Please_. In freshman year, a group of jocks tied me to a lamppost and threw dodgeballs at me. _That_ was tough on me. You gave me the reality check I needed. Juilliard was all I could think about back in Lima, before I became a member of the undead.” He paused for comedic effect. Alice’s musical laugh swirled around the space, somehow making everyone a little brighter. Maybe it was a secondary talent of hers that had combined with Jasper’s.

Kurt continued. “Now I have actual responsibilities. I know now that I’ll never be an actor. I’ll never be in the spotlight. Before too long, people will wonder why I’m not aging. I’ll have no explanations for them besides “good genetics”, which is a load of bullshit. I’m going to graduate as valedictorian, sorry Jessica Stanley, and I’m going to go to a good school. Jacob and I will move into a little apartment somewhere and be as discreet as possible. I’m still going to have a future, just not the one I always planned.”

“As lovely as that sounds, you’ve been dreaming about the spotlight since you were little, right?”

“Ever since I learned who Patti LuPone was,” Kurt sighed, “but that’s not realistic. I know probably one person who still has the same dream. Rachel Berry.”

Kurt heard a “Yuck” from Edward a little bit away. Edward had obviously learned about Rachel Berry from his thoughts. And not the nice ones.

Kurt ignored him. “But I also know that things have changed for the better. Sure, we’re walking to our possible demise, but somehow that’s okay. I’ve had love and I’ve had fun and I’ve done things I never thought I would do.”

“Wanky,” Emmett snorted behind him.

“Hush, dear. Remember, I can’t blush anymore.”

Alice laughed. “If someone in Lima had told you that in a few months you’d be eternally linked with a werewolf and ingested the blood of a mountain lion, what would you have said?”

Kurt smirked. “I’d have said that they needed to stay away from the glue they’ve been huffing.”

“Exactly,” Alice nodded. “You’ll find something else that inspires you. You’re exceptionally bright so the Ivy’s will be fighting for you.”

Kurt shrugged. “I like the sound of that. I’ve always thought about _Brown_.”

Jasper smiled. “I have contacts there. You want in, you got in.”

Kurt was touched. “I appreciate that. I would like to get in on my own merit, though.”

“You probably will anyway.”

Alice shrugged. “We’ll have to get you a fabulous interview outfit.”

“Don’t worry about me. Clearly you haven’t tried hard enough with Bella. She has more potential than simply band shirts and muddy Converse. We’ll coerce her into heels and a nice dress, together.”

Alice choked on her laugh. “Bella in heels? First I learn that she once _hiked_ , now I’m picturing her in actual honest to God heels? This is not reality.”

“Believe it, bitch. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my vampire parents require my attention.” Kurt kissed Alice’s cheek and Carlisle and Esme gladly separated to let him squeeze through.

Carlisle put up a hand. “Don’t even think about apologising.”

Esme nodded. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt.

Kurt sighed. “It’s just that you’ve both been so hospitable and welcoming to me and I repay you by causing a rift with the Vampire Litigation Squad.”

Carlisle shook his head fondly. “Don’t ever change, Kurt.”

“I think I’ve done enough changing for one immortal lifetime, don’t you?” The joviality was rich in the air and Esme rubbed his forearm.

“Sweetie, you know that I consider you a son to me, so I can tell you that the world needs you exactly as you are.”

“And you make a terrific vampire,” Carlisle added. “I thought Esme was quick to control herself, you’ve set a precedent.”

Kurt preened at their words. “All the stories are wrong about vampires. They’re mostly evil and murderous, but someone should write about the two of you and change all of that.”

Carlisle tutted. “Well, hopefully, the author can string together a sentence because if I’m the subject of a book, they _will_ use proper grammatical constructs.”

Kurt wiped an imaginary tear from his face. “It’s like I raised you myself.”

Everyone chuckled, besides Edward who recognised a tree that had jutted out slightly more than usual.

“Everybody stop,” he muttered. “This is the clearing. We’re here.”

Kurt only had to glance through the treeline to see that there were five black hoods standing on the far side of the clearing. He very much enjoyed his new vampire senses. Then something struck him.

There were only five Volturi members.

They would make it out alive.

Edward touched his shoulder. “I thought the same thing at first. But Jane and Alec are with them. Hopefully you never have to find out what they do.”

Kurt shuddered at the mere thought of it. “What are they thinking?”

Edward sighed. “It’s muddled, like they’re deliberately trying to confuse me. I get glimpses of blood and pain and then the next minute everything’s serene. I have no way of knowing.”

Carlisle nodded. “Esme and I will walk in first, followed by Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Kurt, you stay at the back, but stick to the flanks so it doesn’t look like we’re hiding you.”

They all nodded and Carlisle steeled himself, holding Esme’s hand as they all walked out into the clearing.

The Volturi turned around in unison and Kurt looked at each one for no more than three seconds, eyes settling on the one he saw outside of school: a handsome brunette man with an intensely furious look etched on his face.

The only girl, standing on the other side of the group, had her arms folded and her face had contorted into an apathetic scowl which reminded Kurt a lot of Quinn when she wanted something she couldn’t get easily. Kurt guessed from simple logic that this was Jane. From the way they were positioned, Kurt assumed the brunette boy was Alec.

The two men in the outer-central positions stood with a stance so regal that literally could have been statues. One looked fairly young for an old vampire, while the other reminded Kurt of the Face of Boe from David Tennant’s glorious run in _Doctor Who_. He desperately tried not to giggle as the men appraised him.

The vampire in the centre was clearly the head honcho and Kurt all but sensed the power emanating from him. He had his hands curled up against each other as a smile crept onto his face.

“Ah, welcome Cullens!” The man said.

Jasper leaned over to him. “That’s Aro. The two behind him are Caius and Marcus, the other two leaders of the Volturi. Jane and Alec are on the outside.”

Kurt nodded gratefully and assumed his position, standing with one hip cocked out and a blank expression. His eyes remained the source of his apathy though, looking directly into the eyes of each of them.

“Carlisle, how lovely to see you again. I do wish that it was on better terms, though. You never visit us socially anymore. How tragic that is…”

Kurt truly wanted to smack the pretentiousness out of him, but knew that it was a fight he would not win.

“Aro, it’s truly a pleasure. You travelled particularly lightly this time.”

“We wanted to remain as subtle as we possibly could. I see you brought the whole coven with you. Your enchanting wife, Esme. Let’s see, we have the strong, deadly Emmett and his exquisite wife, Rosalie. Ah, and _Alice_ , fiery as always, dear, and her husband Jasper. Always lovely to see you both.

“Edward, what a delight! You never fail to fascinate me. You have possess such an intriguing aura about you.”

Edward nodded graciously as Aro’s eyes swept across the group and landed on Kurt.

“Deduction leads me to believe that you are the newborn, am I correct?”

Kurt’s eyes flickered to Carlisle, who nodded.

“Kurt Hummel and the pleasure is entirely yours.”

Alice stifled a giggle while Esme looked a little concerned. Kurt sighed quietly. He knew that he had promised Jacob that he would not be his sassy self, but the words had slipped out.

Aro simply looked amused. “I am curious to meet you properly. May I?”

“May you…what, exactly?” Kurt was extremely confused.

Carlisle explained. “Aro’s gift involves him reading every thought you’ve ever had from one touch. It’s how he gains an accurate impression of people. But it _is_ up to you whether you wish to show him your mind.”

Aro looked silently desperate.

Kurt shrugged. “It’s okay. I have nothing to hide from you. Of course you may meet me properly, Aro.”

Kurt knew that he had to move and he walked confidently to rest in front of Aro.

He extended his hand and Aro quickly grabbed it, omitting all politeness in favour of knowing Kurt’s soul.

Because of Kurt’s vampire ability, he was somehow able to see what Aro was seeing as his mind was probed. It was almost like the thoughts were a slideshow, right from his very earliest memories to his most recent thoughts about The Face of Boe. Kurt simply stood immobile as he relived the experiences once more.

His mother’s death, all of the bullying, joining Glee Club, his argument with Finn in the basement, his father’s arrhythmia, the loneliness of the Duets Week all flashed without reaction. Aro had a content look upon his face.

Kurt knew what was next. The assault from Karofsky. It had been a while since he had thought too much about that.

Aro actually flinched a little when absorbing that particular memory and Kurt bit his lip, trying not to let the tears flow.

“Bastard,” Edward whispered behind them, something in Aro’s thoughts triggering a reaction.

Kurt relived the first time he met Jacob and then his kidnapping by Victoria and his vampire transformation. Aro saw how accustomed he was to feeding and the usage of his ability. Kurt felt a little sick when he remembered that Mike had been on the receiving end of his controlled thoughts. Surely the Volturi wouldn’t nail him based on that.

Aro gasped as he let go of Kurt’s hand. Aro expected him to flit back to Jasper’s side, but Kurt merely took two steps back, unafraid of the elder vampire.

“Oh, dear Kurt. What a life you have led. To be confronted with the loss of a parent at such a young age. And almost losing your other parent. That is a lot to take on for anybody.”

Kurt acknowledged it with a dip of his head. “It was what it was. But my life experiences have only made me that much stronger.”

“So I have seen. You have handled various situations with courage and vitality for a fragile human. It was something to be applauded. Yet you fled to Forks when things got rough?”

Kurt frowned. “Why do I feel like I’m on trial here?”

“Perhaps you are,” Aro smiled devilishly.

Kurt felt the urge to attack Aro for such a comment, but stopped when he realised that violence was a last resort. He walked away slightly and turned back to Aro, biting his lip. “I was human. Admittedly, I was quite fragile at the time. Everything became too much and it was causing me and my family stress that we did not need. This was the best decision for everybody.”

“Especially your werewolf boyfriend,” Aro smirked, spitting slightly. Kurt glared at him.

“You leave him out of this. I don’t regret a single thing that’s happened since I moved here.”

“Even now that you have become a monster?”

Kurt licked his bottom lip impatiently. “That was not a choice I made consciously. That choice was taken from me by a vengeful psychopath as you saw. I would not have chosen to become a vampire.”

Caius went to speak, but Aro predicted this and silenced him with just a hand.

“Even if it meant dying while Jacob Black remained alive, mourning you and taking his own life to be with you?”

Kurt felt a pang of despair at just the mention of Jacob not being alive, like it was happening. “Well that would be between Jacob and I, wouldn’t it? Or do I have to file paperwork about my life choices to _you_?”

“Watch your tone, child!” Marcus snapped. Aro turned and shook his head.

“Let him be, Marcus. His wit is somewhat amusing. I, however, am interested to know how you feel about having lost your soul.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Despite what a lot of vampires believe, I am of the opinion that my soul is very much intact. Species doesn’t inform the person you are, it’s your choices and actions that do. I’m not a bad person and I don’t make decisions that consciously hurt other people. Not…not anymore. I used to be thoughtless and uncaring and often aloof in my own skin, but a lot has changed since I moved to Forks.

“I have a soul. If I didn’t, I would be pillaging countless villages and towns by now, just because I _could_. My former bullies would be dead. But they are not. I have compassion. I have a conscience. The fact that every single one of us can remain civilised and not murder everything that we see shows me that I’m right. Our souls are still within us.”

Jane scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him and Kurt opened his mouth slightly, feeling an excruciating surge of pain swirl within his chest. Without a second to spare, it spread to his legs, causing his knees to buckle. Suddenly, the hurt was everywhere and too much to bear. Kurt silently cried out for Jacob, gritting his teeth as to not show weakness. Any weakness would be damaging to his character and he needed to Volturi to see him as strong if they were to live.

“Aro, _stop her_!” Carlisle yelled, pleading firmly. Aro rolled his eyes and glared at Jane.

“Now, dear Jane, did I give you permission to harm young Kurt in any way?”

She shook her head. “But he—.”

“Save it. You don’t see Alec doing the same. Control yourself so I don’t have to!”

Jane bowed her head and Aro nodded peacefully. He turned back to Kurt.

Aro whistled. “Apologies about that. Jane can be temperamental.”

“I’ll say,” Kurt snapped, breathing heavily.

Aro appraised the scene before him. “How about we get right down to it? Now that the facts have been established and we know that this Victoria character is the real reason you are immortal, I must wonder whether it was a mistake to come here. The Cullens did not turn you, therefore we have no reason to be here.”

Kurt nodded. “Though I do think that it is in your best interests to search for Victoria. She is wildly unpredictable.”

“Your suggestion is prudent.”

Caius interrupted. “Aro, the boy may still pose a danger no matter who sired him.”

Kurt glared at the elder vampire. “I have a name and I would like you to use it.”

Edward shook his head at Kurt’s words but Emmett grinned, loving Kurt’s backbone.

Kurt knew that Caius wouldn’t attack him because he had gained some sort of rapport with Aro.

“Why, you insolent little—.”

“Caius. Let us not spark violence here today. Kurt here clearly has control over his bloodlust and does not pose a threat to us as of now.” Aro turned to Kurt. “However, if you do not continue to abide by the laws of the ancients, matters will have to resort to elimination. I do hope that it does not come down to that.”

“Personally, I share your hope for avoiding that outcome,” Kurt replied with a small smile.

“Good day, Cullens. I sincerely hope that we do not meet again. Everyone, we are leaving. Make sure Demetri knows about Victoria.”

The Volturi walked away, pulling their hoods back up, and Kurt turned back to his family, smiling in relief.

Carlisle roped Esme into a tight hug, whispering things in her ear. Alice clambered onto Jasper’s back, ready to celebrate. Emmett was nibbling somewhat tastefully on Rosalie’s earlobe, making Kurt smile. Edward pulled him into a hug.

“You did it! Honestly, you know how to unleash some serious sass when you need to.”

Kurt sighed heavily, his strong façade crumbling a little. “I’m just glad that’s over.”

Edward smiled thankfully. “We all are. Now, you need to call Jacob. He’s literally been whining and groaning ever since he left us. Go, give him the good news!”

“You can hear him all the way from here?”

Edward rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately. I know more about that boy that I ever needed to. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Emmett.” Edward winked as Kurt was mortified. He pulled out his phone and scattered to a random tree, putting it to his ear.

It barely had time to ring once before Jacob’s breathy tone picked up. Kurt could hear sounds in the background mocking him, but he ignored him.

“I’m not dead!” Kurt laughed.

“Obviously not,” Jacob replied, but Kurt knew he was smiling.

“There was no fighting. They realised the Cullens didn’t turn me and that was that. It was a pretty short encounter, actually. It was kind of an anti-climax if I’m honest.”

Jacob scoffed. “Only you would be displeased with being alive because of insufficient levels of drama.”

Kurt clicked his tongue. “Would you express some facet of joy that I’m still alive, please?”

Jacob chuckled. “I’m not in a position to show vulnerability or else Leah will eat me alive. But you bet I’ll show you tonight. You busy?”

“Yes actually,” Kurt raised his eyebrow. “I have plans to climb on top of my hot boyfriend and show him how happy I am to be alive.”

Kurt smirked at his realisation that Jacob was blushing.

“You’re _such_ a power bottom.”

Kurt laughed. “Shut up, you love it.”

“I do. There’s nothing that I don’t love about you.”

“Even my disappointment with staying alive?”

“Even that,” Jacob repeated. “So I’m currently having couch cushions thrown at him so I can’t concentrate too much right now. I’ll see you later, though?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt smiled. “Can’t wait! I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jacob muttered as he hung up.

Kurt could still feel the broad grin on his face as he walked back to the Cullens.

Emmett was the first to comment, obviously, as it was about his sex life. “Someone’s getting laid tonight.”

Kurt shook his head. “And it’s not going to be you. I’ve decided that for every wisecrack you make about my relationship, I’m going to bribe Rosalie with one expensive as fuck outfit to make sure that she withholds sex from you.”

Everyone fell apart laughing, even a clearly embarrassed Esme.

Emmett looked distraught, looking to Rosalie. “Babe, you’d choose outfits over me?”

Rosalie shrugged. “If Kurt’s picking them, then hell yes. I can go without sex for a little while.”

Kurt coughed. “Now that I have significantly deflated your ego and deflected from my own personal life, I’ve got you wrapped around my pinkie finger.” Kurt held up his pinkie and wiggled it. He used his other index finger to encircle it and pointed to Emmett, smirking.

Emmett sighed. “So if I’m nice to you, I’ll get sex back?”

“I’ll even buy you an expensive as fuck outfit.”

Emmett rolled his eyes. “You are the _worst_ , Hummel.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders playfully, skipping over to Alice.

“So I’ve been told.”


	13. A Sense Of Normality

The birds rustled through the trees as the sun poked through them, specks of light dancing around the meadow. As rain-soaked as the terrain in Forks was, Bella and Edward's meadow always seemed to be pristinely presented for them and the ground was never wet, at all. For that they were thankful. It had pushed Bella to think more about nature. Edward had suggested that the guardians of nature believed in true love and kept the ground fresh for them to show them that they could get through the toughest of times. Even still, both human and vampire believed exactly that. With each other in their corners, anything was comprehendible.

Bella lay with her head on Edward's hard chest, feeling it rise up and fall down so rhythmically that it almost put her into a slumber. She began to contemplate if breathing was difficult to fake. Whenever she tried, it simply came out weirdly and was definitely conspicuous. As the most recent vampire, she would have to ask Kurt how it actually felt.

"Even though I can't tell what you're thinking, I can _hear_ you thinking," Edward chuckled as Bella sat up, turning to face him.

"Is it hard to pretend that you're breathing?"

Edward's eyes lighted with intrigue, as though questioning her reasons for asking the question. "Not after a while. At first it was difficult to have to try to do something which always came naturally. It's like learning how to walk again. Kurt struggled with that at first."

Bella smirked. "It's hard to imagine Kurt struggling with anything. He just seems to be able to _do_ things right off the bat."

"That's because he _wants_ you to think that. Kurt is a very talented person in many areas, but there are certain things that he pretends to be good at so that nobody sees just how fallible he can be. I'm guessing that it was part of his façade back in Lima. He's gotten so good at people seeing what he wants them to see that he sometimes forgets to let his guard down sometimes. I'm sure Jacob has noticed that."

Bella found it hard to believe that Kurt wasn't good at things, considering how competent he was at most things, but figured that Edward was actually correct in his estimation. Kurt had a lot of troubles and had worked on polishing his superior act. She knew that much, at least.

"But I didn't bring you all the way out into our meadow to talk about Kurt," Edward coughed, clearing his throat.

Bella frowned. Edward sounded serious and…oh.

"Bella Swan, I think you know what I'm about to ask of you, but I want you to hear me out first. I'm not going back on our deal, don't worry. Two weeks, I mean that.

"No, I wanted to simply tell you the magnitude of your presence in my life. Before you, I was…empty. A hollow shell of a vampire, getting by because it's necessary to. I wasn't really living, if that's what you can even call it. When I first saw you, there was not even a doubt in my mind that you were the only person I would ever want to be with. That Biology class was the hardest thing for me to do, because thoughts were running around my mind. I wanted to drink your blood, yes, but I also wanted to sweep you up in my arms and kiss you."

Bella used her thumb to wipe a tear from Edward's eye. She felt herself tearing up slightly, too, as he continued.

"I wanted to love you and wanted you to love me back. You had admirers all over school; I heard what they were thinking. Jessica Stanley thought they wanted you because you were the shiny new toy, as she put it. They wanted you genuinely and that sickened me, because I was insane with jealousy. They could give you human lives. You could have a family with them and you could grow old with them. But none of them were even close to being good enough for you. I didn't think I was either. Nobody is.

"But then you started to show signs of feeling things for me. First it was disdain, then intrigue, then affection. Suddenly we were together and there hasn't been a second in that time where I haven't been in love with you.

"You're impossibly beautiful, witty, intelligent and much too perfect for me to begin to explain."

Edward ran a hand over her face, making her blush.

"I'm going to miss this blush. Knowing that I've put it there. Every little facet of you is nothing less than exquisite."

Bella breathed deeply, Edward's intonation leaving one sentence until it happened.

"So, with all that in mind, here's what I ask. Isabella Marie Swan, I want you to be my wife. I want to look you and know that we're bonded for life. And soon you will be immortal and our forever can begin. Will you make me the happiest creature in existence and marry me?" Edward whipped out of a delicate ring box, jet black and soft to the touch. Bella fingered it lightly before Edward opened it, a shining sapphire gleaming back at her.

Bella wasn't nearly as eloquent as Edward was, so she didn't attempt a lengthy dialogue about how much she loved him, but her answer was enough. "Of course I will. I'm yours forever."

"Nothing could make me happier," Edward smiled as Bella stretched out her finger elegantly. Edward kissed her hand before slipping the ring onto her left hand, where it lay shining. She fixated upon it, speechless due to its radiant beauty.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before I turned. She wanted to me to find an eternal companion, somebody who I could love as much as I possibly could. That is you, Bella."

"It's beautiful," Bella muttered, not caring that she was fulfilling a radical cliché. She was that girl who talked about how pretty the ring was moments after her engagement. Bella had never really been a cliché before, and everybody had to start somewhere.

She would start with Edward and end with Edward. That was her plan.

* * *

Bella had subtly asked Alice to set up a girls plus Kurt day and that was how Alice, Angela, Bella, Jessica and Kurt were assembled in the Stanley's living room, all having a good time. Rosalie was invited, but her and Emmett were on another honeymoon so she was out. Secretly, Jessica was almost pleased. Rosalie always intimidated her and the blonde knew it.

Kurt realised that Forks girls weren't actually much different to Lima girls. Even though the town was small, there was still an exorbitant amount of drama floating around the town. Jessica, of course, was the epicentre. All gossip and rumours either came from her or were amplified by her.

Kurt chuckled. "So how exactly did Lauren end up slapping Mike?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Mike said something about her boobs. He meant it as a compliment, but when it that ever acceptable?"

Kurt groaned. "When will boys learn that women are not just objects for them to look at and touch?"

Jessica smirked. "It's not just the girls, Kurt. Mike and Tyler had a lot to say about _you_ when you first moved. It was…probably the most disgusting conversation I'd ever witnessed. Of course they didn't know that I was listening."

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt asked, silently impressed that Jessica was talking so nonchalantly about Mike.

Jessica gave him a "I'll tell you later" look while Alice shook her head. "Probably not. The school was talking about it for a long while when you weren't there."

Angela smirked. "So Kurt, how are you and Jacob doing?"

"Yes, tell us _everything_!" Jessica gushed.

Kurt shot a pointed look at Alice and Bella, who grinned.

"Things with Jacob and I are going very well. I'm very happy."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "That's so boring."

"We're a very boring couple," Kurt replied. Not that he meant it, of course. Kurt and Jacob were the very opposite of vanilla, it was almost outrageous.

Jessica sighed. "Moving on. Bella, what about you and Edward? Anything new there?"

Bella fidgeted before nodding. Jessica smiled widely.

"It's very new…it just happened yesterday. We…we got engaged."

Kurt gaped, not really hearing what she was saying. "You got _engaged_?"

Bella winced, knowing what was coming next. "I did."

Alice beat Kurt to the punch. "I definitely didn't see this coming." Kurt sniggered at the joke that Angela and Jessica wouldn't understand. Bella was still blushing wildly from her announcement.

"I don't think any of us did!" Angela crowed, demanding to see the ring.

"I haven't told Charlie yet and he'd catch onto this like Kurt's hair would under direct flames."

Kurt put up a hand. "I must protest! You haven't seen my hair without hairspray. It's awful, Bella. Like yours on a good day."

Jessica snorted. "Her fiancé likes it."

"Please don't say that word!" Bella pleaded. "It still makes me want to spew all over my shoes."

"Nobody say it," Kurt warned, "these are Geiger."

Alice smirked. "Kurt, you know we're _so_ planning this, don't you?"

"I'm already browsing my mental photo gallery for the _perfect_ centrepieces. Bella, you have no say in this. I love you, but the more ideas you put forth, the likelier I am to strangle you."

"Sounds good to me. Can I request one thing, though?"

"If you must," Alice chirped, "but I reserve veto rights."

"The dress," Bella began, " _please_ make it convenient. Nothing puffy and I will _not_ be caught dead in a bow of any kind."

Kurt sighed. "Family differences are a bitch. But done. It'll be slim and elegant. I'm thinking Vera Wang."

"I also need bridesmaids don't I?"

Kurt smirked. "Say no more. I look great in any colour."

Bella tilted her head. "Kurt, I didn't mean you. Not that I don't want you to be. But I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind singing at the ceremony. Something romantic, you know?"

Kurt clapped his hands together. "Screw bridesmaid, I'm honoured to sing for you. Talk to Edward about it. That boy has impeccable taste in music."

The day went on differently to how they had planned, after Alice was appointed as Maid of Honour, as they talked weddings for hours. Bella grew increasingly embarrassed and frustrated with the whole thing and regretted letting Alice and Kurt plan the occasion. She knew that they would be efficient and stylish about the thing, but they were two of the most enthusiastic people she had ever met. There wouldn't be a day that went by without discussions of weddings. Bella had asked Kurt to keep quiet around Charlie until she and Edward eventually told him. She was scared to say the least about telling him. She was eighteen and Charlie had no idea just how committed to Edward she was. It would provide the Cullens with a distraction from everything Volturi, but it would be outrageous to Charlie.

Kurt would probably have to be there with some sort of pizza to dissuade Charlie from attempting to attack Edward for "forcing his daughter into marriage while still a teenager".

Bella rolled her eyes at the thought.

* * *

Edward's way of informing his family was more planned than Bella's and a lot more formal. Edward and Bella stood in the centre of the living room, arms wrapped around each other, looking quietly at their family. Edward took the reins.

"Okay, so earlier this morning, I asked Bella a very important question. We're getting married!"

Kurt and Alice, unsurprised, sat back and watched as Esme fussed over them and Emmett thought about embarrassing Bella in a wedding dress. Jasper eased her nerves while Carlisle clapped his son's back. Rosalie was pleasantly surprised, but rather tone down in her reaction.

"Emmett, Jasper, Kurt, I was wondering if the three of you would be my best men," Edward asked sheepishly.

This had surprised Kurt.

The look on Alice's face told him that she had seen it coming. She hid a smirk as Kurt gaped.

"You really want me to be one of your best men?"

Edward looked pointedly at him. "Of course. Do you not want to be?"

"I would love to, I'm just surprised, I guess."

Edward laughed. "Being a century old vampire leaves me pretty short on close friends. Plus, you're family."

Kurt smiled through the small barrage of tears that threatened to break through his emotional barrier. "Thank you," he spoke quietly before falling silent.

Emmett was the one to break the heavy silence. "Is there a make-up you can use to stop Bella's blushing? Unless you _want_ a living, breathing tomato standing at the altar…or possibly falling, who knows with this one?"

Bella side-eyed Edward and he nodded to himself.

"Well, depending on when we want the wedding, Bella might not be living or breathing when we actually get married."

Rosalie stiffened and flitted from the room as Bella stood awkwardly looking after her.

"Should I go after her?"

Everybody shook their heads. Emmett cleared his throat. "I'll go."

Edward held a hand. "Em, you might not be the one to hear her out. Kurt, could you maybe go see if she's okay?" Edward seemed to be communicating a silent message to Kurt with his eyes and Kurt nodded, joining Rosalie in her bedroom.

"Rose?"

The beautiful blonde vampire turned slowly, sighing. "I know Edward sent you up here. I also know why."

"Good, because I have no idea," Kurt chuckled dryly.

Rosalie ran her hands through her hair and sat down. "She's making the wrong choice."

Kurt knew what she meant. It wasn't about the wedding, at all. Rosalie didn't want Bella to become a vampire not one little bit. If he was honest, neither did Kurt himself. "I know."

Her eyes widened. "You…you think so too?"

Kurt nodded. "None of us chose to be like this. We didn't have another choice. I can understand that Bella wants to be with Edward forever, but if I had another choice, I know what I would have done."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have been the first one to tell me that I'm judging her too harshly."

"Not at all. I mean, she's my cousin so I'll support her through whatever she chooses, but I will tell her to think more carefully about it. Hey, if you're not honest with someone, they don't know what you're thinking or how you're feeling. Then I can never say "I told you so" every single time she regrets her life choices. And she will, I know she will. Even if it's momentary."

Rosalie smiled. "I like Bella, believe it or not. She's good for Edward. I just don't know how I can watch her throw everything away. After everything I wanted as a human, and didn't have to chance to get, it makes me furious that someone who has a choice is throwing that away. I'm sure someone told you my story. Bella?"

"Emmett," Kurt admitted, not wanting to lie to Rosalie. They had a very weird friendship which consisted of mild indifference yet complete candour.

"It doesn't matter. You know now. So you can see why I'm upset."

Kurt nodded. "She has the chance to have everything you wanted but, instead, she's choosing the thing you would have never picked. Even though I haven't really known Bella a long time, she's easy to read. Edward is the most important thing to her. Even over her dad, although she would never admit that to anybody. If there's a way for her to be with him forever, she'll take it, no matter what the cost. And I know I'm probably overstepping, but there is no way that Edward is going to live without her. Edward, especially, doesn't want her to turn but he knows that it's the only way he'll be with her forever."

"I can understand that, I suppose. But are you sure that she's thought this through?"

Kurt cocked his hip to the left. "Honestly? No. Not one bit. She's focusing on the Edward part of this whole deal. She hasn't thought about everything she's going to give up. Bella, to herself, is a banal human being. She considers herself average in looks, talentless while adequately intelligent. The way she sees it, there's nothing left for her as a human. Bella is looking at this bright, shiny opportunity to make herself extraordinary and she's choosing it.

"I do plan to talk to her about it all, probably tonight, but I cannot see her changing her mind. I think you should talk to her as well. It'll do you both some good."

Rosalie smiled and hugged him quickly, a rare moment in their friendship. Kurt had almost considered himself friends with Rosalie by association, not by an actual shared interest in each other. Maybe he would reconsider.

* * *

Kurt smiled up at his dazzling boyfriend who was, unsurprisingly, looking back at him. Probably memorising each insignificant detail of Kurt's face and body, something that Kurt knew he did that Jacob hadn't told him about.

"So did you rush over here in a matter of urgency to drape yourself all over me or was there something you wanted? Not that I mind the draping, of course. Anything to be able to hold you close to me."

Kurt, not for the first time, was sincerely thankful that he was not able to blush. Otherwise he would have been as red as Bella in P.E. "Both. It's been too long since I saw you…yesterday. But I do have a question to ask you."

Jacob frowned. "Pray tell."

"Well, earlier, Bella and Edward confirmed their engagement with us. And I know it's probably moot, but I wanted to formally ask you to be my date. Edward asked me to be one of his best men, so I needed a date."

Jacob grinned. "And you chose to ask _me_? This is…just…so surprising, I never saw it coming. I've never heard of somebody inviting their own boyfriend to their cousin's wedding before!"

"Enough with the sarcasm or I might invest in a muzzle for you."

"Who says that I won't love that?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "So you _don't_ want to go the wedding?"

"Of course I do. I mean, I would've been going anyway. Why not bag a hot guy to take to the occasion?"

Kurt smacked his arm. "You will not be "bagging" me if you keep that up. If you're good, I'll let you get me good and drunk at the reception."

Jacob kissed him firmly, his lips once again getting used to how well the two boys fitted together. Their passion was short lived as the door slammed.

"God guys, get a room!" Seth bounced into the house and smirked at them.

Jacob growled against Kurt's mouth, which got the pale boy more excited than he had ever been in his life. "In case you're not aware, this _is_ a room. And in _my_ house. When did this become the special operations base for the Quileute werewolves?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Relax, _Mom_ , I was just getting a snack. Sam and Emily are on a vacation so there are no blueberry muffins fresh from the oven. _And_ I take it from the way he's sitting on you, this is Kurt?"

Jacob groaned. "Kurt, this is Seth. One of the youngest and most annoying members of the pack."

Kurt smiled at the boy. "Nice to meet you. I think. Is it a pack rule that you're not even _allowed_ to wear clothing above the waist?"

Seth shrugged. "You're lucky I put clothes on at all, I usually don't bother. Unless my sister's around, of course."

Jacob nodded. "It's true. More than I needed to see. Seth, go bug Embry or Jared. Oh, but not Paul, I'm too tired to deal with him today."

Seth raised his arm in a mock salute and exited the house in much the same fashion in which he had entered it.

"You still want to meet the rest of the pack?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, something that Kurt had unwittingly influenced him to do. It wasn't as glaring at Kurt's but it was passable.

" _Yes._ Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't meet your friends?"

Jacob breathed. "I'll never get tired of hearing that word."

"Friends?" Kurt smirked.

"You're awful sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm aware. But I only do it to tease you!" Kurt protested lightly.

Jacob smirked back at him. "If you want to be a fucking tease, there's a designated room for that."

Before Kurt could respond, Jacob lifted him up bridal style. He pecked him on the lips before carrying him to his bedroom, Kurt giggling in his arms.

It was both surprising and unsurprisingly how safe Kurt felt with Jacob, even with danger seemingly impending everywhere. As soon as Jacob _looked_ at him or held him, Kurt knew that nothing could harm him until Jacob let go, which was always the worst part of Kurt's day, and Jacob's. Kurt knew that Jacob was always looking out for him, no matter where they both were.

* * *

"So what did you and Rosalie talk about?"

Kurt closed his journal, winding the strap around it before turning to his cousin, smiling. "You're quick to fire the arrow. I haven't even had time to offer you congratulations. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Bella replied coolly, a first for her when discussing the wedding.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You know you come first in this town, don't you? To me. Over Jacob, over Alice or even Uncle Charlie. We're family and I feel like we've always been able to discuss anything freely without judgement or pre-emptive interruption."

"We have. I take it you're going to lecture me now."

Kurt smiled wryly. "You would think that, wouldn't you? But I just wanted to talk. As the newest vampire of the town, I felt it best for me to talk to you about your plans for your life."

Bella dipped her head, gesturing wordlessly for him to continue.

"It's not my place to tell you that you're making a mistake, that's not a support system. Personally, it's not the decision I would have made, but it's certainly valid and you're not the only one who would choose something like that.

"I just want you to know what you're getting into. Edward mitigates the drawbacks, I'm sure, of being a vampire."

"Oh that," Bella sighed, "I thought you were going to talk me out of the _wedding_."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, heavens, no! I'm all for you two getting married. It's not too soon and I can see how committed you are to each other. When you walk into a room, nothing else in Edward's life is important anymore. If that's not love, I don't know what is. No, I'm more concerned that you've neglected to consider the vampire part of the near future."

"I bet Rosalie had a lot to say."

"She likes you, Bella, she said as much to me earlier. Rose just wishes you would take advantage of your humanity. I'm guessing it's to do with pregnancy, but not only limited to that. I'm going to ask you something and once you've answered, I won't bring up the subject again."

"Shoot."

"I'm trying to think how to best phrase this. Is your human life really so unfulfilling that you would give it all up for Edward? Don't think about Edward right now, think about your human experiences. How your relationship with your parents would change, your human friends, your body. It's all important to your decision. Your body would be frozen in time, not ageing another second.

"It's painful, the transition. Three days of pain, in fact. And you have a choice."

Bella picked some lint from her shirt and looked Kurt dead in the eyes.

"I appreciate the concern, really I do. I'm glad that I have you looking out for me. But a forever with Edward is the only thing I can foresee. I know that I'm young and have a long life ahead of me if I stay human. But that would come to an end and so would Edward.

"He doesn't see life without me. The possibility of that is what convinced him to turn me. Well, and the compromise of marriage, which turns out isn't such a bad thing. I'll be a vampire by then, so I can avoid blushing and tripping."

Kurt pouted. "Remember what Carlisle said? You might be clumsy as a vampire, too! I understand your thought process, though. If there was a way for Jacob and I to be together forever while I was still human, I probably would have taken it. I'm sorry, I didn't put myself in your shoes and reacted too quickly to it. I just don't want you to regret it afterwards. Not everybody is as accustomed to self-control as yours truly."

"Well, I'm pretty competitive. Bet I can overcome my thirst quicker than you can."

Kurt smiled sincerely. "I hope you can."

* * *

Bella left to spend her engagement night with Edward and Kurt found himself feeling homesick, even though Forks was actually his home now. Lima was worlds away where everybody was still human. Edward had told him to remember to invite his family to the wedding as long as Burt didn't tell Charlie before he and Bella did and Kurt suddenly needed to do just that.

He dialled the number he knew by heart and waited for a few rings before his father picked up.

" _Kurt, hey!"_

"Hi, Daddy," Kurt mumbled, forgetting how much he actually missed his father.

" _How's it going, kiddo?"_

"It's good, dad. I'm sorry I haven't called as much as I said I would. Things have been pretty crazy here," Kurt replied with the understatement of the century.

" _Are you feeling better?"_

"Completely. To this day nobody knows what it was that made me sick, but I'm one hundred percent better now. I actually have some good news for you."

" _You're coming home?"_

"Not quite, dad. Forks is growing on me. I miss everyone so much, though."

" _We miss you too, buddy. Britt asked to sleep in your bed the day you left because she missed you. I just let her, she was crying!"_

Kurt chuckled at the thought, which he could picture perfectly. "I'll make sure to call everyone soon, then. But you'll be able to see me soon anyway! For the wedding," Kurt added, wanting to have some fun like he used to with his father.

" _The_ what? _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you and this Jacob boy are getting hitched before I get the chance to threaten him, we're going to be having words!"_

Kurt smirked before giving the game away. "I'm not getting married, Dad." _Not yet_ , Kurt added to himself. "It's Bella's wedding, actually."

" _Isabella's getting married? To that Edward boy?"_

"Yes. They don't have a date yet but I'm planning it with Edward's sister. They wanted me to ask you to come. You, Carole and Finn, if you want."

" _I wouldn't miss it. I'm guessing Charlie has no idea."_

Kurt tightened his mouth. "Not yet, so don't say anything! But Edward's father is flying everybody out-of-state into Washington, so you'll get your tickets soon."

" _That's generous. Let me know when they set a date so we can sort it out."_

"I will. I'm excited to see you all!"

" _Us too, kiddo. Well, I'd better go. Carole is insisting I give her a foot rub before Criminal Minds comes on_."

Kurt grinned. "Say hi to her and Finn from me!"

" _Will do. I'll talk to you soon, Kurt. Love you, buddy."_

"Love you too, Dad."

And for the first time in a long while, Kurt felt an overwhelming nostalgia sweep over him. He knew he had it good in Forks, but he really needed to see his dad like he had planned to at Sectionals.

It was only being reminded of that weekend that reminded Kurt of the biggest change since moving to Forks.

Kurt opened his journal and clicked his pen. The twelve words he quickly scrawled down were possibly the most dire and dangerous words in the entire book.

_How am I supposed to tell my father that I'm a vampire?_


	14. The Best Laid Plans

Throughout the duration of the wedding planning, Kurt and Alice were holed up together in the Cullen house, discussing flowers and dresses and everything in between. Jacob and Jasper had taken to spending every possible second with their significant others or else take the risk of going without them until after the Cullen-Swan wedding extravaganza, as Kurt had titled it.

Jacob had been sending Kurt naked pictures of himself to try and get his engines flowing in ways that didn’t involve any amounts of wedding planning. Kurt had blushed and hid them from Alice, though he made sure to give a little smirk Edward’s way as the latter saw them in his mind. Groaning, he glared daggers at Kurt, his usually kind eyes taking on a more malevolent hue. Playfully, of course. There was nothing but joviality flowing through the Cullen house as the nuptials were in the process of being planned.

Jasper was usually content to just sit back and watch Alice in the realm she was most comfortable in: organisation and event planning. Jasper had mused that both Alice and Kurt were probably doing an even fifty percent of the necessary planning. Kurt and Alice had bickered good naturedly over who had done more. In the end, it was decided that Alice had done a slight one percent more, if only to placate her.

The rest of the family thought it extremely amusing to watch the two hard at work.

Emmett thought that wedding planning sucked and that was why he let Rosalie do all of the work whenever they got married, which was a lot. Rose liked her ceremonies. He was willing to lend a hand whenever something heavy needed moving or if Bella needed an embarrassing story repeated, but he was staying well clear of the insane wedding planners. If Emmett was an innocent bystander, he would have bet his teeth that either Kurt or Alice were getting married rather than members of their family.

Carlisle had seen Alice like that before and it hadn’t taken much imagining for him to picture Kurt in a similar light. Judging by how detail-oriented the boy actually was, it was no surprise that Kurt had dove straight into the detailed parts of the wedding like the schedule and the seating chart. The chart had been completed within fifteen minutes and everybody was satisfied. Carlisle now realised that Alice had met her match.

Esme was frankly a little dazed. Alice and Kurt rushed around the house, collecting Bella and Edward for various things. To make things easier, they had decided that Kurt work on Edward and Alice work on Bella so that they each had their ‘target’. Kurt’s words, not Esme’s. Esme certainly knew how to plan a wedding, but not like the other two did. The Cullen-Swan wedding was going to be something seriously special, she knew that much.

Rosalie was a little bored with the proceedings. She had planned more weddings than she had attended and Alice and Kurt were making every decision that she would have avoided right up until the last minute. They were much more efficient than she was but, honestly, she didn’t care one bit. Her multiple weddings with Emmett had always been wonderful, but she knew that a wedding designed and planned by Kurt Hummel and Alice Cullen was going to be the biggest one that she would ever attend, with the possible exception of the Hummel-Black wedding that would follow in no time at all, Rosalie was sure.

Kurt himself was loving life at the moment. He had planned his father’s wedding in just under two weeks and that had been a challenge. Edward had informed him of his intentions to turn Bella once they had returned from their honeymoon. Kurt had posited a very rational question about the Volturi, but realised that the ancient vampires had wanted Bella to turn since the moment she and Edward started dating. They wouldn’t bother them unless Bella started to rampage, which Edward was sure that she wasn’t. It didn’t stop Bella fretting about it, though.

So he had twelve days to plan the wedding and he probably would not have been able to pull it off without Alice’s assistance. She was just as committed as he was, without being overbearing. And she thought the same about him.

Alice smiled as she walked out of the door while Kurt whittled away at Edward’s prospective jet black suit, readying it for the big day. It had been a little too big in all the wrong places when Edward had first tried it in and Kurt’s experience told him that tighter suits were the way to go. It would show off Edward’s physique whilst not completely entrapping him in the material. Kurt was a master of alteration and it showed in how he worked.

Jacob sat with him, watching every move with fascinated eyes. “You know, I’ve never understood how people don’t pierce their skin with the needle.”

Kurt smirked up at his boyfriend for just a second before getting back the task at hand. “Practise, my dear Jacob. Practising. The first time I used one of these, I was twelve. I saved up my allowance to buy one after watching my first episode of _Project Runway_. I had a sudden desire to make my own clothes and I immensely enjoyed it. But the machine I bought was second hand and did not come with instructions. I didn’t know any of the dangers or tricks to making it work. I went to hospital twice because of it. Once the needle sliced my thumb and the other time, well I may have dropped it on my toe.”

Jacob’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, that doesn’t even sound like you.”

“Well I’m a very different person than I was five years ago.

“Back then, your blood actually _circulated_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I can remove this needle, you know, and stick in very painful places.”

“Werewolves heal quickly,” Jacob bragged smugly.

“Not in the delicate places,” Kurt winked, glad to deflate his boyfriend’s ego sometimes. Even if it was manicured, it was still fun.

Jacob tutted before shaking his head. “You enjoy my delicate places way too much to hurt them.”

“What was I thinking? Maybe instead I’ll alter all of your clothes so that you burst them open. Your chest would pop open every shirt you thought about wearing and…well, your pants wouldn’t fit right, either.”

“So you get to both destroy my clothes _and_ reduce me to walking around naked all the time?”

“Kurt two, Jacob zero,” Kurt smirked.

Jacob shook his head fondly at his vampire boyfriend, giving himself a second to marvel in the fact that his imprint bond was with the very creature he was created to eliminate. How life worked baffled Jacob a lot of the time, especially when it came to love.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked curiously. He often grew jealous of Edward’s ability to read thoughts because he was intrigued as to what people were thinking at the most silent moments of life.

“You,” Jacob smiled, “and how strange I still find it that I’m soul-linked to the very being I’m wired to destroy. So, nothing much.”

Kurt looked up from his work again. “You know, I think I’m done here. How about I make us something extra special for dinner and we can talk some more about me,” Kurt suggested with a smirk.

“That damn smirk of yours,” Jacob whispered, pulling Kurt closer to him.

“Hmm, what about it?” Kurt manoeuvred himself into Jacob’s lap, partly so he didn’t wrinkle Edward’s suit.

“You know what it does to me.”

“And that’s precisely why I do it,” he replied, kissing Jacob squarely on the mouth, deepening it until a knock on the door disrupted them.

“Don’t mind me,” Esme grinned playfully, “Alice sent me to check that you were done with the suit.” She carefully surveyed the material with caution, as per Kurt’s earlier instructions, winking at the boys. “As you were.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Why is she the best? If my dad walked in and saw this, he’d be muttering something about his shotgun!”

Jacob shrugged. “It doesn’t matter too much, anyway. Unless those bullets are silver, he won’t be able to kill me.”

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked brow. “So that myth is actually true? I swear, the movies get _nothing_ right about vampires.”

Jacob shrugged. “I don’t actually know. None of the pack have ever been shot with a regular one or a silver one. Legends say silver kills us, but they’re legends, you know?”

“Yeah. Although I also know that all the legends I’ve been told are actually true and I may be dating one and friends with the others. So I don’t really know what’s fact and what’s fiction anymore.”

Jacob held him tighter. “Mm, I could sit hear all day and listen to you talk about the occult.”

Kurt smiled. “Well unless you want to see Edward strip and try on his suit, you’ve got approximately eight seconds to leave the room because if those measurements aren’t correct this time, I’m going to smash _something_.”

Jacob chuckled and released his boyfriend, leaving the room and passing by Edward as he went.

Edward shook his head fondly. “I definitely need to find a way to block out the more risqué thoughts in that boy’s head. Yours too for that matter.”

If Kurt could have blushed, he would have. “I’ll try to censor them in the future. Though I imagine we’re not the only culprits.”

“Spending five minutes in the presence of Tyler Crowley is enough to make me want to migrate like the birds in winter,” Edward chuckled. “Not to be such a boy about this, but have you actually changed anything about this suit?”

Kurt grinned. “I haven’t changed the fundamentals as you requested, just the sizing. Although if you’d have let me embellish like I wanted…”

“Save it for you own wedding, Hummel.”

“Noted,” Kurt nodded genuinely. As crazy as it sounded, he already knew the designs for his wedding suit and Jacob would just have to deal with it if he didn’t like it because Kurt was adamant about what he wanted to wear.

“I think you’d look dashing in that,” Edward mused as he buttoned down his shirt.

Kurt shook himself from his optimistic thoughts and grimaced. “Shut up and strip.”

“Don’t let Jacob hear you say that while he’s not around.”

“You’re marrying my cousin,” Kurt reminded him, “and yet you make jokes like that. Two out of seven of you Cullens forget that we’re almost related.”

“Emmett?” Edward guessed.

“Who else?” Kurt laughed.

* * *

Bella was more aware of her heart pounding forcefully in her chest than she had ever been before. More so than the time she had discovered Edward’s secret by a landslide.

Maybe that was slightly masochistic of her that she didn’t really find herself perturbed by Edward’s revelation all that time ago. She decided not to look too much into that as it wasn’t good for her self-image.

She was in no mood to be alacritous about what she was about to say. Not when prolonging the issue was tantamount to prolonging her own internal anxiety about the issue. She had suggested to Edward that eschewing the idea altogether was an excellent course of action, but everyone had promptly rejected that pearl of wisdom in favour of cold, hard forthrightness.

She still couldn’t believe she was here before even turning twenty.

Bella Swan was about to inform her father of her upcoming nuptials. Edward was sat tightly beside her with his steady, forced breaths calming her down. Kurt was somewhere upstairs, finishing homework that Bella knew he had done days ago. How he found time to plan a wedding, have a boyfriend, do extra-curricular activities _and_ finish his homework, Bella had no idea. She made a note to check whether or not he was on some kind of pill that boosted his adrenaline or whether it was just vampire endurance that explained it. When she thought about it again, she forgot that he couldn’t actually sleep so his free time was expanded somewhat considerably.

“What’s all this about, Bells?” Charlie grumbled from his chair, having stuck the night’s football game on pause for Bella’s announcement.

“Okay, Dad, I’m just going to come right out and say it because if I start to hold it in, I’ll mess this up and I don’t want to mess this up and I love Edward and this is what I really want and—.”

Edward coughed. “Relax,” he whispered.

“Edward and I are getting married,” she blurted without thinking.

Charlie looked shocked before his face cracked into a smile. “I know.”

Bella frowned deeply, not being able to process Charlie’s reaction properly. This was not what she had hoped for. “You do?”

“Sure,” Charlie smiled, “Edward came to me not long ago and asked for my permission. I have to say I was shocked, but anybody who can talk so genuinely about loving my daughter deserves her hand in marriage, even though I know you would’ve done it regardless of my answer. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you were going to say yes.”

Bella looked at Edward. “I asked you if you’d gone to him and you said no!”

Edward smirked. “It was Kurt’s idea.”

“Of course it was,” she groaned.

Kurt appeared in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll explain. Bella, when Edward told me that he had gone to Uncle Charlie to ask permission, I asked him to keep it from you. Firstly, because seeing you get so flustered will _always_ be hilarious, but also because I wanted to hear you talk positively about the wedding. You don’t want an elegant gown, you don’t want an outside ceremony and you don’t seem to be involved in the planning. It’s always nice to hear you talk about your true love like that.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “How could I have not realised this?”

“I’m sneaky,” Kurt replied and Charlie nodded. “Uncle Charlie, you held your own very well. I thought you would have blabbed _days_ ago while turning your handgun on Edward.”

Charlie grinned. “It’s tucked under the couch cushion.”

Edward sighed. “Well, I should go. Someone needs to rein Alice in at some point.”

Kurt shuddered. “I do not envy you.”

Bella laughed. “Me neither. Good luck. I’ll see you tomorrow for our last day as an unmarried couple.”

“I look forward to it.”

Bella turned to her uncle and her cousin. “Now this was _not_ funny at all. I’ve been stressing since the proposal about this!”

Kurt shrugged. “And I’ve been stressing about finding the perfect dress! And the perfect song!” He turned to face Charlie. “I’m singing at the wedding.”

Charlie beamed. “Great! I don’t think I’ve heard you properly sing before.”

“He’s really good,” Bella commented, “like scary good.”

Kurt dipped his head, still not used to the excess of compliments, even with being the subject of an imprint bond. Jacob bestowed compliments upon him every day and it still didn’t get any easier to accept that. He supposed that he had been conditioned that way back in Lima, although he was definitely on the way to being less afraid…of everything. Though the prospect of telling his father lurked on the horizon, only days away from that confrontation which would not be easy.

“Kurt, you okay?” Charlie questioned.

“Yeah! I’m good, just going over the schedule for tomorrow. Alice wants me there obnoxiously early in the morning to sort the garden.”

Charlie grimaced. “Well, to each their own.”

“Tell me about it,” Bella echoed and Kurt blinked in surprise at the sudden similarities between the two.

They were different in how they were, but innately the same, a little like himself and his father. Kurt and Bella shared some similar traits, for instance in how they loved: fiercely and without reason. They would do anything for their loved ones and there was no limit in the sacrifice that they would make. They had been demonstrated that time and time again and Kurt thought that that negated most of the bad choices that they would make in their lives. Because they would, that much was inevitable.

Instead of the morose, Kurt tried to stay focused on the jollity that was right around the corner, determined to not let anything ruin his cousin’s wedding day.

* * *

_He knelt down on the ground in front of him, inhaling the woodland air with a grin. A fistful of dirt in his hands, the man stood up and sighed, letting the soil patter to the ground._

_He was finally here._


	15. I'm Yours

By the time the wedding day arrived, Alice and Kurt were more nervous than Bella and Edward were. Well, maybe not Bella.

“I have to walk down _stairs._ I’m definitely going to trip,” Bella decided as Alice jabbed at her face with an assortment of makeup brushes. Kurt decided to wait to start on her hair until Alice could be trusted not to explode when Bella flinched at the eyeliner pencil getting too close to blinding her. Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics and brought in Rosalie to take over. Despite their rocky start, Rosalie had a way of making Bella hold still. Jasper’s soothing influences didn’t hurt much either.

Kurt had politely told Jacob to “go away” while he was in full preparation mode and that he would see him after the ceremony was finished. While Jacob was slightly disheartened by this, he realised that Kurt was going to be busy and then he had to warm up his voice to sing as Bella made her way safely down the aisle. After many attempts of trying to get Kurt to talk about what song he was singing, Jacob had finally given up, realising that he was not going to tell him under any circumstances. He had a feeling that only Alice knew about it. And Edward probably saw it in his head which Jacob totally thought was cheating.

“Okay. Bella? One thing at a time, _please_ ,” Alice begged, flicking the makeup brush across Bella’s pale face. Kurt nodded.

“Which internal disaster shall we tackle first? Your aversion towards makeup products or your fear or tripping? Because first, your makeup is almost done and second, Uncle Charlie will be holding onto you on your entire walk down the aisle. You literally have nothing to worry about. Alice and I have done a lot of pre-emptive worrying on your behalf in order to make this as polished as it can possibly be, okay? Now, what’s next? Fire all of your concerns at me.”

Bella sighed. _Thank god for Kurt,_ she thought. _He’s trying to make sure I’m relaxed and calm even if he’s stressed out. He has to perform in front of an audience and, even though he loves it, he still gets nervous. I need to try my best and make it polished for him too._ “I think that’s it.”

“Bella, don’t worry about Kurt,” Alice rolled her eyes. “When you’ve got a voice like his, you don’t really need to be nervous. Unload onto him, that’s what he’s here for today.”

“Thanks, Alice,” Kurt drawled but turned back to Bella with a grin. “I’m your body man today. I’m Charlie Young.”

“What?” The three girls asked together.

Kurt huffed. “Seriously, unlimited time and neither of your vamps have taken the time to watch _The West Wing?_ Ugh, never mind. Anyway, go on Bella.”

“Okay, what if I mess up my vows?”

“You’ve written them, right?” Kurt eyed her suspiciously.

“Yes. Okay, no. What? I _tried_ but it’s seriously so difficult! Esme was telling me to write from my heart and it turns out that it’s not very coherent.”

Kurt paced a little before clicking his fingers a la Rachel Berry when brainstorming. “Okay, here’s what we can do to solve this little puzzle. You can say them now and I’ll transcribe them, or you can make them up on the spot once you get down there. Which is it going to be?”

Alice pouted. “Whatever you say, Edward will probably be more poetic.”

“It’s true,” Kurt nodded, “that man has an uncanny knack for writing love letters. Maybe I need to get him teach Jacob how to do it.”

“Focus, Hummel,” Rosalie snapped her fingers as she jarred him back into reality.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, what is it going to be, Bella?”

She paused. “I think…once I’m there, looking at him, I’ll know exactly what to say.”

“I hope you do,” Kurt muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Kurt?”

“Nothing,” he squeaked, clapping his hands together. “Okay, your face is all done. Now your hair. Rosalie has a plan and you’re in very capable hands. I’m going to go and get dressed and see my dad. Are you sure everything’s going to be not a catastrophe here while I’m gone?”

Alice folded her arms. “I sure hope so. Oh, Kurt! I remembered what I was going to tell you. Don’t come back in here when you leave. You’ll see Bella in her dress and then Edward will see it in your mind. Once Rosalie’s done her hair, Bella is going to get into her dress and then I’m going to sort everything out and go and get her dad once everything is in position.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m so glad we decided to co-plan this, I never even _thought_ about keeping it away from Edward.”

“That’s why I’m the brains of the operation.”

Kurt snorted. “Yeah, we’ll see.” He whistled to himself as he collected his suit that was hanging on the door and whisked it into the other “Wedding Set Up Room” across the hall. He saw Carlisle fixing his outfit in the mirror, clearly having trouble with the bowtie. Kurt cautiously set his suit down with a wry smile and commandeered the situation.

Carlisle saw him with a chuckle. “You know, I’ve been to countless dinner parties and I’ve always worn a clip on.”

Kurt shrugged. “Bowties aren’t for the faint of heart. It takes a while to achieve the perfect tie. Luckily for you, I’ve been wearing them since the age of three.”

“You and Alice have done a great job with today.”

Kurt nodded. “I’d love to say it was all Alice but we both know I’d be lying. You seem nervous, having done this whole thing before with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.”

Carlisle smirked. “Emmett and Rosalie have had five weddings just for the hell of it. You think I would be used to this. Seeing my children get married isn’t something that gets easier. Even though they’re not _mine_ , but still.”

“They’re yours,” Kurt argued kindly, “in every sense of the word. From the stories I’ve been told, you’ve been one hell of a father to all of them. And somewhat of an uncle-in-law to me, if that’s even a thing.”

“Somehow I doubt it is, but I appreciate the intention. You’re family to us, Kurt, and you have been for a while. Hell, I think of you as one of my own.”

“Well, the family that faces down psycho vampires together stays together, I guess,” Kurt jibed flippantly. “It’s probably not tonally fitting to bring this up today of all days, but do you think we’ve heard the last of Victoria?”

Carlisle sighed. “I thought we had last time but we were wrong. She came back and she probably will again. She will know the outcome of our meeting with the Volturi and will know how well you’re settling into life as a vampire, so maybe turning you wasn’t the revenge she wanted it to be.”

“So you think she’ll come after me again?”

“Honestly? I think she’ll try to get Bella again. But she knows how well protected Bella is and without James and Laurent I’m not sure what her next game will be.”

Kurt finished the last loop in the tie and straightened. “There you go. Now, don’t touch it or else it’ll come undone.”

“Thanks. I don’t suppose you saw Esme when you came in here, did you?”

Kurt shook his head. “Last I knew she was in the kitchen.”

“I’ll go and find her,” Carlisle decided and flitted out of the door. As soon as it closed, it opened again.

“Here you are, Snow White,” Emmett boomed as the door closed once more.

Kurt pretended to roll his eyes. “Hello, Tarzan. Oh, thank goodness you’re wearing a normal tie. I swear I’m the only person in Forks who can manoeuvre a simple bowtie.”

Emmett shrugged. “Forks isn’t that formal a town. We usually don’t have to bother. Though you did good with the suits. I definitely look good in white,” he added.

Kurt scoffed. “If you’re looking for some pseudo-incestuous compliments, you are going to be sadly mistaken.”

“I’ll know you were thinking it.”

“Whatever, did you actually need something, Emmett?”

“Alice wanted me to keep tabs on you in case she needed you for something.”

“Sensible,” Kurt remarked, “though I was just about to change into my outfit, so you can wait outside.”

Emmett nodded and hung around outside whilst Kurt changed into his formal clothing. Jacob had surprised him by outright purchasing the outfit he was going to rent as a “present for the wedding planner”. Alice had grumbled about her lack of gift until Jasper surprised her with a highly expensive necklace, courtesy of Edward as a thank you. When Kurt mentioned reparations, Jacob’s only request had been that he go commando during the wedding. Kurt had reluctantly refused, considering he was going to standing in front of an audience and performing. Jacob had resigned himself to getting Kurt all to himself after the reception as a consolation.

Kurt put the finishing touches to his outfit in the mirror and left the room, literally bumping into Emmett.

“Did you really have to wait inches outside the door?”

“I’ve never been too good with following instructions.”

Kurt snorted. “Yes, because _that_ would require a functioning brain.”

Emmett chuckled. “You look extremely gay today. In a good way, of course. You’re a lot of things, but you definitely know how to dress.”

“Thank you. But that reminds me, I’m yet to repair your highly offensive wardrobe. After the wedding, I’m holding you to it. We’ll grab Rose one day and just fix the horrendous eyesore that is your closet.”

“Yours is looking better now that you’re not in it anymore,” Emmett shot back quickly.

“Kudos, I suppose,” Kurt twirled his wrist lazily and headed outside. “Do you know if my dad got here yet? He was supposed to be arriving with Charlie.”

“He’s here,” Emmett confirmed, “and he was all too eager to hear the stories I was telling him about Jacob.”

Kurt’s eyes bulged. “Emmett Ulysses Cullen, I swear to whomever is out there if that’s true… _no_ , you know what? I’m Bella’s calm zone today, I can’t be getting angry at what I clearly know is bad bluffing. But don’t test me. And don’t let Edward in to see Bella. And if Jacob comes looking, tell him to keep busy until after the ceremony. I can’t have him distracting me.”

Emmett muttered quick “Sure you can’t,” before Kurt left him behind, quickly spotting his father, Carole, Finn and…Santana along with Charlie huddled around the outskirts of the wedding area. They hadn’t seen him, so Kurt casually strolled over without having to think about pre-emptive eye contact or that horrible long time between seeing someone from afar and reaching them. God, he hated that.

“Dad!” He yelled and launched himself straight into the arms of his father, for once not caring about creasing his clothing. Burt caught him firmly and hugged his son.

“I’ve missed you, kiddo!”

“I’ve missed you too, Dad.”

Santana coughed. “Hello, what about the most important people? Also known as… _moi._ ”

Kurt chuckled and kissed and hugged Carole, got a surprisingly enthusiastic hug from Finn before reaching Santana, who held him tightly, grasping at shoulders.

“Damn, boy, someone’s getting broad,” she commented absently.

“I’ve missed you too, Santana.”

“Seriously, Lima isn’t the same without you. Like, Brittany and I are holding down Fort Fabulous by ourselves and we could use your gay ass fairy dust to help us.”

“Slur!” Finn pointed out, but Kurt just smiled.

“All in good fun, Finnocence. Now, tell me all about what I’ve missed in Lima.”

Carole shrugged. “It’s been the same, really. We miss you, though. But I’m sure Finn and Santana can fill you in on school.”

Finn nodded. “Rachel and I broke up just before Christmas.”

Santana coughed. “Kinda my fault.”

“Kinda?” Finn echoed in disbelief but Santana shut him up.

“We’ll talk about that later. Anyway, Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place. As you can imagine, she is _not_ a countertenor. I believe Sam filled you in on the _Quinn_ drama.”

“He did,” Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at Finn. “Finn Hudson, if we weren’t at a wedding right now, I would certainly be lecturing you about hurting my best friend. I’ve already had it out with Quinn over FaceTime.”

“That must’ve been awkward,” Finn muttered.

“ _Best friend_ ,” Santana repeated, holding a hand up.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Sam needs me more than you do right now.”

It was true. Sam had filled him in on a lot of things in his life, including the fact that his father was on the brink of losing his job and could be unemployed by the end of the week. Kurt had offered all the support he could, emotional and monetal, but Sam had rejected the latter vehemently. He knew that Santana didn’t know about the situation but Quinn did.

Kurt realised that he would miss the ceremony if he stood chatting with Finn and Santana for much longer so he excused himself. “Not to break up this reunion, but I need to check on the proceedings and get in place for the ceremony. Take a seat on the left side and I’ll see you guys afterwards. Love you!”

* * *

It turned out that the ceremony was minutes away from starting and Edward was getting ready to take his place. Kurt decided that he would start singing a minute before Bella arrived. Alice had been given a musical cue when to direct Bella and Charlie to come down the stairs. Everything was going smoothly. Kurt took his place on the dais and looked out over everybody. His glance met the treeline and a flicker of black passed through it, like a shadow. Kurt blinked and focused his eyes again, but nothing was there. Shaking his head, he decided not to concentrate on it.

Edward soon joined him at the altar and he winked at the groom encouragingly.

“Nervous?”

Edward leaned in. “If my heart could beat, it’d be dangerously quick. I’ve been waiting for this for over a century.”

Kurt beamed. “You’ll be great, I promise. Hope you like my song.”

Kurt had arranged for the violinists to play him a softer version of the song in question. Quickly warming up his mouth, he took a deep breath at the instruments played him in. “ _I’ve waited a hundred years…”_ Kurt began, the lyrics rolling off his tongue effortlessly. A smile stretched across his face as he realised how little he had sang since moving to Forks. That would have to be remedied, as far as he was concerned.

“ _But I’d wait a million more for you…_ ” Kurt continued, Edward smiling genuinely at how true the words were. Kurt had picked the song because of how much it had resonated with him in describing Bella and Edward’s relationship. The song was obviously sung from Edward’s point of view, but the meaning held true for Bella, too.

“ _Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do,”_ Kurt sang out, his voice as effortlessly on point and technically accomplished as always. The passion and emotion were there, his eyes flickering to Jacob’s every few lyrics and then back to Edward. _“If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,”_ Kurt sang directly to Jacob because, okay that line was basically written for them. “ _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush…”_ Kurt fought the urge to giggle at the bliss on Edward’s face, probably picturing Bella’s blush when she walked down the aisle. Oh, it would be too real. “ _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, well I would have known what I was living for all along. What I’ve been living for…”_

Kurt turned to the violinists as they played an instrumental segue into Bella’s entrance. He saw Alice gave her the cue and she stood up, everybody else following her example.

Bella gripped her father’s arm tightly, fighting off the urge to bite her lip. “Sorry, I just really don’t want to fall.”

Charlie grinned, blinking back the tears that threatened to break through. “Don’t worry, Bells. I’ve got you. I’m really proud of you, you know. I love you so much.”

Bella smiled widely at her father’s short but deep words as she emerged into the garden area, for the first time seeing how exquisitely decorated the outside was. She noticed the natural sunlight beaming down onto the scene and a beautiful white carpet stretched out across the aisle. Heads turned towards her and she smiled at everyone, for once not feeling like she was going to trip over something.

Now she was glad she wasn’t a vampire yet. Edward was right; this was a human experience she needed to have. Even though she was still young, she had been feeling as though her life was already over. This reminded her that she was human and she _did_ have choices and Edward would still be there whenever she decided to turn. She would turn, there was no doubt, but she realised that Kurt was right, it wouldn’t kill her to have a few more human moments. If they were moments like this one, then she decided that she wouldn’t mind as much. As vulnerable as she felt, it was an encouraging kind of feeling, like she was finally doing the thing she wanted the most: giving her life to Edward. Handing him her forever, _their_ forever.

As Bella reached the beginning of the walkway, she took in Edward staring lovingly at her, taking in her appearance in the way that only Edward did. He already loved every little bit of her, but it was like he was appreciating her in a whole new light. Edward made her feel special and loved and _wanted_. As she started to walk, slowly as per Alice’s direct instructions, Kurt’s ethereal vocals flared up once more, filling the air with their beautiful sound.

“ _Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain…”_ Bella took time to listen to the lyrics, emotion bubbling inside her. Edward removed the negativity and bad feelings from her life, the ones that she brought on herself. All of her self-doubt, insecurities and issues were eradicated when it came to Edward for he loved her without reason and without lapse. He didn’t need her to be perfect because, to him, she already was. He dismissed her doubts as nitpicking and spent a large amount of time going over each and every one of them, making sure she knew how valued and appreciated she was by more than just him.

“ _Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase,”_ Kurt continued, his voice only getting better as the song went on. Bella didn’t really have time to look into the metaphorical definitions of the lyrics but she appreciated their surface value. She thought about how every moment spent with Edward taught her something new about herself. They showed her things that she never even knew to look for. Bella Swan was much more than she realised. Edward made her stronger and braver and gave her something to commit herself to in every way possible. He brought out nothing but the good things and every time there was something new, a new adventure to be had. A new experience to embark upon with her soulmate. A tear dropped down her cheek and she was fortunate that Alice had applied waterproof mascara so she didn’t ruin her appearance. She had to hand to herself; she looked damn good today. And every day, for that matter. She was done being judgmental towards herself and she committed herself to doing what Edward did and what Kurt and Jacob did: seeing the good in themselves and in each other. What was the point in focusing on the negatives? She was here, ready to marry the love of her existence. The word ‘life’ didn’t really apply here. “ _I surrender who I’ve been for who you are,_ ” Kurt belted largely with plenty of gusto, his voice soaring high above his usual register. Bella took one fragment of the time to appreciate the true quality of his voice. It really was something special.

“ _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart…”_ Bella wanted to laugh. The amount of times early in their relationship that Edward had called her physically fragile compared to his supernatural state. It was like the music was written for them. Bella didn’t _feel_ fragile, not with Edward. She knew she wasn’t, she was a force to be reckoned with when somebody got in the way of her loved ones. Victoria had blindsided them all, so she hadn’t had time to act when Kurt was in danger.

“ _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I’ve been living for all along. What I’ve been living for…_ ”

Kurt finished the second chorus happily, watching his cousin walk down the aisle, relishing in the moment how beautiful and poised she looked. She was never going to fall, not in this moment. No, Bella was stronger than he had realised. Frankly, he hadn’t given her as much credit as she deserved and that was a misfire on his part. He would have to remedy that, too, as soon as possible.

Charlie and Bella reached the end of the aisle. Charlie kissed his daughter quickly on the head, not wanting to smudge her makeup. Bella smiled as he stood next to her mother, who waved, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Edward held out his hand to Bella as she approached. She placed her hand in his, relishing just how well they fit together. It was cliché, but what was so bad about those? They were clichés for a reason. Bella figured that she and Edward were unique enough already, they had to have some semblance of normality, even if the reality was so much more varied.

As everyone took their seats, Kurt took on the last verse. “ _Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell, when I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well! With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas! Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees…”_

The violinists played him in for one last, improvised line.

 _“I would have known…what I was living for all along. What I was living for…”_ Kurt blew a kiss to them both and stepped beside Jasper, who quickly calmed his post-performance hype so he could focus on the beautiful ceremony.

“Thank you,” he whispered quickly.

* * *

Everything was going off without a single hitch and Kurt knew that the vows were going to go the same way. Edward was up first and Emmett subtly passed Kurt a tissue, which he silently accepted and gripped tightly, eyeing Jacob with a smile.

“Saying I love you has never felt like enough. Bella, I never expected to fall for somebody so hard or so fast. But, looking at you right now, in this dress, you’re so beautiful and I probably should have realised that I never stood a chance against my heart.” Edward’s lips quirked into a sly smile. “You’ve brought so much joy and laughter to my life and I just hope that the rest of my life is enough time to make you feel as loved and cherished as you deserve to be. There’s nobody else like you and I am honoured to call you my best friend and my soulmate. There’s no me without you.”

Kurt caught Jacob’s smirk from the crowd as he subtly wiped a tear from his eye. Not only was he listening to a beautiful, poetic speech, but he was thinking of Jacob all the while. He was pretty sure Jacob was thinking of him, too. That made everything even more special. He had put everything in his song, hoping that Jacob had received the message he was trying to send. He realised then that he hadn’t sang in front of a crowd since Regionals the previous year. That had spiralled into him thinking about how much had happened. He shook his head to clear his rampant thoughts and concentrated on Bella’s vows. He was nervous, but knew that she loved Edward just as much as he loved her and would say so in front of the crowd.

“I can’t believe I have to follow that,” she quipped and everyone laughed. “I didn’t write anything, because I don’t think I could have put my love for you, Edward Cullen, into coherent words. When we met, we were just lab partners in Biology. Now, we’re standing here and I can’t help but think of how lucky I am that everything unfolded the way it has. With every word you’ve said and every time you’ve smiled, I’ve fallen a little bit more in love with you. You give me strength, courage and the ability to go through life no matter what may come along. Because, through everything, I’ll have you and as long as I have that, I think I’ll be okay.”

Kurt was definitely making use of his tissue as the officiating words were exchanged. Kurt completely missed them slipping the rings onto each other’s fingers, watching instead through incredibly blurry eyes. Even for a vampire, his senses had been dulled.

As they kissed, everyone cheered, rising from their seats, ready to congratulate the happy couple. Kurt wiped his eyes and ran over to them both, hugging them both separately, simultaneously planting a thought in both of their heads.

_I’m genuinely really happy for you both!_

They shook it off and thanked him and Kurt slipped out of the way as the sea of loved ones threatened to overwhelm him. He decided to stand on the dais and wait for Jacob to finish his well-wishing before connecting with him once more.

Kurt frowned, a change in the wind patterns pointing his senses towards the woods. His instincts pointing him south, Kurt twirled around and saw a shadow flickering across his vision. Behind the treeline stood a figure and, even with his vampire senses, Kurt couldn’t get a clearer image of them. He couldn’t point out the characteristics, only that the person was tall and not Victoria. He would have known if she was back. Every nerve would have been alight with a fire resembling the vampire’s hair. He realised quickly that it was the same feeling he had felt before starting the processional song and it was a sensation he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Before he could dwell on it too much, Jacob swept him up into a hug, kissing him quickly. Kurt enjoyed the touches for a few seconds before wriggling out of his grasp.

“Not until you officially meet my family.”

Jacob smirked. “You know you still haven’t met mine yet.”

“Aren’t they like _all_ anti-vampire? That’s way more daunting than meeting four mortal human beings who all want me to be happy with a nice boy.”

“So…are we doing this now?”

“Yes. Are you ready?” Kurt asked Jacob.

“No. He’s going to slaughter me,” the werewolf answered honestly.

Kurt chuckled. “He barks way harder than he bites.”

“Did you…did you _seriously_ just make a werewolf joke right now?”

“Sorry.” Kurt held his hands up. “Let’s go before you change your mind.”

Kurt led Jacob over to his family, where Santana and Finn were arguing among themselves.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your narrow misses, Hudson. That suit almost became more ketchup than material.”

Burt coughed. “Oh, look! Kurt’s here. Hey, buddy! That was some serious singing back there. I’ve missed hearing that around the house.”

Kurt’s face lit up automatically. “Thanks, Dad. Forks is great, but it doesn’t make me miss you guys any less.”

“Good to hear it,” Burt grumbled. “Who’s your shadow?”

Kurt inhaled as deeply as his body would allow. This was it. “Dad, this is Jacob Black. My boyfriend.”

“Get it, Rainbow,” Santana chirped while snatching a breadstick from Finn’s hand. “You’ve had enough,” she added.

Finn pouted but turned to Jacob. “I’m Finn, Kurt’s brother.”

Jacob shook his hand. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Carole smiled sweetly at him. “Lovely to meet you, Jacob.”

“You too, Ms. Hudson,” Jacob said automatically, forgetting everything that Kurt had told him about formality.

“Carole,” she replied and Kurt eyed his boyfriend pointedly.

“Right,” Jacob muttered, nodding his head and turning to Burt.

“Play nice,” Carole whispered as she walked to the food table, dragging Finn and Santana with her.

Burt cleared his throat once more. “Jacob.”

“Mr. Hum— _Burt_ ,” Jacob remembered. “Burt’s okay, right?”

Burt nodded. “Yeah. As long as you do right by my boy, Burt’s just fine.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “ _Dad_ ,” he whined, hating how much of a typical teenager he sounded in that moment.

“Sorry, Kurt, but Jacob here has to know that he can’t get away with messing you around.”

Jacob chuckled. “Not that hurting Kurt would even cross my mind, but that hypothetical would end with Kurt dumping my sorry ass before I even realised what I had done.” Kurt smirked, slipping his hand into Jacob’s subtly. Of course, Burt was watching him like a hawk.

“Good answer,” Kurt affirmed and narrowed his eyes at his father. “Right, Dad?”

“Damn, that _was_ a good answer. I get the feeling you chose well, Kurt.”

“I did,” Kurt said breathily, edging closer to Jacob.

Burt coughed awkwardly. Jacob smacked his lips together. “Well, I’m going to go and get some food. Do either of you want anything?”

Both Hummel men politely declined as Jacob walked to the buffet, striking up an easy conversation with Finn and Santana.

“I’ll have to watch that Santana doesn’t get her razorblades out to use them against Finn.”

Burt laughed. “I already had her remove them.”

“That’s probably best.”

“You’re really happy here, aren’t you?” Burt observed.

Kurt nodded, a new light shining in his eyes. “I really am.” He bit his lip.

“Hey now, that doesn’t mean that you don’t miss Lima any less. This move was the best thing for you and I don’t regret it for a second. Forks has clearly been good for you. Hell, even coming back to Ohio briefly gave you an unknown disease! I assume my dumbass brother-in-law has been taking good care of you.”

Kurt nodded, still surprised at how well his dad knew him, considering their lack of shared interest and ideals. “Uncle Charlie’s been great. He has some pictures of her, you know. Childhood pictures that I’ve never seen before.”

“He and your mom were as close as siblings could get.”

“I got that impression,” Kurt responded. “Hey Dad? There’s kinda…something that I need to talk to you about. Carole, Finn and Santana too.”

“I was going to say the same thing,” Burt replied, hands deep in his pockets. “I wasn’t going to do this before I saw you, but…what would you say to me proposing to Carole?”

Kurt snorted. “Dad, you don’t have to ask me! I think it’s a great idea! I’ve never seen you so happy before.”

“You’ll come back to Lima for the wedding?”

“Of course I will. I’ll talk to Carlisle about taking precautions against getting sick again, but I’ll definitely be there!”

“You’ll sing, too?”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “If I must.”

“You said there was something you wanted to talk about?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I…uh, can we find somewhere more quiet? Maybe over by the woods?”

Burt frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“Absolutely, I just think that somewhere private is better.”

* * *

Burt rallied Carole, Finn and Santana together as Kurt led them over by the trees. They took a table by the entrance to the woods, Kurt pointing to the chairs. He coughed.

“Dad, you might want to sit down for this. You too, guys.”

Burt, Finn, Carole and Santana each sat down, frowning up at him.

“Since I’ve been here, nothing has been straightforward. I’ve made some good friends, fell in love and…gone through some pretty intense changes.”

“Your voice sounds different,” Burt commented, “and you look different. Did you get work done?”

Kurt shook his head slowly, eyes glancing at the floor until he realised that he needed to come out with it before it destroyed him. He knew that he would potentially be putting them in danger, but they were his family. They needed to know. When Bella turned, he imagined she would tell Charlie about herself. He had discussed it with Carlisle and the man had given him the green light to reveal his secret to his closest friend and family.

“Not exactly, Dad. I want you all to keep your minds open about this, okay? You know I told you I was too sick to come to Lima for Sectionals?”

Santana nodded. “But then you admitted you lied to us and confronted Karofsky.”

Burt glowered. “What?!”

Kurt sighed as he realised that he had not told his father that part of the story. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was supposed to tell you. The story about confronting Karofsky…that was a lie too. I reached the airport, but that was it. I saw Sam and Quinn waiting for me, but I…”

“You what, honey?” Carole prompted.

“I was kidnapped.”

He waited for their gasps and mumblings (and Burt’s outraged yelling) to subside before continuing. “That’s not the whole story, guys.”

“What _happened_ to you, Kurt?” Finn gasped.

“The woman who took me had some history with Edward’s family. To get her revenge, she took me. I don’t know if I was leverage or just the easiest target, but she whisked me away from the airport and took me to the school. The choir room, to be exact. That’s why my brooch was there by the piano. It must have fallen off in the struggle. She was ready to kill me, but she changed her mind. Guys, the woman who took me…she…she was a _vampire_.”

Burt’s eyes widened. Carole looked unseated. Finn looked confused and Santana remained stoic.

“A what?” Burt whispered.

“How?” Carole asked.

“Wait, what?” Finn muttered to himself.

“Kurt…that means that…”

“Yes,” he nodded, “it does. She was going to kill me. Instead, she… _turned_ me. I’m a vampire.”

The silence was heavier than Kurt had expected. He had expected a shocked pause and maybe some cries of disbelief, but not the stillness that had washed over them. It was Santana that broke the silence.

“Are you _okay_?”

Kurt nodded. “I’m better than okay, Tana. I’m physically fitter than I would ever hope to be, my senses are sharper.”

Finn pressed a hand to Kurt’s chest. “Your heart doesn’t beat.”

Kurt smiled sadly. “There’s no blood in my veins, Finn. Physiologically speaking, I’m dead. But I’ve never felt more alive. Ugh, that was horribly cliché I apologise.”

Carole frowned. “Vampires aren’t real.”

Kurt pouted. “We are.”

Burt paused. “ _We?_ Jacob?”

Kurt shook his head, realising that that was a whole other kettle of fish. “Jacob isn’t a vampire. He’s…a… _werewolf._ Edward and his family are vampires.”

“Isabella?”

“No,” Kurt answered quickly, _Not yet anyway_ , he added in his head.

“You’re a vampire who’s dating a werewolf?” Finn surmised, “shouldn’t that be like…the opposite of what happens?”

Kurt blinked. “You’re taking this rather well. Aren’t you scared or freaked out?”

Carole swallowed. “Well, you’re still _you_ , as far as I can tell. Just as long as you don’t bite us. Then I might have to protest a little bit.”

Kurt beamed. “Absolutely not. I would never hurt any of you.”

Burt nodded. “Then there’s no problem. As long as you’re happy and healthy and safe. That’s all I’ve ever asked. So what if you’re not human anymore.”

Santana chuckled. “We still love you, Kurt, if that’s what you were worried about.”

Kurt brought them all in for a hug. “I love you all.”

“Finn, get the _hell_ off my boob!”

“My hand is stuck, I can’t move it!”

“Oh, _sure_ ,” Santana growled as they dispersed.

Kurt was glad that nothing had changed between them; his biggest fear had been a fear for nothing, it seemed.

* * *

Edward stole Kurt for a dance shortly afterwards, thanking him for everything he had done for the wedding and for him and Bella.

“I was happy to do it. I was taking my mind off…well, telling my family I’m a supernatural immortal. You know, the usual teen drama.”

He chuckled. “How did that go?” Edward nodded at Burt, who was whispering something to Carole as they danced around in the moonlight. Kurt noticed how in love they were as he sighed wistfully.

“As well as could have been expected. They don’t think I’m a freak, but I think my dad wants to keep his distance. Carole has always kept her emotions pretty guarded, so I can’t tell. Any thoughts?”

Edward smirked at the pun. “Honestly, she’s not thinking about you at the moment, so I can’t really tell. I’ll keep an eye out, though. Just a note, Finn thinks it’s cool and I’m guessing Santana would love you no matter what.”

Kurt smiled. “She’s amazing. Hey, have I even said congratulations yet?”

Edward laughed as the music picked up the pace. “About three times. But it never hurts to say it again.”

“Well, congratulations, then. Bella and I haven’t been the closest over the years, but there’s nobody better than you to love her forever.”

“I’m glad you think so. And don’t think I didn’t see you crying at my vows, sap.”

Kurt smacked his arm. “They were lovely! You even had Charlie tearing up and that takes a lot.” He blinked quickly as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Can I cut in?” Jacob grinned as Edward allowed him the dance.

“Have fun, you two,” he said genuinely.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you since Monday,” Jacob remarked, holding Kurt close to him.

“You saw me before!” Kurt protested. “We had like three conversations.”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I haven’t had the chance to hold you properly since Mr. Wedding Planner emerged from his cage.”

Kurt would have blushed if it was possible, looking down at the floor. “I realise that I’ve been a little intense lately and that probably wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry I’ve been so preoccupied with the wedding planning. I could’ve let Alice do most of it and—.”

“Kurt. Shit, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Jacob said shortly. “I just meant that I haven’t seen you. I’m not blaming you for planning a _beautiful_ wedding in such a short space of time. It’s made you happy, so how can I complain about that?”

“It’s been a lot of fun,” Kurt nodded, “but that said, I will be extremely glad to get back to my normal everyday life.”

Jacob began to sway in a discordant rhythm with the music.

“Jacob, this isn’t a slow song.”

“Well, I can’t dance,” Jacob protested weakly.

“Fair enough. We can make our own rhythms. According to the Cullens, we might just be the first known vampire werewolf romance since time began, so we’re not exactly a functional couple.”

“You can say that again.”

They danced for a few more songs before Kurt insisted on taking a test drive with Bella’s dancing skills. With the information she had taken ballet lessons as a child, he had expected something more than on-the-spot swaying but, sadly, he was to be disappointed.

“Hey, cousin, shall we dance?”

Bella smiled. “I’m so glad you’re leading.”

“You’re lucky I know how to do both. Congratulations again. I feel I haven’t said that enough today.”

“Three times is plenty, Kurt,” Bella blushed.

“I’m happy this happened,” Kurt stated simply.

“Me getting married?”

“Me moving to Forks, I mean. There was always something missing from my life and now I’ve found it. Family. I always had my dad around and lately Carole and Finn, but it was never…right, you know? When I came here, I didn’t know _what_ was going to happen. It was a rollercoaster ride like no other, but it was worth it. I’ve found family, friends and the love of my life.”

Bella winked. “Forks has a really good matchmaking rating, apparently. Did you see the other happy couple before?”

Kurt nodded. “Jessica and Mike? Who knew they were trying to work things out?”

“Maybe he got over you quicker than he thought,” Bella suggested.

“Oh god, I hope so. English was creepy enough with him staring at me luridly.”

“I’m really glad you’re here, Kurt,” Bella blurted. “Not just at my wedding, oh god that sounds weird, but in my life. We’re making up for all those years of connecting that we missed.”

“Who knew we’d be so close? Or this _happy_? I mean, I feel like I’ve never been happier than I am today. Not to steal your happy limelight or anything, of course.”

“No, the limelight is exclusively yours. Take if for as long as you want. And feel free to sing for me anytime you want, too. You were amazing before. Thank you for such a stunning song, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded. “It was my honour. And thank you for showing me that there’s more to life than what I always thought. It was always about getting out of the small town and heading for the big city and the bright lights. But now I’ve realised that the small towns have everything you need already there, you just have to want it hard enough.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“ _I’m_ glad _you’re_ happy,” Kurt returned. “Now go away before I cry all over you.” Edward materialised by her side and swept her away for another dance.

* * *

It seemed like Kurt had danced with every guest attending the reception, including a gushing Jessica, who had spent two songs talking about Mike. Kurt was just glad for some human normalcy amongst the vampire drama. He listened intently and gave his congratulations to them. He signalled Mike in the form of a thumbs up.

Emmett had insisted that their dance be to something quick, so Kurt had shown off his best party dance moves and completely upstaged him, as was his desire.

“You make the worst cousin-in-law ever,” he remarked.

Kurt scoffed. “I think that award goes to you, as much as I love winning. You take every chance you can to see if I’m into you. That’s not very cousinly, is it?”

Emmett gripped Kurt’s shoulder, swaying them both on the spot. “In all seriousness, I’m glad that you’re officially family now.”

“Does this mean you’ll stop asking about my sex life?”

Emmett smirked. “Not a chance, Cinderella.”

“I hate you, Gaston,” Kurt snapped back and twirled himself away to Alice and struck up a conversation about their handiwork on the day.

* * *

The night had reached its darkest and everybody had either retreated inside for their final drinks or made their way home after a long night of dancing and celebrating the newlyweds. Bella and Edward had texted from the car that they were on their way to Europe for a sightseeing honeymoon, organised by Carlisle and Esme via a few loyal contacts of theirs. Emmett had announced to the group that he and Rosalie were retiring to their bedroom for the night (a fact, Kurt had pointed out, that nobody in the world needed to hear at a joyous event) and Alice and Jasper had done the same, albeit less vocally. Carlisle and Esme had boycotted cleaning up the house and garden in favour of watching some documentary Carlisle had recommended.

That left Kurt and Jacob alone in the moonlight, still on their feet, dancing to their imaginary music. Kurt rested his head on Jacob’s chest, hands wrapped tightly around his waist. They were holding each other as close as supernaturally possible and their immunity to the biting cold of the night helped a lot. Kurt relished feeling Jacob’s blazing skin, eve through his clothes, against his body and released a contented sigh into the air.

“You okay down there?”

Kurt affirmed his question with a mumble. Reluctantly, he peeled his head from his boyfriend’s chest and stared up at his face, still swaying in the feeble wind that hit them.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more than I do right now.”

Jacob smiled toothily. “You don’t know how much it means to hear you say that to me.”

“I think I can take a wild guess. Though I’m surprised. You usually go for the whole “I love you even more than that” statement, but perhaps you’ve finally conceded that I love you the most.”

Jacob shook his head. “Whoa, don’t get ahead of yourself, Hummel. I have supernatural biology on my side that factually says that I love you more. One perk of the imprint bond.”

“Are we really making love into a competition? Maybe we should just agree that we love each other the same amount and that we will forever.”

“This sounds a lot like a marriage proposal,” Jacob pointed out.

Kurt frowned. “At my _cousin’s_ wedding reception? I don’t think so, Black. I may bedazzle seventy percent of my possessions with rhinestones, but I’m not tacky. I _do_ want to marry you, though.”

Jacob beamed widely. “That’s all I’ve ever needed to hear.”


	16. While Our Backs Were Turned

**Three Months Later**

“Do you insist on wearing that?” Kurt moaned as Bella slipped into her old nineties band shirt.

Bella shrugged. “This is the one that doesn’t have a hole in it,” she argued, as though that made absolute sense to Kurt and his fashionista opinions.

The boy rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t go with the _ring_ , Mrs Cullen!”

“Esme is Mrs Cullen, I’m just Bella.”

“Legally, you’re Bella Cullen and I take great pride in teasing you about it. Surely two weeks in Europe gave you enough time to get used to the idea of being a married woman. Not to mention three months of being an actual married woman.”

Bella groaned as she bent down to tie her shoes. “I spent two weeks seeing all of these amazing things and trying not to look at the huge ring on my left hand. Paris, Rome, Barcelona, Prague, all while not looking at my left hand.”

“You took a picture of the ring for Instagram though, right?”

Bella scoffed. “Do you think I’m someone else?”

“Everyone does it. When the time comes and I get my diamond, I’m going to show it to everyone in the country before the wedding.”

Kurt left the room and got the car ready for them to drive to school, another day full of banalities awaiting them. Kurt hadn’t had many days in school, but that hadn’t mattered considering he completed the assignments ahead of schedule so the teachers didn’t really care that he didn’t attend. Due to the academic presence he brought to the school and his connection to the Cullens, also academic geniuses, they were quite lenient with his attendance record. Also because of his disease, but that was the thinly-veiled elephant in the room.

The drive to school was full of light chatter as the rain fell all around them, hammering thickly on the roof, providing that Forks ambience that Kurt had grown to love since his arrival. At first he hated it, listening to loud music to block out the rainfall. It hadn’t really worked until it had.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text he assumed was from Jacob, wishing him a good day at school. He still smiled at texts like that, even after dating the boy for just over five months. It hadn’t felt like that long and it had also felt like longer somehow. Looking forward to a lifetime with Jacob was enough to make his heart sing out for all to hear. It made each moment spent with him precious, with the added bonus of being able to share countless others along with it. Immortality definitely had its perks.

Kurt knew that Bella worried about living a human life with Edward and hence wanted to become a vampire to avoid exactly that. It hadn’t happened yet, due to an offhanded comment from Angela about all of the things she was going to experience in the next few years, things that Bella wouldn’t be able to do if she was suffering from crippling cases of bloodlust.

When she had announced her decision, it took all Edward had not to smirk and gloat. Kurt had planted the converse thought in his mind. Edward had pointed out that he didn’t have to physically _plant_ the thought, considering the man could already read his mind. That had been a moot point as the whole discussion had stopped when Edward had realised that he was smirking. He had stopped immediately as soon as he realised Bella was looking at him with an unimpressed pout on her face. Kurt had made a comment about how whipped Edward was and that wasn’t exactly false. He would anything for his wife.

The crux of the matter was that Bella was human, at least for the time being. It was April; Kurt was willing to bet that by July, Bella would be a vampire. She would get over her current state of anxiety about the process and focus on the Edward of it all.

They arrived at school promptly, meeting up with their group as they always did. Bella always thought it was amusing to see Edward, Alice and Jasper interacting with the humans, people they were originally tied to because of Bella. They were her friends, but the Cullens integrated seamlessly with them even though the connection wasn’t really there. Alice and Angela got on very well, but that was about it. Edward had confessed his distaste for both Mike and Eric, though Bella thought he was biased about the events that had transpired during her first week in Forks. Both boys had been obsessed with her and Edward had never let it drop. She had a feeling it ran deeper than that, though, possibly revolving around their thoughts and not their actions. It made sense for Edward to have opinions that the others didn’t. Jasper was quite indifferent to all of them, but was friendly enough to keep up appearances. Sometimes, when one of the humans would question the change in atmosphere around them, Jasper would just smirk and think about the fragility of the human race and how unsuspecting they all were.

“Good morning,” Edward mumbled into Bella’s ear as the group groaned at their cuteness.

Kurt took a deep breath as he concentrated the same way he did every morning, almost putting himself into a meditative state so that he could control his gift, making sure that no abstract thoughts were planted in the minds of his unsuspecting friends.

Edward gave him a look that clearly said ‘you’ll be fine’ as Kurt smiled appreciatively at him.

 _One day at a time,_ Kurt planted, consciously taking the time to concentrate on not spreading it with the others.

“So is everybody ready for the masquerade ball next weekend?” Jessica interrupted the tense silence.

Kurt, Alice and Angela nodded. Mike scratched his head and Eric laughed nervously. Bella paid extra attention to her shoes and Edward kissed her head. Jasper slowly shrugged.

“Why am I not surprised?” Jessica rolled her eyes. She linked one of Kurt’s arms, having Mike threading through her other one. The boys exchanged an awkward look over her head.

Even after months, Mike wasn’t over the whole thought implant snafu that had gone down before the Volturi meeting. They hadn’t spoken much alone out of English class and the humans didn’t really know why.

Jessica turned to talk to Kurt about her dress choices and Alice was whispering something to Jasper, something that seemed important to Bella, who frowned at their interaction.

“It’s nothing,” Edward explained. “Just something for Kurt’s birthday.”

Bella got the feeling she was being lied to, but said nothing. It was always best to question the veracity of something after it was revealed that it was a lie. Instead of trying to catch Edward in his own mistakes, she would wait until the mistake came to fruition. Because it would. She knew it would. Why wouldn’t she be clued in about Kurt’s birthday celebrations? Why would Alice have to whisper instead of sharing it with her and Edward and even Angela who walked briskly besides Bella, smiling brightly every time she locked eyes with anyone. That was what she appreciated about Angela; she was jovial to everybody. And she was honest, which was more than she could say for her husband right now.

Even after three months of marriage, that sounded weird.

* * *

Kurt drummed his fingers against the lunch table, idly thinking about other things than the topic of conversation surrounding him.

All day, Kurt had sensed that there was something wrong.

He looked down at his phone again, re-reading the text message he had received on the drive over.

_Have a nice day, angel x_

Jacob had wished him a nice day and he had had the opposite.

Paranoia had kicked in as soon as he pretended to wake up, as soon as Bella had opened her eyes. Something in the air was just _wrong_ , even when he was texting Jacob and Rosalie. Rose wanted to make sure that he was still on for their long-awaited shopping trip after school let out. He was, of course, even with his new sense of impending danger. Nothing was going to get in the way of giving Emmett a wardrobe makeover.

As Bella drove them to school, Kurt had watched the trees zipping past them, on the lookout for something that could blindside him. Not that there was anything that he was expecting. You could never be too careful.

“Kurt? Is everything okay?” Angela nudged his side as he realised that he was being spoken to.

He put on his best fake smile and nodded. “Yes, absolutely. Sorry, I was just caught up in my head.”

“Thinking about Jacob?” She smirked as the conversation resumed around them.

“As a matter of fact, I am. I definitely think about him more often than not.”

She nodded, eyes flickering to Eric. “I wonder what that’s like.”

Kurt frowned. “Is something wrong between you two?” He whispered as Angela leaned in closer.

“It’s just…actually, you know what, it’s fine. I’m just being silly.”

“Angela,” Kurt said tightly, “if there’s something on your mind, you can tell me. Shall we go for a walk somewhere and you can tell me about it?”

“That’d be nice.”

The two quietly excused themselves from the table and headed down the Science corridor, which was empty at lunch. Kurt found a bench and Angela quickly sat down.

“Tell me anything,” Kurt insisted and the girl smiled.

She scratched her knee and looked up. “Things haven’t been right with Eric since we got together. A few weeks before Bella moved here, he told me that he liked me and wanted to go for some food sometime. That was it. We went for some lunch at the diner and it was nice. We had a nice conversation, but nothing more than just a friendly meal. Then Bella came. Do you know this story?”

Kurt nodded. Bella had filled him on their first night here. He knew what Angela was about to say.

“It was like…as _soon_ as she stepped through the door, he was all over her. He asked her out that very same day. Do you know what that feels like, to see the guy you like fawning all over someone else, someone who you wished you could be?”

“I do. I definitely do. It’s horrible; you spend your time wondering what you don’t have that they do. You start to hate yourself.”

Angela nodded. She was glad that Kurt understood. “All I wanted in that moment was to either be Bella or for her to go back to Arizona. I realise how that sounds; selfish, childish and not at all a nice thing to say.”

“I’ve certainly said and thought worse,” Kurt stated.

“I love Bella, she’s one of my best friends, but she had the thing I wanted at the time. I know Eric’s not the hottest guy, not the most athletic, but I really like him.”

Kurt frowned. “I get all of that back then, but what does that have to do with what’s happening now?”

Angela cleared her throat. “Right. It was at the wedding, Eric kept flirting with Edward’s cousins. You know, six feet tall and impossibly beautiful?”

“Oh yeah. But I wouldn’t worry about that. Even Jacob was looking more than twice at them and he’s as gay as they come.”

“I’m probably just being paranoid.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going round lately,” Kurt whispered to himself.

“Can I ask your opinion about it? You’re the most honest person I know. I can handle it.”

Kurt knew that Angela wouldn’t like what he had to say about her relationship with Eric, but he was known for the truth, no matter how brutal. “Personally, I think you’re a wonderful woman and you deserve a lot more than what Eric brings to your relationship. He doesn’t seem committed. Things like this are complex. The last time I said this to someone, she yelled at me, telling me that she didn’t want better. Eric’s a nice guy, good intentions, I just think he can be thoughtless sometimes.”

“That sounds about right, actually. I just don’t know whether being with him is good for me anymore.”

Kurt sighed as the bell for next period rang loudly above them. “I guess only you can make this decision, Angie. Listen, if you need me at all, just text me and I’ll help in any way I can.”

Angela gave him a brief hug. “Thank you, Kurt. You’ve actually really helped. You’ve got Bio next, right?”

Kurt nodded. “Luckily, our seating chart was changed and I no longer have to sit next to Tyler Crowley. Jasper and I always have a great time, he’s a natural with biology. You’re in French?”

She groaned. “Yeah. I wish I was fluent like you were, it would really help me in there.”

Kurt waved a hand. “What fun would that be? It’d be like taking an English language course.”

“That’s true,” she shrugged, “I’ll see you later, Kurt.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

As soon as Kurt sat down in Biology, Jasper knew something was wrong.

“You’re tense,” he muttered. “The air around you is harsh. It’s pretty hard to displace. Are you okay?”

Kurt knew that he couldn’t lie to Jasper. It wasn’t like it was with Edward where his thoughts were on display. Jasper read his _feelings_ and that was much more telling. He could lie in thoughts. He couldn’t accurately fake an emotion that Jasper wouldn’t pick up on. No amount of acting skill could make that happen.

“I don’t think so. I’m not sure what it is, I just have a really strange feeling today. I haven’t felt like this since the wedding,” Kurt revealed. There was something about Jasper that made him lose the filter connecting his brain and his mouth. He could and would say anything, as had been demonstrated in the past. Jasper knew so many things about Kurt that he wished he didn’t.

“The wedding?” Jasper asked, completely ignoring the entrance of Mr. Banner. With a smirk, Jasper directed a bolt of hysteria at the man, causing him to become flustered and storm from the room, promising the students that he would be back momentarily.

“Did you just…?”

Jasper nodded. “We need more time to talk without being interrupted. What about the wedding, Kurt?”

Kurt cleared his throat and told Jasper of the uneasy feeling he had experienced at the wedding that culminated in him seeing a dark figure by the treeline who soon disappeared. He didn’t know what it was, or who it was, but he knew that he was real.

Or was it?

He was pulling a gaslight on himself now and that was never helpful.

Jasper narrowed his eyes infinitesimally, unnoticeable to the average eye. “Victoria?”

“I certainly wouldn’t put it past her, but it didn’t seem like her. I don’t know who it was, but I have a feeling that it’s not her. She’s frustrated. By now, word has gotten to her about my smooth transition into vampire life. The Volturi visiting has spread around the supernatural world. Tanya was telling me at the wedding that hardly anyone believes that I’m already under control, even three months is quick according to them.

“Victoria won’t like that I haven’t suffered. She’ll be angry. As patient as she can be, that’s twice now that she’s tried and failed to destroy Bella and Edward. I’m sure she’s sick of playing mind games. Hiding in the shadows is for people with a fresh idea.”

“You’re right,” Jasper surmised. “If Victoria, we’re not chasing her this time. She can come to us and we’ll deal with her then. If it’s not Victoria, then we’ll deal with that later.

“So you think I’m worrying for nothing?” Kurt assumed.

“Not necessarily. Usually, when a vampire has a bad feeling, it’s something to be trusted. We’ll keep an eye out for anything…untoward. You should keep busy, Kurt. Take your mind off things. Make plans with Jacob or something.”

“I’m going shopping with Em and Rose tonight. Maybe that’ll clear my head of this a little bit.”

“Maybe,” Jasper agreed easily, even though neither of them believed that.

By the time Mr. Banner stumbled back into the room, Jasper made sure he was more lax than usual, giving Kurt the chance to vocalise any more concerns of his throughout the lesson. He didn’t, which Jasper expected, but he just wanted to leave the option open.

* * *

The entire school seemed to crowd around the parking lot as soon as one person realised that Forks High legend Rosalie Hale was parked outside the school in her convertible, waiting for someone. When Edward walked to Bella’s truck and Alice and Jasper took one of the other family cars, everybody frowned. But when the most mysterious student on Earth, Kurt Hummel, donned his Prada shades (gift courtesy of Alice) and strutted out to the shiny red car and gracefully slipped into the front seat. Rosalie waved quickly to the masses, making several people heatedly wonder if they were talking about them. Kurt lifted his shades as he spotted Angela, winked and then blew a kiss to her. She giggled and caught it exaggeratedly.

“You ready?” Rosalie smirked before speeding off out of the school, not waiting for Kurt’s reply.

Kurt thought it was a cosmetic miracle how his hair managed to stay at least a little bit in place as they sped through the streets. “Wait, isn’t Emmett coming?”

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, seamlessly managing to navigate the roads while looking at him. Those vampire reflexes. “Your straight life partner is waiting around the corner for us. I wanted to make a scene at my old stomping ground and my husband cramps my style. You understand, I’m sure.”

Kurt smirked back. “I understand. I love Jake but he has no grace or class whatsoever. He thought that Alexander McQueen was an Oscar winner.”

“That’s nothing. I took Emmett to see La Traviata a couple years back and he wondered why we had to get tickets to go to a restaurant.”

Kurt let the laugh slip from his mouth, feeling carefree for the first time since the previous day. “The things we put up with for love,” he lamented.

The car skidded to a halt as Emmett jumped into the backseat with all the grace of a headless chicken.

“Hey, babe,” Emmett greeted.

Kurt grinned and turned around. “Hey honey, how was your day?”

Emmett chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the top of Kurt’s head. “Not bad, sweetie. How was school?”

Rosalie groaned. “This makes me want to throw up.” Her foot smashed against the gas pedal as they flitted through the streets, ready to hit Port Angeles for their shopping excursion.

“So, Emmett,” Kurt began, “are you ready to throw out your whole wardrobe in favour of one handpicked by yours truly?”

“Am I going to end the night looking like Elton John?” Emmett deadpanned.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “I must protest. I happen to have chosen many gorgeous outfits for various types of men in all shapes, sizes and styles. Sam was practically swearing fealty to me when he realised how much better he looked one I had the opportunity to dress him.”

Emmett stretched his arms out across the back of the seat. “I look good in anything I wear.”

“ _Please_. Rose looks good in anything she wears. You insist on picking colours that wash you out or make you look like a hiker. I’m thinking of some patterns in my head that will actually both complement your eyes and your physique at the same time. It’s similar to what I picked out for Jacob.”

“I knew you were secretly in love with me.”

Kurt clutched at his heart. “Oh, yes, Emmett I’m so torn up that you’re straight and married that, before I even met you, I fell in love with a guy I met on a beach in the tailspin of despair I was going through because you were so unattainable.”

“Sounds about right,” Emmett muttered through his smirk.

Rosalie shook her head. “I swear I’m so close to running us all into a tree.”

They arrived at Port Angeles at least fifteen minutes earlier than they had expected to, given Rosalie’s insane driving that wasn’t unlike Edward’s and Kurt’s. After looking through the window of a few stores, they went into the men’s clothing store. Kurt looked around, searching for a few viable pieces for himself, maybe a few embellishments for the masquerade ball.

He clapped his hands, ready to get to work on a project. It had been so long. Despite picking out Jacob, Edward and Mike’s attire for the ball, he hadn’t had a project like this since Sam back in Lima. “So, I was thinking that we start with formal wear. I’ll grab some jackets, shirts and pants in your size and then I’ll throw in some ties, bow ties, pocket squares and cuff links. Wait over by the dressing room while I pick stuff. Rose, make sure he doesn’t run off.”

Kurt flitted around the shop, making sure not to go into vampire mode while selecting the clothes. He picked up four shirts, jackets in three different colours and then the matching pants. Delivering them to Rosalie, he returned to the same section and picked up some ties and bowties for Emmett to try. He knew that his choices were appropriate, ones that would look good on Emmett and still match his current style. The nice charcoal black jacket would definitely work; everybody looked good in black clothes.

As Emmett tried on the first set of clothes, Kurt felt a cold chill run down his back. Like the feeling he had that morning. And at the wedding. It wasn’t the familiarity of Victoria, it was something else. Something new.

“Kurt? I’m having bowtie trouble.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, putting his crisis on hold. “If this is a plan to lure me into a remote space so you can seduce me, it’s so transparent.” Kurt slipped into the space and fixed the clothing for him. “There you go, cowboy. Now go and show Rose your pretty clothes.”

As Emmett posed for his wife, being as dramatic and over the top as usual. Kurt, however, was looking past him, at a dark figure of a man who was staring at the three of them. Kurt knew that it was time to confront what he had been scared of for three months. Instantly, he knew that it was this man who had been haunting him. Subtly, on the outskirts of everything, but just present enough to make a real impact on his life.

Kurt pretended to scoff. “I can’t believe I forgot the pocket squares! Wait right there, I’ll be back when I’ve found them.”

And so Kurt went, having actually forgotten about the pocket squares, to the other side of the store, ready to meet the monster of the shadows. Once he was sure that Rosalie and Emmett weren’t watching him, Kurt slipped into the bathroom, tracking the appealing scent of the man he had seen. It didn’t make him want to drink, but the idea entertained itself in his mind.

Nudging open the door to check for danger, Kurt flashed into the room, pressing his back against the door.

“You can come out. I know you’re in here,” he said confidently once he checked there was only one person in the bathroom.

The door to the second stall opened and the man stepped out, hands in the air.

“You got me.”

Kurt took a moment to see if he recognised him. At least six foot three, the man was built much like Emmett. Broad shoulders, prominent muscles bulging out of his tight black clothes. The man’s face was rough and masculine, thick facial surrounding his smirking mouth. His hair was a smooth chestnut colour, strands out of place here and there. What really attracted Kurt’s attention were the eyes: a deep green and vicious in their intensity. Kurt supposed he was attractive, but in a devilish biker gang leader sort of way. That wasn’t really his speed.

“This is the part where you tell me who you are, considering you seem to already know who I am,” Kurt said, sounding braver than he felt. For some reason, even with the strength and reflexes of a vampire behind him, this man instilled fear inside him. Fear he hadn’t felt since…Karofsky. There had obviously been the Volturi and the first time Jacob phased in front of him, but that was different. This was one man, standing menacingly in front of him like he had something very evil planned. Like Karofsky had.

Suddenly, the bitter taste of Karofsky’s kiss filled his mouth. Despite the numerous kisses he shared with Jacob, he could never seem to remove the violent musk from his mind or his senses.

“What makes you think that?” The deep voice grunted.

Kurt snorted before he could stop himself. Sometimes his mind acted before he was ready. Like with the Volturi: he had said things before thinking them. “I know you were at the wedding. I’ve seen you more times than you realise.”

The man narrowed his eyes, hands gripping into fists and then relaxing again. “I think you’re the one who’s in the dark here. All those times you’ve seen me have been exactly what I wanted. Fear. Paranoia. And now here you are, alone and scared.”

Kurt had enough practise with feigning bravery that it was instinctual. “I’m not scared of you. Though I would appreciate some civility from you. Namely you telling me who the _fuck_ you are would be nice.”

He smiled. “The name’s Jack Warrington. I’m twenty six years old and I’m a Gemini. I like baseball and hunting. See, this is the part where you reciprocate.”

“You missed the part about your razor sharp tongue,” Kurt smirked.

Jack laughed. “Nothing compared to yours, Kurt Hummel. I’ve been watching you more closely than I planned. At first it was purely superficial, but then you intrigued me. I needed to know more.”

“I often have that effect on people. I’m highly beautiful and more intelligent than the majority of my peers.”

“Must be all that time you have available to you at night. You know, while you’re not sleeping or making Charlie think that you are.”

“You leave Charlie out of this. Whatever this is. Tell me what you want.”

Jack shook his head. “You don’t seem to understand. Charlie is one of the reasons I’m here.”

Kurt frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Jack sighed, clearly irritated. “I’m what I like to call a supernatural vigilante. I hunt vampires and werewolves that are causing problems with the humans.”

Kurt blinked past the fact that Jack was so nonchalant about supernatural creatures and frowned once more, cursing himself for the damage to his flawless skin. “We haven’t been a problem. Nobody has hurt anybody. Look, I get the stuff you’re doing, I even kind of respect it, but you’ve obviously been monitoring us with no results. So you’re tired of waiting for us to slip up and you decided to come at us head on instead. Sadly, in the grand scheme of things, you’re outnumbered and outmatched.”

Kurt snarled and zipped across the room, hands outstretched and ready to deal with the threat to his safety.

But where his hands should have met skin, they met the cold hard concrete of the wall. Eyes widened, Kurt whipped around, seeing Jack leaning against the door.

“But…you’re _human_ ,” Kurt remarked in confusion. “You shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

Jack smirked. “I’m human. I’ve just had a lot of directed practise at avoiding vampires. You’re all too predictable. Sloppy, really. I’ll being seeing you soon, Kurt.”

Jack slipped out of the room and Kurt soon followed, walking like a human this time. He met a concerned Emmett and Rosalie out in the main store.

“Kurt? Where did you go? What happened?” Rosalie inquired.

“Please tell me you already paid for everything.”

Emmett frowned. “Yeah we did. What’s the problem?”

“We need to get home right now. Text Edward and Bella and tell them to get to your place. I’ll text Jacob and Sam.”

“Sam?” Rosalie wasn’t looking forward to having more werewolves around stinking up the place. Jacob was okay, she figured. Kurt’s true love was acceptable enough.

Kurt nodded. “He’s the alpha. This concerns him. I’ll explain on the way.”

As Kurt recounted the story to Emmett and Rosalie, his concern for everyone grew.

Another battle that they had to fight. Another one they could lose.

Kurt concentrated on the bright lights of the night zip past him, not using his vampire senses and letting them blur into one big strip of illuminations.

Part of Kurt wished that he was still human. Not a very big part, but it was there, whispering in the background. Telling him that he could have dealt with Karofsky and moved on with his life in Lima. He would have been normal and safe. He wouldn’t have known Jacob, but still. The pull was there: to return to Lima and not look back.

Of course he couldn’t do that. He didn’t _want_ to do that.

Now all he could do was look forward to the next fight. One where they might not all make it out alive.


	17. A New Enemy

Once the Cullens, Jacob and Sam had assembled in the Cullen’s spacious living room, Kurt began to explain the story as he knew it so far. He went all the way back to the wedding, where he first spotted Jack Warrington’s menacing shadow. He explained the paranoia he had been feeling ever since that event, like he was always being watched, no matter what was going on. He finished with the part that had transpired that night, the Port Angeles shopping excursion.

“We’re facing a whole different kind of enemy now,” Kurt briefed. “He’s after both vampires and werewolves and he’s not going to stop until we’re all dead.”

Sam frowned. “But this man is a human. Together, your coven and our pack can easily outmatch him.”

Kurt bit his lip. “True, but I’m betting that he’s not the only one. I’m sure there are others like him, a group of their own. He can’t have trained in the specific art of vampire and werewolf killing on his own without being torn to shreds. There has to be a group.”

Carlisle nodded. “I think you’re right, Kurt. And I think we need to deal with this differently than we would if we were fighting Victoria or even the Volturi. We need a clear strategy.”

Emmett sighed. “No, what we need is go out there and tear this guy’s face off with our teeth! He could’ve killed Kurt tonight in Port Angeles and we wouldn’t have even known of his existence.”

Rosalie put a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Em…”

“No,” he shook his head and stood up. “This guy is trying to isolate us and play cat and mouse with us. I was fine not fighting the Volturi, but this guy is a human and we can take him down.”

Sam frowned, giving Emmett a side eye. “I think I agree.”

Emmett turned and shrugged. “It’s not such a bad thing, is it? Agreeing with a vampire.”

Sam just stared. “What do you think a treaty is?”

Edward exhaled softly. “None of this is helping. We need to work out when exactly this guy is going to strike.”

Everyone turned to Alice expectantly.

She sighed. “I can try and track his choices through Kurt, but I’ve never met him so it’ll be difficult.”

Kurt laughed bitterly. “I’m not sure that’s going to last for long. I think he plans on making his presence known very soon. He only revealed himself to me because I was the only one that had seen him. If he’s going to take us all out, he’ll have to introduce himself.”

Alice bit her lip. “It only needs to be a second. If he contacts you, I’ll come with you. I only need to see him and then I can, well… _see_ him.”

Bella, who had stayed curiously silent throughout the entire exchanged, dipped her head. “I agree with Emmett.”

Everybody turned to her, surprised.

She shrugged. “Yet again, this affects everyone I care about. Yet again, I can’t actually _do_ anything to help. So I’m going to voice my opinion. It doesn’t matter how many of them there are, if they were going to team up, they would have. There’s a reason that this Jack guy has been alone every time that Kurt has seen him. Maybe we’re looking too deeply into this. I say we orchestrate a meeting and just overpower him. Somewhere discreet, obviously.”

Emmett smiled another person agreeing with him.

Edward turned to his wife curiously. “Why the violent option?”

Bella frowned. “This isn’t violence. Violence would be what happens if this vigilante has the opportunity to start wiping out vampires and werewolves. I’m making a choice that protects my family. I’m just confused as to why the rest of you aren’t making the same decision.”

Kurt turned to his boyfriend. “Jake? You haven’t said anything.”

Jacob swallowed heavily. “Any plan that protects us and gets rid of him is one that I’m on board with.”

Kurt frowned at his syntax choices but left it alone. He would talk to Jacob later and if something was bothering him, he would discuss it openly with Kurt. Kurt sent an absent query Edward’s way and the man’s mouth tightened just enough for Kurt to realise that something was wrong. It was strange not having to worry about Jacob leaving him because Kurt was naturally insecure and paranoid. Now he had to worry about other things, it was something to get used to. He didn’t know what was bothering Jacob, but he would find out soon enough.

“What does everyone else think?” Carlisle posited, looking first to his wife.

Esme sighed. “You all know me, I’m a firm believer that issues can be solved without resorting to violence, but this is a different issue. The elastic of this family can only stretch so far. The threat of the Volturi pushed us but what if this next battle snaps the tether? There could be one enemy or there could be an army of them. All I know is that there are people in this room who are better equipped to make this decision than me. I will go along with any option as long as it keeps this family and the pack safe from harm.”

Sam look shocked that the woman had included the pack in her well-wishing.

“Edward? You haven’t actually said what you’re in favor of.”

Edward thought for a second before replying. “I understand both sides of this argument. We had this same discussion when the Volturi were coming to town. There are good points to be made on both sides. But I stand with Carlisle on this one. A fight is just inviting injury. A battle is clearly what this man wants and he’s probably better prepared than we are, alone or not. We’d be unnecessarily playing directly into his hands. That’ll be exactly what he wants. I’m sure he wants us to be having this discussion, to split us apart. Alice?”

Alice closed her eyes briefly before they fluttered open. “I don’t know. Being able to see the futures of my family is a gift, especially when I can see such wonderful things lying ahead. But I just don’t know if I can let those visions turn morbid. I think we could take them in a fight, but I don’t know whether to risk is actually worth it anymore. We deserve some time to lay low and just live our lives without constantly having to prepare for a fight. I stand impartially on this one.”

“Great,” Emmett hissed under his breath. Alice shot him a sour look. “What about you, Rose?”

Rosalie crossed and uncrossed her legs from her position on the couch. “I’m unsure, too. Saying that fighting is the easiest option is all well and good before we actually know what we’re up against. That being said, it would eliminate the opposition much more quickly. But no, I think I’m going to have to agree with Carlisle and Edward on this one. Like Alice said, a fight means a risk. And I’m sick and tired of risking everything when there could be a better option. Jasper?”

Jasper breathed in heavily, calming the auras around him swiftly so that everybody could think with a clear, calm mind. “I agree with you, Rosalie. I can’t justify us all putting our lives in danger if we can help it. There would be no point to it and frankly I think that it’s reckless to even suggest the thought of battle without considering any other options first. The suggestion of strategy is a good one and I think it’ll do us all some good in the long run.”

All eyes turned to Kurt, the last to speak.

He shook his head. “I’m done playing games. My entire life I’ve been avoiding conflict because of the repercussions. Last time with the Volturi, fear of losing everyone made me blind to other options. The violent ones. This time, we’re much less prepared but facing a much weaker enemy. There are no gimmicks, no hidden talents. It’s just brute force versus brute force. And who’s to say that we’re limited even to that? Just because we would be fighting doesn’t mean that we can’t also apply strategy. Brawn is nothing without brain behind it, after all.” He then sighed. “Looks like we’re tied four to four with three holdouts. We need a clear result here. Esme?”

Esme bit her lip. “You make a good point, Kurt. We…we could fight, but be smart about it. Make good decisions and not be reckless, but take them out in a way that protects us all.”

Kurt nodded, not smiling. “Alice?”

Alice shook her head. “I’m sorry, Kurt. This isn’t the way that’s going to benefit us.”

“Have you seen something?”

“No, but when was the last time that violence helped anybody?”

He shrugged. “You make a fair point.” Kurt looked up to Jacob. “You’re the deciding vote, Jake.”

Jacob’s knuckles twitched. “I’m not making this decision.” He proceeded to storm from the room. He didn’t phase, but Kurt presumed he would wait until the woods to do that. But he wouldn’t get there, not if Kurt could help it.

* * *

 

Kurt flitted after him. Jacob had gotten far enough away so that they could talk without being overheard. It would take a while to get back to the Cullen house without using his vampire speed. This was the conversation they needed to have. Something was bothering Jacob and Kurt rather thought that he knew what it was now.

“Jake, you’ve been acting strangely since you got here. Something’s wrong.”

Jacob threw his arms up in the air. “How am I supposed to cast a _vote_ and decide how everything’s going to turn out? How your life is going to turn out?”

Kurt sighed. So this was the issue. “Jacob, if I’ve learned anything from my time at Forks, it’s that we can’t control everything and sometimes we can’t control anything. There’s a Fate and a Destiny and the two intertwine with the choices we make. I was turned into a vampire on my way to a show choir competition. I fell in love with a werewolf.”

Jacob’s face dropped. “So you’re saying that finding me is on par with losing your humanity?”

Kurt snapped his eyes shut, concentrating on something that he couldn’t quite place. “No, that’s not what I’m saying, Jacob. I’m saying that so many things have happened to me which I had no control over. And this is just another one of them. Jack Warrington is in control of this situation. He has the upper hand and he’s made us all paranoid. He’s made us act strangely.”

“Who’s been acting strangely?”

Kurt’s silence was enough for Jacob.

Jacob’s eyes darkened. “I haven’t been acting strangely. I stormed out and that was unnatural of me I’ll admit, but everything else has been me. You’ve noticed a change?”

Kurt deliberated how to phrase it. “A subtle difference in the way you respond to things, to me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were pulling away from me, but the imprint bond makes that impossible.”

“There are ways of breaking an imprint bond, Kurt.”

“Are you saying you _want_ to break the imprint bond?”

Jacob stared blankly. “I don’t know why I said that.”

Kurt folded his arms and squeezed himself to stop the threat of tears. The conversation had taken a frantic, unexpected turn and he didn’t know what to do with himself. “You must have said it for a reason. Either you want to break it or you don’t.”

Jacob paused for a moment too long, making Kurt wince. “I…I can’t think straight. I don’t know what’s going on in my head.”

Kurt felt the air get knocked from his lungs. And he didn’t even need to breathe. “If this is a breakup, you’d better tell me straight, Jacob. I can’t handle not knowing.”

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t want to say anything definitively right now, Kurt. I just need some time, I think. You should give me that.”

Kurt turned away, nodding. “I want you gone before I turn around,” he choked out, sobbing. He didn’t want Jacob to see him cry. The imprint bond was made much harder for Jacob to deal with if he was crying because of him. That being said, the imprint bond usually didn’t allow for Jacob to _leave_ him. That wasn’t in the cards, ever. Jacob and Sam had stated explicitly that the bond was tailor made so that they could be together forever with their true loves.

So many thoughts ran through Kurt’s mind.

_What if Jacob only thought he’d imprinted? What if I’m not his true love?_

_You heard him, Kurt. “There are ways of breaking an imprint bond, Kurt.” He wouldn’t have just said that out of nowhere. Maybe he wants out?_

_What if he leaves because the bond tells him I’ll be better off without him? What if he thinks I’ll be safer? The bond would allow Jacob to leave if it would make me happy. Which it won’t!_

_So why is he leaving me?_

Kurt turned around and, sure enough, Jacob wasn’t there. Weeping openly now, he made his way back to the Cullen house. He only took a few steps before a distinctly recognizable voice penetrated the sounds of his sobs.

“Poor little vampire.”

Kurt sniffled and grew angrier with each syllable. “Really? You have to be here _right_ now?”

Jack appeared from his location in the trees and smirked. “If there’s a chance to see abominations like you unhappy then I’ll be present for it. It makes it so much more satisfying when I eventually wipe you all out. It won’t be today, don’t worry, you’ll still have time to try and patch things up with Homeward Bound.”

Kurt flashed his teeth, trying to send a thought to Emmett. It wasn’t working. He tried something else.

_Edward, if you’re in distance, come and find me. Jack is here._

He knew that it hadn’t worked. The distance was too great.

“Is this your doing?”

Jack shrugged. “How would I orchestrate Jacob breaking up with you, Kurt? I’ve never met him before. I know what he is, obviously, but we’ve never crossed paths. I almost revealed myself to him at the wedding, but you saw me and I had to leave.”

Kurt’s fist smashed into a tree. “Why are you doing this? Coming after us like this? We’re not hurting anybody. I told you this earlier, nobody has put any of the humans in danger.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I hate liars. So you’re saying that there were no Volturi vampires leaving notes at Charlie’s house? No strange thoughts being transferred into Mike Newton’s mind? Despite how good you think your self-control is, you’re still a newborn. You could always slip up, endangering many lives.”

Kurt frowned. “How do you know about Mike?”

Jack sighed. “You don’t listen, do you? For someone who has enhanced hearing, you really don’t seem to be able to comprehend anything I say. I’ve been _watching_ you and that includes everyone around you. Even the humans. And the werewolves.”

Kurt slapped his hands against his sides in irritation. “Great. You have what you wanted, I’m miserable. Are you happy?”

Jack took a step closer. “Oh, Kurt. I won’t be happy until your entire coven and the Quileute pack have been wiped out. The less supernatural interference in the world, the better. People like you should have never existed.”

“We were all humans once. We lived ordinary human lives. None of us were turned of our own accord.”

“So nobody’s planning on turning Bella then, I take it?”

Kurt folded his arms. “That’s not my business. I wouldn’t know.”

“But she’s your cousin. You should be protecting her from this.”

“I’ve tried. Trust me. You should know. I’ve talked to her many times and she knows from all of us why being a vampire isn’t something that she should romanticize. The choices Bella makes aren’t up to me, Jack. She decides things herself, it’s her life. Who am I to dictate how she lives it?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “This is exactly the type of selfish vampire behavior I’ve come to expect from you, Kurt. I imagine as a human you were just delightful but your vampirism has made you decay. Now, I think I’ve said enough for today. Until we meet again.”

Kurt knew that he could easily catch up to Jack, but he didn’t know how outmatched he was going to be. Judging by the display of strength in the bathroom at Port Angeles, Jack was capable of far more than Kurt imagined of a strong human. So, instead, he thought about Jacob some more, realizing with irony that he was doing the very thing he had said he wouldn’t do when choosing to fight: ignore the fight and play it safe. Thoughts of Jacob distracting him from his deliberation about Jack as he wondered whether he would ever have Jacob back.

* * *

 

Reaching the Cullen house, he found only Emmett in the living room.

“Where is everybody?”

Emmett looked up and greeted him. “Edward went to take Bella home, Alice and Jasper have gone hunting with Carlisle. Esme is in the kitchen and Rose is…hell, I don’t even know where Rose is.”

Kurt frowned. “You two have a fight?” He tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his ribs as he thought about his and Jacob’s fight. It wasn’t all about him.

Emmett nodded. “Only a small one, but still. It sucks. Rose couldn’t see why I was so dead set on fighting the vigilante and I wouldn’t come around to her reasoning. We do this all the time. We’re quite different people, if I’m honest. Sometimes that gets in the way of us.”

Kurt sighed. “I’m sure you’ll sort it out when she gets back.”

“Yeah…wait, have you been crying? Your eyes are all red.”

“I think Jacob left me.”

Kurt recounted the story, including the part about Jack and Emmett grew more furious with each word.

“That piece of shit.”

“Jacob or Jack?” Kurt chuckled through his tears.

“Both, actually,” Emmett replied, slinging his arm around Kurt. “You might have to ask Sam about the flaws in the imprint bond. As far as any of us knew, it was indestructible. Something must be wrong. As for Jack, I want to strangle the finicky bastard more than I can express.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m with you on this one, Emmett.”

“You really are, aren’t you?”

“I’m sick of walking on eggshells. I have power now, strength that I can use to do right in the world. Why would I pass that up to keep my family safe?”

Emmett’s reply was cut off by Edward’s Volvo screeching into the driveway. He rushed inside and approached the men sitting in the living room.

“We have a problem.”


End file.
